Conviviendo Juntos
by MimatoxLove
Summary: ¿Cómo será vivir entre amigos? ¿Tendrán buena convivencia entre todos?, ¿que secreto guardan algunos? por ejemplo ¿que fue lo que hizo Mimi en el pasado que la dejo marcada de por vida? ¿Porque Matt no la soporta? Mimato Taiora Takari FINAL
1. La idea

**Capitulo 1: La idea.**

-¡Ya estoy harta!- Decía una enfurecida madre- Taichi Yagamy escúchame bien, si no ordenas tu habitación en este mismo instante, me tendré a obligada a quitarte el auto, tu mesada que no deberías tener a tu edad y olvídate de las fiestas.

-Aaah no moleste, señora- responde restregándose los ojos.

-¡Tienes veintidós años! Eres bastante grandecito para actuar como lo haces tú, ¡estoy cansada de hacerte todo!, ya madura por favor Tai, a tu edad aparte de estudiar deberías independizarte, vivir solo, hacer tus cosas solo, comprarte las cosas con tu propio dinero, ya eres un hombre Tai, compórtate como tal en vez de cómo un niño que aparentas ser- lo regaña su madre, haciéndole ver a Tai que tenía razón, ya era tiempo de independizarse.

-No quiero vivir solo mamá, sabes que odio estar solo.

-Entonces vive con un amigo, no lo sé, ¡solo madura!- dicho esto último su madre sale de la habitación del chico dejándolo pensativo.

-Vivir con un amigo… ¿vivir con uno solo?- hablaba para sí mismo – ¡hey eso me da una idea!- se levanta de su cama- llamare a los chicos.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el parque esperando que Tai llegara, le pidió a sus amigos que se reunieran para hablarles de algo y él era el único que faltaba.

-¿Para qué nos habrá llamado?- pregunta Izzy.

-No lo sé, pero se oía bien entusiasmado por algo- dijo Sora.

-¿Tu sabes algo Kari?- le pregunta TK a su novia.

-No, incluso le insistí en que me dijera, pero me dijo que lo diría con todos presentes.

-Y ¿Por qué no viniste con él?- le dijo Matt un poco molesto por la demora del chico.

-Dijo que iría a ver algo y que yo me adelantara.

-¡CHICOS! – le grita el esperado chico corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hasta que te apareces.

-Ss..ii lo…lo siento Sora es..que..- recuperando el aliento.

-¡Respira hombre por Dios!- le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda Joe.

-Ya estoy mejor- les sonríe a todos- bueno, veo que están todos, me alegro extrañaba verlos a todos reunidos por qué….

-Nos dirás que nos ibas a decir o seguirás con tu discurso de ultimo año de graduación- lo interrumpe un impaciente Matt.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya les digo, verán hoy mientras me regañaba mi madre.

-Media novedad- dice por lo bajo Kari riendo.

-¡Te oí! – miro enojado a Kari.

-Tai, ¿puedes continuar? Nos tienes nerviosos a todos- le dice serena Mimi.

-Sí, lo siento, je! Bueno, entonces mi mamá me dijo que debía madurar, que debía ser más responsable, ¿saben? No sé porque me dijo eso si yo soy un pan de Dios- todos lo miraron raro –en serio, un vez iba caminando por la calle cuando un niño….

-¡TAI!-el grito de todos hizo que el castaño saltara del susto.

-¡Ya! Bueno mi mamá me dijo que me fuera a vivir solo o con un amigo, y entonces yo pensé para que vivir solo o con un amigo, si tengo siete que estoy seguro de que me dirán que si para que vivamos todos juntos como una familia feliz que somos- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes- ¿Qué me dicen, no es una idea genial?

-No- respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?- se entristece.

- Tai vivir todos juntos sería un locura- le dice Sora.

-Si, además somos demasiados- dice Izzy mirando a todos.

-Por eso no se preocupen, demore al llegar aquí porque fui a bienes raíces a ver casas para ocho personas, miren- les muestra unas hojas- hay varias.

-Tai, esas no son casa son mansiones- dice Joe leyendo las descripciones de cada casa.

- De verdad que estás loco, Tai, ya lo sabía pero esto lo confirma- ríe Matt burlándose del desanimado castaño- además yo ya vivo solo y no soy el único, Joe e izzy también.

-¿Saben qué? Yo estoy de acuerdo con Tai- todos miran sorprendidos a Mimi como si hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido.

-¿De verdad Mimi?- le dice con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Sí, yo también quiero independizarme y odio la soledad, me encantaría vivir con todos mis amigos.

-Me acaban de confirmar que hay otra loca- le susurra Matt a Joe provocando que este riera.

-¡Te oí!- Mimi frunce el ceño, haciendo que Matt levante las manos como diciendo que no ha dicho nada.

-¿Alguien más se apunta a mi súper idea?- pregunta el chico aun con esperanzas- por favor chicos, seria genial, lo pasaríamos bien, nos uniríamos mas, podríamos traer a los digimons sin que nuestros padres estén nerviosos cuando se levanten en la noche y vean a los digimons con la cabeza en el refrigerador comiendo…

-Tai… Agumon es el único que hace eso – dice mirándolo fijo TK.

-En fin, pero la cosa es que la pasaríamos tan bien, nadie nos mandaría a hacer los deberes de la casa, ¿saben por qué? – Pregunta mirando a todos fijo para después estirar sus brazos al aire y decir- ¡Por qué no habrán reglas!- grita de la emoción.

Pasa un largo rato en que todos a excepción de Tai y Mimi, miran distintos puntos pensando en que deberían hacer, vivir solos es una cosa, pero vivir todos juntos es una locura aunque también tiene su lado bueno…

-Está bien, yo también me apunto- levanta la mano TK con una media sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-saltan de alegría Tai y Mimi.

-Ja! No me hagas reír TK, ¿crees que te darán permiso?- le dice su hermano mayor.

-Tengo diecinueve años Matt, estoy en la universidad y es tiempo de que ya madure, los universitarios son personas que viven solos, para tener un espacio tranquilo para estudiar ¿no?

-¿Tranquilo? Crees que vivir con siete personas ¿es un lugar tranquilo para estudiar?- le dice levantando una ceja el rubio.

-No cambiare de opinión- se encoje de hombros TK.

-Yo también me apunto- dice Kari sonriendo.

-Hay solo porque tu noviecito se apunto- se burla Tai.

-¿Quieres que valla o no?- le responde a Tai con el ceño fruncido- mira que cambio de opinión y serán solo tres.

-No, no ,no ,será genial que tu también estés en esto, pero una cosa- la mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido- nada de dormir en la misma habitación, tendrán a lo menos cinco habitaciones que los separen.

-No que no habría reglas, hermanito- sarcásticamente Kari le dijo.

-Eres mi hermana, pero bueno ¿quien más se arrepintió y quiere unirse?- mira a los restantes que aun estaban con la duda.

-Bueno está bien, me apunto- dice Sora rendida.

-Y yo, tendré que vender mi departamento, pero supongo que valdrá la pena- muestra una sonrisa Izzy.

-¡Son geniales chicos!- les sonríe el castaño.

Tai ya tenía a más de la mitad del grupo convencido solo les faltaban Joe y Matt, el chico listo que sabía que esto de vivir todos juntos iba a ser una gran responsabilidad, a los que estaban acostumbrados a que les hagan sus deberes como a Tai y a Mimi, les esperaba bastante tarea, pero también sería bueno vivir con sus amigos y en vez de estar viviendo solo, como lo hace actualmente, podría tener compañía en los malos momentos o incluso ayudar a los demás en sus estudios o cuando estuvieran enfermos, también estos chicos necesitaban a alguien mayor que los haga entrar en razón y que los ponga con los pies en la tierra en los casos más locos y quien mejor que el peli azul para eso.

Por otro lado estaba el chico serio y solitario, que pensaba que era la mayor estupidez que se le haya ocurrido al cabezón de Tai, ellos no sabían lo que es vivir solos, no tienen experiencia como él, además de que no son maduros, no saben ni siquiera pagar las cuentas, no podría vivir con un grupo de chicos molestosos y gritones, a él le gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad y vivir con siete personas no es soledad ni mucho menos tranquilidad. De ninguna forma aceptaría tal barbaridad no lo convencerán no, no y absolutamente no, y estaba seguro de que Joe pensaba igual que él, el es una persona madura y responsable jamás lo convencerán tampoco.

-Está bien lo hare- dice Joe suspirando.

-¡Genial!- dicen los chicos.

-¡¿Qué?- se exalto Matt- Joe pensé que dirías que no, ¡cómo es que puedes pensar que será una buena idea!

-No dije que sería una buena idea, pero vale la pena intentarlo, pondré en venta mi departamento- dice decidido.

-Bien Matt solo quedas tu, vamos se que dirás que si- Tai le sonríe con una mano en su hombro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Están todos locos de verdad no sé cómo pueden ser amigos míos, ¡son una manada de locos estúpidos con cerebro de mosca!- le grita a todos sorprendiéndolos.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mi Matt?- se le acerca una pelirroja.

-Sora… no bueno es que esto de verdad no sé yo…- se sonroja al sentir que la pelirroja lo mira con tristeza, Sora y el los últimos años habían tenido más que una amistad eran muy unidos y daba a pensar de que pronto formarían algo mas- lo… lo siento Sora… tú no tienes cerebro de mosca- se da vuelta a los demás- ustedes sí.

Todos los miran con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Matt, será divertido, ¿Qué pierdes al intentarlo?- Lo trata de convencer Sora.

-Es que…

-Di que si, por favor Matt- lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

-Sora…

-¿Por mi?- hace su último intento de convencer al rubio diciendo esas palabras provocando que el semblante del rubio cambiara.

-Está bien- suspira el rubio derrotado.

-Pero que cambio- dice Tai esforzando una sonrisa al ver como la pelirroja que amaba abrazaba al rubio contenta, él era el único que no le gustaba el tipo de relación que llevaban esos dos, si bien eran sus mejores amigos no podía evitar ponerse celoso cada vez que los veía juntos y ver como la mujer que ama se le va de las manos día a día…Sacude su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y ahora sonríe animadamente- ¡Estupendo ahora si podemos estar todos juntos!

Todos menos Matt saltan de alegría.

-Bien tenemos que elegir que casa compraremos- dice Joe con el papel de las casas en sus manos- son muy caras, Tai como te dije estas son mansiones.

-Era lo único que había con muchas habitaciones, además nos dividiremos entre todos lo que debemos pagar.

-¡Es demasiado!- dice Izzy sacando cuentas mentalmente- es más de lo que gano.

-Chicos por el dinero no se preocupen pongan lo que puedan y yo pondré el resto- habla Mimi sonriéndole a todos.

-La señorita millonaria ha hablado- dice TK riendo.

-¿De verdad Mimi?- le pregunta ilusionado Tai.

-Claro, no creo que mis padres se opongan- le sonríe al chico.

-Eres la chica más linda de todas las chicas lindas de la tierra- la toma en brazos Tai y comienza a girar con ella riendo, la baja y mira a Sora y a Kari- ustedes también son lindas je!

-Bueno creo que encontré la casa indicada- con un lápiz encierra en un círculo la descripción de la casa y se los muestra a todos.

-Me gusta- dice sonriente TK.

-Está bien para todos- habla Izzy.

-Excelente elección Joe- Kari alza su pulgar en forma de aceptación.

-¡Tiene piscina!- dice emocionada Mimi.

-El patio tiene tantos metros cuadrados que hasta puedo entrenar fútbol ahí- sonríe Tai.

-Si a todos les gusta a mí también- dice con una sonrisa Sora.

-Me da igual- responde Matt de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno como todos están de acuerdo, será esta la casa en la que viviremos todos juntos, ¿cuando empezamos con el papeleo?

-¡Hoy!- grita emocionado Tai.

-¿tienes el dinero?- le pregunta Matt.

-No, debo ir al banco- baja la mirada avergonzado.

-Que les parece si hoy todos consiguen el dinero y mañana temprano compramos la casa- todos asienten y se organizan para todo lo que debían hacer.

-¡Estoy tan emocionado, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, pronto viviremos todos juntos!- grita Tai contento.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia, Ujuju bueno es MIMATO aunque tenga algo de sorato ¬¬ al principio por supuesto que no lo dejare así, pero como verán en la serie Matt y Mimi ni se hablan, aquí será algo parecido pero que poco a poco se irá formando una amistad o algo más? **

**A! bueno espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo!**

**A futuro habrán peleas, alegrías, penas, desesperación, celos y todas las cosas emocionante que tanto nos gusta leer :D**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Hay que seguir subiendo historias MIMATO tenemos que ganarle al soratooo D: **

**Nos vemos :D**


	2. Instalación

**Capitulo 2: Instalación.**

Al otro día muy temprano Joe se levantó para ir a bienes raíces y comprar la casa, en la tarde del día anterior se había reunido nuevamente con los chicos para recibir el dinero e ir a ver su nuevo hogar, y Joe como era el mayor y el más responsable sería el encargado del papeleo y esas cosas.

-Buenos días, me gustaría comprar una casa- dice amablemente Joe a una chica que trabajaba ahí.

-Claro, ¿qué tipo de casa está buscando?

-Bueno- saca de su bolsillo el papel donde salía la que habían visto ayer con los chicos- es esta -le muestra.

-¿Le gustaría ir a verla?- le pregunta la chica.

-No se preocupe, ayer ya la visitamos.

-¿A, usted era parte de ese extrovertido grupo de amigos?- dice riendo.

-S..si- se sonroja el peli azul, recordando el día anterior, todos sus amigos específicamente a Tai gritando eufórico.

-Ok, mira tienes que firmar aquí y….

Luego de un rato, Joe termina todo lo que debía firmar, paga y hace todo hasta que la casa ya está oficialmente comprada…Saca su celular y marca el número de Tai.

-¿Hola?- responde un somnoliento chico.

-¿Tai, aun duermes? Son las doce y media del día, como sea, te tengo noticias- sonríe el chico y le informa- está todo listo, la casa esta comprada es oficialmente nuestra.

-¡EN SERIO!- grita haciendo que Joe alejara el celular de su oreja- y y y ¿Y cuando nos podemos mudar?

-Me dijeron que cuando quisiéramos, ya tengo las llaves, tenemos que hacer copias para todos y sería.

-¡Aaaaa estoy muy emocionado! Hoy mismo hago mis maletas y empaco mis cosas en cajas, no sabes lo feliz…

-Que te sientes, lo sé Tai- termina la frase Joe.

-No, yo iba a decir, no sabes lo feliz que se puso mi mamá al saber que me iba de la casa- dice riendo y Joe también ríe.

-Era de esperarse, bueno mira ahora iré a hacer copias de la llaves para todos y luego me iré a empacar, no sabes lo difícil que va a ser conmigo por lo menos nos demoraremos una semana en cambiarnos los que tenemos departamentos propios.

-Si si como sea, Joe me quitas tiempo-dice haciéndose el importante y riendo- debo empacar para mudarme a mi mansión.

-Ok señor propietario, te dejo, nos vemos luego adiós.

-Adiós- ambos cortan.

**0o0o0o0**

Pasaron tres días en que los chicos iban de allá para acá trasladando sus cosas, nadie dijo que mudarse iba a ser fácil, más bien es difícil y cansador, pero la mayoría de ellos ya tenían casi listo sus habitaciones.

La casa era de dos pisos amueblada, con ocho dormitorios cada una con sus baños privados, salas de juego y de descanso, piscina, sauna, gimnasio, jacuzzi, un enorme jardín que daba paso a una terraza al final con un mirador a toda la ciudad ya que la casa quedaba más o menos en una colina, en conclusión era perfecta para jóvenes como ellos.

-¡Estoy cansada! Ya no puedo desempacar mas- decía una exhausta castaña.

-Mimi eso es lo único que has hecho, ni siquiera tomaste una caja para traerla tu misma- le responde Sora.

-Para eso traje a mis asistentes- sonríe.

-Tú no cambias Mimi- rueda los ojos y continúa caminando a su habitación con una caja en sus manos.

-¿Te ayudo con eso, Sora?- le pregunta un chico castaño de cabellos alborotados.

-No te molestes, continua con lo tuyo Tai- le sonríe.

-Ya termine, no tenía muchas cosas, fue fácil ordenar mi habitación, vamos pásame eso- le quita la caja de sus manos.

-Está bien, gracias.

-Y… ¿Cómo van las cosa con Matt?- le pregunta como si no tuviera interés alguno.

-Bien, ya lo conoces es muy caballeroso.

-¡Jum! No tanto como yo, mira que te estoy llevando tus cosas, esto es muy caballeroso, y recuerda también cuando te ayudé en tu tarea de literatura porque tú estabas cansada, íbamos en secundaria ¿recuerdas?- le dice haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro Tai, como olvidarlo, no lo revisé y cuando el profesor me hizo leer el verso en voz alta fui el hazme reír de toda la clase, aun no lo olvido "_Cuando pases por mi casa, no te aprietes tanto el saco, no creas que estas tan guapo, costillas de perro flaco" _, todo terminaron pensando que le tire esa indirecta a Matt por lo delgado que era, y luego él empezó a ir al gimnasio para sacar músculos- ríe y el también, hasta que drásticamente se pone serio- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Piensan formalizar su relación Sora? –le pregunta con la mirada baja.

-No lo sé, ya sabes que las chicas no somos la que lo pedimos- le dice sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero si él te pidiera ser tu novio, tu… ¿le dirías que si?- mirándola a los ojos.

-Supongo…-encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-Ya veo… bueno toma- le devuelve la caja- lo siento pero acabo de recordar que… que olvide una caja mía que debo ir a guardar- le pasa la caja a Sora.

-Bueno –le dice confundida al extraño cambio de humor de Tai.

**0o0o0o0**

Tai baja corriendo las escaleras y corre hasta el patio, llega a la terraza con vista a la ciudad y pierde la mirada en un punto fijo, debería estar feliz, emocionado, contento de que su idea de vivir todos juntos había funcionado, pero algo lo hacía sentirse triste y ese algo era Sora, como no entendía que él tiene sentimientos hacia ella, si siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles y en los más importantes para ella, pero era obvio que sólo lo ve como un amigo, al saber que Sora le corresponde a Matt siendo su novia lo había dejado mal, era lo que había estado evitando los últimos días, semanas, meses, desde que ellos estaban juntos, siempre veía a los chicos en un momento muy íntimo en donde Matt iba a decirle algo importante a Sora, cuando Tai aparecía arruinándoles el momento, evitando lo que podría pasar después de eso, que probablemente sería la formalización de su relación, pero no podía hacer mucho si Sora está de acuerdo con ser su novia, tal vez debería dejarla ser feliz y parar de estar insistiendo en algo que no podrá seguir evitando por siempre, se acaba de dar cuenta que...

-Te perdí…-suspira.

-¿Una caja?- le pregunta una ingenua chica de ojos miel.

-¿ah?- mira a Mimi confundido- ¿Qué paso con la caja?

-Dijiste, "te perdí" y yo te pregunte si era una caja.

-Ojala hubiera sido eso-dice mas para el que para Mimi- no, no perdí ninguna caja, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En nada importante- le miente.

-Vamos Tai, puedes confiar en mí, se que algo te pasa, mi instinto de chica me lo dice, además estas muy raro, deberías estar feliz saltando en un pie por toda la casa, que aquí, solo con la vista perdida en la ciudad.

-Es que es complicado…-baja la mirada.

-¿Es una chica cierto?

-Si…

-¿La conozco?

-Si…

-¿Es mi amiga?

-Si…

-¿Es pelirroja?

-Si…

-¿Es Sora?

-No...

-¿Ah?- le pregunta incrédula Mimi si las preguntas que le estaba haciendo era obviamente Sora.

-¡Ja! Mentira, si es ella- ríe por la broma pero cambia su cara a una más triste. Todos sabían los sentimientos de Tai hacia Sora, pero la única que no se daba cuenta era ella.

-¿Se pelearon?

-No.

-Entonces es por Matt ¿verdad?

-Sí, acabo de conversar con ella, le pregunte si Matt le llegara a pedir ser novios ella le diría que sí- aprieta los puños.

-Valla, no me ha dicho nada de eso y es mi mejor amiga, pero no estés tristes Tai, tu también encontraras alguien algún día, que importa si son novios, que importa que los veas todos los días de lunes a domingos, las veinticuatro horas al día, de la mano, abrazándose, besándose…

-¡Mimi! mejor calla- le dice interrumpiéndola, con los ojos cerrados y con los puños mas apretados- no me estas ayudando mucho que digamos.

-¡Je! Creo que hable de más, ¿sabes? Matt no creo que sea el indicado para Sora…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la mira intrigado.

-El es muy serio para mi amiga, no me agrada la actitud de ese chico, a pesar de que seamos "amigos" los años que lo conozco, nunca lo he visto, como decirlo ¿feliz?, siempre está alejado del grupo, solo y con una mirada de enfado… y creo que si llegara a estar con Sora haría que mi amiga también sea una loba solitaria- dice con una media sonrisa.

-Matt no siempre es así Mimi, aun no lo conoces lo suficiente, a ustedes nunca los he visto hablar más de una palabra. De verdad que es una persona genial cuando lo conoces.

-Somos tan opuestos, nunca me relacionaría con una persona así, además creo que es mal amigo contigo, si siempre supo lo que sentías por Sora no le importo quitártela, como sea, prefiero a mi amiga mil veces contigo que con Matt- le sonríe a Tai y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Me encanta esa actitud tuya Mimi, esa de que siempre que hay algún problema, llegas tú para animar a la persona que no se encuentra bien, no sé de donde sacas tanta alegría en tu vida, eres admirable- le sonríe y Mimi se pone un poco triste.

-No digas eso Tai, tú también eres una persona alegre que les sube el animo a todos, no creo ser una persona admirable, si supieras mi verdadera historia- sonríe con sorna.

-¿Verdadera historia? ¿Qué estuviste presa? ¿Eres una criminal encubierta? – Mimi solo reía y negaba con la cabeza a cada frase que Tai decía bromeando- ¿eres una espía? ¿O tal vez un súper héroe? ¿Eres una asesina? ¿Mataste a alguien?–Mimi dejó de reír y se puso seria mientras Tai seguía riendo- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada – sacude la cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza, y cambia de tema rápidamente- bien ahora quiero mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven conmigo- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la orilla de la piscina- ¿mira ves eso que está en el fondo?

-No veo nada Mimi- le dice mirando el fondo.

-Está ahí mira agáchate-Tai se agacha.

-Te digo que no hay nadAAAAA- es empujado por Mimi.

-Jajajaja- ríe Mimi agarrándose el estomago.

-¡Mimi! ¡Eres mujer muerta!- grita Tai saliéndose de la piscina y corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate estas todo mojado! Jajaja- Tai la toma en brazos- no me tires jajaja

-No debiste meterte conmigo niñita, ya verás como súper Taichi se venga de la situación- llega a la orilla de la piscina- y una vez más súper Taichi salva el día.

-¿Ah?- Mimi lo mira raro.

-¡Al agua pato!- lanza a Mimi al agua- ¡Aquí voy! – se tira nuevamente el.

-¿No deberían estar ayudando, en vez de estar jugando en la piscina?- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una ceja en alto.

Tai y Mimi dejan de lanzarse agua para mirar al chico.

-No seas así TK, a que te mueres por estar aquí también- respondió Tai sonriendo.

-Además ya terminamos de ordenar nuestras cosas- acotó Mimi.

-Pero al menos podrían hacer el almuerzo, ya que están desocupados- dijo TK.

-Si quieres que todos terminen intoxicados con lo que prepare yo, no hay problema- bromeó el castaño.

TK miro a Mimi- No podrás decir que no sabes cocinar Mimi, tu estudias gastronomía, asique no te niegues- dijo al ver que la chica levantaba la mano para negarse.

-Está bien yo cocinare, pero después no aleguen por mis comidas exóticas- soltó frunciendo el ceño.

-Con que no hagas tus huevos con azúcar y soja fermentada, está todo bien- se burlo Tai y recibió una mirada enfadada de ella.

**0o0o0o0**

Ya en la noche tenían prácticamente todo instalado los ocho jóvenes en su nueva casa, solo quedaban detalles mínimos por ordenar. Se encontraban en el jardín sentados todos en la terraza celebrando con copas de champagne la inauguración de la casa.

-Bien comienza la diversión, no más reglas, no más regaños de padres molestos, somos jóvenes independientes, disfrutando de nuestra casa propia- dijo un emocionado Tai bebiendo de su copa.

-Y lo mejor es que estaré con mi novia las veinticuatro horas al día los siete días a la semana- dice TK abrazando a Kari.

-¡Hey! No te aproveches, les dije que nada de tener habitaciones cerca y ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Me desobedecen y eligen las habitaciones juntas- alegó Tai.

-¿No dijiste que nada de reglas hermanito?- lo miró Kari con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

-Aun así no los quiero ver dormir juntos- afirmó nuevamente el chico.

-A ya cállate hermano, ya no soy una niña- le espetó molesta Kari.

-Aún sigo creyendo que es una locura todo esto- acotó Matt moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya no te hagas, si igual estas feliz por vivir con tu futura novia- agregó Izzy en un tono burlón, haciendo que el rubio y la pelirroja se sonrojaran y que Tai bajara la mirada.

-Bueno, salud por nuestra nueva casa- cambio de tema rápidamente la ojimiel alzando su copa.

Todos alzaron las copas incluido el desanimado chico y gritaron al unísono…

-¡Salud!

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Cuál es la verdadera historia de Mimi? ¿Por qué se puso seria cuando Tai bromeaba? ¿El chico dijo algo que no debía? **

**Ya van a ir viendo capitulo a capitulo las respuestas :) quiero aclarar que esta historia es MIMATO TAIORA y TAKARI, no sorato jamás sorato nunca sorato ni muerta sorato xD **

**No estaba inspirada cuando escribí este capítulo, pero bueno el otro cap se viene bueno para mi gusto, se llama "peleas" jajaja me dio risa las peleas tontas que puse, algunas son fuertes como la de Mimi y Matt :D y las otras como la de Izzy y Joe es muy chistosa para mi xD.**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**mimichibi-daithel, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, Princesa De Rosa, Mareridt, Veddartha, Multicolored Midnight, digimon4ever99, snoopyter, Lizzie, Silvia5sisi**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	3. Peleas

**Capitulo 3: Peleas.**

Llevaban viviendo una semana en su nueva casa los ocho jóvenes, hasta el momento todo iba bien, seguían haciendo lo que habitualmente hacían antes de cambiarse, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo con la asignación de los deberes de la casa aunque Tai al principio no le gusto la idea terminó por aceptarlo igual, no había problemas en la organización de los deberes hasta ahora...

-Sora por favor, será solo esta vez, prometo comprarte esa linda falda que viste la otra vez en el centro comercial- rogaba una chica.

-Basta Mimi, ya te dije que no haría los deberes por ti, Kari me pidió ayuda con los suyos y estoy muy cansada.

-Vamos solo es barrer la sala, no es gran cosa- se excusó la castaña.

-¿No es gran cosa? ¿Viste del porte que es?- alegó la pelirroja.

-Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer algo que jamás había hecho, pero solo te lo pido esta vez, Michael me invitó a cenar y no puedo dejarlo plantado, sabes lo mucho que me gusta. Por favor Sora- le pide con ojos suplicantes.

-¡No Mimi, ya te dije que no, entiende! No haré tus deberes solo porque tengas una cita con Michael- dice frunciendo el ceño.

Mimi golpea el suelo con su pie- ¡Bien! Luego no me pidas aconsejarte que usar para salir con Matt- le dice enfadada la chica- ¡eres una mala amiga Sora!

-Mimi – suspira la chica como pidiendo paciencia.

-¡Ya no me hables!- se va molesta empujando al chico que se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- le preguntó un chico rubio.

-Está molesta porque no le hice sus deberes, para salir con un chico- dice Sora torciendo la boca.

-Pero que aprovechada es esa niña, está acostumbrada a que le hagan todo, en fin, ¿ya te desocupaste con los tuyos? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo- dice tímidamente.

-Claro Matt, ven, vamos al jardín.

Salen y se sientan en unas reposeras cerca de la piscina.

-Ok, ¿qué tienes que decirme?- le pregunta curiosa y ansiosa Sora.

-Veras, yo hace mucho tiempo eh querido preguntarte…

En ese mismo momento había un chico de cabellos alborotados observando la escena desde el ventanal que da al jardín, a espalda de ellos, hace un tiempo decidió dejarla tranquila y parar de evitar lo que nuevamente iba a pasar en este momento, pero no podía, simplemente no se podía dejar derrotar tan fácilmente, así que salió corriendo hacia un sector del patio en busca de algo.

-Si tu querrías ser mi… ¡pero qué demonios!- grita el rubio al sentir un chorro de agua helada encima- ¡Tai!

-¡Hey chicos no creen que hace calor! ¡wojoo lluvia lluvia!- sonreía tirando agua con la manguera al aire.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se acercó molesto el rubio apagando la manguera- ¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil? – lo empujó el furioso chico.

-Matt…-lo agarra de los hombros Sora.

-¡Hey amigo tranquilo era una broma!- se defendió Tai.

-¿A si? Y dime, ¿por qué siempre apareces cuando estoy hablando con Sora de algo importante?- le preguntó acercándose con la mirada cada vez mas enfurecida, haciendo que sus ojos azules tomaran un tono más oscuro- siempre con tus bromas, sé lo que tratas de hacer Yagami, lo has estado haciendo ya hace meses y te aseguro que la próxima vez ya no podrás evitarlo, ¡porque no lo aceptas y ya! Admítelo ¡Sora no te quiere! Jamás se fijaría en un idiota e inmaduro como tú, basta de entrometerte en nuestras vidas búscate la propia imbécil- dicho esto último entra a la casa dispuesto a irse a su habitación, dejando a una sorprendida Sora y a un entristecido chico.

-Tai yo…-dijo con compasión Sora tomándolo del brazo.

-Déjame, el tiene razón- se suelta suavemente del agarre y se aleja perdiéndose por el enorme jardín.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Odio esto!- hablaba sola una enfurecida chica mientras barría- ¡odio odio odio esto!- se detiene- bien, al menos ya termine- sonríe de lado, cuando entra un chico mojado ensuciándole nuevamente el piso- ¡Hey, sabes lo que me costó limpiar todo esto!- el chico la ignoro y siguió caminando- ¡Te estoy hablando, ven en este instante a limpiar lo que has ensuciado Matt!- el chico seguía caminando- ¡Oye, no me ignores!- toma un cojín del sillón y se lo tira en la espalda, haciendo que este se diera vuelta y se acercara a ella con la mirada enfurecida, Mimi retrocedió un poco al ver al semejante rubio venir hacia ella.

-Escúchame bien tontita, tú volverás a limpiar esto, no pienso hacer lo que a ti te habían asignado, aprende de una buena vez lo que es trabajar en la vida, no eres más que una niña caprichosa que le gusta que la consientan en todo, no te soporto, eres otra estúpida que no madura a la edad que tiene, igual que el imbécil de Yagami, porque no se van por donde vinieron y vuelven al internado de idiotas sin cerebro que pertenecían, par de retardados mentales- dejando a una furiosa y shockeada Mimi, el rubio sube las escaleras llegando a su habitación y azotando la puerta.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a mi hermano?- pregunta anonado TK al ver toda la escena que le había hecho Matt a Mimi.

**0o0o0o0**

Joe se encontraba en la sala de descanso con Izzy mientras cada uno estudiaba, el peli azul leía un libro, mientas que el pelirrojo escribía un ensayo en su computadora portátil.

-Entonces las arterias que están conectada con el corazón son ¿Cuáles eran? Hay lo olvide, haber…- hablaba en voz alta, mientras memorizaba lo que leía de su libro Joe.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar en voz alta? Es la tercera vez que escribo tus palabras en mi ensayo, me estas confundiendo no puedo concentrarme así- le reclama Izzy frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo llegue aquí primero- le responde Joe sin quitarle la vista a su libro.

-Ya te dije que vine aquí porque en mi habitación acabo de echar insecticida, no puedo aspirar esos olores mientras me concentro en mis estudios, ¿puedes irte tu a tu habitación a leer?- le dice mas como exigiéndole.

-Vete tú, es mi casa puedo estar donde quiera- le responde aun con la vista en su libro.

-Está también es mi casa- le recordó el pelirrojo, vio que Joe no lo tomo en cuenta, suspira vencido y volvió a su computadora.

-El corazón tiene…

-¡Cállate!- le grita Izzy interrumpiéndolo y quitándole el libro de las manos.

-¡Oye, devuélveme eso!- se para molesto, tratando de quitarle el libro.

-¡No hasta que me dejes solo para que pueda continuar tranquilo, escribiendo mi maldito ensayo!

-Ya te dije que no me sacarás de aquí- afirma decidido- ahora devuélveme mi libro Izzy.

-¿No te irás? Entonces no te lo devolveré- se niega el chico.

-¿No me lo entregarás? Bien entonces- toma su computadora- yo tampoco te entregaré tu computadora.

-¡No, no, no pásamela!- se acerca a quitársela, pero Joe lo esquiva y sin querer aprieta un botón haciendo que el ensayo de mil palabras de Izzy se borrara- ¡Que hiciste!

-Ups- dice el chico sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Esto no te lo perdonare Kido!- sale de la sala- Ya verás.

-¡Hey donde vas con mi libro!- lo sigue.

Izzy va corriendo al baño rompe el libro en mil pedacitos, lo tira por la taza y tira la cadena, haciendo que el agua subiera y quedara tapado por todo el papel picado.

-Ja-ja, ahí está tu cagada de libro- se ríe maléficamente el pelirrojo.

-¡Mi libro! ¡No puedo creer lo inmaduro que eres!- se acerca al chico y lo golpea en la mejilla- ¡eres un!

-¡Tú borraste mi ensayo!- se abalanza en Joe y comienza a golpearlo.

-¡Pero qué les pasa a los dos!- aparece Kari y los trata de separar.

**0o0o0o0**

Ocho jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa cenando tranquilamente, era la primera vez que cenaban así, no estaba Tai gritando, ni Mimi alegando por las calorías de la comida, ni Sora preguntando cómo le fue el día de hoy, ni Joe leyendo y comiendo, ni Izzy hablando de la nueva tecnología, ni Matt escribiendo una canción y comiendo. Más bien el ambiente se podía notar a leguas lo tenso que estaban todos, había todo tipo de sentimientos, enojados, tristes, confundidos, sorprendidos, etc. Tai comía con la mirada baja, Mimi miraba enfurecida a Sora y Matt, Sora suspiraba por cada bocado que comía, Joe miraba con un ojo morado fijamente enojado a Izzy y este lo miraba igual con su labio roto, Matt miraba a Tai enojado también, TK y Kari se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué diablos pasaba.

-Mimi me puedes pasar la sal por favor- rompe el silencio Kari.

-¡Claro! Pero espérate soy tan retardada mental que no se cual es, te la confundiré con la pimienta, ¡Oh! Pero espera porque no se lo pides a Sora, ella es muy buena haciendo favores- ironiza la chica ojimiel.

-Por favor Mimi no seas inmadura- rodó los ojos Sora y le paso la sal a Kari.

-Gracias- dice Kari confundida y habla nuevamente para matar ese ambiente- y dime TK como te fue hoy en la universidad ¿pudiste preguntarle a tu profesor la duda que tenias?

-No, no pude preguntarle, lo iba a hacer, pero justo un chico llego interrumpiendo y se lo llevo- dice TK frunciendo la boca.

-¿Seguro que no era Tai? El es experto cuando se trata de interrumpir conversaciones ajenas- agrego sarcásticamente un enfurecido Matt y Tai solo baja más la mirada.

-¡Hermano!- mira a Matt frunciendo el ceño- Y tu Kari, ¿cómo te fue en tu clase?- fija su vista en la chica sonriéndole.

-Bien, hicimos la clase en la sala de audiovisual, una chica tenía que leer en voz alta su trabajo, pero no se atrevía le daba vergüenza, así que no pudimos continuar.

-Porque no llevaste a Joe, a él le encanta leer en voz alta ¿no es así Joe? ¡A! pero menos mal que no estaba, porque o si no le hubiera borrado el trabajo a la pobre chica- Izzy mira enojado al peli azul.

-Y tú se lo hubieras roto en pedacitos e irías a tirárselo por la taza del baño ¿no?- le devolvió la mirada Joe al chico.

-¡Quieren parar ya con las ironías! ¡No sabemos por qué están tan enojado, pero nos tienen hartos, podrían dejar sus orgullos de lado y pedirse disculpas por una vez en sus vidas!- se para TK y los mira a todos molesto.

-Se me quito el hambre- se para Matt y se va.

-A mi también- dice Joe yéndose.

-Va a empezar el reality- desaparece Mimi.

-Tengo que escribir un ensayo-Izzy deja la mesa.

-Debo hacer algo- hace lo mismo Tai.

Sora fue la única de los enojados que no se paró.

-¿Nos dirás que es lo que pasa Sora?- pregunta Kari.

-¿Les ayudo a lavar los platos?- ignora la pregunta, levanta su plato y se va a la cocina.

-Esto no se puede quedar así- TK mira preocupado a Kari.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Ja me gusto hacer que todos pelearan jajaj unos se golpearon otros se insultaron, pero toda pelea tiene disculpas! Así que veremos solos por ejemplo a Matt y a Mimi podría ser! Aaaaaaa! Y será la última disculpa de todas las peleas lo mejor para el final xD**

**Me preguntaron por ahí que paso con los personajes de Digimon 2 y bueno xD no tengo idea que paso con ellos jaja no los agregue porque….no sé porque realmente pero si quieren que aparezcan en el futuro díganme aunque será dentro de muchos cap mas porque voy en el capítulo 10 ya xD**

** a todos los reviews! Me encanta que les guste mi historia :) no saben lo emocionante que es cuando veo mi bandeja de entrada del msn con los reviews de esta historia, sonrío de oreja a oreja y aplaudo como tonta xD sigan sigan sigan escribiendo más :D pasado los 10 reviews subo otro cap eso me propuse hacer :D **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Arrepentidos

**Capítulo 4: Arrepentidos.**

-Losé lo siento, iba a llamarte pero luego de lo que ocurrió lo olvide, no te enojes de verdad si supieras lo que paso aquí me entenderías, perdóname Michael- hablaba por celular Mimi.

-¡_Estuve esperándote dos horas! Si me hubieras llamado al menos- _hablaba al otro lado de la línea el chico.

-Ya te dije que lo olvide.

**-**_¿Que fue lo que paso?-_ le preguntó.

-Es una larga historia, ¡ya se! Porque no vienes ahora y pasamos la tarde juntos, podemos bañarnos en la piscina ir al sauna y te explico ¿sí?

-_Está bien, estaré allá en media hora- _se convence el chico.

-Ok te espero- sonríe y corta.

**0o0o0o0**

Una chica se encontraba en la puerta de una habitación, decidiendo si entrar o no, su mano se levanta y golpea la puerta.

-¡No quiero ver, ni hablar con nadie!- gritó un chico al otro lado de la puerta.

Sora asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Ni conmigo?- le pregunta con la boca de lado.

-Sora…- suspira- bueno pasa.

Sora entra y ve que Matt estaba sentado en un sillón con su guitarra en las manos, se acerca y se sienta con él.

-¿Me puede decir que fue lo que paso ayer?

-Tú estabas ahí- le responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero dime, porque le dijiste todas esas cosas a Tai.

-Sora no te hagas, sabes porque se lo dije, es obvio que a Tai le gustas y ha estado interrumpiéndonos cada vez que yo…- se calla y se sonroja bajando la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿si le gusto?- pregunto incrédula.

-Por favor, hay que ser ciego para no verlo, el mismo me lo dijo una vez- le dice un poco molesto.

Sora se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, no podía creerlo ¿Tai enamorado de ella? Ahora todo le cuadraba, las veces que interrumpía sus conversaciones con Matt o cuando le preguntaba cosas sobre ellos dos, y ella nunca se dio cuenta… Sora siempre había estado enamorada de Tai incluso antes de ir al digimundo, pero una vez cuando tenían dieciséis años Tai llegó con una chica diciendo que era su novia, a Sora se le rompió el corazón y Matt fue quien la consoló formando una amistad, al pasar del tiempo Tai rompió con esa chica, pero eso no impidió que siguiera saliendo con otras, Sora día a día veía como él era feliz con esas chicas, pero aun así su amistad nunca cambio con él, seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Tai, pero a la vez algo le pasaba con Matt ¿sería el mismo sentimiento? Claro que no, a Matt lo quería, pero como a un hermano y a Tai lo amaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto el rubio al ver que Sora se quedó hipnotizada y callada.

-Fuiste muy duro con el Matt- soltó Sora.

-¿Qué? Pero si él fue quien nos interrumpió y mas encima me mojo con la manguera, ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara callado como siempre lo eh hecho cada vez que nos interrumpe?- le dice molesto.

-Lo humillaste y no solo a él, también te desquitaste con Mimi ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Son tus amigos, no puedes llegar y decirles que son unos retardados mentales, Matt esta vez te pasaste de la línea- Sora también se molestó.

Matt ríe de forma irónica- Ya veo donde va todo esto, tu también estas enamorada de él ¿no es así? Siempre lo estuviste, solo me usabas a mí para olvidarlo, solo para pasar tus penas, eres una…- el sonido de la cachetada que le dio Sora retumbó por la habitación.

- Escúchame bien Yamato, en primera si estoy enamorada de Tai lo admito ¿y qué?, en segunda nunca te use para olvidarlo ya que nunca lo olvidé, solo formamos una amistad que pensamos que iba más allá de eso, pero no era así, solo fue una confusión de sentimientos y en tercera si no te disculpas con Tai y con Mimi olvídate de volver a ser amigos, pensé que eras un caballero Matt, pero después de lo que le dijiste a los chicos, ya no pienso lo mismo de ti- dicho esto último Sora sale de la habitación molesta.

**0o0o0o0**

Un chico de cabello azulado se encontraba haciendo llamadas a todas las librerías de Odaiba, y recibía la misma respuesta negativa de todas, que no tenían el libro que él buscaba, el mismo que Izzy había roto y tirando por la taza del baño.

-¿No lo tienen? Está bien, gracias igual- cortó dando un suspiro y siente que tocan la puerta- pase.

-Hola- lo saluda el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó molesto.

-Darte esto- le muestra el libro que había roto ayer.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- recibió el libro mirándolo sorprendido.

-Fue difícil, busque por internet y lo tenían solo en una pequeña tienda al final de Odaiba recorrí toda la ciudad y lo encontré esta mañana, Joe yo lo siento, no debí haberme comportado como lo hice, actué inmaduramente, pero es que llevaba horas haciendo ese ensayo y supongo que estaba estresado, estoy muy arrepentido de haber roto tu libro, también lamento haberte dejado el ojo morado- dice apenado Izzy.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, debí haberme ido en vez de leer en voz alta desconcentrándote de tu ensayo, también lamento haberlo borrado y por tu labio roto, espero que me perdones- baja la mirada Joe.

-Estas perdonado, y no te preocupes por mi ensayo anoche lo volví a escribir y menos mal que tengo buena memoria, pude hacerlo sin problemas- sonríe.

-Entonces ¿amigos?- le pregunta con una sonrisa y estrechando su mano.

-Amigos- le estrecha su mano también el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0**

Sora luego de haber regañado al rubio se fue en busca de Tai, lo buscó por toda la casa, le preguntó a los demás y no sabían dónde estaba, se preocupó por la desaparición del castaño. Vio a Mimi sentada en el sillón de la sala con el celular en sus manos, al principio dudo en acercarse porque Mimi aun estaba molesta con ella, pero más preocupada estaba por Tai asique se acercó…

-Mimi…- dijo ella recibiendo la mirada molesta de la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te aconseje que ponerte para salir con Matt? Pues olvídalo no hablo contigo- musitó enfadada la chica.

-Mira Mimi- se sentó a su lado- lo siento, si quieres yo le explico a Michael porque no cenaste con el ayer, solo no quiero estar peleada con mi mejor amiga- bajo la mirada triste y Mimi la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Está bien te perdono, tal vez me aproveche de que hicieras mis deberes, pero me conoces sabes que no se me da eso- ríe un poco y luego frunce el ceño- pero a tu noviecito no lo perdono ¿eh? TK tuvo que darme agüita con azúcar para sacarme de mi estado de shock en el que quedé.

-No es mi novio Mimi, pero ¿qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?- Mimi le conto lo sucedido a Sora- no puedo creerlo…

-No sabes lo que me costó limpiar todo esto para que él lo ensucie de nuevo y sin motivo alguno me ataca diciéndome todas esas cosas, enserio Sora ¿Qué le viste?- le preguntó a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Sora suspira- estaba alterado, el no es así, se desquitó contigo solamente, en fin, yo venía a preguntarte si has visto a Tai.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en el jardín- Sora se para y se disponía ir al jardín- ¡espera!- la detiene Mimi- ¿para qué lo buscas?

-Tengo que hablar con el de algo importante.

-¿Le confesaras tus sentimientos?- soltó de una y Sora la queda mirando sorprendida.

-¿Cómo…tu…- Mimi la interrumpe.

-Soy tu mejor amiga siempre lo supe, es más me encanta la pareja que hacen- le sonríe- suerte – Sora le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue al jardín.

**0o0o0o0**

Matt se encontraba tirado en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Sora hace un rato, ella tenía razón no debió haber humillado a los chicos como lo hizo, sobre todo a Mimi ella no tenía la culpa de nada solo se desquitó con ella. Estaba muy arrepentido y no tenía el valor para ir a disculparse, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, pero no en ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien para que lo aconsejara, Sora era la que lo hacía abrir los ojos en ocasiones anteriores pero ella estaba molesta con él, se paró de su cama y fue a la habitación de al frente…

-¿Estas ocupado?- asomó la cabeza.

-No, pasa hermano- Matt entra y se sienta a los pies de la cama donde estaba TK.

-Necesito que me ayudes- dice con la mirada baja- debo pedirles disculpas a los chicos, pero no me atrevo.

-Va a ser difícil Matt, luego de lo que le dijiste a Mimi, no sabes cómo quedó luego de tales palabras, ¡tuve que darle agua con azúcar!- comentó suspirando.

-Estoy arrepentido, por eso te pido que me ayudes.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella y decirle que te perdone?- dijo TK confundido.

-¿Lo harías por mi? Por eso eres mi hermano favorito gracias TK- se para y se disponía a salir pero TK lo detiene.

-¡Por supuesto que no hare eso! Matt es tu problema, tú debes disculparte- frunce el ceño TK.

Matt suspira- Esta bien al menos dame un consejo.

-Con Tai solo tienes que disculparte él lo entenderá, con Mimi mmm… cómprale algo bonito- le sonríe- y rosado.

-Veré que puedo hacer, aunque estoy sentido con Tai, por el Sora me dejo en claro que no quiere ser mi novia- se entristece.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta curioso TK.

-Me dijo que estaba enamorada de Tai y que siempre lo estuvo- baja la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho hermano- le pone una mano en su hombro.

-Está bien, supongo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento- se encoge de hombros.

-¿En verdad la amas?

-Eso solía creer, pero me dijo que lo nuestro no era más que una confusión de sentimientos, que me dio a pensar que era verdad.

-Ya verás que encontraras a la persona correcta- le dice en forma de consuelo a su hermano mayor.

-No lo sé, no quiero saber nada de chicas por un tiempo, bueno- se para- debo ir a comprar algo bonito y rosado- se acerca al velador de TK y saca un billete que tenia encima.

-¡Oye devuélvemelo es mío!- le alegó el rubio.

-Fue tu idea de comprar un regalo, adiós- sale corriendo de la habitación y TK se queda peleando solo.

**0o0o0o0**

Sora miraba y miraba, pero no veía por ninguna parte a Tai, Mimi le dijo que estaba en el jardín, buscó por cada rincón y no lo encontraba, se apoyo en un árbol y fijo su vista en la ciudad.

Suspira- Donde estas Tai, necesito hablar contigo- cierra los ojos hablando sola y escucha una rama del árbol que se mueve- ¿ah?- mira hacia arriba- ¡Tai! ¿Pero qué haces allá arriba?

-Pienso –le responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedo subir?

-Bueno- Sora sube con la ayuda de la mano de Tai y se sienta a su lado.

-Que linda vista- dice la pelirroja mirando la ciudad.

-Sí, es un lugar perfecto para pensar- suspira- ¿y qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo?

-Bueno, en primera quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía, además tu no hiciste nada Matt fue el que… bueno tu sabes- baja la mirada- yo debería pedirte disculpas a ti, si no fuera por mí, ahora ustedes dos serian una feliz pareja.

-Yo no quiero formar una feliz pareja con el- le dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- la mira a los ojos- pero me dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije Tai, pero no mas estaba confundida con mis sentimientos, a la persona que siempre eh amado has sido tú- se sonroja.

-Sora…

**0o0o0o0**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de relatarle Mimi a un chico rubio de ojos celestes- ¿me entiendes ahora, Michael?

-Ya veo, pero que chico tan insolente y atrevido, solo faltaba que te levantara la mano y ahí sí que hubiera sido hombre muerto- dijo molesto el chico.

-Según Sora estaba alterado que él no era así.

-Aun así nunca debió desquitarse contigo- la abraza por los hombros, estaban sentados en la orilla de la piscina con los pies en el agua- espera a que lo vea, me tendrá que escuchar, el va a necesitar el agüita con azúcar después.

-¿Qué piensas decirle?

-¡Ja! Que no le diré, ya verás se arrepentirá de haberte insultado de esa forma- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Michael no, sabes que no me gustan las peleas, déjalo no vale la pena amargarse por el- le dice sonriéndole de lado.

-Está bien, pero al menos le diré que es un atrevido- le sonríe de vuelta, la queda mirando fijamente, se acerca y la besa- no sabes cuánto había esperado para eso- se sonroja y Mimi también.

-Michael… en otro momento me hubiera negado pero eres muy bueno haciéndolo- ríe y el también, se acercan nuevamente y se besan de nuevo de una forma más profunda.

-Ejem ejem…- escuchan un carraspeo, se separan y miran al rubio que los interrumpió.

-¿Vienes a insultarme de nuevo, te falto decirme algo más sobre el internado de idiotas sin cerebro?- dice la castaña molesta.

-De hecho Mimi yo…- habla de forma arrepentida, pero es interrumpido.

-¡Tu!- se levanta Michael acercándose a Matt enojado.

_**Continuara… **_

**Ujujuju ahora viene lo bueno, solo les puedo adelantar que se van a sacar la %$·&" xD el titulo del próximo capítulos de llama "¿Dudas de mi hombría?" jajaj imagínense que pasará uuuuuu **

** gracias a los reviews que me dejaron no saben lo feliz que me siento al saber que les guste mi historia :D aun sigo sonriendo y aplaudiendo como tonta cada vez que los leo ajaja xD**

**Otra cosa, me encuentro demasiado FELIIIIIZ! QUIEREN SABER PORQUE?**

**ENCONTRE UN MOMENTO MIMATO EN DIGIMON 02!**

**No entiendo porque recorcholis en español cambiaron la traducción pero en japon y en ingles en el capítulo 7 hay una parte en el Tai y Matt están conversando y Matt dice "**_**Oh, me olvidé! Dejé Mimi en el teléfono desde New York! Su factura de teléfono**_**!" **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VEANLOOOOOOOO de verdad que moriiiii cuando escuche a YAMATO decir esooo estaba hablando con Mimi por teléfono! **

**Dejare el link por separado para que lo puedan ver uuuu me morí hasta lagrimas me salieron D: **

**http : / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=VmRMmEFdkoc**

**En el minuto 8:06 aaaaaaaaaaa aun lloro de felicidad :'D**

**También deje el link en mi perfil ajuajuajua no paro de llorar UN MOMENTO MIMATO EN DIGIMON 02 DE VERDAD NO INVENTADO ES REAL REAL REAL :D! **

**Bueno volviendo a el fic espero que dejen reviews no solo del fics si no también del video oh dios y si alguien mas ya lo había visto porque demonios no me dijo! xD ayayaii ujuju ya me calmo xD **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :'D**

**NOS VEMOS!**

**PD: AAAAAAAAAAAA MIMATO EN DIGIMON 02! xD**


	5. ¿Dudas de mi hombría?

**Primero que todo este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a María (Princesa de Rosa) que estuvo de cumpleaños el 18 de febrero :) espero que lo hayas pasado súper en tu cumple :D **

**Capítulo 5: ¿Dudas de mi hombría?**

Michael empuja a Matt por los hombros.

-Escúchame bien Yamato, si vuelves a insultar a Mimi como lo hiciste ayer, no respondo a mis actos- lo amenazó el de ojos celestes.

-¡¿Pero quién rayos te crees al amenazarme?- lo encaró Matt.

-Una persona que tiene modales, un hombre de verdad, que nunca se desquitaría con una chica gritándole barbaridades- se enoja más Michael al igual que Matt.

-¿Me estás diciendo poco hombre?- le pregunta fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Si eso es lo que eres, un mariquita que se desquita con las mujeres!

Matt ríe irónicamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, levanta su puño y le da en toda la cara a Michael.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Me amas? Pe..Pero ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?- le pregunta incrédulo Tai a la pelirroja.

-Por miedo al rechazo quizás- se sonroja ella.

-Sora – suspira- yo también siempre te eh amado.

-Lo sé…Matt me lo dijo, ¿Pero… y esas chicas?

-Fue una estupidez haber salido con ellas, lo hice porque una vez te vi con Matt muy juntos, me dieron muchos celos- baja la mirada- y busque a la primera chica que encontré, te quería sacar celos a ti, ¿Qué estúpido, no?

-Sí, y lo conseguiste, tuve muchos celos - ríe ella aun sonrojada.

-Pero ya no más, no volveré a salir con otra chica nunca más en mi vida, porque con la única chica que estaré el resto de mis días, serás tu Sora- la toma de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos- espero que tú también pienses igual.

-Por supuesto Tai, yo también quiero estar siempre contigo- le sonríe sinceramente.

-En ese caso ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ríe- lo dices a la primera sin interrupciones de otro chico – Tai lo mira confundido.

-No te entiendo.

-Matt me ha querido hacer esa pregunta hace meses, pero un chico con el cabello exageradamente alborotado lo ha estado impidiendo, en cambio ese chico lo dice a la primera sin interrupciones, y yo también le respondo a la primera que estaría encantada de ser su novia- sonríe ampliamente y el también.

-Hey tienes que admitirlo, ese chico con el cabello exageradamente alborotado es un genio - se acerca a Sora para besarla cuando escuchan los gritos de Mimi proveniente de la piscina- ¡algo está pasando! – dice Tai preocupado.

-¡Vamos!

Se bajan del árbol y se van corriendo a la piscina, ven a Michael y Matt peleando y Mimi en medio tratando de separarlos.

-¡Basta Michael! ¡Matt suéltalo! ¡Paren por favor!- era inútil esos dos no la escuchaban solo se golpeaban cada vez más fuerte, Mimi ve a los chicos correr hacia ellos- ¡Tai ayúdame a separarlos!- el castaño obedeció a Mimi y tomó a Matt de los brazos, aparecieron los demás chicos y TK tomó a Michael.

-¡Suéltame Tai aun no termino con él!- trataba de soltarse el rubio.

-¡Tu también suéltame TK, debo a enseñarle a este mariquitas como pega un hombre de verdad!- luchaba el otro rubio.

-¡Ya tranquilícense!- gritó Joe para calmarlos.

-¡¿Por qué están peleando?- preguntó Kari exigiendo saber.

-¡El comenzó amenazándome!- gritó Matt.

-Solo estaba defendiendo a mi chica por lo que le hizo ayer- Michael se defendió.

-Michael, ya tranquilízate- se le acerco Mimi- te dije que no valía la pena amargarse por él, vamos, déjame curarte esas heridas - Mimi tomo a Michael del brazo y se lo llevó.

-Hermano, pensé que ibas a arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas- frunció el ceño TK.

-¡Y lo iba a hacer! Hasta que ese idiota se metió en el medio- reclamó el rubio.

-Ya cálmate- le dijo Tai soltándolo de a poco.

Matt da un suspiro y mira a Tai- gracias, si no me hubieras detenido, hubiera dejado sin hijos y en coma a ese rubio desteñido por haberme dicho poco hombre.

-No hay de que, supongo- le sonrió confundido Tai.

-Chicos- Matt habló para los demás- nos pueden dejar solos a Tai y a mí por favor- pidió el rubio.

Lo demás asienten y los dejan solos.

-Tai…-comenzó el de ojos azules- perdóname, por todo lo que te dije ayer, me pase de la raya, no debí haberte dicho tales cosas- lo mira arrepentido.

-No te preocupes Matt, por una parte me lo merecía, ese chorro de agua creo que estaba de mas- se ríe.

-Yo… no sabía que Sora te correspondía, estaba convencido de que yo le interesaba más que un amigo y que te había olvidado, pero nunca pensé que me soltara que te amaba a ti- suspira- espero no interponerme más entre ustedes – le sonríe a Tai y le pone una mano en el hombro- te dejo el camino libre amigo.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices, ya es mi novia- sonríe mostrándole todos sus dientes.

Matt levanta una ceja- me hubiera encantado interrumpirte- se ríe el chico al igual que Tai.

-Y yo te hubiera empujado y gritado imbécil e inmaduro.

-Ya dejemos eso atrás, no lo recordemos de nuevo- se sonroja- ¿amigos?

-Amigos- ambos se abrazan y Matt se queja- lo siento, olvidé que acabas de luchar a muerte por las dudas de tu hombría- Matt lo mira frunciendo el ceño- ¡Hey yo sé que no eres poco hombre! Eso me lo dejaste en claro cuando me golpeaste por botar accidentalmente tu guitarra por las escaleras- se soba la espalda- aun me duele.

-Y lo volvería a hacer- ríe Matt.

-¿Qué es esto?- recoge una pequeña bolsa del pasto con un regalo adentro.

Matt suspira- Es de Mimi…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Au au cuidado Mimi me duele!- se quejaba Michael al sentir que Mimi le echaba alcohol a su labio roto.

-Te lo mereces, te dije que no pelearas con el- lo regaña.

-Mientras se metan con mi chica, peleare hasta la muerte si es necesario.

-¿Tu chica? ¿Así que soy tuya Michael?- le pregunta riendo.

-Bueno, aun no pero lo serás algún día- se sonroja.

Mimi suspira- sabes que no me gustan los noviazgos Michael- lo mira a los ojos ella.

-Eso es porque le temes a que te vuelvan a romper el corazón, pero sabes que yo no soy así, me conoces tanto como yo te conozco a ti, además de mi mejor amiga eres la chica más importante para mi Mimi- la mira seriamente a los ojos- pero no me rendiré serás mi novia en poco tiempo, ya lo veras.

-Te tienes mucha fe ¿eh?- le dice levantando una ceja.

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero, y esta no será la excepción- agrega creídamente y Mimi se molesta.

-No soy un juguete Michael, estás hablando como si yo fuera un trofeo y que quieres obtener cueste lo que cueste, no me podrás comprar tan fácilmente.

-No, me estas entendiendo mal yo…- Mimi lo interrumpe.

-Te entiendo Michael, bueno ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas.

-Mimi, no te enojes conmigo- le suplica- odio cuando peleamos.

-Y yo odio tus comentarios de chico engreído- le responde.

-Perdón – baja la mirada- supongo que tienes razón- se levanta de la cama de Mimi- nos vemos otro día - se acerca y la besa en la mejilla- lo siento…- se va.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Se lo vas a dar?

-No debería por la golpiza que me dio su novio, pero ella no tiene la culpa, igual entiendo un poco a ese desteñido, si alguien llegara a insultar a mi chica como lo hice yo, supongo que haría lo mismo, pero mejor que él, cosa que lo dejo en el hospital y en riesgo vital- sonríe con maldad.

-Hay veces que enserio me asustas Matt- el castaño mira raro a su amigo- vamos con los demás.

Matt asiente y van a la sala donde se encontraban todos menos Mimi.

-¿Ya se arreglaron?- le pregunta TK a los chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Sí, ya somos amigos de nuevo- le sonríe su hermano mayor. Y luego se dirige a Sora- gracias por abrirme los ojos Sora.

-No hay problema Matt, espero que sigamos siendo amigos nosotros también- dice sonriendo de lado la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto.

-Que alegría, ya todos, bueno casi todos son amigos otra vez- comenta feliz Kari.

-¿Izzy y Joe también se arreglaron?- pregunta Tai.

-A si es, Izzy fue muy amable en volver a comprarme el libro- dice Joe mirando sonriente al pelirrojo.

-Jajajaja, sin duda esa fue la mejor pelea que ustedes dos hayan tenido, mira que a Izzy se le ocurrió tirar el libro por el wáter- ríe Tai animadamente haciendo que los demás también comenzaran con una carcajada- ¡Por el wáter Izzy por Dios!

-¡Hey fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!- se defiende riendo el chico.

Escuchan uno pasos en las escaleras y aparece Michael caminando hacia la salida.

-Adiosito, que te vaya bonito, cuidado con las mariquitas de la calle, aunque dudo que a un hombre de verdad como tú lo ataquen- le habla irónicamente Matt al chico, este solo lo mira enfadado y se va- Imbécil- dice una vez que Michael salió.

-¿Hablaras con Mimi ahora?- le pregunta TK a su hermano.

Suspira- Tai pásame la bolsa- el castaño se la pasa y sube las escaleras.

-¡Suerte!- le gritan sus amigos.

Matt subió despacio demorándose todo el tiempo del mundo, haberse disculpado con Tai fue fácil, pero con la castaña sería mas difícil, es una chica pensó él, son más difíciles de tratar, tienen el orgullo por el cielo y no perdonan tan fácilmente. Pero el llevaba algo bonito y rosado en sus manos, la dejaría loca y tendría que perdonarlo por el detalle.

Llegó a la habitación de la castaña, suspiró, se armo de valor y tocó la puerta.

-Michael, si volviste a decirme que lo sientes, ya no importa vete por favor- dice Mimi al otro lado de la puerta.

Matt asoma la cabeza- Confunda pero no ofenda, no soy el desteñido ese- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres Yamato?- le pregunta molesta la castaña.

-Conversar- le responde simplemente, Mimi frunció el ceño- traigo algo bonito…y rosado- le dice enseñándole la bolsa y con una sonrisa de suplica.

-Pasa…

_**Continuará…**_

**Holaaaaaaaa :) bueno poco a poco se va acercando el MIMATO! Y llego el Taiora! Demasiado rápido para mi gusto xD pero así es el amor jiji**

**Nooo este es mi último lunes de vacaciones el próximo a esta hora estaré en la cárcel llamada colegio ToT nooooo espero que eso no afecte en mis fics xD debería ser al revés que mis fics no afecten mis notas pero bueno el mimato es más importante que el futuro laboral jajajaj si claro ¬¬ ojalas los exámenes fueran preguntas sobre mimato y esas cosas jaja seria la mejor en la clase xD **

**Gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron antes :D y gracias también por emocionarse conmigo también por el video AAA! Todos los días lo veo xD es que me encanto :D **

**Mimichibi-Deithel, Ferny, Mareridt, Puchisko, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, debbylove994, Meems-ishikawa, Snoopyter, Lizzie, SofiixBadgirl, ****Daai (el video no está en japonés esta en ingles xD en japonés no sabría qué diría jaja pero puedes ver el link que deje en mi perfil del mismo video con subtítulos), Princesa De Rosa,** **Silvia5sisi,** **Mimato196**, **Blue flower, Arashi Shinomori, maria jose, Sakura Tachikawa.**

**Gracias a todos de verdad me emocione tanto con todos sus reviews son muuuchos :D**

**Espero que dejen mas y pueden preguntarme cosas si quieren siempre responderé pero no les puedo adelantar cosas del fic xD solo detalles mínimos :D**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. ¡Perdóname!

**¡Sugerencia para este capítulo! Tengan preparada la canción Big girl don't cry de Fergie :)**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Perdóname!**

-Bueno- dice Joe mirando su reloj- me voy a dormir, mucha adrenalina por el día- menciona al recordar la pelea que presenciaron en la tarde.

-Sí, vámonos a dormir- suspira Izzy- por fin es viernes, mañana no hay clases- Joe e Izzy desaparecen.

-¿Tu también te irás a dormir Kari?- le pregunta su novio.

-No tengo sueño aun, ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

-Me parece una excelente idea- ambos se levantan.

-¿Ver una película? ¿Solos? ¿En la noche? ¿Solos? ¿En la habitación? ¿Solos?- Tai habló en voz alta- ¡Ja! Kari, iré a supervisar de vez en cuando con una escoba en mis manos, así que cuidadito con lo que hacen ¿eh? Aun no quiero ser tío – frunce el ceño.

-¡Tai!- Sora y Kari lo regañan.

-¿Qué? Uno nunca sabe lo que hacen los jóvenes de hoy en día.

-Eres un tonto- Kari se va molesta con su novio.

-¡Recuerda que iré con una escoba!- grita Tai a su hermana que ya se había marchado.

Sora y Tai se quedan solos.

-Eres muy sobreprotector con Kari- Tai solo le sonríe-¿Como le estará yendo a Matt?- pregunta la pelirroja suspirando.

-Supongo que bien, no eh escuchado gritos aun- se encoge de hombros- Sora, ¿me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?- Tai se para del sillón, toma a la chica de la mano y se la lleva a la terraza – te encanta este lugar ¿no es así? Pasas mas en el jardín que en la casa- ríe ella- ¿Por qué no traes tu cama y te pones a dormir aquí?

-Créeme que lo haría- suspira- es que… mira –le enseña la ciudad iluminada por todas la luces- me encantan estas cosas, la ciudad, las luces, la vista- mira a Sora- tu…- ella lo mira de vuelta.

-Tu también me encantas Tai- se sonroja.

-¿Sabes? Matt si nos interrumpió en algo- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En qué?- pregunta confundida.

-Antes de ir a ver la pelea, nosotros- se sonroja- íbamos a…-Sora se ríe.

-Ya lo recuerdo, pero él no está aquí ahora ¿verdad?, ni tampoco Michael, ni nadie pelea, solo estamos tu – se acerca al chico seductoramente- yo… y la ciudad.

Tai corto la distancia que tenían y la besó, Sora coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico y él en la cintura de ella, acercándola más al cuerpo al igual que profundizando mas el beso, estuvieron así por un largo rato, se separan y juntan sus frentes suspirando.

Tai cierra los ojos- Te amo…

-Yo también –Sora también cierra sus ojos y se besan nuevamente.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Vas a hablar o te quedaras parado en la puerta toda la noche?- le pregunta la impaciente chica al rubio que le pidió conversar, y el solo se quedo parado en la puerta pensando en las palabras correctas para hablar con ella.

-Eh si claro- se acerca a la cama de Mimi donde estaba ella, sentada apoyada en el respaldo- ¿puedo sentarme? –ella asiente con la cabeza y Matt se sienta- bonita habitación- dice mirando todas partes menos los ojos de la chica- hay mucho rosado, perfecto para las chicas como tú y…

Es interrumpido por Mimi- ¿Vienes a hablar de mi habitación?- le cortó- por favor Matt habla de una buena vez.

-Sí, bueno- suspira- haber, como te lo digo…fui un tonto- ella asiente- eres una chica, a las chicas no se le trata como lo hice yo y…, ay no sabes lo difícil que es para mí hacer esto, no suelo pedir disculpas muy a menudo, Mimi…- la mira a los ojos- quiero que me perdones- uso un tono como exigiéndolo y ella levanto una ceja.

-¿Me estas obligando a perdonarte?- preguntó molesta.

-Sí, ¡digo! ¡No! ¡Arch!- se para y comienza a caminar por la habitación alterándose- no, no te estoy obligando, solo vengo en paz a explicarte lo de ayer, yo no soy un chico alterado- Mimi lo mira frunciendo el ceño- bueno si lo soy, estoy alterado en este momento pero es que ¡Es tan complicado!- se pasa las manos por el cabello, Mimi se levanta acercándose a él y le pone su mano en el brazo del chico acariciándolo para que se calme.

-Tranquilo Matt, relájate, respira hondo, inhala exhala- le pide la chica, Matt respira, luego la mira con una ceja en alto.

-¿Tendré un bebé o solo tu respiras así para calmarte?- le pregunta confundido y ella sonríe- ¡Ey creo que ya vamos avanzando! – ella frunce el ceño- o no…sentémonos.

Vuelven a sentarse en la cama y esta vez, ambos se ponen serios.

-Ok, mira Mimi, estoy arrepentido por todo, fui un idiota, estaba alterado, no debí desquitarme contigo, ni ensuciarte el piso, es solo que en ese momento iba a… bueno iba a…Sora y luego Tai y luego el agua y Tai y ¡Aahhh!- se agarra los cabellos, respira hondo y la mira nuevamente a los ojos - ¿Qué tienes tu?

-¿Ah?- ella lo mira confundida.

-Ya había hecho esto antes con otras chicas, pero contigo es diferente me cuesta expresarme.

-Supongo que a las otras chicas no les gritaste lo que me dijiste a mi- dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- ríe en un suspiro - fueron cosas peores Mimi y luego pude ir, y sin problemas me disculpe con ellas.

-Entonces, también puedes hacerlo conmigo, piensa que soy alguna de esas chicas.

-Tú no eres como ellas, eres más…-mira el techo- haber como decirlo para que no te enfades… eres mas ¿niña?- ella lo mira seria- las otras eran mujeres diablas, tu eres inocente al lado de esas, ¡pero nos estamos yendo del tema!- exclama exaltado- pero aunque te pida disculpas como lo hice con ellas dudo que me...

-Matt- mira el reloj rosa de su velador- llevas como media hora tratando de decirme algo y ya me estoy cansando- el rubio suspira y cierra los ojos.

-¡Lo siento Mimi! ¡Perdóname nunca debí haberte gritado esas cosas, no pienso eso de ti en verdad! ¡Además creo que eres una chica tierna y dulce, que siempre me hizo reír cuando estábamos en el digimundo! ¡Eres simpática, graciosa, linda, lista, e…eres perfecta en todo!- Matt no hablaba…. Matt gritaba mientras su cara estaba más roja que un tomate- ¡Mimi discúlpame! ¡Prometo nunca más hablarte de esa manera!- baja la voz y la mirada- supongo que nunca te conocí bien para juzgarte, sé que no te agrado, pero – la mira a los ojos- me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, se que piensas que soy un amargado, pero no lo soy, bueno no siempre- cierra los ojos- ¿Qué me dices Mimi, puedes perdonar a este desesperado chico?

Pasa un largo rato en que Mimi no dijo nada, Matt abrió los ojos y vio que estaba seria.

-¿No?- suspira rendido- bien supongo, que…- es interrumpido por una enorme carcajada por parte de la castaña- ¿Qué?- la mira sorprendido.

-Matt – para de reírse para mirarlo sonriente- ¿tanto te costo en pedirme disculpas? Yo no soy una persona rencorosa ¿sabes? Te hubiera perdonado en el momento que entraste.

-¡Pero si lo hice, y me dijiste que te estaba obligando!

-Solo esperaba que fueras sincero, ahí solo estabas hablándome por compromiso, pero luego de que te desesperaste y dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí –sonríe- ¿de verdad piensas que soy linda, lista y graciosa Matt?

-Bueno – se sonroja y tartamudea- lo... lo pienso… aunque también a veces creo que eres caprichosa y mimada- sonríe con burla, Mimi frunce el ceño por un momento.

-Está bien Matt, te perdono, y también me gustaría comenzar de nuevo- dice con media sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Entonces – estrecha su mano- hola soy Yamato.

-Soy Mimi- ambos ríen y estrechan sus manos- y…¿Qué traes ahí? Escuche que era bonito y rosado- Matt mira la bolsa en sus manos.

-Cierto, toma- se la pasa- TK me dijo que sería más fácil si te traía algo bonito y rosado, pero creo que no fue así, ya que termine gritando como un desesperado- se sonroja y Mimi abre el regalo.

-¡Oh Matt es precioso!- dice con el obsequio en sus manos era una cadenita de plata con una estrella rosada de piedra cristalina- ¿Cómo sabias que me gustan las cadenas?

-¡Je! Bueno… no lo sabía, solo era bonito, rosado y lo compré- observa el tocador de Mimi donde había muchas de todo tipo- pero ahora que veo bien, tienes muchas cadenas, espero que no tengas la que te traje.

-No, no tenia esta en forma de estrella – lo mira a los ojos- gracias.

-De nada- sonríe y fija su vista en un artefacto que Mimi tenía en un extremo de su habitación- ¿es tuya?

-¿Qué no ves? Es rosada- le dice riendo- claro que es mía.

Matt se para y va a buscar la guitarra rosada brillante de Mimi.

-No sabía que tocabas.

-Pues ahora lo sabes, también toco otros instrumentos- Matt le pasa la guitarra.

-Toca algo- le pide.

-¿Qué? Oh no no no, me da vergüenza, menos en frente de un guitarrista profesional- se sonroja.

-No soy un guitarrista profesional, el hecho de tener una banda no me convierte en uno, vamos toca y debes cantar también.

-¡Ja! No, no lo hare- se reúsa la castaña.

-Mimi no te hagas de rogar, se que cantas bien, Tai me lo dijo, el te vio cantar en el digimundo, si cantaste en frente de cientos de Digimons, porque te da vergüenza cantar en frente mío.

Mimi se sonroja mas- pues, nunca eh cantado en una habitación sola con un chico… bueno solo con Michael pero…- Matt la interrumpe.

-Hablando del desteñido- cambia de tema- avísame cuando vuelva tu novio a esta casa, para salir, porque si lo vuelvo a ver, lo dejaré en coma- le suelta simplemente.

-Michael no es mi novio- baja la mirada.

-¿No? Pero si en la piscina estaban…

Mimi interrumpe- si pero, eso no significa que lo sea, además no lo será tampoco, no me gustan los noviazgos.

-Recuerdo que hace un tiempo tenias un novio, bueno has tenido varios, pero el ultimo que tuviste se veían muy felices hasta que de la noche a la mañana nunca más supimos de él y tu cambiaste demasiado ¿Qué paso?

-Matt te acabo de conocer- bromea ella- no quiero hablar de eso- se pone triste.

-Está bien lo siento- baja la mirada- pero bueno- la vuelve a mirar- canta algo.

-Matt…

-No me iré hasta que lo hagas – se cruza de brazos.

-¡Eres muy insistente!- suspira- ok lo haré - mira por un instantes su guitarra-esta canción la escribí cuando…

-¿Escribes también?- interrumpió- ¿hay algo que Mimi perfect no sepa hacer?- ríe y ella también.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun no se hacer, pero bueno como te decía, esta canción la escribí cuando termine con mi primer novio a los 14 años, se llama- suspira- big girl don't cry.

**Play play play a la canción!**

Mimi comenzó con los acordes…

_**Da Da Da Da**_

Lo siguiente cantaba un poco despacio y tímidamente, Matt solo la miraba fijo.

_**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**_ (_Aun puedo sentir el aroma de tu piel)__  
__**Your probably on your flight back to your home town**__ (__probablemente estas volando de regreso a tu casa)__  
__**I need some shelter my own protection baby**__ (__necesito refugiarme en mi misma_) _**Be with myself in center **__(estar a solas y centrarme)__  
__**clarity, peace, serenity **__(claridad, paz, serenidad)_

Ahora subió su tono de voz para cantar más alto el coro.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **__(__Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas)__**  
That this has nothing to do with you **__(__que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo)__**  
It's personal, Myself and I **__(__Es personal, yo y mi otro yo)__**  
We've got some straightenin' out to do **__(__tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar__)__**  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **__(__Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta__)__**  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life **__(__pero tengo que seguir con mi vida__)__**  
Its time to be a big girl now **__(__Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora__)__**  
And big girls don't cry **__(__y las chicas grandes no lloran__)__**  
Don't cry **__(__No lloran__)__**  
Don't cry**__ (__No lloran__)__**  
Don't cry**__ (__No lloran__)_

Matt ladeo su cabeza, ¿Mimi diciendo que es tiempo de ser una chica grande? ¡Si su personalidad es ser inmadura! Sonrió de lado y siguió escuchando.

_**The path that I'm walking **__(__El sendero que camino)__**  
I must go alone **__(__debo recorrerlo sola__)__**  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, full grown**__ (__debo hacerlo cos pasos de bebe, hasta haber madurado, madurado__)__**  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? **__(__Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿o sí?__)__**  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay **__(__y se que oscurecerá si me quedo__)_

Matt la quedó mirando sorprendido, si ella siempre creyó en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices… Se nota que sufrió mucho a esa edad. 

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **__(__Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas__)__**  
That this has nothing to with you **__(__que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo__)__**  
It's personal, Myself and I**__(__Es personal, yo y mi otro yo__)__**  
We've got some straightenin' out to do **__(__tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar__)__**  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **__(__Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta__)__**  
But I've got to get a move on with my life**__ (__pero tengo que seguir con mi vida__)__**  
Its time to be a big girl now **__(__Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora__)__**  
And big girls don't cry **__(__y las chicas grandes no lloran__)_

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard **__(__Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio__)__**  
We'll play jacks and uno cards **__(Jugamos a las cartas Jack y Uno)__**  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine **__(__Seré tu mejor amiga y tú serás mi cita de__)__**  
Valentine **__( San __Valentín__)__**  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to **__(__Puedes tomarme de la mano si quieres__)__**  
Cause I want to hold yours too **__(__Porque yo también quiero tomar la tuya__)__**  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds **__(__Seremos compañeros y amantes y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos__)__**  
But its time for me to go home **__(__Pero es hora de que regrese a casa__)__**  
Its getting late, dark outside **__(__se hace tarde y está oscureciendo__)__**  
I need to be with myself and center **__(necesito estar a solas y centrarme)__**  
Clarity, Peace, Serenity **__(claridad, __paz, serenidad__)__**  
**_

Matt estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabia que Mimi tuviera tanto talento cantando.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know **__(__Espero que lo sepas, espero que lo sepas__)__**  
That this has nothing to do with you **__(__que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo__)__**  
It's personal, Myself and I**__ (__Es personal, yo y mi otro yo__)__**  
We've got some straightenin' out to do **__(__tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar__)__**  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **__(__Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta__)__**  
But I've got to get a move on with my life **__(__pero tengo que seguir con mi vida__)__**  
Its time to be a big girl now **__(__Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora__)__**  
And big girls don't cry **__(__y las chicas grandes no lloran__)__**  
Don't cry **__(__No lloran__)__**  
Don't cry **__(__No lloran__)__**  
Don't cry **__(__No lloran__)__****_

La Da Da Da Da Da

La canción terminó y Mimi se quedo con la vista baja, Matt sonrio y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tienes una hermosa voz Mimi, pero…- la chica levanta la mirada y ve que tiene los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué… que te pasa?

-Nada…-suspira y se restriega los ojos- supongo que la canción me trajo recuerdos- trata de sonreír.

-Por lo que entendí, el se fue, te dejó, ya no crees en los finales felices, lo extrañas, eres una chica grande, que no llora- finalizó Matt haciendo que ella se rompiera a llorar- tranquila Mimi, no siempre debes hacerte la fuerte- la abraza apoyando la cabeza de ella en su pecho- las chicas grandes también tienen sentimientos y lloran, vamos desahógate.

-Él fue el único que me valoraba de verdad, el único que si era sincero, el único que no estaba conmigo solo por ser rica, pero se tuvo que ir, y no volvió más, luego de eso solo vinieron peores personas a mi vida- dice con una mirada de rencor y Matt solo la miraba entre triste y confundido.

Mimi se desahogó todo lo que tenía guardado hace tiempo, y Matt le acariciaba la cabeza en forma de consuelo.

-Sabes… hoy también me rompieron el corazón- dijo una vez que Mimi ya se había calmado- Sora, quien creí que era el amor de mi vida, me dejó, ahora es novia de Tai.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida- ¡no me ha dicho nada, es mi mejor amiga, yo debería ser la primera en saberlo!- se hace la ofendida y Matt ríe.

-Veo que ya estas mejor- le sonríe.

-Gracias Matt, supongo que te juzgué mal antes de conocerte, eres un chico realmente genial- dice sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Yo también te juzgue antes de conocerte, fui un tonto, nunca me di el tiempo de acercarme a ti y conversar, tú también eres una chica genial y una gran cantante, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme en mis canciones algún día?

-¡Por supuesto! Y tú también tendrás que tocar una canción para mí - asiente ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Genial, claro cantaré algo, pero otro día- sonríe- creo que tenemos mas en común de lo que yo pensaba, no vamos a llevar muy bien desde ahora…

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno como ven poco a poco se acerca el Mimato :D y también poco a poco se sabe algo del pasado de Mimi :O espero que les gusten los caps con canciones lo que es a mi me encantan! Los fics con canciones le ponen más emoción a la historia :)**

**Desde el próximo capítulo se complican las cosas Michael nos traerá una sorpresa y Mimi vuelve a caer en su pasado :( ya verán que pasara…**

**SofiixBadgirl, Mimichibi-Deithel, digimon4ever99, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, Mareridt, samysam, debbylove994, Arashi Shinomori, snoopyter, Azul Tachikawa, Meems-ishikawa, MissPerfectLunaStar, Princesa De Rosa.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews espero que me sigan dejando!**

**Noooo! Ya entre al colegio ToT y ya me estrese :( y lo peor que el maldito colegio se puso mas exigente D: ya tengo miedo! :o**

**Bueno dejen reviews :)**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	7. ¡Desaparece de mi vida!

**Capitulo 7: ¡Desaparece de mi vida!**

Desde que todos volvieron a ser amigos las cosas en la casa iban bastante bien, todos por decirlo de una forma se unieron más, se ayudaban con los deberes, con los estudios, con todo, al final de cuentas vivir juntos no era una locura como la mayoría pensaba…

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?- le preguntaba un castaño al rubio.

-Que no Tai, la otra vez que lo hiciste tu, terminamos comiendo charqui quemado- le dice frunciendo el ceño- además, yo soy el experto en asados- alardea Matt.

-Esa vez se me quemó la carne porque Mimi me pidió ayuda con algo, fue culpa de ella- se queja.

-Ella solo te pidió abrir el envase del juego, no que te quedaras jugando Wii con ella.

-Era la última versión de Mario Kart, ¿que querías que hiciera? Baby Mario debía ser probado. Me tenté– le sonríe.

-Con un juego para niños- ríe el- bueno ya está listo- saca la carne de la parrilla y la deja en una fuente.

-Huele delicioso- aparece una pelirroja- ¿no están quemados verdad?- pregunta con burla.

-Que, si igual se los comieron- frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos el castaño.

-Si estaba rico tu charqui- ríe Sora- bueno, vine a ver si estaba listo, ya pusimos la mesa solo falta la carne- sonríe.

Luego de almorzar, los ocho jóvenes se dispusieron a pasar la tarde juntos en la piscina.

-Matt- decía Tai en el agua- te echo una carrera, a que soy más rápido que tú nadando- lo retó el castaño.

-A que no- le sonrió de lado el rubio- te ganaré.

-A que yo les gano a los dos- una tercera voz se unió, los chico miraron y se largaron a reír- ¿Qué?

-No te ofendas Mimi, pero eres una chica y las chicas no nadan nada bien- se ríe Tai.

-Y además eres pésima en los deportes- rió Matt.

-¿No se atreven par de bebitos machistas?- se molestó la castaña.

-Nada de eso, está bien, pero luego no te pongas a lloriquear cuando vallamos a la mitad de la piscina y tú aun en el principio- advirtió Tai.

-Ya lo veremos- sonrió ella con malicia.

-¿En verdad nada bien?- le preguntó Joe a Sora que estaban tomando sol con Izzy.

-Solo te diré que fue un error en que aceptaran el reto los chicos- rió ella.

Los tres chicos se prepararon, Kari y TK salieron de la piscina y se sentaron en la orilla con los pies en el agua.

-Ok – dijo Tai- ¡palito, bandera, empezó la carrera!

Los tres tomaron impulso y empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían, Matt con los pies y brazos nadaba de una forma sorprendente igual que Tai, Mimi se fue por debajo del agua y no se veía, los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron, era obvio que una chica como Mimi no podría ganarles, estaban por llegar al otro extremo de la piscina cuando Mimi sale del agua tocando la orilla.

-¡Gané!- grito ella eufórica- se los dije.

Matt y Tai se miraron sorprendidos y luego la miraron a ella.

-Pe…pe…pero…-tartamudeaba Tai atónito.

-¿Recuerdan las clases de natación artística que tomaba? Esas que ustedes decían que eran para niñas delicadas y presumidas- sonrió de lado.

-Si nadan así de rápido me inscribiría- bromeó TK.

-Wow, estoy impresionado, no hay nada que Mimi perfect no pueda hacer- dijo Matt al salir de su estado de shock.

-No es para tanto Matt- sonríe- parece que están tocando el timbre- dice ella al escuchar el ding dong.

-Yo voy- fue Sora y volvió con un chico rubio de ojos celestes- es para ti Mimi.

-Michael- desde la pelea que tuvo con Matt que no hablaba con el chico, se salió de la piscina y se acerco a él- que sorpresa, no me avisaste que venias.

-Vine, porque tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo bajando la mirada triste.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Te veo…

Michael interrumpe- te parece si nos alejamos para conversar en privado, no me siento cómodo aquí con todos mirándonos y una mirada asesina directo hacia mí de parte del chico ese- mira devuelta a Matt con cara asesina.

-Claro, vamos- Mimi tomó una toalla y se enrolló en ella, se alejaron a la terraza que se encontraba al final del jardín y se sentaron en unos sillones.

-¡No lo soporto!- dice Matt una vez que los ve alejarse.

-Ya no hagas caso, ¿viste como venia? Que le querrá decir a Mimi…-Dice pensativo Tai.

-No sé y no me importa, te retó a que duro mas debajo del agua- Matt cambia el tema.

-Ya verás te ganaré Ishida.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Y bien? Dime Michael- habla Mimi.

-Primero que todo, te debo una disculpa Mimi, debí hacerte caso, perdón por golpear al chico cuando tú me habías dicho que no lo hiciera- dice apenado.

-Está bien- le sonríe- te perdono.

-También lamento haber sido tan arrogante al decir que serías mi novia tarde o temprano.

-No te preocupes por eso tampoco- se encoge de hombros.

-Y lo que te vengo a decir es…-la mira a los ojos- me voy Mimi.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-De vuelta a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? – se exaltó Mimi.

Michael suspira y le toma las manos- perdóname Mimi- baja la mirada.

-Michael no entiendo de que me estás hablando, ¡explícame por favor!

-¿Recuerdas cuando hace dos meses fui a Estados Unidos por un asunto de mi padre?-ella asiente- yo… conocí una chica- Mimi lo miro confundida- nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, nos conocimos bastante…bueno una noche ella y yo...-se detiene.

-¡Michael habla de una buena vez!- lo apuró ella.

-Voy a ser padre Mimi- confiesa mirándola fijamente con una mirada entre arrepentida y triste, Mimi le suelta las manos rápidamente.

-No, no es verdad- dice incrédula, pero al ver la cara del rubio se da cuenta de la realidad- ¡Michael! Dijiste que era la persona más importante en tu vida. Creí que sentías algo por mí, como yo…- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Y lo hago Mimi! ¡Te amo! Desde que te conocí que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- dijo el levantándose y tomándola por los brazos.

-Si seguro- dijo sarcásticamente y se aleja un poco- por eso es que me fuiste infiel con otra chica, sabes… yo pensaba en darte una oportunidad, a pesar de haber sufrido en el pasado estaba dispuesta a aceptar ser tu novia, pero veo que caí nuevamente en la trampa de otro estúpido- comienza a llorar y él se le acerca.

-Mimi…- dice entristecido el chico.

-¡No te me acerques!- grita ella- ¡ya no quiero volver a verte! ¡Me das asco Michael Washington, tú nunca me has amado mentiroso, te has estado revolcando con chicas a mis espaldas! – el chico le molesto lo último que le dijo la castaña y actuó de una forma muy agresiva tomándola de los brazos.

-¡Escúchame Mimi! En primera no puedes decir que te fui infiel porque no somos pareja, en segunda tu nunca pensaste en darme una oportunidad eso me lo dejaste bien en claro la otra vez, ¡eres increíble Mimi! No puedo creer que te hagas la victima diciéndome que te doy asco, tal vez cometí un error si lo admito, pero nunca escúchame bien, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti- dicho esto último la beso a la fuerza, ella trataba de soltarse pero Michael la tenia fuertemente agarrada.

**0o0o0o0**

Los chicos que se encontraban en la piscina, podían ver toda la escena en donde se encontraba Mimi y Michael, pero no escuchar, al principio los veían que conversaban tranquilamente luego Michael le tomaba las manos a Mimi y luego comenzaron a discutir, todos sus amigos se pusieron alerta, cuando Michael tomo bruscamente a Mimi de los brazos, Tai y Matt se disponían a ir a defenderla, cuando Sora los detuvo.

-¡No vallan! Mimi sabe defenderse sola, además están hablando de algo importante.

Tai y Matt se detienen pero se quedan mirando de brazos cruzados, cuando de nuevo ven que Michael toma a Mimi bruscamente, le grita unas cosas y la besa.

Ellos se dieron cuenta al tiro que la estaba forzando, así que ahora todos fueron corriendo hacia allá.

-¡Suéltala Michael!- grito Tai enfurecido al ver a su amiga tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio, el chico la suelta bruscamente y Mimi cae al suelo.

Los demás ven que tenía marcas en los brazos y se los sobaba Sora y Kari se acercaron a ella, a Matt eso lo enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y se acerco al chico.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a hacer esto- le planta un golpe en plena cara, haciendo que Michael callera al suelo- ¿Quién es el mariquita ahora?

-Me las pagaras- Michael se levanta dispuesto a golpear al rubio, pero Tai lo toma de los brazos- ¡suéltame!

-Esto es por mi amiga- Tai lo patea por la espalda- ¡nadie le hace daño a una chica y menos a Mimi!

-¡Basta!- grita Mimi- no lo golpeen más.

-Pero Mimi mira como te dejó- frunció el ceño Matt.

-No importa- se acerca a Michael que estaba tendido en el suelo- Lamento tu situación enserio, suerte con tu nueva chica y con tu hijo, quiero que me borres de tu vida y que seas feliz con ella, mándale saludos dile que gracias por romper una hermosa relación de mejores amigos, también te las doy a ti por haberme engañado- ironizó ella, luego se puso seria nuevamente y le dijo- no me vuelvas a hablar más, solo... desaparece de mi vida.

Michael se levanta y la mira triste- está bien, lo lamento, no te molestare mas, pero una cosa- la mira a los ojos- no te borrare de mi vida porque te amo, y aunque este niño nos separe nunca lo dejare de hacer- dijo eso ultimo para salir de la casa tambaleándose un poco por el dolor de los golpes que recibió.

Mimi cayó de rodillas al suelo, se abrazo a sí misma y comenzó a llorar, era la segunda vez que le rompían el corazón.

Sora y Kari se acercaron a ella abrazándola, no sabían que había pasado entre ellos dos pero la apoyaban en cierta forma.

-Nuestra linda tarde se convirtió en un desastre- acota Izzy suspirando.

-Lamento haberles arruinado la tarde- dice entre sollozos Mimi.

-No lo digo por ti Mimi- se apresuró en decir el pelirrojo- fue el chico ese- dijo tratando de arreglarlo y recibe una mirada molesta de todos- a ya me callo.

-¿Mimi quieres entrar? Vamos te preparare algo- le dice Sora.

La chica asiente y entra a la casa con Sora, Kari y TK.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Joe analizando todo.

-Escuche algo de un hijo- respondió Izzy.

-Pobre Mimi… segunda vez que le rompen el corazón, se veía feliz con Michael- dice triste Tai.

-¿Qué paso con el primero?- Matt se interesó en saber.

-No lo sé, Sora no me lo quiso contar ni Kari tampoco, pero algo muy malo tuvo que haber sido, por como quedó Mimi, tú estabas fuera del país en ese entonces- le responde el castaño.

-Sea como sea, es nuestra amiga y hay que apoyarla- sonríe de lado Joe.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Nos contaras que paso Mimi?- le pregunto Kari que estaba sentada en los pies de la cama de Mimi.

-Michael va a ser padre- dice con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-¡Tu estas emb…- se alarmó Sora.

-¡No!- se apresuro en decir Mimi- yo no, conoció a una chica en su viaje a Estados Unidos y bueno ya se imaginan el resto…

-Lo lamento mucho amiga- le acarició un brazo TK y Kari lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? Es una conversación de chicas- se para y empieza a empujar a TK hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero es mi amiga y quiero!- le cierra la puerta en la espalda Kari- apoyarla…- TK suspira y se marcha a su habitación.

-Ahora si – se vuelve a sentar Kari- Mimi… ya verás que encontraras a alguien que de verdad te ame, eres hermosa, simpática, lista, con un gran sentido del humor, eres perfecta en todo, serás recompensada en un tiempo más, cuando te llegue el hombre de tus sueños- le sonríe a su amiga.

-Gracias Kari, pero no quiero volver a saber nada de hombres por un tiempo- le dice mirándola fija- ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi? Primero Jackson y ahora Michael, los dos eran mis mejores amigos, uno fue hasta mi novio y terminaron por romperme el corazón- dice volviendo a llorar, Sora y Kari la abrazan.

-No sufras mas amiga, da vuelta la hoja con Jackson, es un estúpido y ya pasaron dos años, debes olvidarte de el- le aconsejó Sora.

-A pesar del tiempo aun me duele lo que me hizo, y me duele aun más lo que yo hice por su culpa, me dejó marcada de por vida- suspira Mimi.

-Mimi, nunca nos contaste toda la historia, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de la partida de Jackson?- preguntó Kari.

Mimi suspira y baja la mirada. No podía seguir escondiendo el motivo de la separación de ella y su ex novio Jackson, era algo que debía contar, algo que nadie sabia, debía ser sincera con sus amigas, sube la mirada y las mira seriamente…

-Es hora de toda la verdad…

Se acomodan bien y se disponían a escuchar a su amiga.

Sin saber que afuera había cierto rubio con la oreja en la puerta escuchando toda la conversación.

-…

_**Continuara…**_

**Y ahora comienza el drama de la historia :o se fue un personaje, saque a Michael porque… bueno no sé que me dio por sacarlo xD es que quiero meter un personaje nuevo a la historia y siempre el que le saca celos a Matt es Michael ahora quiero un nuevo chico inventado :)**

**Ahora se sabrá el pasado de Mimi :o verán que paso con esta sufrida castaña :( **

**Gracias a todos los reviews :D**

**Espero que me sigan dejando :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Mi verdad

**Capítulo 8: Mi verdad.**

-¿Crees que ya esté mejor?- preguntó un rubio a Tai.

-No lo sé porque no vas a ver- le aconsejó.

-Debe estar con las chicas aun, me preocupa Mimi, últimamente nos hemos acercado más desde el incidente de la otra vez, ahora somos más unidos, poco a poco la eh ido conociendo, ¿sabías que toca la guitarra? Y no solo eso, también compone canciones y…

Interrumpe Tai- lo sé Matt, yo siempre eh sido su amigo, la conozco desde hace mucho, igual que tu, pero tú no te diste el tiempo antes de saber más de ella –reconoció el castaño.

-Tenemos tanto en común, me hubiera encantado haberme dado el tiempo de conocerla antes, a lo mejor no hubiera sufrido por ese estúpido de su ex novio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunta confundido.

-A que le hubiera dado una paliza al chico ese, como la que le di al desteñido, sería mi amiga, y yo siempre defiendo a mis amigos.

-¿Y Mimi no lo era?

-Sí pero no, ¿me entiendes?- Tai niega con la cabeza- me refiero a que la consideraba una más de nuestro equipo del digimundo, amiga también, pero no tan cercana como los demás, no me interesaba saber de su vida como ahora.

-¿Sabes? Me estas confundiendo, ya no me hables que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y además me duele - se la agarra con ambas manos.

-No te vayas a fundir- le dice frunciendo el ceño- voy a ver como están las cosas- sube las escaleras y llega a la puerta de la habitación de Mimi, iba a tocar cuando escucha que habla de su ex novio.

-_A pesar del tiempo aun me duele lo que me hizo, y me duele aun más lo que yo hice por su culpa, me dejó marcada de por vida._

Matt estaba muy intrigado en que había pasado realmente con Mimi, quería conocerla más y la vez que él le pregunto por ese chico ella le dijo que no quería hablar de eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de saber, no se iba a apartar del lugar, estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero estaba preocupado.

_- Es hora de toda la verdad…_

El chico apoyó su oreja en la puerta y se preparaba para escuchar…

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegué llorando a tu casa Sora?-preguntó Mimi comenzando con su historia.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estabas muy demacrada apenas entraste te desmayaste en mis brazos, cuando despertaste me encontraba con Kari y no nos dijiste ni una palabra- decía Sora acordándose del pasado.

-Solo que Jackson se había marchado para siempre- acotó Kari.

Mimi asiente y continua- Ese día yo… aborté un niño.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, Kari se llevó las manos a la boca y a Sora se le cayó la mandíbula.

Al otro lado de la puerta Matt estaba en las mismas con los ojos como platos, pero no se movió para no hacer ruido.

Era una noticia realmente sorprendente, jamás lo hubieran pensado de Mimi, ella ama a los niños, jamás hubiera matado a un ser humano, ¡si no mataba ni a las moscas porque decía que podía tener familia! Estaban atónitas por tal confesión, Sora fue la que se atrevió a hablar.

-Mimi… ¿pero… porque no nos contaste nada? ¡Algo tan importante como eso!- frunció el ceño la chica.

-Tenía miedo- nuevamente lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- estoy muy arrepentida de verdad, pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás- baja la mirada.

-Bueno…continúa…-dijo Kari aun atónita.

**Flash Back**

Una joven se encontraba en el parque, esperando la llegada de su novio, tenía que decirle algo muy importante, una noticia que a ella la ponía feliz, iba a ser madre y no solo eso, el padre era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡Jackson!- grito ella al verlo llegar, lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa en los labios- te estaba esperando, ¡debo decirte algo!- le dice emocionada.

El chico era un castaño de ojos verdes, realmente atractivo alto y de espalda triangulada, parecía modelo, pero tenía una mirada seria que preocupó a la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la chica.

-Estaba ocupado cuando me llamaste, espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante, porque yo también debo decirte algo- frunce el ceño el castaño.

-¡Claro que lo es! Veras Jackson- lo toma de las manos y lo mira a los ojos- estoy embarazada- sonríe- ¡vamos a ser padres!

-¡¿Qué?- se suelta el chico del agarre de Mimi y la mira enfurecido- no es verdad- dice negando con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que es verdad! Qué te pasa que no…

El chico interrumpe- ¡ese hijo no es mío!- le gritó haciendo que Mimi abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que no es tuyo? Jackson tu sabes que eres el único en mi vida, ¡qué estás diciendo!- frunció el ceño y se altera.

-No quiero ese crío, ni siquiera pienso formar una familia aun, y menos contigo- le soltó a Mimi.

-¿Qué?- se le nublo la vista por las lágrimas- pe…pero tú me amas Jackson.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mimi solo estuve contigo por tu dinero, ¿Qué no te dabas cuenta? Ahora tengo hasta auto gracias a ti – le dijo burlándose de la chica- nunca te eh amado eres una niña tonta que cree en cuentos de hadas y en finales felices, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué con ese hijo que estas esperando ibas a ponerle un final feliz a tu historia? ¡Ja! No soy un príncipe azul Mimi, de hecho yo tengo mi propia historia, ¿recuerdas a Laura? Mi supuesta "prima" pues ¿qué te digo? No era mi prima era mi amante- ríe el cínicamente- y tu creías en todas las cosas que te decía, oh Mimi te amo, eres la chica de mis sueños, nunca había conocido a alguien así eres única blablablá.

Mimi no podía creerlo, el chico de sus sueños, el que ella creía que era el indicado de su vida, no era más que un mentiroso y oportunista, que la quería solo por su dinero, era un desgraciado, y lo peor es que esperaba un hijo de ese… de ese asqueroso cerdo.

-¡Te odio!- Mimi le da una cachetada – ¡yo te amaba de verdad Jackson!

-¿Eres tonta? No ves que todo lo que te decía era mentira, pero ya no me volveras a ver, porque me marcho, bueno nos marchamos con Laura, de hecho me facilitaste la termina de esta supuesta relación con esa cosa que esperas, me da lo mismo que hagas con tu vida y con ese error que estas esperando, porque eso es lo que es un error y tuyo, en fin suerte con lo que te espera- vuelve a reír cínicamente y se pone serio- a propósito no me busques porque te ira muy mal Tachikawa – la amenazó y se va, dejando a una desconsolada Mimi tirada de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Odio mi vida!- lloraba a mares la chica, se tocó el vientre y se lo golpeó- no quiero un hijo de ese asqueroso cerdo- se levanto como pudo y se dirigió a un lugar, con la idea de solucionar su problema.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-Pero, luego de eso, me di cuenta que haber abortado no solucioné mi error, solo cometí otro más, al haber matado una criatura que no tenía la culpa de nada- lloraba desconsolada Mimi al terminar de relatar su historia- de verdad que estoy muy arrepentida, nunca podré superar esto –se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Sora y Kari lloraban, nunca se imaginaron por todo lo que paso Mimi, ¿cómo es que día a día la chica se mostraba normal ante los demás teniendo ese horrible pasado?, se acercaron a Mimi abrazándola.

-Espera no mas si vemos a ese asqueroso en la calle- decía Kari llorando de impotencia.

-Soy capaz de matarlo- estaba igual Sora.

Afuera de la habitación aun se encontraba Matt, ¡no podía creerlo! Se apoyo en la muralla y resbaló hasta caer sentado. Aun analizaba todo lo que había escuchado. Mimi, la chica que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara y animaba a todos, tenía un pasado doloroso **(N/A: **mensaje subliminal xD**)**, no podía creerlo, esa chica sí que es valiente pensaba el rubio, no podría mirarla nuevamente como solía hacerlo, ya no piensa que es una niña mimada ni caprichosa, todos los pensamientos negativos hacia Mimi habían desaparecido de su cabeza, ahora la veía como una luchadora, como alguien que debía ser apoyada sea como sea, él quería acercarse más a ella para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. Se levantó y se dispuso ir a su habitación estaba aun perplejo y debía estar solo.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- preguntó Sora.

Mimi niega con la cabeza- solo ustedes, no le dije ni a mis padres, ni a Michael, a nadie… por favor guarden el secreto si alguien más se entera, yo no sé… no podría…

-Sh, sh, sh- le acariciaba la cabeza Kari- no se lo diremos a nadie Mimi, te apoyaremos a que lo superes- le da una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Pero Mimi, tú no te veías mal después de eso, bueno al principio si, hace dos años no comías ni nada, pero últimamente te hemos visto normal- dice confundida Sora.

-Supongo que al no haberle dicho a nadie y haberme guardado ese secreto, trataba de fingir ser como era antes para no levantar sospechas de mi verdadero ánimo, porque ahora suelo llorar todas las noches y tener pesadillas – cierra los ojos fuertemente- horribles pesadillas de esa criatura.

-Me imagino- suspira Kari.

-¿Nunca más supiste de ese cerdo?- le pregunta con el ceño fruncido la pelirroja.

-No y no quiero saber tampoco que es de su vida, no me interesa- baja la mirada y suspira- a veces creía que ya había superado este asunto, cuando Michael llegó a vivir a Japón, retomamos el contacto, no nos habíamos visto desde los 15 años y cuando volvió sentí que podía confiar en él a que la vida seguía y el era muy bueno conmigo, al pasar del tiempo me llegó a gustar mucho, pero me había prometido a no tener noviazgos nuevamente, y ahora cuando iba a tal vez aceptar la propuesta de él, me sale con que será padre, creo que me enojé tanto, porque sentí envidia de la chica, Michael si fue hombre al hacerse cargo de su hijo, no como Jackson- caen lagrimas nuevamente- no debí tratar a Michael como lo hice, debí apoyarlo.

-Mimi, ya no creo que puedas hacer algo, se fue de vuelta a su país, ya olvida a ese también que te fue infiel- le aconsejó Kari.

-La vida sigue, y nosotras estamos contigo, nunca te dejaremos sola- le sonríe Sora.

-Y no solo nosotras, también esta TK, Matt, Izzy, Joe y mi hermano- sonríe.

-Son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener- Mimi mostró una pequeña sonrisa y las abrazó con fuerza.

-Olvidemos todo esto, hagamos como si jamás hubiera sucedido ¿sí?- le propuso Kari.

-Mimi ¿estás dispuesta a olvidar esa parte de tu vida y a comenzar de nuevo?- le pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sera difícil, ya que estas cosas te dejan marcada de por vida, pero puedo intentarlo- les sonríe nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma más amplia y sincera, haría el esfuerzo de olvidar su pasado y comenzaría de nuevo. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba harta de acordarse día a día de lo sucedido, quería volver a ser la Mimi de antes, la chica dulce y caprichosa de siempre, estaba claro que no se había ido nunca esa Mimi pero solo fingía, ahora estaba dispuesta a comenzar desde cero, y volver a ser esa Mimi que todos conocen.

-¿Me pueden dejar sola un momento?- pidió la castaña- estoy un poco cansada y quiero dormir un poco antes de la cena.

-Por supuesto amiga, nos llamas cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?- Kari le sonríe.

Mimi asiente y ambas chicas la dejan sola, se acomoda en su cama y la castaña se queda profundamente dormida.

**0o0o0o0**

Matt al llegar a su habitación se tira en su cama con la vista hacia el techo, aun estaba asimilando todo, ¿Mimi estuvo embarazada y abortó?, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso?, solo alguien que realmente está desesperada, alguien que no querría recordar parte de su pasado teniendo a un niño que se lo recuerde día a día, si bien el estaba en contra de los abortos y esas cosas, por una parte comprendía a Mimi, ese horrible chico que le decía que la amaba, y luego le confiesa que solo estaba con ella por su dinero, ¿Quién se creía que era?, Matt al pensar en ese chico le hervía la sangre, sentía que debía hacer algo con ese imbécil, dejo a SU amiga sola en un momento importante, se va con su amante y mas encima la manda al carajo. El no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, aunque hayan pasado dos largos años, el estaba dispuesto a encontrar a ese adefesio y decirle un par de cosas, ¿decirle? ¡Ja! El iba a matarlo, la rabia que tenía el rubio no bastaba solo con decirle algo, ¡Iba a sacarle la mierda!, a una chica nunca en la vida se le hace eso, menos a Mimi, ¡ella no lo merecía!, estaba tan enojado que se levanto de golpe y lanzo su lámpara de velador lejos, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, era la única forma de calmarse, tocar, poco a poco fue improvisando sacándole una idea, una nueva canción. Siempre le solía pasar eso a Matt, tenía algún sentimiento fuerte y se desahogaba con su guitarra, sacando una nueva canción, la mayoría de su grupo eran compuestas por él en sus momentos de frustración o felicidad, siempre un sentimiento distinto.

-_You sit there in your hertache…_

**0o0o0o0**

A la hora de la cena se encontraban todos en la mesa menos Mimi, aun seguía dormida y no querían ir a despertarla.

-¿Y no le llevaran nada?- preguntó Tai- debe estar muerta de hambre, pobre chica si no ha comido desde el almuerzo, y nadar da hambre.

-Le llevare algo luego Tai, no te preocupes, debe descansar – Sora le respondió.

-Y al final ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó curioso Izzy.

-¿Pues qué te digo? Michael será padre- se encogió de hombros Kari.

-¡¿Mimi esta…-preguntan sorprendidos Joe, Izzy y Tai.

-¡NO!- gritaron al unísono ambas chicas.

-Conoció una chica en Estado Unidos, y ahora volverá porque la dejó embarazada- dice Kari.

-¿Michael? Pero yo pensé que le gustaba Mimi- dice confundido Tai.

-Todos pensábamos lo mismo, pero ya vez como son los hombres de infieles- frunce el ceño Sora mirando su plato.

-¡Hey! pero yo no soy así Sora, no vayas a pensar que me iré del país y volveré con otra y con un hijo, no todos los hombres somos infieles - le hizo saber Tai a su novia, y los demás chicos que estaban en la mesa asentían con la cabeza.

-Se que tu no lo eres- le sonríe a su novio- bueno le llevaré la comida a Mimi.

-Pero aun no terminas- le dijo Izzy.

-Oh no importa si…

Matt interrumpe- yo se lo llevo, ya termine y voy a mi cuarto me queda en el camino su habitación está al lado de la mía- se encoge de hombros haciendo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero por dentro la ganas de verla lo carcomía vivo.

-No te molestes Matt, puedo ir yo- le respondió la pelirroja.

-Yo iré ¿de acuerdo?- lo dijo en un tono molesto y decidido, se levantó de la mesa, toma una bandeja y le lleva la cena a Mimi.

-¿Qué le pasa a Matt?- pregunta la pelirroja una vez que este se fue.

-Está preocupado por Mimi- le responde Tai.

-Todos lo estamos- dijo Joe serio.

**0o0o0o0**

Matt subió lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a la habitación de la chica y tocó con el pie por la bandeja que traía en ambas manos, tocó varias veces y al no recibir respuesta, como pudo abrió despacio la puerta, se asoma y la ve dormida. Se acercó a su cama y dejó la bandeja en una mesita que tenia ahí, se sentó a su lado, con cuidado de no despertarla y la miro por varios minutos, tenía una cara tan angelical, tan pura, tan inocente, era una chica realmente bella y pensar por todo lo que pasó, en un acto involuntario Matt llevó su mano a la cara de Mimi apartando unos mechones sueltos, para acariciarla suavemente, provocando que ella despertara.

-Mmh…- abre los ojos con dificultad la chica- ¿Matt?

El chico apenas vió que la castaña reaccionaba retiró su mano rápidamente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo me duelen los ojos- dice restregándoselos.

-Por tanto llorar- le dice con la boca de lado.

-Sí, pero ya estoy mejor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó confundida al ver al rubio en su habitación, sentado en su cama, muy cerca de ella.

-Te traje la cena – se levanta para darle la bandeja.

-Gracias, me moría de hambre – le sonríe y Matt solo la miraba serio.

-Mimi…- dice mirándola fijamente.

-Dime Matt- le responde tomando un poco de jugo.

-Quiero conversar contigo…de algo que esc… de algo- dice evitando hablar demás.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó curiosa.

Matt la mira por unos segundos callado y agrega- mejor mañana, te ves cansada y por todo lo que paso hoy, debes descansar.

-No estoy cansada dormí por dos horas, me siento como lechuga- bromeó la castaña, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, era increíble esa chica realmente era increíble para fingir que todo está bien, esforzándose para mostrar una hermosa sonrisa, cuando por dentro él sabía que moría lentamente de tristeza.

-Igual, ya es tarde y debo ir a juntarme con la banda debo enseñarles una nueva canción que escribí.

-¿Una nueva canción? ¿Me la mostraras algún día?- le pregunta ella sonriendo.

-Por supuesto de echo – baja la mirada un poco sonrojado- la escribí inspirado en ti.

-¿En mi?- se sorprendió Mimi.

-Sí, bueno, debo irme- se aleja rápidamente a la puerta evitando seguir hablando- ¿Qué te parece si conversamos mañana?

-Me parece bien- le muestra una sonrisa y Matt se la devuelve- que te vaya bien en tu ensayo.

-Gracias, adiós…

Matt desaparece por la puerta y la sonrisa de Mimi desaparece, suspira y cierra los ojos, aun estaba con la cabeza en lo que le contó a las chicas, en Michael y en todos los recuerdo que tuvo ese día, ahora mas frustrada se sentía al saber que Matt quería conversar con ella, ¿para qué sería? Estaba muy intrigada por la cara que tenia él, debía ser algo malo, no se aguantaba para mañana quería saber que era lo que tenía que decirle, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿y si escuchó todo lo que les contó a las chicas?, mueve la cabeza eliminando ese pensamiento, es imposible que escuchara, porque los chicos en ese momento seguían en la piscina y Matt sería incapaz de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, tomo la bandeja y la fue a dejar a la cocina, en el camino se encontró con Joe, TK e Izzy, les sonrió en forma fingida de que todo estaba bien y volvió a su habitación, se apoyo en su cama y con la vista al techo, volvieron todos esos pensamientos, definitivamente no podría dormir esa noche…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Lamento la demora D:**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) ahí supieron que fue lo que le paso a Mimi :( no sé cómo se me ocurrió eso xD**

**Espero que dejen muuuhcos reviews :D**

**Prometo subir pronto :) pero recuerden que pasado los 10 reviews subo otro cap! Ahora me dejaron pocos no llegaron a los 10 :(**

**En fin tratare de subir pronto es que el colegio sí que se puso estúpido! Llevo como dos semanas y ya tengo pruebas! Y lo peor es que ya no puedo copiar ToT los ridículos pusieron cámaras en todas partes en salas, en el patio, en el gimnasio en el baño! xD jajaj tendré que estudiar ToT xD el ejemplo que doy a mis queridos lectores jajaja no copien estudien yo no mas puedo copiar jojojo! xD **

**Ya ya me voy**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

**Capítulo 9: Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.**

Sábado por la mañana, todos se encontraban desayunando menos Mimi, la chica no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana y era la única que faltaba en la mesa.

-¿Alguien sabe porque Mimi aun no se levanta?- preguntó TK mirando las escaleras haber si bajaba.

-Por la siesta que tomo ayer, no pudo dormir supongo- se encogió de hombros Kari.

-Buenos días- apareció una somnolienta chica- lamento la demora.

-¡Oh Dios mío tenemos en vivo a la novia de Chukie!- gritó Tai haciendo que algunos rieran.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó molesta la castaña, se acerco a un espejo- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Porque nadie me dijo lo despeinada que estaba y no solo eso esta cara de muerta que tengo!

-Te lo dije, dije claramente que eras la novia de Chukie en persona- se burla Tai y Mimi se acerca a golpearlo en la cabeza con una revista- ¡Au!

Mimi se va a su habitación y vuelve en cinco minutos peinada y maquillada.

-Valla pero que cambio, lo que hace el maquillaje, me lo podrías prestar para cuando valla en las mañanas a dar exámenes- ríe despacio Tai.

-¿Y qué haremos hoy? En un hermoso sábado soleado- pregunta con una sonrisa Kari.

-Con Izzy vamos ir a una convención de historia y ciencias sociales ¿alguien quiere acompañarnos?- pregunta Joe sabiendo la respuesta.

-Muy tentador pero no gracias, tengo planes con mi novia- responde Tai con una fingida sonrisa.

Y los demás solo negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Ósea que ustedes tampoco estarán?- Kari se refirió a Sora y a Tai.

-No, Tai me invito al cine – le dice la pelirroja.

-Kari, nosotros también podríamos salir, vamos a almorzar a fuera y luego podríamos ir a patinar en hielo, ¿Qué te parece?- TK le ofreció.

-Pero Mimi y Matt se quedarían aburridos aquí- le dice mirando a sus amigos.

-Oh no te preocupes por mi Kari, no es tan aburrido estar aquí puedo ir al sauna o al jacuzzi- la castaña asegura.

-Ya me conocen a mí, no salgo mucho, y no suelo aburrirme en casa- habla Matt sirviéndose más cereal.

-Bueno entonces TK, acepto tu oferta- Kari le sonríe a su novio.

Al rato después todos los que tenían planes se fueron y dejaron a Matt y a Mimi solos, la castaña dudaba un poco en acercarse al chico que se encontraba en la terraza del jardín con la guitarra en sus manos, la chica quería ir a preguntarle qué es lo que quería conversar con él, pero se veía tan concentrado que prefirió no interrumpirlo se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando la voz del chico la interrumpió.

-No creas que no te vi- Matt dio vuelta su cabeza para mirarla.

Mimi se da vuelta y le sonríe- ¿tienes ojos en la espalda o qué?- bromea acercándose al chico y sentándose en uno de los sillones que habían ahí.

-No, sentí tu aroma – le devuelve la sonrisa- si no me equivoco es tu perfume cítrico de Calvin Klein – le dice mirándola con la cabeza de lado.

-Aja, Summer Calvin Klein, eres bueno- ríe ella, pero él se pone serio.

-Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente Mimi- la mira fija.

-Lo sé, fuiste el causante de mi insomnio, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? – le pregunta confundida la chica.

-Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que…- baja la mirada unos segundos para subirla nuevamente y mirarla a los ojos- lo sé todo Mimi.

Mimi asiente- Hmm lo sabes todo ya veo descubriste quien es el mago enmascarado… ¿Qué demonios sabes? – pregunta más confundida de lo que estaba.

Matt suspira- ayer, cuando te fuiste con las chicas a tu habitación, me quede muy preocupado por ti, entonces fui y… escuché todo lo que les dijiste- la mira tristemente.

-Matt…-dice con un hilo de voz la castaña- no… ¡no puedo creerlo!- se levanta enojada- ¡pero quien te crees para escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

El rubio también se levanta para tomarla de los hombros y tranquilizarla- Mimi, escúchame, yo… lo siento mucho, pero es que de verdad me preocupaba tu actitud, ¿recuerdas cuando cantaste para mí?, te pregunté que paso con tu novio, quedé intrigado cuando no me diste la respuesta que quería y con la cara que pusiste me preocupaste más todavía, Mimi, sé que cuando éramos mas chicos nunca me interesé en ti, pero ahora, que te conozco un poco más, siento que… no sé, es como una necesidad de protegerte de que no te hagan daño, no sé qué rayos me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti, y ahora de que supe un poco de tu vida pasada con ese asqueroso novio que tuviste, quiero apoyarte al igual que Kari y Sora, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Mimi cambio la cara enojada que tenia por una sorprendida, estaba procesando todo lo que le dijo el rubio, ¿desde cuándo Matt era así con la gente? Y más con ella, hace poco que habían empezado una amistad, y ahora ve que Matt iba en serio cuando dijo que se llevarían muy bien entre ellos, pero el chico al recordarle por todo lo que vivió, y al saber que tiene el apoyo de él, se largo a llorar, lloraba de tristeza, de rabia, de felicidad, lloraba simplemente porque sabía que tenía a alguien muy especial para que la protegiera, estaba feliz de que todos la quieran apoyar.

Matt al ver la reacción de Mimi la abrazó fuertemente rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho, esta chica hace ya un tiempo que lo tenía raro, cada vez que la veía sentía una extraña necesidad de estar con ella, ya sea para conversar, para jugar, para cualquier cosa el hecho era estar juntos, era un sentimiento realmente agradable que no había sentido por nadie, ni por Sora, al tener a la chica en sus brazos, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, su cara ardiente por el sonrojo y que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca, si bien nunca lo hubiera pensado antes de que el chico serio y solitario que era, le estaba atrayendo la castaña mimada y caprichosa, la castaña luchadora y valiente, la castaña más hermosa del mundo, se estaba enamorando de Mimi Tachikawa...

-Siento mucho todo lo que te paso- decía Matt consolándola- Mimi mírame – toma su cara con ambas manos haciendo que la castaña lo viera a los ojos- te prometo que desde ahora en adelante nunca estarás sola, jamás, cuando Sora y Kari no puedan estar contigo, no dudes en buscarme a mí, yo siempre estaré para ti Mimi, porque eres una chica realmente especial para mí.

-Gracias Matt, tú también eres especial para mí, eres el amigo que estaba buscando- lo abraza haciendo que Matt se emocionara y sonriera ampliamente- sabes, yo siempre eh esperado a un chico para que me salve del pasado, para que me haga olvidar todo lo malo que me pasó, a salir adelante, al principio creí que era Michael- Matt frunció el ceño y ella sonrió- pero ahora creo que eres tu el que realmente esperaba…

Matt no se resistió y la atrajo hacia el uniendo los labios de él con los de la castaña…

**0o0o0o0**

-Ok, ¿Qué quieres ver Sora?- le preguntó Tai mirando la cartelera del cine.

-Mmm… hay varias buenas, veamos _Mas allá de la vida_, escuché las críticas dicen que es muy buena.

-A pero yo quería ver _Megamente, _también dicen que es buena- dice con un puchero Tai.

-Tai es una película para niños- serenamente Sora lo mira.

-Vamos Sora veras que es buena, además la que dices tú, parece de miedo.

-No es de miedo, es de… -ve la cara de Tai que unió sus manos en forma de suplica y ella suspira- ay está bien, veremos la que dices, no se para que me preguntaste que quería ver, si tu terminaste eligiéndola- se cruza de brazos la pelirroja y Tai la abraza.

-Eeehhh veras que te terminara gustando la película- le besa la mejilla- iré a comprar las entradas.

-Yo voy por las palomitas y las gaseosas, nos juntamos aquí mismo.

Ambos chicos se fueron a los respectivos sitios.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Sabes patinar?- le pregunta TK a su novia.

-Si, es muy fácil, ¿y tú?

-Un poco, la verdad es que no se patinar en hielo solo se con ruedas- dice un poco arrepentido el chico de estar ahí.

-No te podrás echar para atrás TK, fue tu idea patinar en hielo, así que ven- entraron al pista- vez es muy fácil, solo agárrate de las barandas- le dice llevándolo de la mano.

-Suéltame, para ver si puedo- ella lo suelta- ¡Lo estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo! – Se cae y Kari se empieza a reír - eso dolió, mejor no me sueltes.

-Ok dame tu mano.

La pareja siguió patinando…

**0o0o0o0**

-Oye Joe- el pelirrojo le susurraba al chico que estaba muy concentrado escuchando una charla.

-¿Mmh, que quieres no ves que esta interesante? – lo mira molesto el peli azul.

-No es cierto es aburrido, ya me quiero ir, pensé que sería entretenido venir a esta convención - las personas que estaban ahí se dieron vuelta para hacerlo callar- lo siento, el me habló – sonríe él culpando a su amigo, y le susurra de nuevo- vámonos Joe.

-No, ahora hablaran de la historia de Japón- le susurra de vuelta e Izzy pone los ojos en blanco y se lleva una mano a la frente.

-Te sabes de memoria la historia de Japón Joe- la gente nuevamente lo hace callar y el apunta a Joe- se lo advertí, pero no se quiere callar, ¡Joe ya cállate!

-Escuchen jóvenes es la segunda vez que les advertimos, si vuelven a interrumpir tendrán que marcharse- le dijo el que daba la charla.

Ambos chicos asienten disculpándose con una leve reverencia.

-¡Viste lo que estás haciendo!- le susurra Joe a su amigo- ¡ya no hables más!- Izzy se cruza de brazos y se amurra, hasta que una sonrisa maliciosa salió de su rostro.

-¡JOE DEJA DE CONVERSARME, NO VEZ QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESTA INTERESANTE CHARLA!- el pelirrojo gritó, haciendo que ahora todos los presentes enfurecidos se encargaran de sacarlos a la fuerza.

-¡Hey, no por favor, yo no hice nada, el habló, se los pido, vamos no sean así, ¡hey quien me dio un agarrón! por favor no me saquen, noooo! – suplicaba el peli azul, pero ni caso le hicieron.

Ambos ya se encontraban fuera del recinto, Joe con una cara de enojo hacia su amigo e Izzy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Ya era hora, ¿vamos a tomar un helado? – le pregunta inocentemente el chico.

-Eres un tonto Izzy, bueno vamos, pero tú pagas- suspira derrotado y se van.

**0o0o0o0**

Mimi apenas sintió los labios del rubio, se congeló por completo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no reaccionaba, no le correspondía y no lo impedía, solo se dejaba besar, al venirle recuerdos a su mente de Jackson y Michael, se separó bruscamente de él, se prometió no mas tener contacto con hombres y ahí estaba, besándose con un chico, miro a los ojos al rubio con la vista nublada por las lagrimas.

-Mimi yo…- Matt la miro apenado- lo siento, fue un impulso yo no sé porque lo hice…- fue interrumpido por la cachetada que le dio Mimi.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – Le grito molesta- no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie, ¡odio a todos los hombres! – Se larga a llorar y lo abraza- lo siento, no es verdad lo que dije, solo es que tengo tan mala experiencia que… tengo miedo…

Matt la abraza mas fuerte- te entiendo Mimi, pero para eso me tienes desde ahora, quiero ser el chico del que te salve del pasado como dijiste – le toma la cara con ambas manos- no te estoy pidiendo tener una relación, pero si quiero estar en tu vida para apoyarte, para protegerte, para ayudarte a salir adelante, para que vuelvas a creer en el amor– le sonríe sonrojado.

Mimi asiente con la cabeza y se seca las lagrimas- perdóname no puedo…– murmura.

-No tienes nada que perdonar, a lo mejor al pasar del tiempo encuentras tu esperado príncipe azul– baja la mirada- yo siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea Mimi.

La castaña toma la mejilla del chico haciendo que fije la vista en ella- No creo encontrar a mi príncipe azul si yo no creo en él, porque no quiero nada con nadie Matt, ni tampoco volveré a creer en esas cosas de fantasía, lo siento…

-Ya te dije que para eso estoy yo, si tu lo deseas puedes olvidar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo- Mimi lo mira con una media sonrisa y confundida, había escuchado una frase así, pero ¿Dónde? **(N/A: **xD ¿Dónde la habrá escuchado, en una canción quizás…?**)** te ayudaré a que vuelvas a creer Mimi, a que vuelva la Mimi de antes, la princesa en busca de su príncipe azul, la que creía en los cuentos de hadas y en los finales felices, la Mimi que conocí en el Digimundo, la hermosa chica valiente y luchadora- el rubio le muestra una hermosa sonrisa y le besa la frente, Mimi le devuelve la sonrisa- bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que hice una canción?- ella asiente- con los chicos de la banda le pusimos el ritmo y quedó genial- la mira sonrojado- ¿quieres acompañarme hoy al ensayo para escucharla?

-¡Por supuesto Matt! Claro que la quiero escuchar, dijiste que fue inspirada en mi, dime a qué hora nos vamos para ir a arreglarme – le sonríe.

-No tienes para que arreglarte si estas hermosa.

-No es verdad, se me corrió todo el maquillaje- frunce el ceño.

-Solo un poco- ríe el- es a las nueve, aun tenemos tres horas, que te parece si vamos a nadar a la piscina, o nos relajamos en el sauna, o también puede ser el jacuzzi.

-Mmm… quiero el jacuzzi- asiente ella.

-Después de ti- se aparta un poco para que pase.

-Pero que caballero- sonríe ella.

Ambos pasaron la tarde juntos, conversando y riendo, Matt evitando cualquier tipo de tema que le recordara a ella su pasado, la chica no se mostro más triste durante esa tarde, los demás llegaron y se encontraban todos en la sala conversando.

-De verdad chicos, ¡tienen que verla!- decía un hiperactivo Tai- ¡es la mejor película que haya visto en toda mi vida! ¡No me había reído tanto en años!

-No exageres Tai- su novia lo mira con el ceño fruncido- era buena, pero aun así me quedé con las ganas de ver _Mas allá de la vida._

-No te hagas Sora, si igual te vi riéndote a carcajadas conmigo- le sonríe acusándola.

-Con TK vimos esa película que dices Sora, es muy triste, como será de triste que hasta TK lloró - Kari miro a su novio con ternura y este le dio un codazo.

-¡Dijimos que eso quedaría en secreto Kari! – TK le susurra con las mejillas sonrojada y Tai comienza a burlarse de él.

-Eres un bebito TK, es solo una película llorón- el castaño molestaba.

-Fue basada en hechos reales, y si es triste, si la hubieras visto, no podrías dormir en semanas, por cómo te deja- TK se defendió.

-¿Y qué hicieron ustedes chicos, no se aburrieron todo el día en casa?- le pregunto Sora a Mimi y a Matt, cambiando el tema.

-No de hecho, estuvimos conversando un buen rato y luego en el jacuzzi, pasar la tarde con Matt no es aburrido- sonríe Mimi.

-¿Ya estas mejor Mimi? Ya sabes por lo que paso ayer- le pregunta Joe a su amiga.

-Oh si ya me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte- le sonríe.

-Mimi son un cuarto para las nueve, debemos irnos- Matt le avisa.

-Ok, ya estoy lista, vamos.

-¿Dónde van?- les preguntó Tai confundido- ¿tienen una cita?- alza sus cejas repetidamente y sonriendo.

-No – Mimi se apresuró a decir, sonrojada al igual que el rubio- Matt va a ensayar con su banda y me invito, solo eso.

-¿Te invito a un ensayo? ¡Pero si a mí siempre me lo negó, nunca me llevó con él!- Tai se cruza de brazos.

-Después de lo que le hiciste a mi guitarra tirándola por las escaleras, ¿querías que te llevara a un lugar lleno de instrumentos? ¡Ja! Ni loco, bueno nos vamos, adiós a todos- se despide con la mano.

-Adiós- Mimi se despide igual.

Los demás responden y luego los chicos se van.

Fueron en el auto de Matt, iban en silencio y el rubio la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo.

-Oye…Mimi- rompe el silencio Matt.

-Dime- lo mira.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, pero prométeme que no te vas a poner triste, ni menos debes llorar ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo – asiente confundida la chica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó serio.

-¿Por qué hice qué, Matt?- mas confundida aun.

-Porque…-suspira y la mira – abortaste.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola holaaaaa! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo :) ****el mimato se dio su primer beso! :o pero fue solo un impulso, Matt aun no aclara bien sus sentimientos, el capitulo** lo iba a subir antes pero no podía D: me salía Error washilero washilero :S y estuve intentándolo desde el viernes D: y no me dejaba ¬¬!, también quería subir de mi otro fic y no podía "Historia de amor" pero ya los subí al fin aleluyaaa!

**Gracias como siempre a todos los reviews!**

**, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, dark-fallen-angel91, Sheccid Ishida, chechu, Mimi Hyuga, Princesa De Rosa, XIII-Roxas, Mimichibi-Diethel, samysam, Lizzie, 0-aThErY-0, debbylove994, Sakura Tachikawa, Rnit Sltrin.**

**AAAAA YA LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ME HICIERON LLORAR DE FELICIDAD :D**

**Me emocione tanto! Espero que sigan dejando y yo les seguiré escribiendo con mas trama y emoción ;) **

**LAS QUIERO A TODAAAAAAAAAAS! :D**

**NOS VEMOS! CHIQUILLAS LINDAS :D**


	10. Cuando eras joven

**Sugerencia para este capítulo! Tengan preparada la canción When you were young de The Killers.**

**Capitulo 10: Cuando eras joven.**

Mimi traga saliva, evitando esa sensación de angustia, de ponerse a llorar, el nudo en la garganta que tanto odia, con sus manos se abanicó los ojos para secar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, suspiró y comienza a hablar.

-Quedamos en que me ayudarías a olvidar ¿recuerdas?- trata de sonreír Mimi, y una lagrima se le escapa de los ojos.

-Losé, pero es algo que quiero saber Mimi, porque no lo entiendo, no me cuadra lo que hiciste, tu amas a los niños, siempre decías que eran adorables y que querías ser grande para tener uno- Matt frunció el ceño al hablar.

-Eso era antes de que me abandonaran, antes de que me dijeran que era un error, antes de que me rompieran el corazón, se que estuvo mal lo que hice, estoy muy muy arrepentida, de verdad, pero es solo que en ese momento, estaba tan enojada con todo el mundo y tan triste a la vez que no lo soportaría- solloza la castaña- no podría levantarme día a día, viendo que un niño crece dentro de mí, luego que naciera y verlo, sería como ver a su padre, a su horrible y asqueroso padre, que me abandonó- baja la mirada y continua- tenía miedo… mucho miedo, fui débil en ese momento, no estaba pensando bien, es que se me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza, cuando el niño creciera y me preguntara por su padre, yo no sabría que responderle y sabes que no soy buena mintiendo, si lo hubiera tenido no podría superarlo nunca… pero si pudiera regresar al pasado no lo haría por ningún motivo, jamás lo volvería a hacer-rompe en llanto- lo siento te prometí no llorar- se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

Matt paro el auto y se estacionó en la orilla del camino, tomo a Mimi de la cabeza y la abrazó.

-Perdóname, soy un tonto, no debí hablar de esto- le acaricia el cabello.

Mimi niega con la cabeza- está bien, igual algún día ibas a saber.

-Cuando vea a ese asqueroso cerdo en la calle, te juro Mimi que lo mato- dijo enfurecido el rubio.

-No tienes porque hacerlo Matt, ya no importa…- trato de calmarlo la castaña.

-¡¿Qué no importa?- la tomó de la cara con ambas manos- ¡mira como te ha dejado! Ya no eres la Mimi de antes, cambiaste mucho por ese idiota, será mejor que no lo vea por la calle, porque ya te dije que lo mataría, bueno matarlo no, pero si le dejaré las cosas claras, para que nunca más en su vida haga lo que te hizo a ti- le besa la mejilla.

-Gracias Matt… por ser tan bueno conmigo- le sonríe sinceramente- será mejor que vallamos, tu ensayo era a las nueve, llevas retrasado veinticinco minutos.

-Soy el líder, puedo llegar a la hora que quiera, no te preocupes- le sonríe, pone el motor en marcha y se largan.

Cuando llegan, el rubio guía a Mimi a una sala de música, le mostró algunas cosas y luego se dirigen a donde estaban los amigos de Matt.

-Hola, lamento la demora- se disculpa Matt, mirando a sus amigos aburridos tocando sus instrumentos.

-Te retrasaste media hora- un chico castaño de ojos igual, le dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Estuvimos a punto de irnos- otro pelinegro de ojos grises se unió.

-No se quejen, si igual ustedes acaban de llegar, yo fui el único que llegó puntual- los acusó sonriendo otro chico con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Bueno quejones – sonríe el rubio- no vine solo, traje a una amiga – los tres chicos dirigieron su vista al rubio esperando a conocer a la chica - pasa – hizo que entrara la ojimiel- ella es Mimi, la chica que les mencioné ayer.

Los tres chicos, apenas vieron a la castaña se sorprendieron, por lo hermosa que era, Matt el día de ayer les había comentado algo de ella, cuando les mostro la canción.

-Mimi ellos son Jake- apunta al de ojos castaños- Zac- apunta al pelinegro- y Yue- apunta al de ojos verdes.

-Muchos gusto- sonríe la castaña.

-El gusto es todo mío, preciosa- Jake le besa la mano.

-Eres muy linda, Matt porque nunca no las presentaste- el chico pelinegro se dirigió al rubio, pero aun mirando embobado a Mimi, Matt solo rodó los ojos.

-Chicos, déjenla en paz- el de ojos verdes intervino- perdona a estos tontos, son un par de desesperados, mucho gusto Mimi- le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, traje a Mimi porque quería enseñarle la canción que hicimos ayer – Matt miro a sus compañeros.

-Estuve, ensayándola todo el día, me gusto como quedó- Jake se fue a sentar en la batería.

-Ok, Mimi- el rubio se dirige a ella- ponte cómoda – la chica asiente y se sienta en unos sillones que habían ahí.

Matt fue por su guitarra eléctrica, Zac se puso en el piano y por ultimo Yue en el bajo.

-Mimi, espero que entiendas el mensaje de esta canción, se llama _When you were Young._

**¡Play a la canción!**

Matt comenzó con la guitarra, y los demás lo siguieron con sus instrumentos, hasta el momento de empezar a cantar Matt y Zac se detuvieron, Yue y Jake, siguieron con el bajo y la batería.

_**You sit there in your heartache **__(Estas sentada sobre tu corazón dolido) __**  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to **__(Esperando por algún chico bonito para…)__**  
To save you from your old ways **__(Para que te salve del pasado)__**  
You play forgiveness **__(Jugabas al olvido)__**  
Watch it now - here he comes **__(Mira ahora, ahí viene el)__****_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _(El no se parece en nada a Jesús)__**  
But he talks like a gentlemen **__(Pero habla como todo un caballero)__**  
Like you imagined when you were young **__(Como te lo imaginaste cuando eras joven)_

Mimi, miraba y escuchaba sonriendo, todo lo que decía la letra era cierto, ella esperaba al chico bonito, que era Matt._****_

Can we climb this mountain _(Podemos escalar la montaña)__**  
I don't know **__(No lo sé)__**  
Higher now than ever before **__(Ahora está más alta que antes)__**  
I know we can make it if we take it slow **__(Pero sé que podemos hacerlo si lo hacemos bien)__**  
Let's take it easy **__(Hagámoslo con calma)__**  
Easy now, watch it go **__(Cálmate, míralo ir)__****_

We're burnin' down the highway skyline _(Hemos quemado el contorno de la carretera)__**  
On the back of a hurricaine that start to turning **__(En la espalda de un huracán que ha empezado a rodar)__**  
When you were young **__(Cuando eras joven)__**  
When you were young **__(Cuando eras joven)_

Es cierto, una montaña se puso ante Mimi poniéndole todos los obstáculos de su vida y Matt apareció para ayudarla, haciéndolo con calma y de a poco para superarlo._****_

And sometimes you close your eyes _(Y a veces cierras los ojos)__**  
and see the place where you used to live **__(y ves aquel lugar donde solías vivir)__**  
When you were young **__(Cuando eras joven)_

Matt tocaba y la observaba, al cantar el chico se ponía serio, pero mirando a Mimi sonreía de lado y le guiñaba un ojo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña._****_

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet _(Dicen que el agua del infierno no es muy dulce)__**  
You don't have to drink right now **__(No tienes que beberla ahora mismo)__**  
But you can deep your feet **__(Pero puedes sumergir allí tus pies)__**  
Every once in a little while **__(De a poco cada cierto tiempo)_

Mimi, estaba sorprendida por tres cosas, la voz hermosa de Matt muy masculina, la letra de la canción que tenía mucho que ver con ella, y como tenía esa facilidad de tocar la guitarra sin perderse en la canción **(N/A:** yo en el Guitar Hero me perdía era muy difícil! ¬¬ jaja xD**)**_****_

You sit there in your heartache _(estas sentada sobre tu corazón dolido)__**  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to **__(Esperando por algún chico bonito para…)__**  
To save you from your old ways **__(Para que te salve del pasado)__** You play forgiveness **__(Jugabas al olvido)__**  
Watch it now- here he comes **__(Mira ahora, ahí viene el)__****_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus _(El no se parece en nada a Jesus)__**  
But he talks like a gentlemen **__(Pero habla como todo un caballero)__**  
Like you imagined when you were young **__(Como te lo imaginaste cuando eras joven)___

Esta parte la cantaron los demás chicos.

_**(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when) **__(El habla como todo un caballero, como te lo imaginaste cuando)__**  
When you were young **__(Cuando eras joven)_

Matt al cantar la parte de no parecerse a Jesús y que habla como todo un caballero, miraba hacia arriba sonriendo angelical se refería a el mismo, y ella solo sonreía riendo por lo bajo._****_

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus _(Dije que él no se parece en nada a Jesús)__**  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus **__(El no se parece en nada a Jesus)__**  
But more than you'll ever know **__(Pero más de lo que tu pensabas)_

Mimi se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Es excelente chicos!- les sonrió a todos- me encanto, les irá muy bien con esta canción.

-¿De verdad te gusto Mimi?- Matt le preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, no sabía que una canción inspirada en mi resultaría tan buena- ríe la chica- gracias Matt, si entendí el mensaje – lo abraza.

-Matt tiene novia- se burla Jake por atrás.

-No es mi novia, estúpido- frunce el ceño sonrojado el rubio.

-A que bueno en ese caso, ¿Mimi me das tu número?- se acerca con su celular el castaño.

-Jake tú tienes novia- el castaño de ojos verdes lo acusó.

-Nunca esta demás tener un numero extra en mis contactos- se excusa el chico y Mimi rió, le dio su número a los tres chicos y Matt empuñaba sus manos, era SU amiga, no tenían porque estos chicos pedirle el numero a Mimi, miraba hacia otro lado empuñando mas sus manos.

-Sabes, a todos mis contactos le pongo una foto, Mimi ¿puedes posar para mí?- le pregunta picaron Zac.

-Ok, chicos basta- intervino el rubio llegando al límite- tenemos que irnos, debemos ir a casa, Mimi debe estar cansada ¿no es así Mimi?, si así es, bien vámonos, adiós chicos, nos vemos el lunes- toma a Mimi de la muñeca llevándosela y esta solo alcanzó a despedirse sonriendo y con la mano.

-Pero… ¿y mi foto?

En el auto de camino a casa, Matt iba un poco serio y Mimi lo miraba curiosa y sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- mira el rubio a la chica- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le pregunto la castaña, sonriendo de lado con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué cosa?- haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Porque me sacaste así nada mas? Y enojado- Mimi soltó.

-No estaba enojado, solo tengo sueño- se excuso el rubio- además, los chicos se estaban aprovechando, Zac sobre todo – frunció el ceño y la castaña se rió- ¿Qué te da risa?

-Son muy simpáticos, me gustaría volver a verlos algún día- miro de reojo a Matt que fruncía mas el ceño.

-Pues que lastima, no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque…-pensó una mentira- estarán enfermos digo lo están, tienen esa extraña enfermedad que cuando los miras se les quema la cara, no pueden salir mucho, tampoco los puedes mirar- dijo incoherencias el rubio haciendo que Mimi se confundiera.

-¿Qué enfermedad es?

-Ya sabes- la miro de reojo- esa la Torroci-ca-li-sa, esa torrocicalisa –asiente el chico y Mimi se larga a reír- ¿de qué te ríes? ¡Es una enfermedad seria!

-Matt, es la mentira más grande que eh oído en toda mi vida- se vuelve a reír- estas celoso, por eso inventaste esa enfermedad de torroci…no se que, ¿no quieres que vuelva a ver a tus amigos verdad? Quieres que yo solo sea tu amiga, ¡tienes celos de amigos!- dice riendo ingenuamente la chica.

-Yo… no estoy celoso- se sonroja más que un tomate, si supiera de que eran esos celos en verdad pensó el chico.

-Lo que tu digas Matt- roda lo ojos la ojimiel.

**0o0o0o0**

En la casa los chicos se encontraban con sus parejas a excepción de Izzy y Joe que dormían en sus habitaciones.

-Tai, tu habitación es un asco- le decía Sora al despreocupado castaño.

-A mí me gusta así – le responde simplemente.

-Pues a mí no, tienes la ropa por todo el piso, platos sucios en el velador y no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que hay debajo de la cama – pone una cara de miedo.

-Por favor Sora, no me recuerdes a mi mamá, lo limpiare algún día, ahora ven aquí – la toma del brazo y se tira con ella a la cama.

-¡Ay Tai te cuidado! Me doblé la mano- se la soba.

-Lo siento, estoy aburrido ¿qué podemos hacer?- le pregunta abrazándola y mirándola pícaramente.

-Nada de lo que estas pensando, pervertido – se sonroja la chica.

-¿Pervertido? Sora me ofendes soy tu novio – le dice haciéndose el ofendido- en fin sabes, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer un paseo, todos, podríamos ir a la playa o acampar ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece genial, así le podremos subir el ánimo a Mimi.

-Sí, entonces qué prefieres ¿acampar o la playa?

-La playa por supuesto, acampar lo podríamos dejar para más adelante – le sonríe.

-Ok, entonces mañana le avisamos a los chicos –bosteza – ya me dio sueño, duerme conmigo amor – abraza a la pelirroja y esta se para- ¿Qué pasa?

-No dormiré contigo, es inapropiado Tai.

-No seas anticuada Sora, vamos ven- le extiende su mano.

-Lo siento, pero no, ni a Kari la dejas dormir con TK y das este ejemplo, buenas noches- le da un beso en la frente- nos vemos mañana- se va dejando a Tai amurrado.

Cuando Matt y Mimi llegan a la casa se despiden dándose las buenas noches y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Tai y Sora les proponen la idea a los chicos de ir a la playa mientras desayunaban.

-¡Sí! Vamos a la playa unos días de descanso no nos harían nada mal – emocionada hablaba Kari.

-Pero, ¿A qué playa vamos? ¿A la de Odaiba?- preguntó Izzy.

-No me gusta la playa de aquí, vallamos a otra- dijo Sora con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Yo tengo una casa en Tengoku **(N/A:** lo invente xD**)**, tiene cuatro habitaciones y esta a dos horas de aquí, suelo ir en las vacaciones- Mimi les hizo saber a sus amigos.

-Tengoku, ¿la playa que dijiste que va la gente de alta sociedad y chicos extremadamente sexis?- Sora le preguntó con emoción y con ojos brillantes.

-La misma- le devuelve la sonrisa Mimi.

-En ese caso, ¡vamos a la casa de Mimi! – Kari se les unió con cara de ensueño.

-Estamos aquí presente, par de locas- les dijo frunciendo el ceño Tai a Sora y a Kari.

-No te preocupes Tai, si hay chicos "sexis"- hace con la mano las comillas TK- también deben haber chicas sexis ¿no?- sonríe alzando las cejas el rubio.

-Tienes toda la razón amigo, ¡bien iré a preparan mi mejor zunga, las chicas sexis caerán a mis pies!- Tai sonrió pícaramente y las chicas que antes sonreían se dirigieron cada una a su novio con caras de asesinas.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste TK? ¿Iras a buscar chicas sexis?- Kari fulminó con la mirada a su novio.

-¿Buscaras tu mejor zunga para que, querido?-Sora dirigiéndose a Tai igual que Kari.

-No Kari, nosotros nos referíamos a las chicas sexis por ustedes tres ¿cierto Tai?- TK trato de arreglarla.

-Sí, sí, si ustedes chicas – Tai asintió con la cabeza repetidamente.

-Si claro- rodaron los ojos Kari y Sora, los demás solo reían por la escena.

-Bien, y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Joe habla.

-¿Qué les parece mañana? Sé que es apresurado pero como estamos de vacaciones podríamos aprovechar- Mimi le respondió.

Todos asintieron se pusieron de acuerdo en los días que se quedarían y se fueron a preparar sus maletas, al otro día tendrían un largo viaje de dos horas por recorrer.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! Como ven de a poco se acaba el drama, ahora como que vienen momentos felices de alegría y blablablá pero eso no quiere decir que la tragedias y las infelicidades acaben más adelante vendrán más sorpresas :) por ahora no mas paré con estas tragedias de la vida xD**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los reviews :D**

**Mimichibi-Diethel, XIII-Roxas, sir Daniel (:O eres un chico! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que un chico lea mi historia :D), MimiDeIshida, Mimi Hyuga, Lizzie, MissPerfectLunaStar, Vale (xD al final la leíste eeeee)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y la canción :) amo esta canción y justo cuadro con la vida de Mimi :D **

**Nos vemos! **


	11. Camino a la playa

**Para este cap tengan preparado la canción "Mientes tan bien" de Sin Bandera y "Welcome to the jungle" de Guns N' Roses, pero al mismo tiempo porque se irán mezclando ya verán porque xD**

**Capítulo 11: Camino a la playa.**

A la mañana siguiente los ocho jóvenes se levantaron temprano para partir a la playa.

-Oigan pero ¿en qué auto iremos?, no nos pusimos de acuerdo en eso anoche- Izzy les dijo mirando a todos.

-Es cierto somos ocho no cabemos en uno- TK se le unió.

-No se preocupen, mi auto es grande tiene tres corrida de asientos, vamos en el mío – Matt les respondió.

Los demás asienten y llevan sus cosas a la _chrysler pacific_ gris de Matt, se acomodan y se suben.

Dejaron bien asegurada la casa, todo cerrado, y partieron.

Matt manejaba, Tai iba de copiloto, en el segundo asiento iban las tres chicas, Sora-Mimi-Kari, y en la tercera fila iba Joe-Izzy-TK.

-Genial, estoy tan emocionado una semana en la playa es como un sueño hecho realidad, solo descansar en la arena tirado tomando piña colada, me lo merezco- Tai relataba contento.

-Tai lo único que haces en la casa es descansar, ni siquiera ayudas con tus deberes, ¿y mereces descansar más?- Matt le dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Si ayudo con los deberes, como sea, estaré en la playa, con hermosas nenas en bikini a mí alrededor- cierra los ojos imaginándose a todas las chicas que verá y recibe una sandalia en la cabeza- ¡Ay!

-Idiota- masculla Sora, haciendo que los demás rieran.

-Te amo Sora- dice angelical el castaño.

-Si claro trata de arreglarlo no mas- frunce el ceño.

-Matt- habla Mimi luego de que Tai le devolviera la sandalia a Sora y se calmaran esos dos.

-Dime Mimi.

-Me prestas en control de la radio, por favor.

-Claro, Tai, pásaselo, está en la guantera- el rubio le señala al chico y Tai se lo pasa a Mimi.

-Gracias, un poco de música hace falta para no aburrirnos en el camino- dice sonriendo la castaña.

Mimi se pone a cambiar la radio y las chicas le van diciendo si la deja o no.

**PLAY A MIENTES TAN BIEN!**

-¡Ahí!- Kari le dice-déjala está empezando.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!- Sora se emociona.

-¡A mi también!- Mimi les dijo y las tres empezaron a corear la canción de Sin Bandera.

- _**Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera**_- las tres chicas se movían al ritmo de la canción.

-A no me cargan estas canciones románticas chulas- Tai se cruza de brazos.

- _**Que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera**_- ignoraron a Tai y seguían cantando.

- _**Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada**_

_**Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada**_- las chicas cantaban cada vez mas melosamente poniendo expresiones en sus caras.

_**-**_Les dije que me cargan estas canciones, viejas cebolleras- Tai las miro y ellas ni caso le hicieron.

- _**Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo**_

_**Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego**_

_**Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego**_

_**Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego**_

_**Cuando dices siento**_

_**Siento que eres todo**_

_**Cuando dices vida**_

_**Yo estaré contigo**_

_**Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo**_

_**Aunque es falso el aire**_

_**Siento que respiro**_- las tres chicas alzaban sus manos moviéndose al mismo tiempo de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahora el coro!- Kari grita emocionada.

-_**Mien…(PAUSA)**_- se detienen al ver que Tai cambiaba la canción- ¡Tai!

**PLAY A WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE**

-Esta canción es buena- empezó a cabecear el castaño.

-Si déjala ahí mejor- Matt también empezó a cabecear al ritmo rockero.

-¡Esta banda es genial los Guns N' Roses!- TK se les unió junto con Izzy y Joe.

-Esta es música de verdad nenitas- Tai se despeinaba como rockero.

- _**Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease**_

_**In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed(PAUSA)**_- ahora los cinco chicos coreaban esta canción y las chicas les gritaban cosas como…

-¡Odio esta música!- Mimi les gritó pero Tai solo le subió más el volumen.

-¡Muy gritón el tipo que canta!- Sora gritaba también.

-¡Cambien esta cosa!- Kari se les unió y Mimi tomo el control y volvió a la canción **(N/A:** hagamos como que quedo en pausa cuando la cambiaron para que continúe la letra xD**)**

**-** _**Mientes tan bien,**_

_**Que me sabe a verdad**_

_**Todo lo que me das**_

_**Y ya te estoy amando**_

_**Mientes tan bien**_

_**Que he llegado a imaginar**_

_**Que en mi amor llenas tu piel**_

_**Y aunque todo es de papel**_

_**hmmm,**_

_**Mientes tan bien (PAUSA)- **_las chicas gritaban intencionalmente para molestar a los chicos.

-¡Cállense!- Tai vuelve a cambiar la radio y siguieron cantando los chicos.

-_**Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream**_- Tai gritaba y cabeceaba como loco, en cambio los demás chicos cantaban y se reían levemente al ver las expresiones de Tai y de las chicas alegando, Sora toma el control_**(PAUSA)**_.

- _**Cuando dices siento**_

_**Siento que eres todo**_

_**Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo**_

_**Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo**_

_**Aunque es falso el aire**_

_**Siento que respiro (PAUSA)**_- las chicas aun seguían gritando como locas y los tres chicos atrás de ellas con las manos le taparon las bocas Joe a Sora, Izzy a Mimi y TK a Kari.

-¡Cámbiala Tai!- Le gritó TK.

-_**Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me**_

_**In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed**_ _**(PAUSA)**_– ahora las chicas le taparon la boca a Tai, que era el más loco de todos y el mas desafinado también, los demás no podían parar de reír.

-¡Chicas jajaja basta por favor! ¡Voy manejando!- Matt trataba de parar de reír y concentrándose en el camino.

-Solo cuando Tai, se calle- Mimi le dijo y volvieron con la otra canción.

- _**Mientes tan bien**_

_**Que me sabe a verdad**_

_**Todo lo que me das**_

_**Y ya te estoy amando**_

_**Mientes tan bien (PAUSA)- **_Tai la cambió.

_**-**_ _**And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!- **_ese "Yeah" de Tai fue la gota que rebalso el vaso en las chicas, mientras la canción seguía con el solo de guitarra y batería las chicas le tiraban el pelo a Tai para que detuviera su "Yeah" y el solo gritaba mas desafinado, los demás aun se agarraban el estomago de la risa y las chicas trataban de taparle la boca.

-¡Ay quien me metió el dedo en el ojo!- el castaño se quejó- ¡no me tiren el pelo, me duele ay! ¡Brujas déjenme! ¡Viejas locas! ¡Ya paren! ¡Sora diles que paren y tú también para! ¡Ay me duele! ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Les gusta? ¡Ay eso me dolió mucho! ¡Deténganse! - las chicas seguían molestando a Tai.

-¡Tai cállate! ¡Si no cantas bien!- Kari le tiraba el pelo.

-Sí, y cambia la radio- Sora le tapaba la boca.

-¿Dónde dejaron el control?- Mimi lo buscaba y Tai lo escondió en su bolsillo.

-¿No les gusta como canto? ¡Bien, entonces seguiré cantando!- continua con la canción.

_**-You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu**_ _**n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,n,n,,n knees, knees (PAUSA)- **_Sora le quitó el control a Tai y volvió a la canción.

- _**Que he llegado a imaginar**_

_**Que en mi amor llenas tu piel**_

_**Y aunque todo es de papel (PAUSA)-**_ Tai volvió a cambiarla. 

_**-**__** In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees (PAUSA)-**_ Kari le tomo las manos a Tai para que no la cambie de nuevo y las chicas pudieron terminar la canción.

- _**mientes tan bien**_

_**Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé- **_Tai volvió a la otra radio y su canción ya había terminado.

-¡Aaaaa se acabo! ¡Todo por la culpa de ustedes, trío de viejas cebolleras y chulas!- Tai se cruzo de brazos.

-Ja-Ja- las tres chicas se burlaron de Tai.

-Ayayay- suspira Joe- nunca me había reído tanto en un viaje en auto.

-Igual yo-Izzy le dijo.

-¿Otra canción?- Matt pregunta riendo en tono de burla.

-Ya, pero yo la elijo- Sora le respondió en serio y Tai se dio vuelta a quitarle el control de las manos.

-No, no, no basta de canciones cebolleras románticas de teleserie barata- toma el control- yo escogeré una.

-¡No!- Sora trata de quitarle el control y las demás chicas se le unen, provocando que Matt pierda el control del volante y todos griten.

Matt volvió a controlar el auto y paró en la orilla del camino, su cara de risa que tenía antes cambió por una de enfado.

-Tai, pásame el control- el castaño se lo paso asustado- ¡basta de acuerdo! Casi chocamos por culpa de ustedes, parecen niños- todos bajaron la mirada cuando Matt los regañaba como a niños pequeños y los chicos jugaban con sus manos recibiendo las palabras del molesto rubio- si bien al principio pareció divertido ya no cuando se pusieron como tontos, ¡casi nos matamos!, ahora seguiremos con el viaje en paz y tranquilos ¿me escucharon? Nada de radio, si alguien escogerá la música ese seré yo, porque es mi auto, mi radio, mi decisión, ¿está claro?- nadie dijo nada- ¡pregunte si es que esta claro!

-¡Sí!- le respondieron todos y Tai alzo su mano como pidiendo preguntar algo.

-Si dime Tai- Matt le dio la palabra sereno.

-Ya sé que radio quiero escoger, pásame el control- dijo haciendo que todos poco menos cayeran de espaldas, el chico no escucho nada de lo que dijo Matt antes- ¿Qué que dije?

El resto del camino, se fueron en paz tal y como quería irse Matt, al final el chico encontró un CD de Blink 182 y todos estaban de acuerdo para escuchar sus canciones, porque a todos les gustaba.

Llevaban una hora de viaje, Joe, Izzy y Kari se quedaron dormidos, Sora y Mimi leían unas revistas, TK jugaba con su celular, Matt manejaba y Tai iba mirando el camino.

-Veintitrés, veinticuatro –Tai contaba mirando hacia afuera.

-Tai – le habla Matt mirándolo de reojo confundido- ¿Qué demonios estas contando? Llevas todo el camino hablando solo.

-Esas casitas o iglesias de perro que hay en el camino. No sé qué son, algunas tiene cruces, hay muchas y me dieron ganas de contarlas para no aburrirme- le responde sonriendo el castaño- veintisiete.

-¡Tai!- Sora dejó de leer su revista para hablarle a su novio- ¡esas no son casitas de perro, ni menos iglesias!- lo regaña.

-Como que no, si mira treinta, tienen esa forma y, treinta y uno, la gente se las construye para los perros abandonados en la carretera, para que vivan ahí o vallan a rezar ¿verdad? Treinta y dos- ingenuamente Tai le responde- si mira hasta velitas y flores les dejan.

-Que tierno es Tai- ríe Mimi.

-Pero tan ignorante y estúpido- agregó Matt con burla.

-Tai esas se llaman animitas- Sora lo corrige.

-¿Qué son animitas?-se confunde el castaño.

-Por dios Tai tienes veintidós años y no sabes lo que son- se burla el rubio que manejaba.

-Cuando alguien fallece trágicamente, los familiares construyen esas casitas en el lugar que murió, para recordarlo, no deberías jugar con eso amor- Sora le explicó.

-Sí, te irán a penar en la noche – Matt asusta al castaño que abrió los ojos como platos y puso una expresión de miedo.

-¡Ay no!- se persina repetidas veces- perdónenme perdónenme, no me vengan a penar, diosito que no vengan a mi esos espíritus, yo no sabía, perdónenme- ruega al cielo Tai con sus manos juntas- que no me penen en la noche por favorcito.

Matt, Mimi y TK se ríen y Sora sonríe negando con la cabeza.

-Ayayay Tai- suspira su novia- eres tan especial.

Una hora y media de viaje…, Sora y Tai fueron los siguientes en caer dormidos, Mimi seguía leyendo su revista y TK seguía jugando.

-¿Cuánto falta?- TK guarda su celular y le pregunta a Matt.

-Como media hora- le responde su hermano.

-¡Tanto!- suspira el rubio- ya me aburrí.

-Toma- Mimi le pasa una revista- lee.

-¿Revistas de chicas?- lee la portada- _Seventeen, _"Test: ¿Dónde encontrarás el amor este año?- TK leía en voz alta y ponía una voz femenina de burla mientras lo hacía, Matt reía y Mimi fruncía el ceño- "Pelo perfecto consigue un look espectacular", "Guapa en la playa", "Mi mejor amiga me robó mi novio", "Encuentra el bikini perfecto para el verano" "Luce un cuerpo hot", mmm…- dice pensativo- interesante haber que debo hacer para tener un cuerpo hot- ríe y busca la pagina de la revista.

-Vez que entretienen- Mimi le sonríe.

Pasan unos minutos en que estaban todos en silencio, Mimi se da vuelta para mirar si TK seguía leyendo la revista cuando se sorprende al ver lo que hacia el chico.

-¡TK! ¡Qué estás haciendo!-le quita la revista- ¡la rayaste entera!

-Estaba aburrido, y me entretiene rayarles las caras a las personas de las revistas- se escusa el chico haciendo un puchero.

-¡Le hiciste una ceja a mi amor platónico y le pintaste un diente! TK, Chase Crawford no merecía ser rayado- Mimi hace otro puchero.

-Je je- ríe como niño pequeño luego de hacer una travesura escondiendo el lápiz en su espalda.

-Hey…- dice con cara pensativa y una sonrisa apareció en su cara - eso me da una idea wajaja- ríe maquiavélicamente la castaña.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-TK la mira con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja en alto, Mimi asiente y el chico le pasa un lápiz- tu a Sora, a Kari y a Tai, y yo a Joe e Izzy, wajajaja- ríe de la misma forma que Mimi.

-No lo hagan- una tercera voz interrumpe las risas de maldad que ambos chicos emitían.

-Ay Matt no seas así, es solo una pequeña broma- Mimi le dice mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-Si además estamos aburridos- TK le dice igual.

-Si preguntan yo no tuve nada que ver- suspira rendido el rubio.

-¡De acuerdo!- ambos chicos con un lápiz en sus manos se acercaron a sus amigos cuidadosamente y comenzaron a rayarles las caras.

-¿Crees que Kari merezca un lunar en la punta de la nariz?-Mimi mira de lado a la chica preguntándole a TK.

-Jajaja ¡sí!, ¿crees que Joe merezca bigote y barba?

-Jajaja ¡sí!

Matt miraba por el retrovisor y estalló en una carcajada, Mimi y TK lo miraron y le hicieron una seña para que se callara y el típico "Shh", se fueron el resto del camino rayándoles las caras a sus amigos hasta que al fin llegaron a la famosa casa en la playa de Mimi.

-Ok, ahora ¿quién los despierta?-Mimi preguntó mirando a Matt y a TK.

-¡Matt!- el rubio menor dice- nosotros bajémonos antes de que se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros.

-Tienes razón- Mimi abre la puerta, se baja con TK y corren a la casa.

-¡Hey! ¡No me dejen a mí con el problema!- Matt les gritó enojado haciendo que despertaran todos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa porque los gritos?- Tai abre los ojos con dificultad y Matt se trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Po…por nada- frunce sus labios evitando que una carcajada se le escape.

-¿Ya llegamos?-Kari pregunto abriendo sus ojos también.

-Eso parece- Sora miraba hacia la ventana.

-Se me hizo rápido el viaje- Joe miró hacia su ventana.

-Si a mí también- Izzy se restregaba los ojos.

-¿Dónde está TK y Mimi?- Kari da vuelta la cara para encontrarse con la cara de Matt que explotó en una carcajada, y luego todos lo miran a él, se miran entre ellos y…

_**Continuara…**_

**xD me gusto hacer este capítulo, espero que haya funcionado eso de las canciones mezcladas :S lo probé varias veces y me funcionó a mi por lo menos :), lo de las animitas estaba averiguando y vi que solo es común en Chile T.T espero que entiendan igual xD, emmm bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? xD se rieron, no se rieron espero que me lo hagan saber con sus reviews :D**

**Gracias a… **

**sir Daniel, samysam, Sheccid Ishida, Mimi Hyuga, Princesa De Rosa, dark-fallen-angel91 (también eres chico, dos chicos leen mi historia! :D ), Mimichibi-Diethel, Princessmalfoy10, Puchisko, Lizzie**

**por sus reviews !**

**Nos vemos!**


	12. Ya no aguanto tus bromas

**Capítulo 12: Ya no aguanto tus bromas.**

-¿Crees que ya se vieron las caras?- Mimi le pregunta a TK riendo.

-Yo creo que si- ríe también- ojalas no se enojen, por cierto que linda casa Mimi-cambia de tema el rubio- es enorme- le dice a la castaña mirando por toda la sala y escuchan uno gritos que provenían del auto.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Mimi abre los ojos como plato- ¡Ya se dieron cuenta!

-¡Sera mejor que arranquemos!- TK y Mimi se disponían a subir las escaleras cuando una voz molesta apareció en la sala.

-No tan rápido- una pelirroja de brazos cruzados y cara rayada los detiene, los demás aparecieron de la misma forma, con el ceño fruncido.

TK y Mimi se miraron y luego giraron en forma lenta y asustada para enfrentarse a los chicos, se dan vuelta y no pueden evitar reírse de la escena, los cinco chicos con sus caras exageradamente rayadas de una forma divertida y chistosa, se encontraban de brazos cruzados mirando molesto a los dos chicos que se reían a más no poder.

-Jajaja, no puedo parar de reír- TK se agarraba el estomago.

-Jajaja no tienen para que fruncir el ceño, ¡si ya se les ve fruncido con la única ceja que todos tienen! Jajaja- Mimi bromeó haciendo que TK riera con más ganas.

-Ya verán -Kari dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando a los demás.

-Nos vengaremos, ya nos vengamos de uno ahora quedan dos, que son blanco fácil-Tai dijo poniendo una cara de maldad.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya se vengaron de uno?-Mimi preguntó confundida y preocupada.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?- TK se unió a la castaña.

-¡TK! ¡Mimi! será mejor que corran, si no quieren que los mate aquí mismo- aparece Matt con la cara más rayada que los demás, no solo con el lápiz que usaron Mimi y TK. También llevaba maquillaje de las chicas y el pelo con pinches.

**Minutos antes…**

-¿Dónde está TK y Mimi?- Kari da vuelta la cara para encontrarse con la cara de Matt que explotó en una carcajada, y luego todos lo miran a él, se miran entre ellos y…

-Jajajaja- explotaron en una carcajada apuntándose las caras, sin saber que cada uno tenía la cara igual de rayada.

-¡Dios Tai te vez tan tonto con esa única ceja y con esas rayas jajaja!- Kari se burlaba de Tai.

-¡Que dices! ¡Si tú tienes la cara rayada!-el castaño le informó.

-¡Se ven ridículos!- Sora se reía de ambos.

-Y tú también Sora- Joe se burló.

-¿Y mi cara?- Izzy les pregunto se voltearon a verlo y se burlaron también.

Pararon de reírse para ponerse serios y mirar a Matt de una forma fría cosa que le dio escalofríos al chico, él era el único con la cara perfectamente limpia y si Mimi y TK no estaban, el único sospechoso era el rubio.

-Hey no me miren así yo no fui- se cruzo de brazos aun riendo un poco.

-Si como no, eres el único que no está rayado- Tai le dijo tomándolo del brazo para que no escapara.

-¡Suéltame les dije que no fui yo!- el rubio se soltó del agarre para bajarse del auto.

Los demás fueron más rápido que él, lo agarraron y lo arrastraron al auto.

-¡Que creen que hacen! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les dije que no fui yo!- el rubio trataba de escaparse pero Izzi y Joe lo tenían firmemente agarrado.

-Chicas, ¿tienen lápiz labial?- Tai les preguntó haciendo que Matt abriera los ojos como plato, las chicas sacaron de sus bolsos el maquillaje y se acercaron al rubio riendo con maldad.

-¡No se atrevan! ¡NOOOOOO!

**Presente…**

TK y Mimi cayeron al piso de la risa, no se podían levantar y se ayudaban para pararse, Matt se les acercó, pero TK fue más rápido tomó a Mimi de la mano y salieron corriendo al jardín, donde había una terraza inmensa con vista al mar y una piscina, TK tropezó y cayó al agua junto con Mimi.

Los demás aparecieron y se burlaron de los dos mojados chicos.

-Dios castiga pero no a palos- Joe dijo cruzándose de brazos y riendo como los demás.

-Por lo menos no tengo un ceja- Mimi le susurró a TK y ambos rieron disimuladamente.

- Ok ya estamos a mano- TK dijo saliéndose de la piscina y levantando las manos en forma de paz.

-Cierto, ya nos humillamos, así que paz- Mimi acotó también, los demás no dijeron nada solo sonrieron- vamos a secarnos TK-Mimi y el chico desaparecen.

-Esto aun no acaba, la guerra recién comienza- Tai sonrió con maldad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Sora le pregunta.

-Tenemos que planear la mejor venganza de todas- Matt aportó.

-¡Claro que no! Por Dios chicos no sean infantiles- la pelirroja regañó a ambos.

-Sí, la venganza no es buena- Kari se le unió.

-¡Pero si se vengaron de mi!- el rubio protestó.

-Eso fue porque tu… bueno eres tú, pero a los chicos no les hagan nada- Sora dijo la última palabra.

-Eso lo veremos- susurraron Tai y Matt.

-Chicos, ¡cielos vean este lugar!- Izzy distrae a los demás enseñándoles el sector- ¿Por qué Mimi no nos invito antes?

-Soy tan afortunado de ser amigo de la chica mas millonaria del país –Tai dice con ojos brillantes mirando el lugar.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a la playa!- Joe grita emocionada.

Mientras Mimi y TK…

-¿Crees que se hayan enojado de verdad?- Mimi pregunta secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-No lo creo estaban sonriendo, asique lo dudo- TK la tranquiliza cambiándose de polera.

Aparece Kari…

-Con que aquí estaban, tanto que demoran, con los demás pensábamos ir a la playa Mimi- le avisa la chica.

-Claro, vamos y después ordenamos las cosas, ¡voy por mi bikini!- la castaña sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Que linda te vez – se burla el rubio de su novia.

-No es gracioso- frunce el ceño, entra al baño y se trata de quitar las rayas de su cara- ¡esto no sale!

-Haber déjame ayudarte- TK se acerca toma un poco de papel le echa agua, un poco de jabón y se lo pasa delicadamente por la cara- vez ahí sale de apoco.

Kari tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el chico le limpiaba la cara, TK se detiene para observarla sonriendo.

-¿Listo? –Kari abre los ojos y se mira al espejo- mas te valía que saliera si no te hubiera hecho algo muy malo- le dice haciéndose la ofendida y el rubio la toma de la cintura.

-¿En verdad me harías algo muy malo? ¡A tú perfecto y atractivo novio de ojos inigualables!- le dice riendo y besándole el cuello.

-Claro el modelo de revista, TK para…- lo empujaba un poco para que el chico no siguiera con los besos y caricias.

-¿Por qué? –Se detiene para mirarla a los ojos- Kari hace mucho que…-la mira pícaramente- ya sabes.

-Shh, ¡calla! – Le pone un dedo para que cerrara la boca- mi hermano te puede oír y no queremos que sepa que su hermanita pequeña hace "eso" con su novio- se sonroja molesta bajando la mirada y el chico ríe.

-Tienes razón si supiera me mataría aquí mismo, me ahogaría en la taza del baño- asiente el rubio y Kari le sonríe- pero aun así es cierto lo que digo Kari.

-Lose TK pero ahora no es el lugar ni el momento.

-Te equivocas amor, no es el lugar pero SI el momento, justo cuando estaba…

-¡Van a ir o no!- interrumpe Tai que aparece de la nada haciendo que la pareja gritara y se congelaran por completo- ¿Qué les pasa? Ni que hubieran estado hablando de algo tan terrible que se asustaron tanto, ya apúrense que ya todos estamos listos y faltan ustedes dos no más.

-S…si si ya vamos- Kari sale casi corriendo del baño para ir con los demás.

-Mucho cuidadito con lo que haces Takeru Takaishi- Tai mira de una forma escalofriante al rubio y sale del lugar.

Una vez que todos ya estaban listos partieron rumbo a la playa, se acomodaron en la arena, Mimi, Kari y Sora con sus bikinis se pusieron a broncear, Joe e Izzy bajo la sombrilla se sentaron a conversar y Matt, Tai y TK fueron por unos helados.

-TK mejor quédate con las chicas, nosotros vamos no te preocupes- Tai detiene al chico que iba a un costado de ellos.

-Pero porque si los ayudaría a traer los helados, no traerán ocho helados ustedes solos ¿o sí?- comenta confundido el chico.

-Nosotros podemos TK, además son solo seis Joe e Izzy no quieren, anda ve con tu novia- Matt se le unió a la idea de Tai.

-Bueno- se da vuelta y se devuelve con las chicas.

-Ya nos deshicimos de el ahora al plan- el castaño sonríe y el rubio también de una forma aterradora.

En otro lado…

-¡Mimi si que tenias razón en esta playa solo hay chicos extremadamente sexis!- Sora dice mirando hacia todos lados topándose con todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-Se los dije, y no se volteen pero creo que hay tres chicos mirándonos hace un rato- sonríe picarona la castaña.

-¿Cómo son? – Kari se emociona.

-Mmmm… - Mimi hace como que se está estirando y mira disimuladamente hacia atrás-puedes mirar, están distraídos.

Kari y Sora miran hacia atrás y se sonrojan automáticamente lo que veían sus ojos eran unos verdaderos ángeles caídos del mismo cielo, más guapos que cualquier modelo de ropa interior de catalogo, altos musculosos y ojos claros, tres castaños, de ojos azules, grises y verdes, que con cada mirada que lanzaban mataban a cualquier chica que los apreciara.

-Oh Dios mío, ceo que estoy en el cielo- Sora se tira de espalda en su toalla con la vista hacia el cielo.

-Y yo- Kari hace lo mismo y Mimi solo ríe.

-¿Qué tanto hablan chicas?- Joe se acerca a ellas que las veía con unas caras de atontadas a morir.

-De los ángeles- dice Kari.

-Del cielo- dice Sora.

-De la playa- dice Mimi.

-Bueno, trió de raras con Izzy estamos cansados nos iremos a la casa a descansar, Mimi nos das la llaves por favor.

-Claro toma- se las pasa y Joe e Izzy se van.

-Mimi, ¿aun nos miran eso guapetones?- Kari le pregunta de reojo.

-No, de hecho ya no los veo, ¡ahí están! ¡Oh no no no, se están yendo! ¡Mis ángeles! Digo ¡Nuestros ángeles!- Mimi hablaba con voz sobreactuada de teleserie, de una forma trágica **(N/A:** no supe cómo explicar eso xD**)**- pero ¿cuál de los tres les gustó más?- una vez que los chicos desaparecieron la castaña les preguntó.

-A mi me gusto el de ojos grises- Sora se adelanto a responder.

-Excelente elección amiga, lo que es a mi me gusto el de ojos verdes aunque se me hizo familiar- Mimi les dice con una sonrisa confundida de lado.

-Pues a mí me gusto el de ojos azules- Kari les contaba- era el más lindo, nadie tiene esos ojos tan hermosos como los de él, creo que…

-Lo sé linda tengo los ojos más hermosos del mundo- una voz apareció de la nada asustando a las tres chicas- ¿Qué tanto hablaban de mis perfectos ojos azules?

-¡TK!, ¿no que ibas por los helados?- Kari le dijo algo nerviosa.

-Lo chicos me dijeron que irían ellos no me dejaron acompañarlos, y bueno, ¿de qué hablaban?

-De…tus ojos- sonríe nerviosa Sora respondiéndole- son unos ojos realmente bellos.

-Así es incluso tu y Matt tienen los ojos más bellos de…de… del mundo - Mimi estaba igual de nerviosa.

-Eso era amor- Kari sonríe angelical.

-En ese caso, pues… gracias- sonríe confundido TK y aparecen los chicos con los helados.

-¡Llegamos!- Tai anuncia con tres helados en sus manos- uno de frambuesa para Sora, otro de chocolate para Kari y uno de frutilla para Mimi- el ultimo se lo entrega a la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

-Toma TK aquí está el de vainilla que querías- Matt con la misma sonrisa que Tai se lo entrega a su hermano.

-Gracias- responden todos.

TK y Mimi dan el primer bocado a sus helados y…

-¡Aggh! ¡Qué asco!- gritan ambos chicos al sentir el sabor de sus helados y lo escupieron.

-Jajaja- reían animadamente Matt y Tai.

-¿Qué tienen?- pregunta Sora mirándolos confundida.

-¡Tienen arena!- dice Mimi limpiándose la lengua con una servilleta.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Qué asco creo que vomitare!-TK escupía.

-Oh por Dios pero que infantiles, no me digan que esa fue su "gran venganza" contra los chicos- Kari les dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos y con una ceja en alto.

-Fue idea de Tai echarles arena a sus helados- Matt apunta al castaño con una sonrisa de burla- yo propuse echarle ají- se encoje de hombros.

-Ok, lo hubiera esperado de Tai, pero de ti Matt nunca- Mimi dijo seriamente.

-Creo que juntarme tanto con Tai se me contagia lo inmaduro- el rubio hizo reír a los demás con su comentario- ya saben se pega lo tonto.

-¡Oye! Ay si igual fue divertido, ahora estamos a mano- Tai salió a la defensiva.

-De acuerdo estamos a mano- TK los perdona.

-Hola- unas chicas rubias en bikinis se les acercan a los chicos.

-Hola- respondieron los tres chicos tratando de no embobarse con las esbeltas rubias.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- Kari pregunto de una forma antipática a las chicas, Mimi y Sora solo se cruzaron de brazos.

-De hecho les veníamos entregar unas invitaciones, hoy inauguramos la discoteca de la playa, esa de allá- apunta el lugar- y estamos regalando entradas, ¿Les gustaría ir? Es en la noche.

-¡Claro!- Tai se acerco a recibir las seis entradas- estaremos encantados nenas- les guiña el ojo, y Sora frunce el ceño no le haría una escena de celos en frente de ellas, ya verá cuando no estén esas oxigenadas.

-Entonces- dice una de las rubias- nos vemos en la noche guapos.

-Adiós- se despiden los tres chicos sonrojados con una sonrisa tonta.

-Nos iremos ¿verdad chicas?- Kari dice parándose y sacudiéndose la arena.

-¡¿Qué?- los tres chicos saltaron a la decisión de Kari.

-Amor, ¿Cómo que no iremos? Son gratis, no se debería desaprovechar una oportunidad así- TK le dice mirándola incrédulo.

-Ustedes quieren ir solo por encontrarse con esas oxigenadas- Sora apoya a su amiga.

-No seas celosa Sora, sabes que te amo- Tai la abrazó por los hombros- puede que tu no seas como ellas, alta, rubia, con caderas, con un busto pronunciado- los chicos se pegaron en la frente con los comentarios estúpidos del castaño y Sora cada vez le palpitaba mas la vena de la sien y empuñaba los puños- con un bikini tan diminuto, no te pintas como ella, y puede que no seas tan hermosa como ellas y eres un poco más gorda pero…

**¡Plaff!**

La cachetada que le dio la pelirroja a Tai hizo callar todo el bullicio de la playa, podría aguantar que le digiera que no sea rubia, podía decirle que no se pintaba como ellas, podía decirle que no usaba bikinis diminutos, pero decirle que no era hermosa y que mas encima era gorda, fue el límite de la chica, si Tai no estaba conforme con ella entonces no iba a dejarse humillar por él ni menos que le diga cosas ofensivas.

-¡Hey eso me dolió!- Tai se soba la mejilla.

-Eso es para que sepas que no volveré a tolerar tus bromas Tai, estoy harta de tus comentarios ofensivos hacia a mí, si no te gusta como soy entonces creo que deberíamos dejar esta relación hasta aquí- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la chica sale corriendo del lugar.

-¡Pero si era una broma!-Tai aclara.

-Bien hecho hermano, eres el ser más estúpido que conozco- Kari sale tras su amiga.

-Mala broma Tai, esta vez sí metiste la pata, a una chica no se le trata así, y menos si es tu novia- Mimi las sigue.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Perdiste a Sora – Matt le hizo ver la realidad al castaño, que confundido procesaba lo que le había dicho Sora.

-Pe…pero no fue cierto todo lo que dije, solo fue una broma, un momento, ¿dijo que dejáramos hasta aquí nuestra relación?- el chico abre los ojos como plato, Matt y TK suspiran frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso dijo Tai, sabes deberías tomar una roca y golpearte en la cabeza, no se tal vez cuando pequeño te pegaste en la cabeza ¡y por eso te volviste un tarado!- Matt lo dijo furioso- a veces eres tan imbécil Tai que me dan ganas de golpearte- el chico se acerca con esas intensiones y TK lo detiene.

-No, Matt déjalo, no te metas en relaciones ajenas, Tai puede solucionarlo solo- el chico calma a su hermano- Tai debes hacer algo para recuperar a Sora.

Por otro lado las chicas se encontraban en la casa en la habitación que sería de Sora.

-Tranquila Sora no debes llorar, las cosas se solucionaran, vamos amiga, ya verás que Tai vendrá a pedirte disculpas- Mimi trata de levantarle el animo a la pelirroja.

-Es un tonto, siempre insinuando cosas con otras chicas, y ya no lo aguanto, por eso le puse fin a nuestra relación- se seca las lagrimas- pero no dejare que el arruine nuestras vacaciones.

-Bien dicho Sora, y si sabemos que Tai es un tonto siempre lo supe- las tres ríen con el comentario de Kari.

-Bien ya que están mejor las cosas, que les parece si nos arreglamos para ir a esa fiesta- Mimi les propone.

-¿Y esas rubias?- Sora frunce el ceño.

-Te equivocas amiga la pregunta es ¡y esos castaños! Estas soltera y yo también ¿no crees que esos chicos hot son perfectos para curar las penas de amor?- Mimi alza sus cejas repetidamente.

-Tienen suerte son solteras- Kari se cruza de brazos.

-¿En verdad le serias infiel a TK?- Sora le pregunta incrédula.

-Pff, ¡por supuesto que no! Qué clase de chica creen que soy- se hace la ofendida.

Tocan la puerta…

-Sora, ¿puedo pasar?- el castaño se asoma.

-De hecho no Tai, con las chicas nos arreglaremos para ir a esa fiesta- Sora le dice antipáticamente.

-Pensé que no querían ir- le dice confundido.

-Cambiamos de opinión, si a ustedes les gusta coquetear con chicas ¿Por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo?- Kari se cruza de brazos.

-Kari no te metas en esto, Sora por favor ¿podemos hablar?- el castaño se acerca a la pelirroja.

-Ya te dije que no y por favor sal de la habitación que me cambiare.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras no me importa- el castaño sale furioso de la habitación y Sora queda un poco arrepentida.

-olvídate de él vamos a cambiarnos- Kari indagó.

Los seis chicos se alistaron para la dichosa fiesta, pero solo había un detalle que no recordaron al momento de recibir las entradas.

-¿Es broma cierto?- cuestionó un peli azul.

-Nos están mintiendo, si nos pidieron invitaciones para nosotros ¿verdad amigos?- Izzy agregó riendo nervioso.

-No ya les dijimos, se nos olvidó, es que estábamos distraídos, no nos acordamos- Matt le respondió un poco apenados a sus dos amigos que se quedaron sin invitación.

-No puedo creerlo- Joe de brazos cruzados negaba con la cabeza- igual no quería ir a una fiesta, con Izzy jugaríamos ajedrez sonríe el chico.

-No creo que deberían perderse ese importante partido de ajedrez ¿verdad chicos?- Matt bromea y los demás asienten- bien chicos los dejamos para no distraerlos, nos vemos adiós.

-Adiós pásenla bien- Joe e Izzy se despiden.

Camino a discoteca las chicas iban adelantadas murmurando lo emocionadas que estaban por ir a esa fiesta, pero más emocionadas estaban por volverse a encontrar con los chicos de la playa.

-¿Hablaste con Sora?- TK le pregunta al desanimado Tai.

-No le vez la cara que tiene, es obvio que no TK- Matt se integra a la conversación.

-Intente hablar con ella y no quiso escucharme, pero tengo la esperanza que las cosas se solucionaran- sonríe triste.

-Bien dicho amigo- el rubio menor le pone una mano en el hombro.

Al llegar a la discoteca los seis chicos pasaron sus entradas e ingresaron al recinto, había mucha gente, el lugar era bien grande, todo iluminado con luces de colores, tiraban espuma, pulseras flúor, etc.

Se acercaron al sector del bar para pedir unas bebida…

-Chicas- susurra Mimi a sus amigas, mientras los chicos se encontraban hablando con el chico del bar.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?- Kari se le acerca para poder escuchar mejor.

-¡Los vi!- anuncia emocionada la castaña.

-¿A quién? ¿A quién viste?- Sora se integra a los susurros.

-¡Como que a quien! ¡A los ángeles!, ¿Qué ya lo olvidaron?, vinimos por ellos ¿no?- sonríe pícaramente- miren disimuladamente para al lado, están justo a dos sillas de estas.

Ambas chicas miran disimuladamente y logran verlos, estaban platicando en susurros de la misma forma que ellas y mirándolas de la misma manera.

-¿A quién miran?- Matt hizo sobresaltar a las tres chicas que sonrojadas se encontraban por el contacto visual que acababan de hacer con los castaños.

-A...a nadie- Sora le sonrió nerviosa y le pego un codazo a Kari para que dejara de mirar pero Mimi aun miraba y no notaba la presencia de Matt.

-Mmm… lo que ustedes digan- dijo no muy convencido- Kari, mi hermano te llama- apunta donde se encontraba TK.

-Ok, voy para allá- la chica se va.

-¿Mimi?- el rubio trata de llamar la atención de la castaña que por el ruido de la música no lo escuchaba y Sora le da un leve codazo.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? Sabes estaba mirando a los ángeles y uno de ellos me parece muy conocido creo que es… ¡oh hola Matt!- notó la presencia del rubio, sonrió inocentemente y algo nerviosa.

-¿Mirando qué, los ángeles?- el chico dirigió su vista hacia donde antiguamente miraba Mimi pero la chica se puso delante de sus ojos para evitarlo, le avergonzaba que Matt supiera que coqueteaba con otros chicos sabiendo que antes ella había dicho no tener más contacto con los hombres.

-¡Matt! ¿Quieres bailar? – le tapo la vista al rubio y este la miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué estas ocultando?- el chico mira y encontró a los tres castaños mirando y reconoció a uno de ellos- ¡Tu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_**Continura…**_

**Holaaaaaaa me costó hacer este capítulo es que no tenia inspiración y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo D: perdón por no poner tanto mimato es que como que no se ha dado la oportunidad pero ya viene, primero tengo que enamorar a Matt y a Mimi que creo que será en la playa, también estos ángeles castaños aparecieron para poner celosos a nuestros tres chicos Matt, Tai y TK :D, y bueno mucho mas, notaron que Kari y TK tenían intensiones de un lemmon? xD ujuju también se vienen sorpresas con ellos! ¿Quién creen que es ese castaño de ojos verdes que conoce Mimi y Matt? (recuerden que puse unos castaños en capítulos anteriores en el próximo capítulo verán quien es…puede ser uno bueno…o uno malo…) **

**Gracias a todos los reviews!**

**Princessmalfoy10, Mimichibi-Diethel, XIII-Roxas, Meems Tachikawa, Mimi Hyuga, -darkywitch, MeemsIshida (soy de Chile ^v ^), MissPerfectLunaStar, Sakura Tachikawa, Princesa De Rosa, 0-aThErY-0, krayteona, Arashi Shinomori, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, Nga13141**

**Gracias gracias! Espero que sigan dejando :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	13. Una noche de ebriedad

**Capitulo 13: Una noche de ebriedad.**

-¡Matt, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces acá?- uno de los tres castaños específicamente el de ojos verdes le preguntó a su amigo de la banda.

-¡Yue!, con los chicos salimos unos días de vacaciones, creo a verles avisado ¿no?- el rubio se confunde **(N/A: **y ustedes creyeron que era Jackson, sigan participando xD**)**.

-A ya lo recuerdo, todo tan rápido, si apenas nos vimos hace dos días, yo también me tome unos días acá en la playa- el chico mira a la chica que estaba al lado de Matt- veo que estas con Mimi.

-Eras tú- susurra entre dientes la castaña y Sora sale disparada hacia Kari para contarle que el chico conocía a Mimi- Yue ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien linda, sabes te vi hoy en la playa con unas chicas, no estaba seguro si eras tú, me confundí como nos miraban tanto- sonríe el chico y Mimi se puso tan roja que daba gracias a dios que las luces de colores de la disco mimetizaban su cara.

-¿Yo? ¿Mirándolos? No no no creo que te confundes yo miraba…miraba un perro que había por ahí, era tan lindo que… bueno eso…- con una risita nerviosa trato de cambiar el tema para dejar de ridiculizarse- ¿son tus amigos?- la chica se refería a los dos castaños que con ansias esperaban ser presentados.

-Oh no, perdón por no presentarlos, Matt, Mimi, ellos son Ryo- el de ojos grises- y Cody- el de ojos azules- mis hermanos.

-Mucho gusto- ambos castaños saludan.

-Igualmente- Matt y Mimi responden.

-Bueno con Mimi debemos volver con los chicos, ¿nos juntamos otro día Yue?- el rubio le propuso a su amigo.

-Claro Matt- se acerca a él para susurrarle algo al oído- y podrías llevar a tus amigas para conocernos mejor- le da leves codazos y alza sus cejas con una enorme sonrisa, Matt solo sonríe con sorna.

-Nos vemos chicos- Matt se va de ahí arrastrando a la embobada Mimi, que sólo alcanza a despedirse con una sonrisa.

-Así que ángeles ¿eh?-Matt le pregunta a Mimi camino hacia los chicos, con la cara un poco serio.

-No sabíamos que era Yue- dice avergonzada la chica.

-¿No sabíamos? Así que Sora y Kari, ¿también están tan embobadas como tú? – le pregunta con cara de interrogación.

-¿Embobada? Yo no estoy embobada solo estaba… ¡Mira harán un karaoke!- la chica hizo lo que siempre hacia en momentos incómodos, cambió el tema y Matt frunció el ceño-¡Cantemos Matt cantemos!- pidió la chica emocionada.

Minutos antes Tai, TK y Kari charlaban en el bar animadamente, más bien TK y Kari ya que Tai solo bebía y bebía, cuando llega Sora corriendo hacia Kari emocionada…

-¡Hay que pasa!- grita Kari al ser arrastrada por Sora hacia un costado.

-¡Mimi los conoce!- dice emocionada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Los conoce? Espera… ¡¿Conoce a los ángeles?-se emociona ahora la castaña.

-¿Puedo saber porque me arrebataste a mi novia, Sora?- aparece TK interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-Amor, ¿puedes por favor dejarnos a solas a mí y a Sora?, mira Tai se ve un poco decaído porque no vas a hablar con el- Kari al decir eso provoca que a Sora le bajara la culpa por el estado de Tai, en cierta forma estaba un poco arrepentida por lo que pasó.

-Sabes últimamente andan muy raras ustedes, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- exigió saber el rubio.

-Nada TK, ve a hablar con Tai- Kari se desespera un poco.

-Hikari Yagami quiero sabe lo que pasa ¡ahora! Algo estas ocultando ¡habla!- frunció el ceño enfadado.

-¡Tu no vengas a darme ordenes Takeru, te pedí por favor que nos dejaras sola y solo estas exigiendo que te responda algo que no quiero responder!- Kari se enoja también.

-Chicos basta no peleen, perdónenme, no debí llegar y llevarme a Kari así lo siento TK, solo quería hablar con ella- baja la mirada Sora.

-No es tu culpa Sora, no tienes porque pedir disculpas, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, TK no tiene porque exigirme estar con él todo el tiempo y mucho menos no tiene porque saber qué es lo que hablamos entre chicas- Kari habla firmemente.

-Si no te gusta estar conmigo entonces no entiendo porque estamos juntos Hikari- el chico llamaba a Kari por su nombre completo sólo cuando realmente estaba enojado- y hubieras dicho desde un principio que querían hablar cosas de chicas, en vez de ponerte insoportable conmigo- el chico se va con Tai.

-¡Pero quien se cree que es! ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi jefe?, detesto que me tenga como llavero todo el tiempo, ¿cree que tengo que estar con él las veinticuatro horas al día?, es mas estamos todo el día juntos, ¡si vivimos juntos! ¡Arch! – Kari golpea el suelo con el pie.

-Kari, relájate, los chicos andan tontos últimamente, olvídate de TK por un rato, déjame terminar de contarte lo de Mimi- Sora trata de cambiarle la cara a Kari.

-Tienes razón, ahora ¡cuéntame!

-Veras, estaba con Mimi…-Sora le cuenta hasta cuando el chico pronuncia el nombre de Mimi- y luego vine corriendo a contarte- sonríe de oreja a oreja la chica.

-¡Pero Sora! ¡Debías quedarte ahí! ¡Así hubieras conocido a los chicos!

-Es que bueno… me dio un poco de vergüenza -baja la mirada sonrojada- si son perfectos y yo… bueno no soy una rubia estupenda como dijo…Tai, soy fea y gorda, poca cosa para esos chicos – se pone triste la chica.

-¡Que! ¡Sora estás hablando incoherencias! ¡No eres fea ni mucho menos gorda! Lo que pasa es que esas rubias eran unas anoréxicas, bulímicas, desnutridas, pobres muertas de hambre, tu eres incluso más linda que ellas, ¿Qué no las viste bien? ¡Eran todas operadas, mal teñidas con trapitos de bikinis!- Kari le trata de abrir los ojos a la pelirroja- además sabes que Tai es un tonto no sabe lo que dice, se deja llevar por las apariencias, así que no digas que eres gorda ni mucho menos fea, porque tú tienes algo que ninguna otra chica rubia estupenda tiene, un gran corazón que ayuda a los demás cuando están en problemas, que dejaría todo por ayudar a sus amigas, que las apoya al cien por ciento, Sora eres perfecta como persona, como amiga, como mujer, no tienes porque mirarte en menos solo porque mi estúpido hermano es un tarado- A Sora se le caían las lágrimas por todas las cosas lindas que le decía su amiga, Kari les seca las lágrimas y la pelirroja la abraza.

-Gracias Kari, te quiero mucho- sonríe feliz.

-Yo también amiga, y no olvides que eres hermosa Sora- le acaricia los cabellos.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡De verdad que no las entiendo!- TK se quejaba con un vaso de cerveza en su mano.

-Mujeres, ya sabes como son, todas raras y locas- Tai apoyaba a su amigo bebiendo como su tercer vaso de ron.

-¡Es que no comprendo! Kari ama estar conmigo, y ahora de la nada se enoja porque quiero estar tiempo a solas con ella- bebe su segundo vaso de cerveza.

-Ya olvídalas, y tomate otro amigo- al castaño ya le empezaba a hacer efecto cada vaso de ron que se había tomado y que seguía tomando- mi hermana está loca, todas están locas, _Son locas con el tigre loca loca loca- _Tai comienza a cantar provocando una carcajada por parte de TK y luego se la contagia al castaño, en teoría, ambos reían como locos.

-Hay Tai – bebe mas cerveza- eres tan simpáááático- el rubio también pierde la razón por el efecto del los tragos- enserio siempre me haces reír.

-Ya cállate y mira a esas chicas que están allá, que te parece si vamos a la pista a movernos un poco- el castaño le propone.

-Uououo chicas lindas, vamoooos- ambos se acercan a las chicas.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Cantar? no lo creo Mimi, me da vergüenza- el rubio se negó a la propuesta de la chica.

-Por favor Matt, no me digas que da vergüenza porque sé que es mentira- lo mira con una ceja en alto- a eso se dedicas, tienes una banda, tocas en conciertos, eres famoso, asique no vengas con mentiras chico lindo.

-En primera Mimi, no me dedico a esto solo es de hobby, en segundo toco en concierto sí, pero somos solo teloneros y por ultimo no soy famoso, tocamos para los famosos- le aclaró el chico.

-Bueno no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes tu vida, solo te pido que cantemos en el karaoke, ¡mira si hasta premios dan! Por favor- suplicó la castaña con un puchero.

-No quiero cantar Mimi.

-Bueno entonces iré a preguntarle a Yue si me acompaña- la chica se da vuelta para devolverse hacia los chicos y Matt la detiene tomándola del brazo.

-¡Espera! Dije que no quería cantar, pero me refería a que no quiero cantar así con…mi chaqueta puesta es que me da calor arriba del escenario y bueno ya sabes- inventó cualquier pretexto.

-Lo que tu digas Matt, ¿otra vez te dieron celos de amigos?-bromeo la castaña.

-¿Celos de amigos? Claro que no, ya no hables tonterías y vamos a inscribirnos- arrastro a Mimi a la orilla del escenario para ir a inscribirse.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le preguntó Kari a su amiga.

-Sí, volvamos con los demás- le sonrió la pelirroja.

Al caminar hacia donde se encontraban supuestamente Tai y TK no vieron más que sus chaquetas en las sillas.

-Donde habrán ido- dijo Kari mirando hacia todas partes.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Sora mirando indignada hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Qué?- Kari mismo a la misma dirección y se enfureció al igual que Sora- ¡Pero qué demonios!.

Ambas veían como TK y Tai completamente borrachos bailaban con dos chicas, y no bailaban precisamente de una forma normal, bailaban como si fueran dos vedettos de despedida de solteras de una forma completamente alocada.

-Ya verá…-Kari se disponía a enfrentar a su novio cuando Sora la detiene.

-Espera, que te parece si les damos de la misma medicina a los chicos- propone con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Hablas de…-Sora asiente y ambas chicas buscan con la mirada a los castaños- me parece una estupenda idea, pero hay un problema…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ninguna de las dos tenemos el valor para ir a hablarles.

-Tienes razón.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Y tienes novia?- una de las chicas le preguntó al excitado Tai que no paraba de moverse sensualmente.

-¿Novia? Pff yo no tengo novia, la chica me dejó porque es una loca -le contestó el moreno totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ya veo- la chica se le apega mas al cuerpo de Tai bailando de la misma forma.

-¿Quieres que bebamos algo preciosa?- TK le pregunta a la chica con la que bailaba.

-Claro bombón, vamos- ambos se fueron al bar.

Al llegar al bar TK vio a Sora y a Kari bebiendo como locas los tragos que le entregaba el mesero.

-¿Ka…Kari?- pregunta TK medio tartamudeando.

-¡Qué quieres rubiecito!- le respondió la castaña ya borracha.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Que te importa!- le contestó la castaña empujándolo un poco.

-¿Quién es la chica?- le pregunta la acompañante de TK.

-¿Me engañas con esta TK?- Kari miro a la chica de arriba abajo- pero que gustos tan malos tienes.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- la chica se indignó.

-Su novia- le contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Me dijiste que no tenías novia TK.

-Ya ni me acuerdo que te dije Marta- el chico se tambaleaba confundido.

-Soy Carla tarado.

-Porfavoooorsss no peleen, chica te regalo al rubiecito, ya ni servía te lo dejo enterito y todo- Kari enseñó con sus manos el cuerpo de TK.

-Ya Kari vamos, que los castaños se van- Sora interrumpió llevándose a su amiga.

-¿Y cuando nos tomamos el trago?-TK preguntó con una cara de volado sonriendo, la chica no hizo más que abofetearlo e irse-¡ayayay mamacita pero que ruda! – El rubio se sentó en el bar- ¡Camareroooo!- llamó al chico que servía los tragos y alguien se sienta a su lado- ¿y la chica?

-Me pegó y se fue- respondió el castaño riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ay Tai olvidemos a todas y llama al camarero que no me hace caso- TK le dice a Tai que a él la chica también lo abofeteó y lo dejo.

-¡Camarerooooo!- llamaron ambos jóvenes borrachos.

**0o0o0o0**

-jaque mate- se cruza de brazos el ganador peli azul.

-¡Rayos! Volví a perder- frunce el ceño el pelirrojo.

-¿Otra?- pregunta Joe.

-Otra- asiente Izzy. **(N/A:** y eso sería el aporte de Joe e Izzy en el capítulo ._. jajaja xD**)**

**0o0o0o0**

-Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida- la castaña le dictaba los nombres al chico que inscribía en el karaoke.

-Ok, mira Mimi la bases son las siguientes, ustedes cantaran bla bla bla y los que sean más aplaudidos serán los ganadores, aquí el que decide es el público, no nosotros los jurados, ¿preguntas?- un chico pelinegro con lentes le explicaba a ambos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

-Sí, ¿Cuál es el premio?- Matt se incorporó.

-Eso es sorpresa- le sonríe el pelinegro- bien vallan a prepararse ustedes son la ultima pareja que se inscribió, hay cuatro parejas antes que ustedes.

-Bien, gracias- sonríe emocionada Mimi.

-Vamos con los demás Mimi.

-Si- Mimi y Matt se fueron al sector donde se encontraban sus amigos, y solo encontraron a TK y a Tai completamente borrachos cantando arriba de unas mesas haciendo el ridículo hacia todos los presentes.

-_¡Es la hora es la hora, es la hora de jugar! ¡Brinca brinca palma palma, y gozando sin parar!- _ambos chicos se encontraban abrazados levantando sus piernas tipo Can-Can bailando sobre la mesa "Ilarie", Tai con una botella en su mano y TK con un vaso, apenas podían estar de pie por lo ebrios que estaban.

-No puedo creerlo- Matt abrió los ojos como plato y Mimi se unió al resto de las personas que se encontraban alrededor con carcajadas.

-Jajaja, esto hay que grabarlo- Mimi sacó su celular comenzó a grabar a los chicos- no lo creerán en la mañana.

-Hay que detenerlos, ¡están haciendo el ridículo!- Matt iba hacia ellos pero Mimi lo detuvo.

-¡No! Matt déjalos, que vergüenza, pensaran que somos igual de raros que ellos, será mejor que hagan su show tranquilos por ahora, además si nos quedamos con ellos no podremos ir a cantar, que Kari y Sora se encarguen- decía Mimi aun grabando.

-Mmm… tienes razón, dan vergüenza ajena- comienza a reír también a carcajadas- ¿pero donde están las chicas?

-¡_Un pasito para enfrente, un pasito para atrás!- _seguían bailando y cantando los chicos- ¡_jugaremos todos juntos, ser feliz no está de más!_

-No lo sé- contesto Mimi- pero…

-¡Chicos será mejor que se vallan a preparar les tocara a ustedes y deben estar atentos!, vengan, vengan- interrumpió el chico de lentes.

- _¡Ilari lari larie!_,_ ¡Oh oh oh!, ¡Ilari lari larie!, ¡oh oh oh!, ¡Ilari lari larie!, ¡Este es el show de TK y Tai que los saludan con amor!- _ambos chicos…no importa ya no eran definitivamente ellos, pero sin duda no se podrán levantar en la mañana y menos se atreverán a salir en público el resto de sus días, mientras que Matt y Mimi se fueron a preparar para subir al escenario y cantar.

**0o0o0o0**

-Y por reso estamos aquí, hip- otra chica completamente igual que TK y Tai se encontraba con Sora y los castaños en un rincón de la discoteca **(N/A:** imagínense que están hablando como borrachas por eso está mal escrito xD**)**.

-Sip, sip, sip, mi amiga tiene razón, losotras tamos aquí polque utedes son….suuuper HOT- Sora afirmada de Kari estaba igual de ebria.

-La pelirroja sabe, la pelirroja sabe, ustedes son wooow angelitos sexys- Kari y Sora comenzaron a reír por los comentarios estúpidos que hacían.

Los castaños no mas estaban perplejos a lo que veían, de la nada llegaron ese par de chicas a hablarles de lo lindos que eran y que no se atrevían a acercarse, también les dijeron que tomaron un vasito de "bebida mágica" que toman las chicas para tuvieran "valor" y que por eso llegaron ahí, por la "bebida mágica".

-Ok chicas, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que están hablando- hablo uno de los tres hermanos, el de ojos azules, que tenía un carácter serio igual que los otros dos castaños- ¿de dónde salieron?

-De aquí- Sora le enseño la botella que tenía en su mano y siguió carcajeándose como loca.

-De la botiella, jajaja- Kari se agarraba el estomago de la risa.

-Como les preguntas eso Cody, si apenas saben como se llaman- el de ojos grises rodó los ojos.

-Ellas son las amigas de Matt, debemos buscarlos y llevarlas antes de que no se… se las rapten y pase lo peor- Yue les habló a sus hermanos.

-Yo no quierro ir con Matt, yo quierro estar contigo- Kari se abalanzó al de ojos azules.

-Siii y yo contigo- Sora se fue al de ojos grises- y tu bonito, eres de Mimi, a ella le gussstas- la pelirroja le hablo a Yue haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por el comentario.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Ryo, que tenía a Sora colgando de su cuello.

_**Continuara…**_

**Pasó de todo en este capítulo pero se basó más en los chicos borrachos, ayayay ¿Cómo terminara esto?, si supieran Matt y Mimi que Kari y Sora estaban igual de borrachas que los otros locos que cantaban las canciones de Xuxa xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo que es a mi me regusto, no es por alardear pero me reí escribiendo a los chicos cantando Ilarie y a las chicas abalanzándose en los cuellos de los castaños xD**

**Gracias a todos los reviews! **

**Sheccid Ishida, Mimichibi-Diethel, Princesa De Rosa, Mimi Hyuga, digimon4ever99, MissPerfectLunaStar, Princessmalfoy10, Roxa-XIII,** **krayteona, -darkywitch, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Lizzie, 0-aThErY-0.**

**Otra cosa que se me olvidaba para los que quieren ver como es uno de los famosos castaños mencionados, les dejare el link de donde me inspire, una chica lo dibujó y *o* me enamore de el! Veo la imagen TODOS LOS DIAS! Y no sé de dónde demonios es xD es el de ojos verdes en mi historia sería YUE y justo en la foto sale con Mimi xD**

** hikariangel85. deviantart . com **** / art / commission-4-Neko-Hanyou-Sakur-203147589 **

**Si notaron pegue el link con espacios asique deberán unirlos para meterse a la pagina :)**

**Ay dios mío amo a ese chico *¬* es taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo más lindo que Matt :O (No puedo creer lo que dije xD aunque se parecen ._.)**

**Nos vemos!**


	14. Aclaración de sentimientos

**Para este capítulo tengan la canción Someday We'll Know de Mady Moore y Jonathan Foreman.**

**youtube. com/ watch?v=AwC6mV1A9wk **

**Pongan ese link porque es el único video que tiene la canción original y completa ya que los otros son cover y blablá, es un video de Harry Potter nada que ver al fics xD pero al menos sale la canción que necesito, dura hasta el minuto 3:40 la canción que cantarán Mimi y Matt :)**

**Capítulo 14: Aclaración de sentimientos.**

**-**¿Listo?

-Supongo- respondió el rubio no muy emocionado.

-No seas así Matt, tan amargado- se cruza de brazos la castaña ya cansada del humor del chico.

-Lo siento, es solo que quedé preocupado por los chicos, se meterán en problemas, lo presiento, y cantar… bueno no tenía tantas ganas, pero lo hare bien no te preocupes- pone una media sonrisa.

-Si queremos ganar, deberás ponerle todas las ganas.

-¡Es su turno chicos!- el pelinegro les avisó.

Ambos suben al escenario, había una gran cantidad de gente observando, estaban todos animados esperando a escuchar a la siguiente pareja, los que cantaron antes eran realmente buenos, pero se tenían confianza a que lo harían bien.

-¿Qué canción cantaremos?- pregunto Matt.

-Se llama Someday We'll Know, tienen que ir viendo la pantalla- el DJ que se encontraba ahí les explicó y les paso los micrófonos.

-¡Conozco la canción!- Mimi sonrió contenta.

-Pues tendrás que ayudarme porque en mi vida la había oído- Matt le dice con una mano en su nuca confundido.

-Solo relájate ¿sí? Veras que terminará gustando- le sonríe con confianza la castaña y Matt se sonroja un poco por su carácter.

**Play a la canción… (Ya saben cuando canta la chica es Mimi y el hombre es Matt)**

Empezó a sonar el intro de la canción poniendo un poco nervioso a Matt, estaba acostumbrado a cantar en los escenarios, pero siempre tenía esos nervios al principio.

**-**_**Ninety miles outside Chicago **__(90 millas fuera de Chicago)_

_**Can't stop driving **__(No puedo dejar de manejar_

_**I don't know why**__ (no sé porqué)__**  
So many questions **__(Tantas preguntas)__**  
I Need an answer **__(necesito una respuesta)__**  
Two years later **__(2 años después)__**  
he's still on my mind **__(todavía estás en mi mente)- _comenzó Mimi con la letra**.**_****_

- Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_ (¿Qué le pasó a Amelia Earhart?)__**  
Who holds the stars up in the sky? **__(¿Quién sostiene las estrellas en el cielo?)__**  
Is true love just once in a lifetime? **__(¿El verdadero amor solo aparece una vez en una vida?)__**- **_Matt un poco nervioso leía la pantalla._****_

-Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_ (¿Lloró el capitán del Titanic?)- _Luego Mimi comenzó a cantar con él y el chico tomó más confianza

_**Ohh  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
If love can move a mountain... **__(Si el amor puede mover una montaña)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why the sky is blue... **__(Por qué el cielo es azul)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why I wasn't meant for you... **__(Por qué no quise decidirme por ti)_- ambos se sonrojaron al cantar eso._****_

-Does anybody know the way to Atlantis? _(¿Alguien sabe cómo llegar a la Atlántida?)- _Mimi hizo una expresión de pregunta._****_

-Or what the wind says when she cries? _(¿O lo que dice el viento cuándo ella llora?) _–Matt la siguió._****_

-I'm speeding by the place that I met you _(Estoy apurado por llegar al sitio que te encontré)__****_

-For the 97th time...Tonight _(Por 97ª vez…Esta noche)__****_

Someday we'll know _(Algún día sabremos)__**  
If love can move a mountain... **__(Si el amor puede mover una montaña)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why the sky is blue... **__(Por qué el cielo es azul)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why I wasn't meant for you... **__(Por qué no quise decidirme por ti)__**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__****_

-Why Samson loved Delilah... _(Por qué Sansón amó Dalila)__****_

-One day I'll go _(Un día que yo iré)_

_**-Dancing on the moon... **__(A bailar en la luna)- _Mimi hizo un baile con esa estrofa.

_**-Someday you'll know **__(Algún día sabrás)__**  
That I was the one for you... **__(Que yo fui el número uno para ti)- _Ambos volvieron a sonrojarse

Los chicos ya se habían escuchado cantar antes, pero nunca habían cantado juntos, al momento que empezó la canción ambos se sentían un poco nerviosos, pero una extraña conexión sintieron dejándolos relajados y con la confianza necesaria para seguir, también un extraño cosquilleo y sentimiento nuevo percibieron…_****_

-I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow _(Compré un boleto al fin del arco iris)- _Mimi empezó a cantar más cerca de el._****_

-I watched the stars crash in the sea _(Miré que las estrellas chocan en el mar)- _Matt también se acercó._****_

-If I could ask God just one question... _(Si pudiera hacerle sólo una pregunta a Dios)- _Ya estaban casi pegados mirándose fijamente a los ojos._****_

-Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight? _(¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo? ¿Esta noche?)- _y el notorio sonrojo volvió a aparecer._****_

Someday we'll know _(Algún día sabremos)__**  
If love can move a mountain... **__(Si el amor puede mover una montaña)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why the sky is blue...**__ (Por qué el cielo es azul)__**  
Someday we'll know **__(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why I wasn't meant for you... **__(Por qué no quise decidirme por ti)__**  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

Someday we'll know _(Algún día sabremos)__**  
Why Samson loved Delilah... **__(Por qué Sansón amó Dalila)__**  
One day I'll go **__(Un día que yo iré)__**  
Dancing on the moon... **__(A bailar en la luna)- _Mimi tomó de las manos a Matt para bailar._**  
Someday you'll know **__(Algún día sabrás)__** –**_Matt la detuvo y quedaron fijamente mirándose…_**  
That I was the one for you... **__(Yo fui el número uno para ti)- _terminaron de cantar muy apegados mirándose con una extraña mirada que ninguno podía descifrar ¿sería amor, o simplemente una buena conexión de amistad? Por parte de Matt había una aclaración de sentimientos, una confirmación por decirlo de una forma, ustedes entienden… el chico ya no estaba confundido sobre los sentimientos hacia ella como que cantando y mirándola a los ojos podía ver perfectamente que ella era la indicada, por parte de Mimi, solo la confusión que tuvo Matt al principio sobre ella.

Ambos seguían mirándose con las manos tomadas sin darse cuenta que el público aplaudía y gritaba…

-¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso!

Ambos atinaron y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que pedía el público.

-¿Qué esperan? Recuerden que el público es el que elige a los ganadores y no querrán desilusionarlos ¿verdad?, hagan lo que les piden- el chico que animaba apareció de la nada con un micrófono- ¡¿Qué pide el público?

-¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso!

No pudieron hacer mas, ambos con mariposas en su estómago, tuvieron que complacer al público, Matt se acercó con un leve sonrojo y con muchas ansias a Mimi, se inclinó para posar sus labios en los suyos y poner sus manos en la cintura de ella. Mimi al principio se puso tensa pero cedió al notar lo bien que se sentía y correspondió al beso tomándolo del cuello.

El beso no fue ni largo ni corto, fue romántico y suave, al momento de separarse ambos ya estaban rojos como tomate y un efusivo público aplaudía con pies y manos.

-¡Wooow! ¡Qué besote!- el animador aplaudía- ahora suban todas las parejas que cantaron al escenario- suben las cuatro parejas anteriores- bien primero que todo, quiero felicitarlos por tener el valor de subir y cantar hoy en la inauguración de la discoteca, lo hicieron muy bien cada uno de ustedes, ¡Una gran aplauso para ellos!- pidió el chico y el público aplaudió- ok ahora ustedes van a elegir quien fue la mejor pareja cantando, aquí no se trata de quien cantó mejor, quien fue el más afinado, ni nada de eso, aquí deben votar mas por lo emocional, quienes los emocionó, o sintieron que tuvieron más química, ok ya me fui en la volada- el chico bromeó haciendo reír a los presentes.

**0o0o0o0**

Minutos antes de que Matt y Mimi subieran al escenario TK y Tai, se calmaron un poco, no por haberse cansado si no porque ambos se encontraban en el baño de hombres cada uno en un baño…vomitando.

-¡Buaaaa!- Tai vomitaba abrazado a la tasa.

-Qué asco Tai- decía TK en el baño de al lado sentado en el piso, con un papel limpiándose la boca.

-¡Me estoy conquistando al wáter!- seguía mareado Tai y hablando estupideces- jajaja ¡Buaa!

-Jajaja, dios estoy tan ¿feliz?, y no sé porque- TK deliraba.

-Porque tu novia te dejó ¿quizás?, ¿o porque Sora me dejó a mi?- Tai confundido hablaba.

-Ah…- ambos se quedan callados por un rato- cierto… nos dejaron…

-Si…

De la nada Tai comenzó a sollozar y TK lo siguió hasta que explotaron en llantos…

-¡Sora me dejó y yo lloro por ella!- el castaño hacia pucheros.

-¡Kari me regaló a Marta o Carla como se llame!- el rubio estaba igual.

-Ayayay Sora…- suspira entrecortado el moreno.

-Ayayay Kari…- TK también.

Luego hubo otro silencio en que ambos salieron del baño en que se encontraban, se miraron y se largaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- TK trató de auricular.

-No se- el chico le respondió- ¿de qué te ríes tu?

-No se- y siguieron riéndose a carcajadas- vamos afuera, nos estamos perdiendo la diversión.

Ambos salieron de los baños de hombre y se dirigieron a cualquier parte, luego vieron subir al escenario a dos chicos muy conocidos por ellos…

-¡Mira son Matto y Meme!- dijo Tai tambaleándose.

-¡Son Matt y Mimi, tonto!- y comenzaron sus carcajadas nuevamente.

Ven que empiezan a cantar y ellos como que se relajaron un poco y se movían abrazados de hombros al ritmo de la canción con una cara de estupidez a morir.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Que se queden quietas, les digo!- el de ojos grises les decía a las mareadas chicas, que se encontraban en un sector de la disco donde habían unos sillones, los chicos que buscaban a Matt como loco, dejaron a ambas chicas sentadas para que no se perdieran.

-Es inútil Ryo, están más prendidas que televisor de conserje- aportó Cody con las manos en su cintura y las chicas se largaron a reír.

-¡Eres tan gracioso Toby!- dijo Kari abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Soy Cody- aclaró confundido el chico de ojos azules-¿encontraste a tu amigo?- pregunta cuando ve llegar a su hermano.

-No, y tampoco encontré a Mimi- dice rendido Yue- chicas, ¿vinieron con alguien más?

-Sip, vino yo, vino Kari, vino Matt, vino Mimi, vino TK y vino el despeinado- dice Sora frunciendo el ceño al decir lo último.

-Ok, ¿y quién es TK y el despeinado?- pregunta ya el cabreado Ryo.

-Mi helmano…- Kari sonríe atontada- el tarado que la dejó- apunta con el pulgar a la pelirroja- y el otro es un rubio desabrido que conocí.

-El otro tarado que la dejó- Sora hizo lo mismo con Kari al apuntarla.

-No me dejó- la castaña negó- yo lo dejé, el me engañaba con la fea, pero no hablemos de esos- Kari se acerca a Cody- que hay de ti güerito ¿estás solito esta noche?- se sienta en sus piernas.

-No hay caso- niegan con la cabeza Ryo y Yue, Cody por su parte estaba demasiado sonrojado y nervioso con la chica entre sus piernas.

-¡Mimi! ¡Matt!- grita emocionada Sora aplaudiendo con sus manos.

-¿Qué donde?- Yue alarmado miró en la dirección que veía la chica- ¿pero qué rayos hacen en el escenario?

-A lo mejor se perdieron y buscarán a estas locas llamándolas por el micrófono- Ryo opina de brazos cruzados y ambas chicas lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

-O quizás van a cantar- dice Cody viendo que ambos toman un micrófono y comienza la canción.

-¡Cómo se les ocurre cantar mientras dos de sus amigas están ebrias!- enojado estaba Yue, por su amigo que cantaba en el escenario- estúpido Matt- miraba furioso.

-Ok, hermano nunca antes te habías puesto así, ¿Qué acaso estas celoso de el?- su hermano de ojos azules le pregunta confundido.

-¿Celoso de que, Cody? ¿De que este cantando? Claro que no, hablas puras estupideces, cállate y vamos a buscarlos- el chico camina al escenario.

-¡Espera que terminen primero!- alcanza a gritarle Cody antes de que el chico se fuera.

-¡Cantan taaaan lindo!- Sora se movía al ritmo de la música.

-¡Si, hacen un buen dúo!- Kari bailaba igual.

-Sabes Ryo…mirándolas bien, no son tan feas, de hecho no lo son, están bien buenas- le susurra a su hermano mayor dándole leves codazos y mirando a las chicas mientras ellas estaban distraídas observando a sus amigos cantar.

-Cody- lo mira serio- ni lo pienses- le advierte el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que estoy pensando?- lo mira burlón.

-Tienen novios- le recuerda.

-Error, tenían novios, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijeron antes?, se que estas igual que yo Ryo- lo mira acusadoramente con sus ojos azules- ¿o no las encuentras lindas?

-No es eso- roda los ojos- si son lindas, me agradan incluso, pero no las conocemos Cody.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo le gusto a la castaña y tu a la pelirroja, no tenemos nada que perder, ellas si nos conocen- sonríe de lado.

-Están ebrias- dice serio.

-Le estas buscando la quinta pata al gato, si quieres quedarte el resto de la noche amargado y solo, bien por ti, pero yo no perderé mi tiempo cuidándolas solamente, si no que aprovechare lo que tengo en bandeja- el chico se acerca a Kari y la rodea con sus brazos para bailar con ella.

-Hasta que te acercaste güerito- Kari comienza a bailar apegada al chico.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- la pelirroja se acerca al serio chico de ojos grises- ¿Qué no aprendes nada de tu hermano?- pone sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Sora, verdad?- el chico le pregunta su nombre y ella asiente- bien escucha linda, en estos momento sería lindo estar contigo si no estuvieras en ese estado, tan ebria, tal vez en otro momento yo…- es interrumpido por Sora que lo había callado con un beso.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Aplausos para la pareja número uno!- se escuchan leves aplausos- ¡Aplausos para la pareja número dos!- nuevamente leves aplausos- ¡Aplausos para la pareja número tres!- aumentan los gritos y las palmas del público- ¡Aplausos para la pareja número cuatro!- se escuchó un bullicio mas fuerte- ¡Y por último aplausos para la pareja número cinco!- los mismo aplausos que la pareja anterior- oh aquí hay un empate, deben decidirse por una pareja chicos- el animador caminaba por el escenario hablándole al público- ¡Aplausos para la pareja número cuatro!- muchos aplauso- ¡para la pareja número cinco- demasiados aplausos y gritos, provenientes de cuatro borrachos específicamente- valla veo que tienen un grupo de fans- se refería a los amigos ebrios- bien está más que claro la pareja ganadora es….- hace un leve suspenso- ¡La pareja número cinco Matt y Mimi! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Ganamos!- Mimi abraza a Matt emocionada.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- el rubio le corresponde al abrazo.

-Ambos lo hicimos bien- le sonríe al chico.

-Ok, gracias a las demás parejas por participar, ellos también recibirán premio bajen del escenario para que lo reciban, solo quédense ustedes- se refiere a Matt y a Mimi- el premio sorpresa para ustedes es… una romantica cena en el mejor restaurant, con todos los gastos pagados- el chico les entrega unos tickets- ambos lo reciben y bajan del escenario.

-¿Tanto humillación por una cena?- dice Matt leyendo su ticket.

-Igual nos divertimos ¿o no?- le sonríe la castaña- algo es algo- Matt le sonríe de vuelta.

-Lindo espectáculo- dice el castaño de ojos verdes de brazos cruzados molesto por la escenita del beso que presencioo.

-Gracias Yue- dice confundido Matt por la cara de su amigo-¿te sucede algo?

-¿Qué si me sucede algo?- pregunta enojado el chico- mientras el par de enamorados cantaba en el escenario yo con mis hermanos nos encontrábamos cuidando a SUS amigas, que llegaron completamente borrachas, haciendo estupideces, y ustedes feliz de la vida cantando, ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

-Yue relájate- pide la castaña- ¿Por qué te enojas con nosotros?

-No estoy enojado- baja la mirada ante la castaña- es solo que no la hemos pasado bien cuidando a sus amigas toda la noche.

-¿Dices que Sora y Kari están borrachas? – Matt pregunta confundido.

-¿Quién mas va a ser?, en este momento ambas están colgadas en mis hermanos diciéndole lo lindos que son y no sé qué locuras mas.

-¡Que estamos haciendo aquí parados vamos con ellos!- Mimi apresuró.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Por acá los vi, Tai!- TK guiaba a su amigo para encontrarse con los demás.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Mira ahí van- ambos los siguen.

Al llegar donde se encontraban los demás pusieron la misma expresión que Matt, Mimi y Yue, se les cayó la mandíbula al ver a Kari y a Sora, besándose apasionadamente con ambos castaños.

-¡Hikari!- gritó TK sorprendido y enojado.

-Sora…- murmuró el castaño al ver a su ex con otro.

-¡Esto no se quedara así! – TK corre a separar de golpe a su chica del castaño ojiazul- ¡Quien te crees que eres!- le da un golpe en la cara- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla!- le vuelve a pegar.

-¡TK! ¡Basta!- gritaba Kari.

Matt, Yue y Ryo trataban de separarlos pero era inútil, TK parecía poseído no paraba de golpear al pobre chico, que apenas podía defenderse por los fuertes golpes que recibía.

-¡Detente TK!- Matt logra sostener a su hermano.

-¡Déjame romperle la cara a ese imbécil!- trataba de soltarse el rubio menor.

-¡Que está pasando aquí!- llega un guardia de seguridad…

**0o0o0o0**

Luego de haber sido expulsado de la discoteca los chicos volvieron a la casa, hubo una gran discusión entre todos, la cosa es que llegaron todo peleando, la única que se podía ver calmada ahí era Mimi, los demás se iban gritando todo el camino de la disco a la casa.

Cada uno se fue a una habitación distinta, solo eran cuatro asi que se repartieron entre dos, Sora se fue con Kari, TK con Tai, los extrañados Joe e Izzy a otra, y a Matt y a Mimi no les quedó otra que dormir juntos…

-Valla día- roda los ojos Matt sacando las cosas de su maleta.

-Bueno, no todo terminó en un desastre, recuerda que ganamos una cena- trata de cambiar los ánimos Mimi.

-Si eso es lo único bueno, emm… Mimi… ¿quieres que me vaya a dormir al sillón?- dice sonrojado el rubio, la habitación que a ellos les tocó era la que usaban los padres de Mimi al vacacionar ahí, eso significaba una cosa….la cama era de dos plazas.

-¿Pero porque? Si cabemos perfectamente los dos en la cama, o crees que estoy gorda y te botaré ¿eso insinúas Ishida?- dice la chica haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no – ríe el chico- es solo que no se ¿que dirán los chicos?-se rasca la nuca en forma de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué importa lo que diga?, Matt vivimos juntos, que nos van a decir, a ya se- la castaña pone una media sonrisa- te da vergüenza que te vea con tu pijama de perrito- ya te lo eh visto Matt asique no te avergüences.

-No es eso, y no es un perrito solamente, es un pastor alemán ósea- Matt hizo una expresión chistosa y ambos ríen, el chico suspira- de acuerdo, dormiremos juntos, ahora vamos a la cama que tengo mucho sueño, acostémonos rápido- ambos se sonrojan, eso ultimo que dijo Matt, sonó como algo de doble sentido para cada uno, los dos evitaron mirarse para que no se notara el sonrojo que les apareció en sus caras.

A la mañana siguiente, Izzy, Joe, Mimi y Matt. Se encontraban en la cocina explicándoles a ambos chicos que no fueron lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

-¿Entonces TK y Kari también terminaron? – Joe preguntó.

-Ósea no dijeron nada de eso, pero por lo que te contábamos es más que obvio ¿no?- el rubio le respondió.

-Iré a ver a las chicas, ya les preparé el desayuno- la castaña en una bandeja puso una comida liviana con dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza que deberían tener.

-Yo que tu, les daría dos a cada una- Matt le recomendó.

-Mmm… tienes razón- la chica agrega más aspirinas- Matt porque no les llevas el desayuno a tu hermano y a Tai deben estar peor que las chicas, ahí deje otra bandeja- dice la chica yéndose.

-Claro- dice el rubio pero antes de que la chica desapareciera la siguió para decirle algo- ¡Mimi!

-¡Ay! Matt, ¡casi boto todo!- la chica tomó bien la bandeja.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que hoy como los chicos estarán todo el día en casa, me preguntaba si querías que saliéramos, ya sabes- se puso nervioso- para conocer más el lugar, se que tu lo conoces a la perfección pero yo quería que…

-De acuerdo- lo interrumpe Mimi con una sonrisa- les daré esto a las chicas y salimos todo el día juntos- le guiña un ojo y sigue su camino dejando a Matt con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Mimi sube a la habitación donde se quedaron sus amigas, abre la puerta y una ola de olor a alcohol le llegó en la cara, las chicas sí que se fueron de copas anoche.

Deja la bandeja a un costado y abre las cortinas, ambas dormidas cierran con fuerzas sus ojos al sentir el sol en sus ojos.

-¡Ciérrala!- le grita Kari poniendo una mano en sus ojos.

-¡Dios mi cabeza!- Sora se pone la almohada en la cara.

-¡Ya es de día! ¡Arriba par de ridículas!- Mimi aplaudía con sus manos para despertarlas y recibe un cojín- ¡Kari!

-Por favor cállate Mimi – la chica tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara- siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.

-Yo siento lo mismo, el dolor de cabeza que tengo no se me quitará con nada- Sora aportó.

-Se les quitará con el rico y nutritivo desayuno que les hice, mas dos grandes tazas de café y aspirinas para cada una- les muestra el desayuno servido.

-Solo tomare la aspirina y el café, gracias- Kari dice con los ojos cerrados.

-También yo- la pelirroja la siguió.

-No señor, ¡me levante temprano preocupada por mis amigas y ustedes no se comerán lo que les prepare!- Mimi gritó indignada.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero cállate por favor Mimi!- la castaña menor la hizo callar.

-Así me gusta- la chica se sentó en los pies de la cama donde estaba Sora- ahora cuéntenme, ¿Qué paso con ustedes anoche?

-De lo que recuerdo, no quiero hablarlo ahora- Sora negó con su cabeza.

-Yo menos, lo único que recuerdo es que TK es un estúpido- Kari se sienta en la cama.

-Está bien las dejaré tranquilas, solo porque hoy saldré con Matt, no hagan tonterías y hagan todo lo que les diga Joe, con Matt las dejamos a cargo de el- Mimi mira a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, claro, ahora vete por favor Mimi, mi cabeza explotará- Sora se tapa con la frazada.

-¡Ay bueno ya me voy!, cuídense, adiós- la castaña sale de la habitación.

Matt al entrar a la habitación de los chicos, siente el mismo olor que sintió Mimi.

Dejo la bandeja a un lado y abrió las cortinas, se acerco a cada uno y los destapó de un tiro.

-¡Hey!- TK se quejó primero.

-¡Que rayos te pasa!- el castaño se quejó después.

-Ahí está el desayuno que Mimi les preparó, y unas aspirinas para quitarles el dolor de cabeza que deben tener, saldré todo el día, asique buena suerte- el rubio ni preguntas ni preocupación mostro ante su hermano y su amigo, salió de la habitación a encontrarse con Mimi para pasar el resto del día con la chica que tanto le gustaba…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola, bueno el capitulo no sé cómo rayos habrá quedado, lo terminé lo más rápido posible para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, perdón si no quedo como esperaban es que tengo mucho sueño -.- el colegio me tiene muerta, ojalas les haya gustado la canción, es de la película "un amor para recordar" ayayay… que bonita :) el próximo capítulo será un día de solo MIMATO no se que pasará aun no lo escribo espero no decepcionarlos, pero igual tengo mis ideas de algunas escenas, también les doy la opción de que me den consejos o que les gustaría ver para el próximo capítulo, conste que Matt ahora está seguro por los sentimientos hacia Mimi, ahora solo tiene que enamorarla a ella también ¿Cómo lo podrá hacer?.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews!**

**Roxa-XIII, Princessmalfoy10, Pixie'66, digimon4ever99, Mimi Hyuga, lukas 10, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Lizzie, Azul Tachikawa, Mimichibi-Diethel, MariahGalux, Eri, krayteona.**

**Nos vemos!**


	15. Un día contigo Primera Parte

**Capítulo 15: Un día contigo (Primera parte)**

Matt y Mimi, se subieron al auto del primero para salir.

-Bien, ¿donde quieres ir?- pregunta el chico un poco nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a hablar con Mimi, pero la idea de salir hoy todo el día con ella, solos, era para conquistarla o confesarle de sus sentimientos.

-Mmm… , hay muchos lugares, pero me gustaría ir a un mirador que se encuentra en la costa.

-Ok- enciende el auto- tu me guías por donde es.

En el trayecto hacia el mirador, los dos chicos conversaban de cosas sin importancia, ya sea del clima, del paisaje, etc. Iban escuchando radio, y Mimi tarareaba muy animadamente.

-Parece que estas feliz hoy- le dice el rubio sonriendo de lado.

-Así es, me levante de buenas, pensé que estaríamos todo el día atendiendo a los chicos, pero me salvaste el día, gracias- la chica le da una hermosa sonrisa.

-De nada, yo también quería librarme de las peleas un rato, que bueno que aceptaste salir conmigo- sonríe tímidamente- además debemos hacer hora para la cena de esta noche ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, parte de mi felicidad es esa cena- dice Mimi viendo el camino- es aquí.

Llegan a un mirador que se encontraba en las costas del mar, era un acantilado donde habían muchos roqueríos, se podía apreciar que el recinto era bien lindo, con muchas flores alrededor y una vista realmente bella, la brisa del mar se podía sentir en las caras de ambos chicos, Mimi emocionada corre a un barandal.

-Había olvidado lo lindo que era este lugar- cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa de agua salada en su cara.

-Es hermoso, debe ser genial ver la puesta de sol aquí- llega Matt a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Lo es, pero creo que el lugar más hermoso para ver la puesta de sol es estando sentada en la arena, mirando el horizonte, ver al sol chocar con el mar, mientras que poco a poco los colores del cielo se van oscureciendo- mira las olas chocar con las rocas suspirando- es… realmente hermoso- Matt la mira con una ceja en alto.

-¿Te trae recuerdos?- ladea su cabeza- lo dices como si ya lo hubieras echo.

-Digamos que si- baja la mirada la castaña.

-¿Con alguien especial o qué?

-No- lo mira con una media sonrisa- cuando venía con mis padres, siempre salía en las tardes para contemplara la puesta de sol, es que es algo mágico, podía pensar tranquilamente, es algo que no se compara con nada en este mundo, además las veces que iba era para despejarme ya sea después de una pelea con mis padres, o si algo me salía mal, o simplemente porque quería estar sola, siempre me relajaba contemplarla- vuelve a mirar el mar.

Matt la queda observando un momento, Mimi era realmente especial, le gustaba la forma de pensar de ella, la encontraba pacífica y pura, sentía que la chica era perfecta en todo sentido, el chico agradecía haber sido un niño elegido anteriormente donde vio por primera vez a la chica, agradecía haber conocido a Mimi desde hace ya años, agradecía vivir con ella, agradecía estar con ella en estos momentos, sentirla cerca y contemplarla, y sobretodo agradecía haberse enamorado de ella.

Ya no podía mas, debía decirle de sus sentimientos, era el lugar perfecto y la oportunidad también, pero ¿Cómo podría empezar?

-Mira lo que tengo- le dice sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- la chica da vuelta su cara para ver lo que Matt escondía en sus manos.

-Es…- abre sus manos.

-¿Una uñeta?- Mimi lo mira confundida.

-Oye no es solo una uñeta, es mi primera uñeta, es importante ¿ok?- el chico se hizo el ofendido- la agarre en mi primer concierto de mi cantante favorito, Wada Kouji.

-Me suena- puso una cara pensadora.

-Toma, es para ti- se la pasa sonriendo- tiene mucho valor para mí.

-Pero ¿Por qué me la das?- la toma confundida- si tiene tanto valor como dices.

-Es porque…- se sonroja- este último tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, bueno desde que vivimos en la misma casa y todo, me di cuenta de algo que quiero decirte…- la mira a los ojos- Mimi tu…

-A ya se, hasta que lo admites Ishida- la ojimiel interrumpe confundiendo al rubio y a la vez poniéndolo nervioso- me dirás que este último tiempo te has hecho muy amigo de mi, bla bla bla y que soy la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener ¿no es así?- le sonríe inocentemente, desde la noche anterior Mimi había notado algo extraño en Matt, temía que le confesara algo que no quería escuchar, si se hizo una promesa que no podía romper, no enamorarse de nuevo, y el rubio que desde anoche le movía el piso, y el ahora estaba tratando de conquistarla.

-Si…- trata de sonreír- eso quería decirte, eres mi mejor amiga Mimi.

-Gracias, tu también lo eres – lo abraza- guardaré esta uñeta para el resto de mi vida- le dice mirándolo a los ojos y Matt asiente con una sonrisa.

No funcionó como esperaba el rubio, pero es solo de mañana, tenía todo un día por delante para declarársele.

-¡Mira!- la castaña se acerca de nuevo a la baranda para señalar un punto en el océano-¡Un lobo marino!

-Cierto que lindo- el chico ni siquiera miró, tenía la vista hacia otro lado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Le tomaré una foto- la chica saca su celular, aprovecha de mirar a Matt y lo nota extraño- ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Ah?- el chico vuelve su atención en ella- ¡Oh!, no, no me pasa nada- le sonríe.

-Ok…- le responde extrañada y enfoca con su celular hacia el animal- aquí va…- tenia la posición perfecta para tomar la foto pero algo se le aparece en la pantalla- ¡Aaa! ¿Qué…- mira a Matt que tenía su mano extendida con una rosa roja que arrancó del recinto.

-Para ti- se la entrega con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias- la recibe- pero podías habérmela dado después, no cuando iba a tomar la foto- arrugó el ceño y vuelve su vista hacia el animal que ya no estaba- ¿vez? ¡Ya se fue!

-Perdón- la mira arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, está bien- le da una media sonrisa- si igual esta linda- dice mirando su rosa y girándola- bueno… ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-¿Qué te parece ir a almorzar? –Mira su reloj- son la una y media, y ya me dio hambre.

-De acuerdo.

Se subieron al auto con dirección al restaurant que Mimi conocía, parte de la tarde se quedaron conversando en el restaurant, luego se propusieron a ir a una playa.

-Te conoces el lugar de memoria ¿eh?- Matt le decía a la chica mientras manejaban a una playa que Mimi recomendó para ir.

-Si vinieras todos los veranos desde los cinco años ¿no lo conocerías?-preguntó riendo la chica- se los lugares perfectos para visitar, las mejores picadas para almorzar, para salir a divertirse se me los mejores parques de diversiones, aunque solo hay uno- pone una media sonrisa- y a la playa que ahora vamos, va muy poca gente, por eso me gusta además de que la arena es blanquísima, el mar es turquesa y los surfistas son guapos- bromea la ojimiel.

-A osea que vas por los surfistas guapos- el rubio se hace el ofendido- ¿que no te conformas con este musculoso rubio de ojos zafiros?

-Jajaja, cállate y maneja Ken- Mimi se burló.

-¿Ken? Si yo soy Ken entonces tu eres la amiga de Barbie- el chico le dice con los labios fruncidos.

-¡Hey! ¿Y porque no Barbie?- lo mira con una ceja en alto.

-Simple porque la Barbie es rubia y tu no, en cambio la amiga de la Barbie es castaña, aunque tú te pareces más a una Bratz- asiente el chico.

-¿Tan bocona soy? –abre sus ojos mirándose los labios en el espejo de la visera.

-Bueno bueno una My Scene- roda los ojos ya cansado de hablar de ese tema.

-¡Soy una Barbie y punto!- finaliza Mimi con los brazos cruzados mirando el camino- apropósito…-una sonrisa confundida sale de sus labios- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de muñecas?- ve que Matt se pone nervioso- ¿acaso jugabas con ellas?- la castaña lo apunta con un dedo con una mirada burlona- ¡Te pille Ishida!

-De que estás hablando, ¡yo no jugaba con muñecas!, conozco de eso porque…. Bueno porque Tai jugaba con las de Kari y cuando iba a su casa me mostraba sus "muñecas de acción", eso es todo- evita mirar a Mimi.

-Y tu jugabas con el ¿cierto?- lo mira fijo- admítelo ya te pillé.

-¡Ay si fue solo un par de veces!- se encoje de hombros mirando el techo sonrojado- solía usar a Ken, porque era el malvado villano que molestaba a las Bratz, y Tai era una de las Barbies policía y… ¡Que rayos! ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?- se pone una de sus manos en la cara de vergüenza.

-¡Jugabas con muñecas!- Mimi se reía del avergonzado rubio- no puedo creerlo jajaja.

-Tachikawa- el serio chico mientras miraba el camino habló- tu le dices a alguien sobre esto – la mira a la cara- y juro que le diré la verdad a Sora de lo que pasó con su chaqueta favorita- la amenazó señalándola con un dedo.

-¡Quedamos que nunca hablaríamos de eso, Ishida, fue un accidente lo que pasó con la chaqueta de Sora! ¿Quién iba a saber que el cloro desteñía la ropa?- dijo poniendo cara de pregunta y alzando sus manos en forma de interrogación.

-Alguien que lave su ropa-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- pero la chica de las mil sirvientas no sabía porque a ella le lavaban sus cosas y en su vida había visto el cloro- Matt dijo como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

-Como sea- suspira la castaña- está bien no le diré a nadie…- susurra para ella mirando hacia la ventana- que juegas con muñecas- una risita se le escapa de los labios y Matt escuchó.

-¡Jugaba, ya no lo hago!

Cuando llegaron a la mencionada playa, se acomodaron con sus cosas en la arena, Mimi se desprendió de su ropa para quedar en bikini y Matt se encontraba poniendo la sombrilla.

-¿Te ayudo?- Mimi le pregunta que hace rato que se le caía al chico.

-Ya lo estoy logrando no te preocupes ¿vez?- dejó parada la sombrilla y la mira sonrojándose al ver que de la nada Mimi apareció con un bikini rosa con brillantes- ¿Dónde te cambiaste?

-Lo traía puesto- sonríe al ver la cara de Matt- ¿te gusta? Es mi favorito – gira para modelarle al chico.

-S..si…- se ruboriza más y la sombrilla se le cae, provocando la risa de la castaña- ¡oh no!

El resto de la tarde se quedaron disfrutando de la playa, Matt se bañaba en el mar y Mimi tomaba sol acostada en la arena.

-Donde nos venimos a encontrar- una voz conocida para la castaña apareció, abrió sus ojos para mirar al chico- ¿Cómo estas Mimi?

-Hola, Yue, bien ¿y tú?- la chica se sienta.

-Aquí, relajándome por lo de ayer- el chico se sienta al lado de Mimi.

-¿También tus hermanos despertaron mal?

-Aja- asiente el chico- y se pusieron mandones conmigo, querían que les sirviera el desayuno y que poco menos los ayudara ir al baño- bromea haciendo reír a la castaña- les dejé el almuerzo y me vine, ¿y estás sola?

-No, Salí con Matt, se está bañando-apunta al rubio que nadaba en el océano- ¿y qué haces acá?

-Pues, vine a este lugar porque es perfecto para estar a solas, sin el bullicio insoportable de la otra playa y mis hermanos molestando, además para surfear es excelente.

-¿Surfeas?

-A si es, es otro hobby aparte de la banda- ladea su cabeza sonriendo.

-_"A lo mejor él era uno de los surfistas guapos que contemplaba en las vacaciones"- _pensó Mimi sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar?- le pregunta el ojiverde.

-De acuerdo- el chico se para y le extiende su mano a la castaña- una carrera- Mimi sale corriendo y el chico que estaba desprevenido le grita.

-¡Hey, ni siquiera contaste!- la sigue alcanzándola- tramposa.

-¡Eres rápido!- seguían corriendo y el chico la toma en brazos- ¡oye!

-Vamos al agua preciosa.

Yue llega al mar con Mimi en brazos tirándose de una, ambos muertos de la risa y comenzaron una guerra de chapoteos.

-¡Toma, toma, toma, toma!- la animada chica le lanzaba agua a Yue.

-¡Basta, basta!- reía el chico, tratando de evitar el agua, se acerca a Mimi abrazándola por los brazos para que los detuviera y se quedara quieta- tranquila, trague agua por tu culpa- hace un tierno puchero el castaño.

-La pelea de agua es mi especialidad- le sonríe aun abrazados sin darse cuenta- ¿sabías que hacia natación artística?

-Eso es genial, tenemos algo en común, a ambos nos gusta el agua- se encontraba mirándola fija a los ojos.

-¿Yue?- el rubio aparece de brazos cruzados observando a la parejita que se encontraban apegados- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y porque se abrazan?

Cuando Matt lo dijo, ambos se separaron de golpe ruborizados.

-Vine a la playa, ¿no es obvio?- lo dice un poco pesado, tenia envidia de rubio por tener tanta confianza con Mimi.

-No si eso está claro, pero que haces con ella- le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Solo estábamos jugando, Matt- sonríe confundida la castaña que notó tenso el ambiente- ya me dio frío porque no vamos a secarnos- la chica salió del mar, dejando a ambos chicos.

-¿Por qué esa cara Matt? ¿Temes que alguien más te quite a Mimi?- Yue dijo de brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa.

-No sé de que hablas- el rubio se proponía salir del agua y el castaño le dice una última cosa.

-Deberías temer Ishida- alza sus cejas y va donde la chica.

Matt se quedó con el ceño fruncido y con la boca levemente abierta con una cara de pregunta, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Yue? Pensó el chico, era su amigo ¿Por qué le hacía eso?, se rió en un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, era obvio, otro más que cayó bajo los encantos de Mimi, primero Michael y ahora ¿su confiable amigo de la banda?, no estaba celoso, a Yue lo conocía hace poco y a él lo conoce desde siempre, asique no tenia porque temer, el tenia mas ventaja con ella ¿cierto?

Matt llegó con los dos chicos que conversaban animadamente.

-¿Nos vamos Mimi?- preguntó el rubio tomando una toalla para secarse.

-De hecho Matt, Yue ahora iba a surfear y quiero ver como lo hace- le comenta al rubio provocando que este alzara sus cejas sorprendido.

Ok, si estaba celoso, recordó a Mimi hablar de los guapos surfistas ¿y Yue era uno?, eso le daba motivos pata tener celos ¿no?, sonrió de forma irónica, y se acordó de un motivo importante de porque no deberían quedarse ver al guapo surfista.

-Sería realmente genial ver a Yue surfear Mimi- Matt fingió emoción- pero recuerda nuestra cena- sonrió triunfante, vio de reojo al ojiverde y notó como este fruncía los labios y un "idiota" salía de sus labios en un susurro, eso lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

-Es cierto- la castaña fija su atención a Yue- será para otro día entonces, de verdad que quiero verte surfear, también quiero que me enseñes- le sonríe.

-Por supuesto tu dime cuando y yo volearé por ti- le coquetea más de cerca provocando un leve rubor en Mimi- es una lastimas que no te quedes.

-Si una lástima- interrumpió Matt tomando a Mimi del brazo para alejarla de Yue que se acercaba mas a ella- bien nos vemos Yue- se despide sonriendo irónico que solo el castaño comprendía porque el comportamiento.

-Adiós Matt- le sonríe de vuelta- adiós preciosa- le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Mimi.

-Adiós Yue, estamos en contacto- le hace un gesto con la mano y se van.

De camino al restaurant, Matt iba serio perdido en sus pensamientos pensaba en la manera de decirle a Mimi sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, antes de que otro más lo haga y la pierda. Tenía rabia por Yue, y estaba arrepentido de haberle presentado a Mimi, si hubiera imaginado que al chico también le atraería la castaña jamás la hubiera llevado al ensayo, se hubiera evitado tantos problemas y ahora la ojimiel ya sería su novia si el castaño no hubiera aparecido en la playa, bueno no su novia, torció la boca, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que la chica le correspondiera, a no ser que Yue se la robara y le restregara en la cara a la chica y diciéndole _"mira mira te dije que debías temer de mi" _frunció el ceño y apretaba le volante con mas fuerzas ante sus pensamientos, imaginándose a Yue sacándole la lengua y sonriendo como estúpido.

-Imbécil- salió en un murmullo que Mimi no escuchó.

Mimi lo miraba como si lo estuviera analizando, Matt era tan bipolar, podía ser chistoso, cariñoso, comprensivo algunas veces, pero de la nada se ponía serio, amargado, fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula.

El rubio notó a la ojimiel observándolo hipnotizada y preguntó:

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-en un tono seco le dijo, la chica reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando repetidas veces.

-No, solo pensaba- vuelve a mirar el camino- ¿estás enojado?

-¿Por qué me vez enojado?- lo dice amargado.

-No…para nada- ironizó la castaña- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- dijo suspirando para calmar su rabia.

-Dime qué te pasa Matt- insistió.

-Te dije que nada, es solo que…- la chica le tomo más atención- tengo…calor- dijo asintiendo haciendo que Mimi poco menos callera de espaldas.

-Ok, esto ya me lo dejó claro- se cruzó de brazos y continúo mirando el camino.

-¿Qué te dejé claro?- pregunto extrañado.

-Eres el ser mas bipolar que existe Matt- frunció el ceño aun mirando hacia afuera.

-No soy bipolar- aclaró- solo venia pensando en algo que me dio rabia eso es todo, si te molesto mi actitud te pido disculpas lo siento, es solo que esto de mis actitudes es algo que no me doy cuenta, puedo estar muy feliz a veces y después…. Ok si soy bipolar- suspira rendido y Mimi da una risita- no te rías, no es lindo ser así- se entristece.

-Te equivocas igual eres lindo siendo o no siendo bipolar- le sonríe- puedo lidiar contigo no te preocupes, tengo paciencia- le da una sincera sonrisa y Matt le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, en todos los sentidos por eso es que me e…- es interrumpido por la música _California girl _del celular de Mimi- ¿por casualidad pusiste ese tema porque estamos en la playa?- preguntó con una sonrisa confundido.

-Sip- le respondió mientras que bailaba con su celular en la mano- _California girls, we're unforgettable._

-¡Contesta!- Matt la interrumpió para que dejara de cantar.

-Sí, lo siento- da un risita- ¿Hola?

-¡_Mimi! ¿Dónde rayos estas?_- una alterada chica le gritaba al otro lado.

-¿Kari?, les avise que saldría con Matt- contesta confundida.

_-¿Con Matt? No nos avisaste Mimi, a no espera si, si lo hiciste, bueno pero ¡ven ahora a casa!, ¡no sabes lo que paso! Sora se peleó otra vez con Tai y TK ¡es un tarado pervertido!-_histérica gritaba Kari- _me estaba bañando y el muy…_

-Kari, Kari- interrumpe la castaña- me tomé el día libre por lo mismo, para estar fuera de problemas, hablamos en la casa…

-_Sí, pero Mimi…_

-Kari- insistió la castaña- me cuentas cuando llegue, un beso te quiero, adiós.

-¡_Mi…_- la ojimiel cortó su celular.

-¿Hay problemas en casa?- preguntó el consternado rubio que escuchaba los gritos de Kari.

-Así es, algo de que Sora peleó con Tai y que tu hermano es un pervertido- respondió confundida.

-Qué bueno que cortaste, si no nos hubieran amargado lo que queda del día, _aunque mi día se amargó cuando apareció Yue- _pensó lo último el ojiazul.

Llegaron al famoso restaurant, vieron la hora y se dieron cuenta que aun era temprano, la cena era a las nueve de la noche y recién eran las seis de la tarde, fueron a caminar por la orilla de la playa y encontraron una feria artesanal, donde Mimi fascinada corrió a vitrinear.

Caminaron por cada puestito, Mimi no paraba de comprar y comprar cosas, Matt solo iba a su lado acompañándola, con paciencia, ya que la chica era bien difícil para escoger.

-¡Matt, dime algo! – le decía la chica con dos pares de aros en sus manos- ¿llevo el de la flor o el de estrella?

-Mimi te eh dicho que los dos son lindos, lleva cualquiera- el chico un poco cansado le repetía.

-¡No me sirve esa respuesta Matt!, ¡decide! ¿Flor o estrella?

-Ya, ya los de estrellas- giró los ojos.

-¡Pero también me gustan los de flores!

Matt se llevó una mano a la cara, la chica era bien difícil. El chico entró en su burbuja de pensamientos, ¿Cómo sería cuando se casaran? Pasará meses buscando el vestido de bodas perfecto o el ramo de flores único , ¿Cuándo buscaran una casa para vivir? ¿Cómo le gustaría? ¿Un closet grande o uno extra grande?, ¿y cuando tuvieran hijos? Peleas por un nombre original para el bebé, ¿y qué será cuando tengan que ir a comprar pañales? ¿Los con ajuste seguro o los acolchados?, ¿Cuándo el pequeño o pequeña creciera en que colegio irá?, ¿Qué se pondrá para la graduación del adolescente?, o peor aun ¿Qué usara para la boda de sus hijos?, ¿querrá nietos?

-¡Contéstame!- Mimi interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

-Sí, si ¿qué pasa?

-¿Está bien que me haya comprado los dos aros?

-¿Eh? Oh, si claro- el chico se sentía estúpido, contempla a Mimi escoger un mísero objeto, y ya se imaginaba una vida con ella, ¡planes de boda, hijos, hasta nietos! ¿Qué rayos?, si que estaba enfermo…pero de amor por ella.

Siguieron caminando y Mimi continuaba y continuaba comprando, la chica no se aburría podía estar horas haciéndolo, habían llegado al fin al último puesto de la feria donde le llamaron la atención al chico los objetos que vendían, se quedo pegado en uno en específico, miró a Mimi que se probaba como loca las cosas de ahí y volvió a mirar el "objeto".

-Si es para ella es perfecto- una voz le dijo al rubio.

-¿Qué?- el confundido le habló.

-Estoy seguro que le encantará a su chica- el vendedor incitaba al rubio a comprar el objeto- son anillos mágicos- Matt rodó los ojos y pensó _tonterías-_ si le da a la persona que ama ese anillo, estarán juntos por siempre.

-Es un anillo ordinario, son tonterías- le dijo simple el ojiazul.

-No es solo un anillo ordinario, cambia de colores también, mire- el vendedor toma uno y se lo muestra- ¿ve? Estaba negro y ahora está verde- sonríe el comerciante hombre.

-¡Qué lindo!- Mimi apareció de la nada asustando al rubio.

-¿Ve joven? Le dije que a su novia le encantaría- sonrió triunfante el hombre.

-Ella no…- intento aclarar el rubio pero Mimi intervino.

-Si me encanta, vamos amor cómpramelo- la castaña siguió la corriente.

-¿Amor? Mimi que…- al chico un fuerte cosquilleo de dio en el estómago.

-No seas así querido, cómprame el anillo- lo tomo de un brazo para mirarlo coquetamente a los ojos.

-No decepcioné a su novia joven- aportó el vendedor.

-Ok démelo- el chico no tubo mas remedio, lo pago y el vendedor se lo da.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja, ya verás que el anillo si sirve- lo ultimo lo dice para Matt.

-Gracias señor, nos amamos mucho como ve- la castaña sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes abrazada a Matt- gracias por comprármelo amorcito- le la un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojando al rubio- adiós.

Se alejan de la feria artesanal, y Matt nervioso se atreve a hablar.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos novios?- con esperanzas el rubio preguntó.

-No quería matarle las ilusiones- responde simple y el rubio botó aire- hacemos linda pareja – río la chica y Matt sonríe de lado- a propósito gracias por el anillo, es muy lindo ¡y mira se puso rosado!.

-De nada.

-Ya se va a oscurecer…- dice la chica mirando el cielo, ¿vamos a ver la puesta de sol?- Mimi le preguntó emocionada y a Matt le salió una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos- al fin podrá confesarse…

_**Continuara…**_

**Ok me salió demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaado largo xD me fui en la volada! Por obligación tendré que hacer la continuación porque pensaba hacer este capítulo entero hasta al final del día, pero me salió muy largo y no quería borrar partes porque me va gustando como va quedando.**

**Espero que no se les haya sido latoso leerlo :s también espero que les guste uuu Matt se puso celoso de Yue, también Mimi está notando algo en el rubio, y que me dicen de este imaginándose una vida entera juntos casándose, con hijo nietos? xD**

**Disculpen la demora al subir el capitulo, pero enserio que esta sí que ha sido la peor peor semana del año, ha habido peleas, peleas y muchas peleas, perdí a una amiga, y bueno no importa porque la odio aaaaarrch que rabia ¡tengo rabia! **

**xD ok no les importa mi vida privada y yo les estoy dando lata pero es que aaa odio quedarme con la palabra en la boca! (me eh dado cuenta que en cada capítulo dejo mis quejas en las notas de la autora ya sea del colegio u otra cosa xD)En fin!**

**Espero les guste el capi y me dejen muchos reviews para que se me valla la rabia :) xD y me hagan muy feliz :D**

**Gracias a…**

**Mimichibi-Diethel, Roxa-XIII (I don't speak English very well :s), Pixie'66 (le puse más narración a la historia, tienes razón pongo mucho diálogo), Princessmalfoy10, johita0310, Lizzie, .Tachikawa, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida.**

**Espero seguir con su apoyo!**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: ¡Mañana es el fin del mundo! xD dijeron que el 21 de mayo del 2011 se acabaría el mundo, ha salido en todas partes ¿será verdad? :O**


	16. Un día contigo Segunda parte

**Para el capitulo tengan la canción "Yo quisiera" de Reik.**

**Capítulo 16: Un día contigo. (Segunda Parte)**

En la arena sentados se encontraban Matt y Mimi, la ultima con su cabeza apoyada en el rubio, observando la hermosa puesta de sol. Los colores eran realmente bellos, Matt observaba a la chica de reojo se veía preciosa, sus ojos brillaban a la luz del sol, se veían más claros de lo que eran un color miel casi transparente, la hermosa sonrisa que tenía en los labios hacía que su corazón aumentara su pulso, por inercia abrazó a la chica, Mimi no reaccionó solo se dejó abrazar.

Cualquiera que los viera de lejos pensaría que son una feliz pareja de enamorados, con sus cabezas apoyadas, y abrazados, se miraban tan bien, Matt, sentía que era el momento perfecto es ahora o nunca, no había interrupciones y era el momento perfecto, ¿Qué más romántico que declarársele frente una puesta de sol?, el chico respiró hondo y comenzó…

-Mimi…

-Dime- la chica habló aun hipnotizada en el horizonte.

-Quiero decirte algo importante…- la soltó del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, esa acción hizo que Mimi también lo mirara- eh tratado de hacerlo todo el día, pero ha habido algunas interrupciones, siento que si no lo digo ahora todo cambiará entre nosotros- no supo explicar bien lo ultimo y la chica lo miró confundida- habrá otra persona que lo hará y no quiero perderte…

-Sea lo que sea no me perderás Matt, nunca dejaré de ser tu amiga- la castaña estaba demasiado confundida, creía que Matt hablaba de la amistad que se tenían, no quería imaginar otra cosa, no debía tampoco.

-No me refiero a eso, no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo, te necesito conmigo Mimi- la tomó de los hombros para fijar sus ojos mas en ella y transmitirle que lo que decía era cierto- me enamoré de ti Mimi…- pasaron unos segundos donde se quedaron mirando, Matt intentó darle un beso pero la chica lo esquivó-¿tú no sientes lo mismo?- el extrañado chico se sorprendió al ver a Mimi seria con el ceño levemente fruncido, el estaba seguro que la chica sentía lo mismo, no entendía que pasaba.

-Matt…- suspira la chica- yo te quiero mucho, pero como un hermano, y sabes que no estoy en condiciones para tener novio por las malas experiencias, perdóname-baja la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Solo como un hermano?- también se entristeció el rubio.

Mimi no quería responderle, lo quería de muchas formas, pero no quería que sus sentimientos pasaran a mayores, no quería darle esperanzas al chico si ella no pondría de su parte, realmente estaba confundida, podía corresponderle al chico para comenzar una nueva vida, olvidar definitivamente el pasado y arriesgarse a lo que viene. O también podía rechazarlo, mantenerse solo en una amistad y quedarse sola por siempre porque nunca se atrevería a volver a amar.

Dio un largo suspiro y miró al chico a los ojos, este esperaba una respuesta, Mimi no pudo auricular palabra alguna, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, se puso ambas manos en la cara y comenzó a sollozar, Matt la abrazó.

-Perdóname Mimi, olvida todo lo que te dije, no quería hacerte sentir mal, esa no era mi intención- le decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- mírame por favor…- la chica lo miró- no porque tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, nuestra relación de amigos cambiará, espero que esto no haga que las cosas sean diferentes ni nada, por lo menos de mi parte no, yo…- suspira cerrando sus ojos, suelta a Mimi y se abraza las rodillas mirando ya la nada de lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol- me siento realmente estúpido.

Mimi no dijo nada, no quería hablar tampoco, se quedo mirando al rubio triste, ella tenía la culpa de que el chico se sintiera así, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, bajo la mirada y lo único que dijo fue en un susurro un pequeño:

-Perdóname…

-No tienes porque pedirme disculpas no te preocupes- le seca las lagrimas a Mimi y le da una hermosa sonrisa para que se quedara tranquila- ¿aun quieres ir a cenar? Si no quieres podríamos…

-No, vamos- le interrumpe con una media sonrisa.

-Bien- el chico se levanta para extenderle su mano a la castaña.

Caminan al restaurant que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí quedaba en un muelle sobre el océano, la mesa que a ellos les tocó quedaba afuera, donde en cada mesa habían románticas velas, pocas personas se encontraban en ese sector del restaurant y eran solo parejas de novios o casados, Matt se puso un poco tenso, como que el ambiente romántico no le favorecía en esos momentos después de lo que pasó, en cambio Mimi no decía nada solo se veía calmada y muy pensativa.

El mozo les ofreció algo para beber ambos pidieron algo ligero, cuando el mesero se fue, Matt se quedó mirando el lugar, era lindo podía ver el mar iluminado por la luna, las gaviotas que volaban de seguro a sus nidos, a las personas que se veían felices algunos brindando, otros riendo y otros simplemente acariciándose las manos, el rubio miró a Mimi y la chica se encontraba mirando un punto fijo en la mesa hipnotizada, seguramente pensando en lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

Matt solo suspiró, abrió su boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió, no quería meter la pata de nuevo, bajo la mirada y se puso a jugar con los cubiertos…

-Voy al baño- Mimi dijo, provocando que el rubio en un instante la mirara asintiendo con la cabeza viéndola irse.

-Me odia- dijo para el apoyando los codos en la mesa para tomarse la cabeza.

-Señor, aquí esta su pedido- llegó el mesero con las bebidas y el rubio apoyó su espalda en la silla para que el hombre dejara las cosas en la mesa- sabe hoy tenemos cantantes en el restaurant, ¿le gustaría hacerle una serenata especial a su novia?- Matt se golpeó la frente con su palma y el mesero confundido le dijo- bien, tomaré eso como un tal vez, enseguida vuelvo para tomar su orden para la comida, con permiso- el mesero se va y Mimi regresa encontrando a Matt restregándose los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada.

-Mimi, llegaste, eh… no, no me pasa nada solo… no importa- el chico se puso nervioso- ¿y cómo te fue en el baño?- la castaña lo miró con una ceja en alto y este se golpeó nuevamente la frente- lo siento, hablo estupideces no me hagas caso- se sonroja por lo idiota que se sentía y la chica da una risita en un suspiro.

Hubieron varios minutos donde no se decían nada, el silencio incomodo era presente en esa noche, Mimi seguía pensativa y el chico nervioso y se maldecía mentalmente por haberse declarado, pensaba que lo había hecho muy pronto, a lo mejor debía esperar, pero Yue… todo era culpa de Yue según él, fruncía el ceño ante sus pensamiento.

Mientras que Mimi lo miraba de vez en cuando, pensaba en lo que le dijo Matt, en ella y en el pasado, debía decirle al rubio lo que ha estado pensando todo este rato…

-Matt…- la chica apoyó sus manos en la mesa para mirarlo a los ojos, el ojiazul apenas escuchó su voz se exaltó a verla y a escucharla atentamente- eh estado pensando que…

-¿Les tomo la orden ahora?- interrumpió el mesero, causando que el rubio lo mirara con furia y la chica solo asintió.

Luego de pedir la comida y que el hombre se fuera extrañado por el tono de voz que usó el chico con él, Matt quería volver a retomar el tema, quedo demasiado intrigado con lo que le quería decir Mimi, intentó preguntarle pero justo llegaron los cantantes de baladas con guitarras a tocarles a las parejas que se encontraban ahí incluyendo a ellos…

**Play a la canción…**

Los jóvenes cantantes comenzaron con sus guitarras la melodía…

_**Soy tu mejor amigo **_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas **_

_**De amores perdidos**_

Mimi sonreía ante los tres chicos que pasaban cantando al rededor.

_**Te recargas en mi hombro, **_

_**Tu llanto no cesa **_

_**Yo solo te acaricio.**_

Matt tenía sus codos apoyados en la mesa, con sus manos en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido se veía realmente gracioso, pero el chico no se sentía así, si no que estaba cabreado, justo cuando la chica que tanto deseaba le iba a decir algo importante, llegaron unos rompecorazones a tocar canciones cebolleras donde justo la letra le encajaba perfecto en su vida.

_**Y me dices porqué **_

_**La vida es tan cruel **_

_**Con tus sentimientos **_

_**Yo sólo te abrazo **_

_**Y te consuelo**_

La mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí estaban emocionadas con cara de soñadoras mirando a los chicos guapos que cantaban, y tarareando la conocida canción para ellas.

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte **_

_**De tu próximo encuentro **_

_**Sabes que te cuido **_

_**Lo que no sabes es que... **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada, **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.**_

En cambio los hombres algunos sonreían, otros también tarareaban la canción y unos simplemente estaban como Matt…bueno solo Matt estaba así, dio un corto suspiro frunciendo mas el ceño ¿Cómo es que las chicas se emocionaran tanto con esos cebolleros? El cantaba mejor que ellos, y su música era mejor y de verdad, rodó los ojos arrugando sus labios.

_**Tú te me quedas viendo, **_

_**Y me preguntas, si algo me está pasando, **_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer**_

A no, pensaba el rubio ¿se estaban burlando de él o simplemente es el karma?, ¿Qué no podían cantar otra canción que no cuadre tanto con su vida?

_**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo **_

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento **_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces **_

_**Y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre,**_

Esta vez Mimi miró de reojo al chico, sentía lo mismo que Matt, la canción sí que los identificaba, la chica conocía la canción pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan parecida a su vida, bueno de hecho se acababa de dar cuenta, veía a Matt con las manos en sus oídos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados se veía tan gracioso, dio una risita y siguió cantando.

_**Por eso... **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_

Esta vez los jóvenes cantantes se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos, Matt fingió una sonrisa estúpida y Mimi los miraba soñadoramente…

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, **_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, **_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Los chicos terminaron de tocar y dieron una reverencia mientras que todos aplaudían animadamente, dieron unas palabras que agradecían su atención, que tuvieran una linda velada junto a sus parejas y que se recibían todo tipo de cooperaciones.

Todas las mujeres rápidamente quitándole las billeteras a sus novios, maridos, amigos le pasaron a los chicos sus buenas propinas, Mimi buscó en su bolso unos billetes para darle a los agradecidos cantantes, sin embargo Matt se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando el océano.

Una vez que los cantantes se despidieran y se fueran llego el mozo con sus pedidos.

Mientras comían, ambos se encontraban en silencio, Matt se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esto, uno cantantes que dejaron a las chicas tarareando la estúpida canción y de paso pegársela a él, en una se le salió la estrofa de la canción.

-_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien te…_Arch, maldita canción- se sonrojó, haciendo reír a la castaña- no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Era linda, ¿notaste lo mismo que yo en la canción?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el chico haciéndose el desentendido, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Lo bien que nos identificaba- desvió su mirada ruborizada.

-Aaahh…- bajo la mirada igual de ruborizado- si creo que habían unas pequeñas estrofas que se encajaban en nuestras vidas- ¿pequeñas estrofas? Pensó el rubio, más bien la canción entera cuadraba con sus vidas, solo lo dijo para tratar de no mostrar asombro.

-Como sea, eso me hizo pensar más aun y quiero decírtelo- el rubio paró las antenas al fin Mimi le diría lo tan importante que tenía que comentarle- Matt yo…

-¿Les traigo la cuenta?- nuevamente el metiche mesero apareció para interrumpirlos, Mimi suspiró y Matt se paró de golpe pegándole a la mesa haciendo sonar los cubiertos con los platos y asustando al mesero, la castaña y a los presentes.

-¡Si, tráiganos la cuenta!- dijo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios fruncidos, el mesero asintió asustado y se fue casi corriendo, el chico se sentó y respiró hondo- ¿decías?- dijo muy calmadamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mimi lo miró extrañada, nuevamente sus momentos de bipolaridad, el chico a veces realmente asustaba, no sabía si decirle o no lo que tenía que hablarle…

-¿Me dirás?- insistió el rubio.

-Mejor después- le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

El mesero llegó con la cuenta y cada chico le dio su ticket que habían ganado, salieron del restaurant con dirección al auto.

El rubio había quedado realmente metido con Mimi, ¿Qué rayos le tenía que decir? Manejó tan rápido a la casa de la chica que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron…

-Bien llegamos- dijo él, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad- ¿me dirás ahora?

-Eres bien persistente ¿eh?- sonrió de lado la castaña.

-si- respondió sin rodeos asintiendo.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó mirando hacia afuera.

-Las once y media- mirando su reloj le informó ya cabreado el chico- Mimi, ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- sonriendo le propuso, el chico solo suspiro rendido.

-Como quieras- rodó los ojos.

-Genial, abre la maleta por favor- se bajó del auto para ir a la parte de atrás, el chico la siguió y le abrió.

-¿Qué sacarás?- extrañado indagó, ve como la chica saca una funda negra- ¿Qué harás con mi guitarra?- se la arrebata de las manos- sabes que es intocable jovencita, páseme eso- abrazó su guitarra y Mimi le sonrió de lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos, llévala Matti- con un puchero intentaba convencerlo y como era de esperarse el chico cedió.

-Si le llega a entrar un granito de arena a mi preciosa Lady Bety las pagaras caro Tachikawa- le advirtió el chico.

-¿Le pusiste Lady Bety a tu guitarra?

-No se me ocurría un nombre y Tai me ayudó a elegirle uno- expresó el ojiazul- ya vamos.

Se fueron a la playa que quedaba en frente de la casa de Mimi, caminaron hasta quedar en un lugar cómodo y se sentaron a platicar.

La playa se encontraba casi vacía, a lo lejos se podía ver personas con fogatas, caminando a la orilla del mar.

Matt sacó de la funda su preciada guitarra y comenzó a tocar acordes relajantes, Mimi apoyó su cabeza en su bolso y quedó semi acostada de piernas cruzadas con sus manos apoyadas en su vientre.

-Matt…- la chica mirando el cielo empezó- lo que quería decirte era…-cerro sus ojos mientras que el chico seguía tocando- quiero que me des tiempo…- el rubio dejó de tocar.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó con esperanzas, Mimi se sienta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que a lo mejor te daré una oportunidad si me das tiempo…-da una pequeña sonrisa, en cambio a Matt se le iluminó la cara, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de tanto que le palpitaba, su cara cedió un poco al analizar lo que dijo.

-¿A lo mejor?, osea que ¿no es seguro?- puso una cara de interrogación y a la vez de preocupación.

-Dame tiempo Matt, es lo único que te pido- volvió a la posición que tenía antes para acostarse sobre su bolso, él se quedó pensando unos minutos y volvió a tocar.

Igual se encontraba feliz, tenía la esperanza por lo menos, solo tenía que ser sumamente cuidadoso, y conquistarla de la forma más perfecta si quería ganarse su corazón.

Sonrió al notar que se había quedado dormida, del bolsillo de la funda de su guitarra sacó una pequeña libreta con un lápiz, comenzó a tocar unos suaves acordes y a tararear una canción inventada por él, muchas ideas le llegaron a su cabeza tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir con la iluminación de la luna llena, miraba la playa, el océano, la luna y especialmente a ella, mientras que nuevos acordes llegaban a su cabeza, poco a poco iba formando una nueva canción…

-_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__ (Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Ahora me demoré menos en subir el capitulo :) tenia inspiración gracias a dios xD**

**Uuuuuu Mimi le dará una oportunidad? Tendrá paciencia el rubio para darle tiempo a la chica? Pues lo van a ir viendo poco a poco, les gusto la canción? Ustedes también creyeron que quedo perfecta para esta pareja? Jeje, para los que quieren saber que fue lo que pasó en casa mientras Matt y Mimi no estaban lo verán en el próximo capítulo, y se darán cuenta de por qué Kari llamó a Mimi diciendo que TK es un pervertido y bla bla :D**

**Gracias a los reviews como siempre ****^.^**

**Roxa-XIII, Princesa De Rosa, Sheccid Ishida, Lizzie, digimon4ever99, .Tachikawa, Azul Tachikawa, agussh (no me despida jefa tengo 10 hijos que alimentar y mi marido está en la cárcel necesito el dinero! D: jajaj me dio risa tu comentario xD), krayteona, Mimi Hyuga.**

**Me encanta contar con su apoyo :)**

**Hay algo que siempre eh querido decir pero siempre se me olvida ._. Tengo una queja contra fanfiction! Esta página siempre me borra alguna palabras o signos! No sé si les ha pasado que uno escribe por ejemplo: ¡Hola! Y cuando lo publico me sale ¡Hola (sin el signo de exclamación!) oooo cuando pongo a las personas que me dejan reviews algunas no salen! Y yo soy sumamente cuidadosa de que la historia quede perfecta con sus tildes, los signos, etc. La leo como cinco veces antes de publicarla y cuando me sale un error es por volada o porque tenía sueño ._. (bueno en la historia trato de que sea perfecto aquí en los comentarios de la autora escribo al lote xD), pero siempre siempre me borran las palabras escribo siii con muuuchas "i" y no me sale la palabra aaay pero que frustración ._. En fin solo quería aclarar de que cuando alguna frase sale sin sentido es porque la pagina me borro la palabra del principio!**

**Bien me desahogué xD **

**Nos vemos! **


	17. Mientras en casa

**Capítulo 17: Mientras en casa…**

En la noche anterior, Matt y Mimi se quedaron en la playa hasta la una de la madrugada, al entrar temían que la casa estuviera patas para arriba, no querían entrar a las habitaciones de sus amigos tampoco para comprobar lo que había pasado durante el día que ellos no estuvieron, asique ambos se fueron a la habitación a dormir, tuvieron un largo día, ahora solo querían descansar, en la mañana escucharían las quejas de sus amigos y a presenciar las peleas de las parejitas del año.

En la mañana, Matt despertó al recibir el sol en su cara, miró el reloj de la cómoda eran las once y media de la mañana, fijó su vista hacia al lado para comprobar si la castaña ya se había levantado, sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver que seguía dormida, muy cerca de él, dormir con la chica era un verdadero suplicio, tenerla tan cerca, sentir su exquisito aroma que lo embriagaba toda la noche, verla suspirar y sonreír entre sueños. Se giró hacia ella y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, la miraba con ternura y deseo, como le gustaría abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, besarla con pasión, locura, lujuria y...

-¿Matt?- la chica se despertó al sentir caricias en su rostro.

El chico se separó rápidamente y se levantó de un brinco.

-¡Mimi! Buenos días, estaba acomodando las frazadas- comenzó a mover las mantas- despertaste…¿Có..mo dormiste?- mencionó medio tartamudo.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, debía dejar de tener pensamientos alocados con Mimi, anteriormente se había imaginado una vida de casados, con hijos y nietos. Y ahora se imaginaba… ¿las noches de pasión con Mimi? o ¿la creación de sus hijos?, se sonrojó demasiado al pensar eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la castaña.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañada.

-No…- le respondió rápidamente con un tono agudo, dio un carraspeo y se sonrojó mas- uff hace calor, ¿no crees?, mejor me iré a bañar, los chicos ya deben estar despierto, ahora tenemos que escuchar sus peleas y bueno eso…- cortó la conversación para sacar su ropa del armario y entrar al baño de la habitación.

-¡No te demores, que luego me toca a mí!- alcanzó a decirle la chica antes de que el rubio entrara.

-Mmm… abría otra forma para que nos demoráramos menos, preciosa- se dijo para él, sonrojado y con una picara sonrisa en los labios, levanto su mano derecha y se dio una fuerte cachetada, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en un depravado!, Mimi lo tenía realmente seducido, ¡ya se imaginaba sueños eróticos con ella!, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y entró a la ducha para bañarse con agua helada, sí que lo necesitaba esa mañana.

Mimi por su parte se quedó en la cama esperando que Matt saliera, no quería bajar y encontrarse a todos discutiendo, aunque era extraño no escuchaba peleas, ni gritos y no se escuchaban cosas rompiéndose. Se levanto y comenzó a buscar una teñida para ponerse en el día.

El rubio no tardó en salir de la ducha, la chica antes de que entrara al baño, le dijo a Matt que la esperara, que no bajara aun, el chico asintió y se quedo haciendo la cama.

Cuando ambos estaban listos…

-Bien, ¿estás preparado para lo que tengamos que presenciar?- Mimi le preguntó al chico mientras salían de la habitación camino al comedor para desayunar.

-Aja- afirmó el rubio- espero que no tengamos que curar heridos ni nada- trató de bromear, ya los dos bajando las escaleras.

-Ya me imagino a Kari, abofeteando a TK- la castaña bromeó junto con el chico.

-O a Tai gritándole cosas ofensivas a Sora.

-Sí, y luego Sora persiguiéndolo por toda la casa para…-se queda callada al llegar al comedor, estaban todos sus amigos sentados, desayunando tranquilamente.

-¡Chicos! Hasta que aparecen, siéntense está servido- Sora los invita a sentarse.

-Amor, me pasas la mantequilla, por favor- Tai le dice a la pelirroja muy cariñosamente.

-Claro, mi vida, aquí tienes- se la pasa sonriente.

Ambos recién llegados estaban anonadados, ¿acaso todo ya estaba arreglado?, ¿Sora y Tai se trataban con amor y por otro lado TK y Kari se acariciaban las manos sonrientes?

El par de desconcertados, no dijeron nada, se miraron entre ellos y se sentaron, esperaban otras reacciones entre sus amigos, no tanto amor como veían en frente.

-Parece que todo se solucionó- la ojimiel, habló luego de salir de su trance.

-Pasaron muchas cosas ayer mientras no estaban- esta vez Joe intervino mirando a las felices parejas sonriente.

-Luego de tantas peleas, todo se arregló entre ellos, ¿verdad amigos?- Izzy les preguntó y las dos parejas sonrientes le asintieron.

-¿Y nos dirán que fue lo que pasó?- Matt ya muy confundido habló.

-Es una historia muy graciosa, ¿cierto amor?- dijo Kari mirando a su novio.

-A si es, preciosa, verán lo que paso fue…

_**Flash Back**_

_Mimi sube a la habitación donde se quedaron sus amigas, abre la puerta y una ola de olor a alcohol le llegó en la cara, las chicas sí que se fueron de copas anoche._

_Deja la bandeja a un costado y abre las cortinas, ambas dormidas cierran con fuerza sus ojos al sentir el sol en sus ojos._

_-¡Ciérrala!- le grita Kari poniendo una mano en sus ojos._

_-¡Dios mi cabeza!- Sora se pone la almohada en la cara._

_-¡Ya es de día! ¡Arriba par de ridículas!- Mimi aplaudía con sus manos para despertarlas y recibe un cojín- ¡Kari!_

_-Por favor cállate Mimi – la chica tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara- siento como si me hubiera arrollado un camión._

_-Yo siento lo mismo, el dolor de cabeza que tengo no se me quitará con nada- Sora aportó._

_-Se les quitará con el rico y nutritivo desayuno que les hice, mas dos grandes tazas de café y aspirinas para cada una- les muestra el desayuno servido._

_-Solo tomare la aspirina y el café, gracias- Kari dice con los ojos cerrados._

_-También yo- la pelirroja la siguió._

_-No señor, ¡me levante temprano preocupada por mis amigas y ustedes no se comerán lo que les prepare!- Mimi gritó indignada._

_-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero cállate por favor Mimi!- la castaña menor la hizo callar._

_-Así me gusta- la chica se sentó en los pies de la cama donde estaba Sora- ahora cuéntenme, ¿Qué paso con ustedes anoche?_

_-De lo que recuerdo, no quiero hablarlo ahora- Sora negó con su cabeza._

_-Yo menos, lo único que recuerdo es que TK es un estúpido- Kari se sienta en la cama._

_-Está bien las dejaré tranquilas, solo porque hoy saldré con Matt, no hagan tonterías y hagan todo lo que les diga Joe, con Matt las dejamos a cargo de el- Mimi mira a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido._

_-Claro, claro, ahora vete por favor Mimi, mi cabeza explotará- Sora se tapa con la frazada._

_-¡Ay bueno ya me voy!, cuídense, adiós- la castaña sale de la habitación._

_-A veces pienso que Mimi es tan chillona- dijo Kari levantándose a tomar parte de su desayuno._

_Sora no dijo nada, se sentó en la cama para tomar su café, ambas chicas tenían una fuerte jaqueca y aparte mucho sueño, de la noche anterior no recordaban casi nada, solo las peleas con sus "ex"._

_-Estúpido Tai-dijo la pelirroja al acordarse del castaño bailando con una chica._

_-Todos son unos estúpidos- acotó su amiga- no quiero salir y verle la cara a Takeru- frunce el ceño, termina de desayunar y se vuelve a acostar- dormiré hasta el almuerzo, me despiertas después, por favor Sora- dice la castaña tapándose._

_-Bueno- se levanta con la bandeja- iré a dejar esto y luego me iré a baña- se va a la cocina._

_Matt al entrar a la habitación de los chicos, siente el mismo olor que sintió Mimi._

_Dejo la bandeja a un lado y abrió las cortinas, se acerco a cada uno y los destapó de un tiro._

_-¡Hey!- TK se quejó primero._

_-¡Que rayos te pasa!- el castaño se quejó después._

_-Ahí está el desayuno que Mimi les preparó, y unas aspirinas para quitarles el dolor de cabeza que deben tener, saldré todo el día, asique buena suerte- el rubio ni preguntas ni preocupación mostró ante su hermano y su amigo, salió de la habitación dejando a ambos molestos por la brusquedad del ojiazul._

_-Tienes el hermano mas cariñoso del mundo TK- ironiza el castaño poniendo una de sus manos en la frente._

_-Lo sé- roda los ojos TK- dios pero que dolor- pone ambas manos en su cabeza y se levanta- ¿Qué rayos es esto?- dice mirando el desayuno con molestia- ¿galletas de avena? ¿Uvas? ¿Pan integral? ¿Margarina? ¿Mermelada de ciruela?- señalaba los alimentos que se encontraban en la bandeja- ¿Qué clase de desayuno es esto?- dijo molesto- ¿Dónde están los huevos revueltos? ¿La mantequilla? ¿El cereal? ¿El pan amasado? ¿El trozo de pastel?, esto parece desayuno de princesita a dieta- se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Tai llega a su lado._

_-Es cierto, yo quiero un bistec bien grasiento con papas fritas y huevos fritos- pone sus manos en la cintura y TK lo mira con asco._

_-No Tai- niega con la cabeza- eso es asqueroso- le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro y toma la bandeja- iré a dejar esto a la cocina no pienso comerlo- ábreme la puerta._

_Tai hace lo que TK le dice y cuando el rubio se disponía a salir le aparece Joe de brazos cruzados impidiéndole el paso._

_-¿Dónde crees que llevas eso?- le pregunta el peliazul con una ceja en alto._

_-A donde pertenece, a la basura no pienso comer esto, déjame pasar Joe- trata de irse pero el superior lo detiene- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Te comerás esa basura como dices, TK- el chico le dijo en un tono autoritario- estoy a cargo de ambos y no comerán otra cosa que no sea eso, además es lo mejor para comer después de todo lo que tomaron, par de irresponsables, ¿quieren andar vomitando después por ahí?- les dijo molesto._

_-¿Estamos a cargo tuyo? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- el rubio frunció mas el ceño._

_-Si Joe, no crees que estamos ya grandecitos para estar bajo tu cuidado- el castaño se hizo presente._

_-¿Se hacen llamar grandecitos después de todo lo que hicieron ayer?- dijo sarcástico el de lentes- ya basta de charla y desayunen lo que les preparó Mimi, porque es lo único que les dejaré comer en la mañana- el chico giró a TK que traía la bandeja para meterlo a la habitación de nuevo- no me iré de aquí hasta que terminen._

_Ambos chicos no tuvieron opción y se comieron de mala gana el desayuno, al terminar Joe sonrió satisfecho y se llevó la bandeja._

_Los otros dos se volvieron a tirar en las camas._

_-Odio el pan integral- decía TK tirado boca arriba._

_-Yo odio las galletas de avena- puso una cara de asco- ¿Qué se cree Joe? _

_-No sé, de seguro lo hace porque Matt le contó lo que pasó anoche- pone una cara de furia-¡lo que pasó anoche arch!- estrangula una almohada- Kari…- la aprieta mas fuerte- besando a otro –muerde de rabia la pobre almohada._

_-Cierto, malditas infieles- el castaño se une a su furia- no perdonaré a Sora, nunca, nunca, ¡NUNCA!_

_-Ni yo a Hikari._

_-Iré a ducharme- Tai se levanta a tomar su ropa._

_-Yo dormiré otro rato, me despiertas cuando salgas._

_-Ok- el castaño se va al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo, y en ese momento se encuentra frente a frente con Sora que iba al mismo baño a ducharse…_

_-¡Pero miren quien está aquí!- ironiza el castaño- tenemos a la puta mas puta del universo en directo- sonríe sarcástico el castaño._

_-¿A quién le estas llamando puta, imbécil?- la chica se puso roja de coraje._

_-Al cuadro- señala el adorno en la pared- ¿a quién más va a ser tonta?_

_-¡No me vengas a faltar el respeto Taichi!, ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo!- lo señaló con un dedo._

_-Si yo no soy nadie entonces que serás tu, a ya se una cualquiera que no tiene nombre ni identidad, oh mira, tú eres la nadie- asiente sonriendo con sorna- con permiso me iré a duchar putita._

_El chico iba a entrar al baño cuando recibe un florero en la cabeza, que Sora había tomado del pasillo. Enojado el castaño se da vuelta sobándose dispuesto a enfrentar a la pelirroja cuando la ve venir directo hacia él con una cara de asesina, cosa que asustó un poco al chico._

_Sora no pudo contener su ira y se acercó al chico para golpearlo hasta más no poder, se abalanzó contra él, cayendo ambos al suelo quedando ella encima de él y comenzó a darle puñetazos._

_-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te odio Taichi Yagami!- gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba el cuerpo del castaño._

_-¡Déjame loca!- trataba de tomarle las muñecas hasta lograrlo- ¡Yo te odio mas Sora Tackenouchi nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste!- le dijo mientras la chica luchaba para soltarse._

_A los gritos de la "parejita" llegaron Izzy, Joe y de paso se despertaron TK y Kari, llegando todos a la escena._

_-¡Que está pasando aquí!- Joe se acercó a los chicos para levantar a Sora de la cintura y sacarla de encima de Tai- ¡tranquilízate Sora! _

_-Suéltame Joe, voy a romperle la cara a este idiota- trataba de soltarse del peliazul._

_-Amiga tranquila- Kari llegó a su lado- ¿qué pasa por que peleas con él?_

_-Pasa que el estúpido de tu hermano, me atacó diciéndome cosas que ni te imaginas- gritaba mientras miraba con impotencia al chico que se levantaba con la ayuda de TK._

_-¡Solo le dije la verdad!- el castaño se defendió- ¡eres una puta! ¡Una cualquiera! ¡Una…- no terminó la frase ya que Sora sacó fuerzas para soltarse de Joe y volver a abalanzarse sobre Tai, rasguñándole la cara- ¡Eres una loca Sora! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!_

_-¡Yo te odio más inútil!- esta vez Joe e Izzy levantaron a la chica que no paraba de atacar a Tai._

_-¡Ya basta!- Joe gritó callando a todos- ¡Sora quédate quieta! ¡Las cosas no se solucionan a golpes!_

_-Y no se solucionaran de otra manera asique- iba a atacar de nuevo al chico y Joe la tomó más fuerte._

_-Se van a ir a duchar todos ahora y los estaré esperando en la sala, tendremos una larga charla ¡¿me oyeron?- enfureció el peliazul._

_Nadie dijo nada, nunca habían visto tan enojado a Joe desde la pelea que alguna vez tuvo con Izzy, se sorprendieron y se enojaron a la vez._

_-Ok, tomaré eso como un sí, ¿Quién entrara primero al baño?_

_-Yo iba a entrar hasta que este idiota apareció- Sora dijo de brazos cruzados._

_-Pero yo llegue primero asique lo siento por ti- el castaño se adentró al baño y cerró la puerta._

_-¡Iba a entrar yo, estúpido!- la pelirroja golpea la puerta._

_-¡Sora! Hay tres baños en esta casa, y justo tienes que venir a este, ve al que está abajo- ordenó Joe, la chica asintió de mala gana y bajó, junto con Izzy y Joe._

_-Te juntas tanto con mi hermano que lo volviste un tarado como tu- Kari comenzó a atacar a TK, este ni la miró le dio la espalda y le dijo._

_-No me interesa hablar contigo- dijo yéndose a su habitación, dejando indignada a la chica con la palabra en la boca._

_-Idiota- masculló entre dientes._

_La chica se fue a su habitación y comenzó a arreglar su ropa, necesitaba relajarse asique se fue al baño de la habitación de los padres de Mimi para bañarse en el jacuzzi y darse un largo baño de espumas._

_Por otro lado el rubio también fue a buscar su ropa, se quedó un rato en la habitación ordenando las camas para luego salir e ir al único baño que él pensaba que estaba vacío, entró al cuarto de los padres de su amiga y abrió la puerta del baño, entró pensando que no había nadie y se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama, iba por los pantalones cuando se da cuenta que el pijama de Kari estaba tirado en el piso. Rápidamente subió su vista para ver a la castaña en la tina, de espaldas alrededor de muchas burbujas._

_-Lo que me faltaba- dijo cruzándose de brazos, la chica se exaltó tanto que dio un grito de horror- hay por favor no grites como chimpancé en celo- puso una molesta cara el ojiazul._

_-¡Sale ahora mismo de aquí!- tapada con sus brazos y ruborizada, le ordenó al chico, no se había dado cuenta cuando entró el rubio, pero agradecía que la espuma tapaban su desnudo cuerpo- ¡Que salgas te digo, maldito pervertido y deja de mirarme!- volvió a gritar mas fuerte al ver que el chico ni se inmutaba en irse y la observaba con una ceja en alto._

_-¿Pervertido?, Ay no seas exagerada, no es nada que no haya visto antes, Hikari, te eh visto así muchas veces, no creas que tapándote no voy a recordarte desnu…- no termino la frase ya que la chica comenzó a lanzarle lo que pillaba a su paso- ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Eres tonta? ¡No sabes que tengo jaqueca!- salió arrastrándose del baño y se quedó tirado boca abajo en la alfombra del cuarto._

_Seis chicos, dos sentados en un extremo de la sala y dos chicas en el otro extremo de la sala, en teoría sentados frente a frente en los sillones del lugar, Joe e Izzy estaban parados de brazos cruzados mirando molestos a sus amigos._

_-¿Y bien? ¿No se dirán nada? ¿Ni una disculpa que sea?- Joe habló serio._

_-No nos puedes obligar a hacer eso, Joe- dijo Kari mirando hipnotizada la mesa de centro, con el ceño arrugado._

_-Es cierto, no esperarás que lo haga después de lo que el taradito me dijo ¿o sí?- Sora indignada miro al superior, Tai frunció el ceño y dijo para molestar a la chica._

_-Si quieres yo digo algo, Joe, puedo partir por…_

_-¡Cállate, Tai!- intervino esta vez Izzy- te gusta echarle leña al fuego ¿no es así?- Tai no dijo nada solo bajo su mirada molesto._

_-Es cierto- acotó Joe- miren haremos un trato- dijo con una mano cruzada y la otra en su boca en forma pensativa- tienen todo el día de hoy para hacer las paces, si de aquí a la noche aun no se piden disculpas, nos devolvemos todos a casa y se acaban las vacaciones- muy decidido el chico les informó, todos en cambio abrieron la boca de asombro y comenzaron a protestar._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso, Joe!- TK se paró enojado._

_-¡No puedes obligarnos a irnos!- Kari gritó._

_-¡¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que dices?- Sora se unió._

_-No dejaré que mis vacaciones se acaben solo porque se te ocurrió, ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Tai se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡La persona que está a cargo de todos ustedes! ¡Soy el mayor y el más responsable! Y si siguen yéndose a fiestas a emborracharse y pelear con desconocidos no me queda más remedio que llevarlos a todos a casa- finalizó cruzándose de brazos el peliazul muy decidido._

_-¿Por qué nos haces esto, Joe?, ¿también le arruinaras las vacaciones a Mimi y a Matt?- Kari se acercó al superior._

_-No, ellos no están involucrados en las peleas, se pueden quedar si les da la gana, pero ustedes no- paso su mirada por cada uno de ellos- ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para quedarse- dijo esto último, los dejó solos y se fue con Izzy a la cocina._

_Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre todos serios, Sora no iba a perdonar a Tai por lo que le dijo ni loca pensó, se cruzó de brazos y miró enojada hacia afuera. Tai tampoco iba a perdonar a Sora ni menos pedirle disculpas, ya lo había dicho anteriormente no la perdonaría nunca, nunca, NUNCA, apoyó pesadamente su espalda en el sillón también de brazos cruzados. TK tenía más razón en no disculparse con Kari, si ella fue quien lo engañó, yéndose a besuquear con un chico que apenas conocía, creía en ella, el no hizo nada malo con la chica con quien bailó, y no entendía como tres años de noviazgos se fueron a la basura en una noche, bajo su mirada melancólico. Kari miraba un punto fijo en la mesa, como que quería y no quería hablar con TK, se sentía culpable pero solo un poco, rodó lo ojos, la chica no podía sentirse más culpable, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, ella nunca había reaccionado así cuando peleaba con TK, es más si hubiera estado sobria jamás hubiera cometido el error de irse a los brazos de otros, dio un suspiro y frunció el ceño, pero TK comenzó el estaba con otra chica primero asique tenía una razón para no disculparse ella._

_Todos dieron un largo y sonoro suspiro, provocando que se miraran nuevamente entre ellos, al verse bajaron sus miradas nuevamente sentidos, hubo un largo silencio donde nadie dijo nada, todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos._

_Al pasar el rato donde nadie dijo nada, se escuchó un sollozo, todos fijaron su vista en la persona y la chica rompió en llanto yéndose del lugar, Kari siguió a Sora preocupada por ella, en cambio Tai y TK se miraron, el castaño volvió a mirar por donde se fue su ex._

_-Tai…- dijo el rubio en un tono de angustia._

_-No digas nada, TK, por favor…- interrumpió el chico parándose y yéndose a la terraza de la casa._

_Kari siguió a Sora que corrió hasta la habitación, la pelirroja se encontraba tirada en la cama llorando desconsolada, la castaña se sentó a su lado a calmarla…_

_-Sora, tranquila amiga ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- le acariciaba la espalda a la chica._

_-¿Por qué mas va a ser Kari?, por tu hermano, me duele que piense todas esas cosas sobre mí, que me trate como una cualquiera, y que por culpa de esta pelea tengamos que irnos a casa- emitía entrecortado por el llanto._

_-Ay Sora- la abraza- ya verás que se solucionaran las cosas, a mí también me duele que tengamos que irnos por las peleas, sabes como es mi hermano dice cosas sin pensar, en este momento estoy segura de que está arrepentido por todo lo que te dijo._

_-No lo creo, lo conozco tanto como tu Kari, y sé que no está arrepentido- trataba de secarse las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos._

_La hora de almuerzo llegó, ninguno quería ir a la mesa para comer, pero Joe los obligó amenazándolos con irse de vuelta a casa, no tuvieron más remedio que ir a sentarse._

_El ambiente era horriblemente tenso, nadie se miraba con nadie, apenas comían bocado, y no había sonido alguno._

_Izzy suspiraba por sus amigos y Joe negaba con la cabeza, al terminar los chicos se fueron cada uno por su lado, Sora y Kari fueron a la terraza para tomar sol en la piscina, Tai caminó hasta la playa para sentarse en la arena y pensar, TK se encontraba con Izzy donde el pelirrojo le mostraba algo en su computadora y este solo asentía estando perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-No quiero pedirle disculpa a TK- suspira la chica para romper el silencio que había._

_-Mmm…- apenas murmuró Sora._

_-Él fue el estúpido que partió, el se fue a bailar con esa chica, el es el idiota, ¡arch me da una rabia!- se cruzó de brazos enojada._

_-Mmm…_

_-¡Dime algo, Sora!- miró a su amiga y la pelirroja no tenía expresión alguna en su cara, preocupada la castaña tomó su celular- ¿dónde está Mimi cuando se le necesita?- tomó su celular y marcó el numero de su amiga._

_-¿Hola?- contesta la chica con un tono risueño._

_-¡Mimi! ¿Dónde rayos estas?- la alterada Kari le gritó._

_-¿Kari?, les avise que saldría con Matt- contesta confundida._

_-¿Con Matt? No nos avisaste Mimi- pone una cara pensativa- a no espera si, si lo hiciste, bueno pero ¡ven ahora a casa!, ¡no sabes lo que pasó! Sora se peleó otra vez con Tai y TK ¡es un tarado pervertido!-histérica gritaba Kari- me estaba bañando y el muy…_

_-Kari, Kari- interrumpe su amiga- me tomé el día libre por lo mismo, para estar fuera de problemas, hablamos en la casa…_

_-Sí, pero Mimi…_

_-Kari- insistió la castaña- me cuentas cuando llegue, un beso te quiero, adiós._

_-¡Mi…- la ojimiel le cortó- ¡me colgó! ¡Arch!- tiró su celular lejos la enojada chica- ¡que rabia que tengo! ¡Todo es culpa de TK!- volvió a culpar al rubio- ¡es un tarado, lo odio! Y todo comenzó porque quería saber de que hablábamos tanto, no se separaba de mí, porque quería estar más tiempo conmigo porque…- su ceño fruncido se desvaneció, bajo su mirada triste y en un tono melancólico dijo- el solo trataba de compartir mas conmigo…sabes Sora aunque TK y yo estemos día y noche juntos, yo nunca me canso de él, estoy arrepentida por todo…_

_-Mmm…- Sora estaba realmente perdida en sus pensamientos no había escuchado nada de lo que Kari había estado emitiendo este ultimo rato, salió de su trance para mirar a su amiga y la encontró sollozando- ¿Kari? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-¡Te lo eh estado diciendo todo este rato!- la pelirroja la abrazó._

_-Perdóname estaba un poco distraída…cuéntame que te pasa._

_Por otro lado Izzy, le platicaba a TK sobre los nuevos MacBook, de sus funciones, etc. El rubio solo asentía sin saber qué rayos le hablaba el pelirrojo._

_-¿Y vez lo delgado que es?- emocionado le mostraba las fotos en su computadora- yo creo que de aquí a un mes más me lo compro- miró al ojiazul sonriente y lo ve mirando un punto fijo en la pared- TK…- le puso una mano en su hombro._

_-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si es genial ese juego- respondió cualquier cosa sin saber lo que el chico decía, el pelirrojo suspiró y en un tono comprensivo le dijo._

_-Ve a hablar con ella…_

_-¿Qué?- confundido le preguntó._

_-Que vayas a hablar con Kari, se que lo único que quieres es aclarar las cosas con ella._

_-Claro que no ella fue la infiel, yo no tengo porque pedirle disculpas- se ofendió el rubio._

_-¿La amas?_

_-No iré yo a disculparme, ¿sabes lo que hizo? Yo…_

_-¿La amas?- interrumpió el chico- quiero que me respondas eso TK._

_-Sabes que si- suspiro el chico- pero..._

_-Entonces ve a hablar con ella- volvió a interrumpir- sé que me dirás por milésima vez que ella te fue infiel y bla bla bla, pero debes entenderla, estaba ebria en ese momento, y si mas no recuerdo Matt dijo que tu antes bailabas con una chica, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado tu si Kari hubiera hecho eso primero? No me respondas, el punto es que ambos tuvieron la culpa, no solo ella y no solo tú, ¡ambos!_

_TK no dijo nada, lo miró por unos segundos, cerró los ojos suspirando, su amigo tenía razón, poniéndose a pensar de cómo comenzó todo, recordaba que el llegó donde la chica exigiéndole que le digiera lo que hablaba con Mimi, también recuerda que él es muy absorbente con la chica, nunca le daba tiempo para estar a solas, siempre andaba con ella a donde iba, iba con Kari, pero si son inseparables, no le veía el problema, entristeció el ceño._

_-Hablaré con ella…_

_-Me alegro, espero que se solucionen las cosas- le da una gran sonrisa a su amigo._

_El rubio fue donde su ex novia, sabía que estaba en la piscina llegó a la terraza y la vio abrazada a Sora sollozando, se sintió horrible verla así, sabía que era su culpa, dio un largo suspiro y se acercó…_

_-Kari… ¿podemos hablar?_

_La castaña al escuchar la voz del rubio se separó inmediato de Sora para secarse las lágrimas._

_-Sora ¿nos dejas a solas? Por favor- pidió la castaña, la chica asintió y se fue…_

_-Yo…- comenzó el rubio._

_-No digas nada, déjame hablar a mi- la castaña dijo en un tono duro sorprendiendo al chico- mira TK… siento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, la verdad es que estaba muy enojada por todo, pero al acordarme de los hechos, me di cuenta de que todo comenzó por que tu siempre estas a mi lado- el chico bajo la mirada apenado- pero ¿sabes una cosa? – se acercó al rubio- amo estar contigo, si alguna vez dije lo contrario estoy muy arrepentida tanto como por lo que pasó con ese chico no estaba bien en ese momento, sabes que jamás lo hubiera hecho en otro momento porque te amo TK- una lagrima cayó de sus ojos- y si venias ahora a gritarme todo lo que piensas de mi adelante- deja caer sus brazos- dime lo que quieras, me lo merezco…- cerró los ojos esperando lo que fuera._

_El chico no dijo absolutamente nada, se acercó a la castaña tomó su cara con ambas manos y la beso con fuerza, el también la amaba demasiado, no importa lo que haya pasado lo único que quería era estar con ella para el resto de su vida, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, lagrimas de arrepentimiento y de felicidad, la castaña se sorprendió al recibir el beso del chico, pero rápidamente le correspondió tomándolo del cuello para profundizar el beso, no pudo evitar llorar por todo lo ocurrido, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos abrazados._

_-Estas llorando…- Kari sonrió aun sollozando._

_-No sabes cuánto te amo Hikari Yagami- la abrazó con fuerza y la volvió a besar._

_-Hiciste lo correcto TK- dijo un sonriente pelirrojo que miraba por la ventana del segundo piso._

_Sora al dejar a solas a sus amigos se dirigió a la playa, quería estar a solas, caminó por la arena perdida en sus pensamientos sintiendo la brisa marina en su cara, se sentó en la arena mirando el mar sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a su lado…_

_-Justo quería hablar contigo- una conocida voz la sacó de su trance._

_-Si vas a gritarme de nuevo mejor me voy de aquí- se para enojada y el castaño la agarra de la mano._

_-No voy a gritarte, solo escúchame, Sora- pidió Tai afligido, Sora se sentó sin mirarlo._

_-Lo siento- dijo de una, sin rodeos, ni argumentos._

_-¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que con un "lo siento" las cosas se solucionaran?- lo miro indignada- Tai lo que me dijiste no tiene nombre, me dolió de verdad, si piensas esas cosas de mi no debías decírmelas de esa forma ni mucho menos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba molesto, me conoces perfectamente sabes cómo soy, pero también sabes que no lo decía en serio ni mucho menos pienso eso sobre ti Sora- la mira a los ojos._

_-Entonces no deberías haberlo hecho._

_-Y tú no deberías haberte devorado al chico de ayer._

_-Y tú no deberías haber ido a bailar con una cualquiera._

_-Y tú no deberías ser tan amargada con las bromas que te hago._

_-Y tú no deberías ser un descarado al decirme que no soy hermosa y que soy gorda- al acordarse de eso se cruzó de brazos enojada y triste._

_Tai ya no supo que responder, tenía razón era un descarado, todo partió por su culpa, el no pensaba eso de Sora, era la mujer más hermosa para él y siempre lo sería, nunca pensó que por una broma llegaran a esto, bajo la mirada triste suspirando._

_-Perdóname…- murmuró, la pelirroja lo miro suspiró._

_-No lo sé, Tai, ahora que me di cuenta de todo creo que…_

_-¡Perdóname, Sora! ¡Estoy arrepentido por todo, por ser un tarado sin cerebro, que lo único que haces es cagarla cada vez que puede, soy un imbécil por haberte perdido!- el chico desesperado se agarra su alborotado cabello- ¡Te amo no sabes cuánto! Y si te pierdo para siempre no sé lo que haría te juro que no se… yo sería capaz de hacer lo peor Sora- rompe en llanto el chico._

_-Tai…-susurra la chica…_

_-¡No quiero perderte!- no aguantó más y se abalanzó a besarla, la pelirroja no reaccionó y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, al separarse el chico la vio sin expresión y se seco las lagrimas que aun dejaba salir- entiendo… este es el adiós…siempre est…- no terminó la frase porque esta vez ella se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con mucha más pasión el chico enseguida le correspondió de la misma manera._

_-Disculpen jovencitos, si quieren saber en una cuadras mas allá, hay un motel, ¿les paso la dirección?- un anciano interrumpió el beso de los sonrojados chicos…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Y aceptamos el dato del anciano- dijo Tai en broma, provocando la risa de todos.

-No es cierto- aclaró Sora.

-Valla…- dice Matt- me alegro que las cosas se arreglaran.

-Así es, espero que no hayan peleas de nuevo- acotó Mimi.

-También nosotros- el peliazul asintió.

-¿Y qué hicieron ustedes ayer?- preguntó Kari.

-Hicimos muchas cosas- respondió Mimi- luego te cuento.

El resto del día se la pasaron en la playa, ya sea tomando sol, jugando a las paleta, construyendo castillos y bañándose en el mar.

Ya todo estaba bien de nuevo, no habían peleas, ni problemas, el ambiente estaba perfecto entre todos incluso en Matt y Mimi, no había nada diferente entre ellos, ya que la castaña trataba de no cambiar las cosas y el chico estaba feliz de que así sea.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio despierta con mucha emoción, en la noche tuvo un sueño donde él y la castaña por fin se hacían novios, parte del sueño tenía que ver en la playa, ocurría en un parque de diversiones, el mismo que se encontraba ahi, ¿sería coincidencia?, se le ocurrió salir con ella todo el día para ahora si conquistarla y llevarla en la noche al parque de diversiones, se giró para verla dormir y vio que no estaba, asimiló que estaría desayunando, se duchó y bajó para invitarla a salir, extraña fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla.

-Buenos días Joe- dijo al verlo en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café.

-Buenos días Matt, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunta sonriente el peliazul.

-Bien- dijo rápido y curioso le preguntó- oye por casualidad ¿has visto a Mimi?

-Oh si, salió temprano, la llamó un chico y dijo que iría a surfear- puso un picara sonrisa el superior- creo que pronto tendremos a otra parejita en la casa- da una risita.

Matt no respondió nada…asimilaba lo que dijo su amigo ¿la llamó un chico? Ok un chico quizás un amigo no había por qué perder la calma, ¿dijo que iría a surfear? Ok hay que perder la calma, el único que surfea es…abrió sus ojos como plato, ¡YUE! ¿Pronto tendremos a otra parejita por la casa?, ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Emm... Joe ¿por qué dices que pronto habrá otra pareja por la casa?- le pregunta haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Hubieras visto la cara de Mimi cuando le contestó al chico, se emocionó mucho- da otra risita- y cuando la vino a buscar se miró como diez veces al espejo antes de abrirle la puerta- roda los ojos divertido.

¿Mimi emocionada por un encuentro con Yue?, su peor pesadilla estaba por pasar, Yue restregándole en la cara a su chica, a SU Mimi, debía salir e impedirlo.

-Voy a salir- el chico sale corriendo de la casa.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- confundido se preguntó Joe.

_**Continuara…**_

**Lo sé el capitulo es demasiaaaaaaaaado largo pero es que no quería hacer dos partes :/ además la historia debe avanzar más rápido, al fin se acabó el drama entre Sora, Tai, TK y Kari yujuu, ahora comienza entre Mimi y Matt D: ese Yue siempre está metido en medio, el próximo habrán muchos celos, espero que les gusten los celos :)**

**Gracias a todos los reviews como siempre…**

**Mimichibi-Diethel, .Tachikawa (siii tu nombre siempre sale .Tachikawa y no sé porque D: ), Roxa-XIII, Princesa De Rosa, Princessmalfoy10, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Lizzie, jeshu, krayteona, ferny.**

**Llegue a los 200 reviews aaaaaaa lloraré gracias a todos de verdad :D los amo! Gracias a todas las que nunca dejan de escribirme en cada capítulo! y a las personas que me escriben de vez en cuando igual! Y gracias también hasta los que no me escriben!**

**GRACIAS!**

**Nos vemos! :D **

**PD: Disculpen la demora u.u**


	18. Un día como espía

**Capítulo 18: Un día como espía**

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Yue lo logré!- gritaba eufórica una castaña, que por fin luego de intentar repetidas veces ponerse de pie en la tabla de surfear lo logra.

-¡Bien hecho Mimi! ¡Te dije que podías!- el chico la felicitó desde su tabla.

-¡Ay!- cayó al agua, sale a la superficie y Yue se acerca ella.

-¿Estás bien?- la ayudo a subirse a su tabla.

-¡Viste como lo hice! ¡Duré como un minuto!- ignoró la preocupación del chico y emocionada le decía- creo que amo surfear.

-Lo hiciste realmente bien para ser principiante- le dijo sonriendo.

-Ya verás que cuando terminemos seré mejor surfista que tu- alardeó la castaña haciendo reír al ojiverde.

-Ya veremos, ven te enseñare ahora surfear de a dos- le extendió su mano.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- abrió sus ojos fascinada.

-Aja- asintió el- es un poco más difícil, pero como eres una experta- bromeó el chico- lo lograremos en poco tiempo.

-¡Que estamos esperando!- la ojimiel fue a dejar su tabla a la arena y volvió para colocarse en la tabla del chico quedando sentada delante de él.

Matt se había subido al auto con dirección a la playa que había visitado con Mimi anteriormente, la playa que a ella tanto le gustaba de arena blanca, aguas turquesas y surfistas guapos, al recordar eso apretó mas el volante y aceleró mas el auto.

Se estacionó en el primer lugar que vio, se bajó prácticamente corriendo del vehículo y corrió a la vereda de la playa, miró de derecha a izquierda, buscó por la arena a Mimi o a Yue, pero de ellos no vio, paso su vista al mar, para ser de mañana habían varias personas bañándose, y chicos surfeando, centró mas su mirada y por fin pudo divisar a una pareja sobre una tabla, reconocería donde fuera el largo y castaño cabello de Mimi, se sorprendió al ver que Yue la abrazaba por la cintura, más bien no se sorprendió, se enojó.

-Parece que Yue iba en serio con quitarme a Mimi- se dijo para sí mismo- debo hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No puedo llegar como un desesperado a su lado, pensara que soy un sicópata, vamos Matt piensa- pone una mano en su barbilla- ¡ya se!

Mientras tanto en casa, los chicos ya habían terminado de desayunar, cuando notaron la ausencia de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están Matt y Mimi? ¿Aun no despiertan?- pregunta extraña Kari, mientras recogía la mesa.

-No- respondió Joe- Mimi salió con un chico a surfear y Matt no tengo idea a donde partió.

-¡Mimi salió con un chico y no nos avisó!- apareció Sora de la nada asustando a los presentes- ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conocemos?

-Yo no lo conocía, cuando la vino a buscar pude ver algo, era un chico castaño y no vi mas- el peliazul les explicó confundido.

-Yue- afirmó Kari- parece que a Mimi le quedó gustando el chico- dio una risita.

-Mimi no puede salir con Yue- la pelirroja se llevó a Kari a una esquina y le susurro- sus hermanos son…ya sabes.

-Tú los has dicho Sora, sus hermano no él, si a nuestra amiga le gusta el chico entonces nosotras tenemos que aceptarlo, además no creo que veamos a sus hermanos de nuevo, asique tranquila Sora- le sonrió a su amiga y se fue donde TK que se encontraba en los sillones de la sala.

-¿Pasa algo Sora?- llega Tai a su lado, la chica le sonríe y le responde.

-No- le extiende su mano para entrelazarla con el castaño- ¿vamos a caminar por la playa?

-Vamos- salieron por la terraza hacia la playa.

-¿Qué hablabas con Sora?- TK le preguntó a su novia cuando esta se sentó a su lado- a no perdón, lo volví a hacer, perdóname nunca más- reaccionó afligido el rubio.

-No te preocupes- rió la castaña- no tengo porque esconderle secretos a mi novio, pasa que Mimi salió con Yue…- lo miró a los ojos para ver si el chico tenía alguna reacción.

-Yue…-frunció el ceño- ¿Quién demonios es Yue?- confundido le preguntó.

-Es el hermano de... del chico que golpeaste- dijo en un tono despacito y calmado.

-Oh… ¿y Mimi justo se fijó en el hermano de esos dos monos?- dijo arrugando los labios.

-No solo es el hermano de esos monos como dices, también es parte de la banda de tu hermano.

-¡Ah! ¡Hablas de ese Yue!-el rubio cambió su cara a una sonriente- ¡el es súper simpático! Buena elección de Mimi, ¿y ya son novios? ¿Cómo no nos aviso? ¿Desde cuándo salen?

-No lo sé TK, ni siquiera sabía que hoy tendría una cita con el- se encogió de hombros- pero cuando llegue por lo menos yo y Sora la arrinconaremos y le preguntaremos muchas cosas- unió sus manos emocionada.

-Lástima que tenga unos hermanos tan…

-Ya cambiemos de tema mejor ¿sí?- le interrumpe su novia abrazándolo- ¿Qué haremos hoy amor?

-Lo que tú quieras- la toma por la cintura.

-Mmm… vamos a… ¡ya se! Mimi me contó que había una feria artesanal cerca de aquí podríamos ir- le comenta emocionada.

-Entonces vamos.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Es imposible Yue!- decía Mimi amurrada al no poderse parar en la tabla con él, ya que resbalaba y caían ambos al agua.

-Nada es imposible preciosa, ven- le extiende su mano para subir de nuevo juntos- mira lo que haremos va a ser, tu nadas, yo me levanto y te tomo a ti, ¿ok?

-Está bien, vamos…

Mimi comenzó a nadar con sus brazos hasta la ola, Yue logra pararse en la tabla, toma a la castaña y logran parase al fin luego de muchos intentos.

-¡Lo estamos haciendo, lo estamos haciendo!- emocionada gritó la castaña.

-Te lo dije nada es imposible-se acerca más a ella tomándola de la cintura.

Mientras ese par surfeaba, había un rubio disfrazado con un gorro, lentes de sol y un bigote que quien sabe de dónde lo sacó, completamente celoso a más no poder, observando todo lo que habían estado haciendo Yue y Mimi ese rato.

Vio todas sus caídas, como también todas las veces que Yue la tomaba de la mano o de la cintura para hacer no sabe qué cosa, el punto es que encontraba que no era apropiado lo que hacían para ser amigos de tan poco tiempo, él debería estar en ese lugar no Yue ¡él!

-Gran idea Matt disfrazarte para espiarlos, que brillante eres- se dijo en forma irónica rodando los ojos- ¿Qué rayos hace Yue ahora? ¿Por qué la toma tanto de la cintura? ¡Arch! Me las pagaras.

El rubio lo único que hacía era quejarse en voz alta, la gente que pasaba caminando a su lado lo miraban extrañados, y más de alguno le preguntó que le pasaba, en cambio el ojiazul no hacía más que responderles de mala manera que no se metieran con él.

-¡Esto es genial!- seguía emocionada la castaña, surfeando ambos sobre la tabla.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó un chico que apareció de la nada chocando con la pareja provocando que los tres cayeran.

-¡Eres idiota o que!- le grito Yue enojado una vez salidos a la superficie.

-Lo siento viejo, no me fijé- se excusó el chico yéndose de ahí.

-Hay surfistas tan idiotas a veces- niega con la cabeza el ojiverde.

-No importa, lo bueno es que no me ahogué y que no trague agua- sonrió la chica haciendo reír al castaño.

-Te invito a almorzar ¿Qué te parece?- le propuso el chico.

-Me parece una excelente idea, vamos por nuestras cosas.

Ambos salen del océano, Matt al verlos salir se paró de donde estaba para esconderse detrás de una palmera, notó que se secaban para ponerse sus ropas, dedujo que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, asique corrió a su auto antes de que lo vieran.

-¿Y dónde iremos?- le preguntó la ojimiel mientras se ponía un vestido encima del bikini.

-Conozco un lugar donde hacen el mejor sushi de Tengoku, ¿te gusta el sushi?

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me fascina! ¡O sea a quien no le gusta el sushi!

Caminaron hacia el auto de Yue, el chico iba sin camiseta, Matt observaba como Mimi lo miraba de reojo, como miraba su torso desnudo con grandes músculos, su abdomen bien formado y ese perfecto oblicuo. El rubio no pudo sentir más celos, por inercia se levantó su camisa y se miró que diferencia tenia con Yue, frunció el ceño al ver que le faltaba un poco para tener el perfecto torso del castaño.

-De seguro toma esteroides- se cruzó de brazos frunciendo sus labios.

Mimi y Yue, se suben al auto, Matt encendió el motor dispuesto a seguirlos, cuando nota que Yue no se dirigía precisamente con dirección a la casa si no por camino contrario, los siguió con mucho cuidado trataba de manejar lo más lejos del auto del castaño para que no lo notaran, luego de diez minutos llegaron a un restaurant ni muy elegante ni muy ordinario, era bien sencillo, era de sushi como el letrero indicaba.

La pareja de amigos se bajaron del vehículo, Matt se estacionó en un lugar con la vista perfecta al restaurant, vio como se sentaban justo en la mesa de la ventana, y lo feliz que estaban conversando.

El rubio realmente no entendía a Mimi, le dijo que le diera tiempo, y él lo está haciendo, le está dando todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no comprendía porque esta una cita con su amigo/rival, si se supone que debería estar en una cita con él.

-El hecho de que no supieras que hoy teníamos una cita no te da derecho a salir con Yue- hablaba solo el rubio enojado viéndolos brindar muy emocionados.

**0o0o0o0**

-Por favor Kari descansemos- pedía el cansado rubio que llevaban horas caminando en esa feria artesanal- recuérdame nunca más visitar los lugares que Mimi recomienda.

-¡Pero TK acabamos de sentarnos!- le respondió la castaña aun mirando los puestos de artesanía.

-¡Fueron dos minutos, y tú te sentaste porque te estabas probando una hawaianas!- se cruzó de brazos el chico amurrado.

-Arch- bufó Kari- para la próxima vendré solo con las chicas- frunce el ceño.

-Por favor- rueda los ojos el chico.

-Mira quedan uno, dos, tres…-contaba con su dedo- ¡siete puestos! Esto últimos y nos vamos ¿sí?- le sonríe a su novio.

-Está bien- se convenció el ojiazul- ¡y luego nos vamos!- Kari le besó la mejilla y continuó mirando los puestos.

La chica se compró muchas cosas al igual que Mimi anteriormente, llegaron al penúltimo puesto, ambos se tensaron al observar lo que vendían y no solo por eso si no también por lo que el vendedor les dijo…

-Pero que linda pareja que son ¿buscan algo en particular para su hijo?- una mujer de cabello negro les dijo.

-¿Hijo?- Kari confundida articuló.

-¡Claro! ¿Para quién más? ¿O es hija? ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo llevas linda?- la vendedora le preguntó a la sonrojada castaña.

-Yo no estoy embarazada, señora- contestó confundida y se miró su vientre, ¿acaso la mujer la encontró gorda? Pensó.

-¿A no?, pues…este…lo siento, solo pensé que lo estabas, me confundí, es que con esa camisa que traes parece que lo estuvieras- le señaló la prenda la castaña vestía con una camisa de escote en V ajustada a su pecho pero holgada hacia abajo- discúlpame jovencita- se apenó la mujer.

-N..no importa- Kari y TK caminan hasta el último puesto- no usare mas esta camisa- frunció el ceño la castaña.

-Fue chistoso, ¿tu embarazada? ¡Ja! Sería horrible- rió el rubio, Kari lo miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿Horrible a que te refieres con eso?

-Nada amor nada- cortó la conversación el rubio, no le gustaban esos temas, lo ponían nervioso.

-¡Oh volvieron! ¿Te cortaste el pelo jovencito?-un hombre le habla a TK confundiéndolo por completo.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres el chico que le compró el anillo mágico a su novia hace unos días- mira a Kari- ¿no andas con el anillo?

-¿De qué está hablando este señor TK?- pronuncio Kari al salir de sus pensamientos.

-No tengo idea, creo que nos está confundiendo.

-¡Claro que no, eras el chico serio que no creía en el anillo mágico!, y tu novia- mira a Kari nuevamente- te incitó a comprarlo, ¿Mili te llamabas?

-¿Mili? ¿No será Mimi?-la castaña le aclaró.

-¡Ven son ustedes!- el hombre se emocionó.

-Se equivoca, era mi hermano y nuestra amiga, no eran novios- el rubio puso una cara de interrogación.

-Pues tu hermano te miente chico, yo vi con mis propios ojos cuando la chica lo abrazaba y lo besaba, además dijo que se amaban mucho y que eran muy felices- sonrió el vendedor.

-¿Matt y Mimi?- dijo TK mirando a Kari la chica solo se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno ya que no son esa feliz pareja, ¿les digo que tienen que hacer para amarse por siempre? Verán este anillo…

**0o0o0o0**

Dos horas, exactamente dos horas con nueve minutos había estado observando como Mimi y Yue reían a carcajadas en ese restaurant, hace ya un buen rato que habían terminado de comer ¿Qué no se aburrían de estar ahí? Pensaba el rubio, estaba cabreado quería ir y golpearle la cara a Yue, ya no lo soportaba, sin duda dejaría de ir los ensayos por un buen tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si aparece de la nada, Mimi pensara que es un lunático, ocioso que no sabe hacer nada más que espiar a la gente, pero quedándose sentado en el auto mirando cada uno de sus movimientos lo ponían más histérico.

-Que idiota soy como no se me ocurrió antes- se golpeó la frente y saca su celular- haber que me respondes linda…

**0o0o0o0**

-Enserio Yue, ¡deberíamos repetirlo!, nunca me había divertido tanto, siempre que iba a esa playa observaba a los chicos guapos surfear, mi sueño era estar en una tabla y…-se sonrojó al notar lo que estaba diciendo- digo…bueno era genial verlos y…

-¿Chicos guapos? O sea que por eso vienes a esta playa- se rió el chico al ver la cara de vergüenza de Mimi- eso quiere decir que me veías a mi- la ojimiel lo miró confundida- aunque no lo creas voy a esa playa desde que tengo siete años.

-Wow, eso quiere decir que eras uno de esos surfistas…- se queda callada.

-¿Guapos? Pues sí, a lo mejor era uno de esos surfistas, pero no se…-mira coqueto a la chica- ¿Cómo me encuentras? ¿Crees que estaría en tu lista de surfistas extremadamente sexis?

-Pues no voy a mentirte, si eres bastante guapo, Yue- se ruboriza mucho mas bajando la mirada.

El chico se ríe, se acerca más a su silla, y la abraza por los hombros, al contacto Mimi lo mira sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción del ojiverde, iba a decirle algo cuando ve que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta sus labios, casi al rozarlos el chico le dice.

-Y tu eres preciosa, Mimi…- dos centímetros le faltaban cuando el celular de Mimi comenzó a sonar, la castaña se separa de golpe para buscarlo en su bolso- ¿Quién es el importuno?- dice irónicamente.

-Matt…-le responde mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-Claro quién más- rueda los ojos.

-¿Hola?- contesta un poco nerviosa.

-¡_Hola!_- Matt le pronuncia en un tono demasiado raro para la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Mimi luego de unos segundos donde lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Matt como un toro apunto de atacar.

-_Te llamaba, porque bueno todos aquí en la casa estamos preocupados por ti, te fuiste sin avisar, y saldríamos todos juntos hoy, a propósito ¿Dónde estás?- _el rubio apenas podía controlar su voz, acababa de ver un casi beso entre Mimi y Yue, y eso no lo había dejado para nada contento.

-Salí con Yue, fuimos a surfear y ahora estamos almorzando- responde un poco confundida, algo raro le pasaba a Matt.

-_¿Están almorzando? Pero si son las cuatro de la tarde- _le dice en un tono de sorpresa- _como sea, ¿y qué hacen? Es más, ¿Qué hacían antes de que te llamara? ¿Interrumpí algo muy importante? ¿Qué pasa Mimi porque estas tan callada? ¿Hay algo que no quieras responder? ¡¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-_ eso ultimo lo gritó, como podía ver a Mimi a través de los vidrios vio como la chica estaba nerviosa, se maldijo mentalmente al hacer todas esas preguntas, ahora veía como la chica fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Yue miraba confundido, podía escuchar los gritos de Matt.

-Ok, Matt ¿Por qué preguntas todas esas cosas? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- la castaña pudo notar los celos de Matt a leguas.

-_A mi no me pasa nada ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué te molestas en que pregunte esas cosas? ¿Algo estas ocultando que no quieres responderme, Mimi?- _el ojiazul ya no hacía nada para esconder su enojo, además del tono de voz que tenia, ahora si que estaba irritado.

-Sabes que no quiero hablar contigo, cuando llegue a casa yo…- al hablar pasan unas sirenas de ambulancia por el lugar apenas Mimi escuchaba, pero eso no impidió que también escuchara al otro lado del celular, dio una risa en un suspiro sarcástico y finalmente le dijo- Matt, nos vemos después- dicho eso cortó, miró disimuladamente por todo el restaurant, paso su vista hacia afuera y ahí estaba el auto de Matt, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Yue- ¿nos vamos? Quiero irme a casa…

-¿Pero porque? si la estábamos pasando tan bien, no es justo porque el estúpido de Matt te haya gritado tanto te tengas que amargar el día- se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda en la silla, mira hacia otro lado y murmura- es un imbécil, no sirve para nada.

Mimi lo miró con el ceño fruncido había escuchado lo último, y no le gusto para nada.

**0o0o0o0**

Cuando Mimi le colgó el celular al desesperado rubio, este no hizo más que lanzarlo lejos, pegarle con todas sus fuerzas al volante del auto y se sacó ese molestoso bigote dando un quejido de dolor, le daba rabia que Mimi pasara tanto tiempo con Yue, no era rabia eran celos, se supone que el debería estar con Mimi, tratando de conquistarla, se cruzó de brazos mirando de nuevo hacia la chica y su rival.

Pudo ver como discutían por algo, eso lo hizo acercarse más al vidrio del auto como si con eso pudiera escuchar la pelea, vio como Mimi le gritaba algo a Yue y este le respondía sin siquiera mirarla, la chica se para toma su bolso y sale del lugar, el castaño ni siquiera se molestó en seguirla.

-¿Qué rayos?- se dijo el rubio al ver a Mimi cerca de su auto, se hundió mas en su asiento mirando los pedales para que no lo viera, cuando sintió que la puerta del copiloto se abría, demasiado sorprendido miró como la chica se subía indignada dando un portazo- Mimi…

-Llévame a casa, y no me hables- fue lo único que dijo indignada mirando por la ventana…

Ahora no solo tenía el odio de Yue, sino que también tenía el odio de la persona más importante para él, le esperaba un largo camino a casa y un gran regaño, sin duda Matt no servía como espía…

_**Continuara…**_

**Discuuuuuulpen las demoras! Es que no tenia inspiración ni tiempo D: espero que les valla gustando la historia, Matt y Mimi volverán a pelear? Mimi se enojará mucho por haberla espiado? **

**Bueno ene le próximo capítulo se responderán esas preguntas :) **

**Gracias a todos los reviews como siempre…**

**Mimichibi-Diethel, Roxa-XIII (no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero queda mucho para que termine), Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Princesa De Rosa, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa (le saque los punto haber si ahí sale tu nombre entero, si yo también creo que fanfiction te odia xD), krayteona, -darkywitch, rikarinamon.**

**Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	19. Nos vamos a casa

**Capítulo 19: Nos vamos a casa**

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?- pregunta TK caminando por la orilla de la playa de vuelta a casa, luego de que se fueron de la feria artesanal, bajaron a la arena para irse caminando por ahí, el rubio vio a su novia que en todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos- Si te compré el anillo ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿Kari?- la detuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la castaña saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Eso mismo te estoy preguntando, desde que nos fuimos de ese lugar que estas así- le dice confundido.

-¿Así como?- le pregunta sin ánimos.

-¿Y hay que explicártelo? Kari mírate, estas ida en tus pensamientos, ¿hay algo que te molestó?

-Solo pensaba en…en lo que dijo el vendedor- mintió, ese no era el motivo de que ella estuviera así.

-¿Lo de Mimi y Matt?- la chica asintió- a decir verdad yo también me quedé un poco sorprendido, ahora que lo pienso, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos- ladea sus labios- ¿crees que nos están ocultando algo? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos?

-No lo sé- se encoje de hombros- no he hablado con Mimi últimamente, de hecho ni siquiera sé lo que pasa con sus sentimientos desde lo que pasó con Michael- mira el océano- como sea, vámonos a casa- comienza a caminar dejando a TK aun confundido por su comportamiento.

-Espera, espera- la detiene tomándola del brazo- ¿estás segura que solo por eso estas así?- le pregunta serio mirándola a los ojos, Kari trata de sostener su mirada, suspira y baja su vista negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa TK, es que…- se sienta en la arena mirando el océano y TK se sienta a su lado mirándola a ella- lo que dijiste hace un rato, no se… me dolió- cerro sus ojos con tristeza.

-¿Qué dije?- frunce el ceño confundido- no lo recuerdo, Kari.

-Haz memoria- dice fijando su vista en el- me dijiste que sería horrible.

-Ah, hablas de eso- baja su mirada- pero no lo dije en serio, amor- la mira a los ojos- perdóname si te molestó.

-No me molestó, solo me sentí mal, me hizo pensar que no te gustaría la idea de…ya sabes- se ruboriza.

-Te equivocas- la abraza por los hombros- ser padre es lo más hermoso que me podría pasar Kari, pero ¿no crees que somos un poco jóvenes para pensar en eso?, es decir, tenemos diecinueve años.

-Lo sé, pero en el futuro si llegara a pasar, y lo que dijiste yo no…

-Kari- interrumpe el chico tomándole las mejillas- formar una familia es parte de mis planes para el futuro, amor, te amo, sé que eres la correcta y la madre de mis futuros hijos, y si llegara a pasar, créeme que no te dejaría sola y no sería horrible, sería maravilloso, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, ¿me entiendes?, no te preocupes por eso ahora- le sonríe besándole la frente, su sonrisa se borra y la mira aludido- ¿acaso con esta conversación me quieres decir que tu….estas…

-¡NO!- lo calla- nada de eso, no estoy embarazada- niega con la cabeza más sonrojada y TK da un suspiro de alivio- pero lo que dijiste fue…- sonríe- hermoso, ¿de verdad estoy en tus planes futuros?, eso quiere decir que… ¿nos casaremos? – se ensancha mas su sonrisa, el ojiazul se acerca rozando sus labios y mirándola a los ojos le dice...

-Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, pero no lo dudes…- corta la distancia que le quedaba y la besa profundamente.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿En serio no me hablaras en todo el camino?- pregunta el rubio manejando, mirando a Mimi, esta no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos, fruncir mas su ceño y poner boca de pato amurrado, Matt rió ante la expresión- te vez adorable- le confiesa recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de ella- a ya me callo- sonrió de lado volviendo su vista al camino- pero Mimi quiero explicarte todo, yo solo…

Se calló al quedarse casi sordo por lo que hizo la chica, encendió la radio del auto y la puso a todo volumen, Matt suspiró y se rindió, era imposible hablar con ella si no lo quiere escuchar.

-_**Silly boy, silly boy**__ (Chico tonto, chico tonto)- _Mimi comenzó a cantar la canción de la radio, casi gritando-_**Why you acting silly boy?**__ (¿Por qué actúas como chico tonto?)_

Matt la miraba con lastima, tenía razón era un chico tonto, nuevamente suspiró negando con la cabeza.

- _**Silly boy boy, boy, boy **__(Chico chico tonto, chico, chico)_ _**Acting acting silly boy? **__(¿actúas actúas chico tonto?)_

-Ok entiendo, no tienes porque ponerle tanta pasión al cantarla- le dice el rubio sarcástico.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Para qué recoges tantas conchitas de mar, Sora?- pregunta el castaño.

-Para hacer un adorno- le responde sonriendo- bien creo que tengo suficientes, ¿vamos a casa?

Tai asiente, se acerca a ella para tomarle la mano y caminar a la casa, iban felizmente conversando, cuando llegan y ven llegar a Matt con Mimi, la última sale del auto dando un portazo y entra a la casa enojada.

-¿Qué pasó, Matt?- pregunta Tai al llegar a su lado.

-Nada- le dice negando con la cabeza- solo… tonterías mías- los deja solos entrando a la casa.

-Iré a hablar con Mimi- la pelirroja le dice a su novio.

Mimi se fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, no quería hablar con nadie, estaba enojada, pero con Matt, encontró que espiarla no era correcto, es como si estuviera desconfiando de ella, le dijo que le daría tiempo, ¿Qué no le creía?, así como va no tendría ni una oportunidad el chico.

Aun así, muy en el fondo, le gustó lo que hizo, el hecho de que la espiara todo el día para ver lo que hacía con Yue lo encontró lindo, algo sicópata, pero lindo, una sonrisa salió de sus labios, pero eso no le da derecho a desconfiar de ella.

-¡Arch!- se cruzó de brazos y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Mimi? ¿Podemos hablar?- Sora aparece asomándose por la puerta.

-Pasa- le dice mirando el suelo, su amiga llega a su lado y se sienta con ella.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan enojada? ¿Salió algo mal en tu cita con Yue?

-¿Qué? Yo no tuve una cita con Yue- la mira confundida, eso le aclaraba muchas cosas, Matt salió a espiarla porque pensó que ella tendría una cita, claro por eso los celos, se levantó y le dijo a la pelirroja- debo hablar con Matt.

Sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sora mas confundida que antes, Mimi bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscó en la sala, en la cocina, y rastro de él no encontró.

-¿A quién buscas Mimi?- le pregunta Izzy que la ve un poco apurada.

-A Matt ¿lo has visto?- le dice rápido.

-Si está en la terraza- apunta el ventanal- estaba un poco…

-Ok, gracias- no escuchó mas y dejó al chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Mimi salió, y vio al rubio sentado en una reposera con sus manos agarrándose la cabeza, se acercó sigilosamente, podía escuchar como tarareaba una canción, precisamente la canción que le venía cantando Mimi en el auto, dio una risa en un suspiro, el chico rápidamente la miró, se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta que lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas acá?- le pregunta mirándola apenado.

-Acabo de llegar- se sienta a su lado.

-Vienes a regañarme ¿verdad?- le hablaba con la mirada baja- Mimi, déjame explicarte yo lo hice porque…

-Porque pensaste que tenía una cita con Yue- terminó la frase por el- Matt, todo fue un mal entendido yo no tuve una cita con él, solo salimos como amigos.

-Pero estaban tan juntos, actuaban como pareja, incluso vi que se iban a besar- la mira de reojo.

-Valla sí que estuviste atento a todo – le dice con una ceja en alto- pues… no creo que deberías preocuparte más por Yue, tuve una pelea con él, por ti- ambos se miran a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó aludido.

-Dijo algo de ti que no me agradó…

**Flash Back**

_-__¿Nos vamos? Quiero irme a casa…_

_-¿Pero porque? si la estábamos pasando tan bien, no es justo porque el estúpido de Matt te haya gritado tanto te tengas que amargar el día- se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda en la silla, mira hacia otro lado y murmura- es un imbécil, no sirve para nada._

_Mimi lo miró con el ceño fruncido había escuchado lo último, y no le gusto para nada._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que es un imbécil y que no sirve para nada- le dice mirándola a la cara- a fin de cuentas es lo que es, y sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo por cómo te gritaba por teléfono._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!, podrás ser mi amigo Yue, pero no permitiré que hables así de Matt, parece que no lo conoces lo suficiente para decir esas cosas de el- lo enfrenta furiosa, el chico seguía de brazos cruzados pero no la miraba._

_-Si lo conozco, es un tarado y amargado, nunca me calló bien._

_-Sabes que, no vale la pena ser amiga de una persona como tu- le dice parándose y tomando su bolso-Matt podrá ser amargado, pero no es una mala persona, no es como tú que lo apuñalas por la espalda siento tu supuesto amigo- le dice yéndose pero se devuelve a decirle algo- una última cosa Yue, tu eres el tarado- no dice mas y se va indignada al auto de Matt…_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Valla…- dice Matt con el ceño fruncido- y se hacía llamar mi amigo, pero tú me defendiste- le sonríe- gracias Mimi.

-No es nada, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de mis amigos- le devuelve la sonrisa- Matt…- cambia su sonrisa por una cara de tristeza- ¿Por qué desconfiaste de mi?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no cambiaras tu palabra para estar con Yue.

-Entonces si desconfiabas de mi- asintió triste suspirando.

-No, bueno solo un poco, pero es que Yue y tu se gustan, y yo no sé, Mimi no… - comenzó a hablar incoherencias.

-Matt- interrumpe la chica- a mi no me gusta Yue, me gustas tú- el rubio abre sus ojos como plato mirándola emocionado- pero por eso te pedí tiempo… antes de que pase algo entre nosotros, debo aclararme ciertas cosas, ¿me entiendes?- el chico niega con su cabeza.

-La verdad es que no Mimi, no te puedo comprender, si te gusto ¿por qué no me quieres dar una oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que nos impide a estar juntos?

-Tengo miedo, Matt…- sus ojos de cristalizan- ya no puedo volver a querer tanto a un chico, sin que me lleguen todos los recuerdos del pasado, temo volver a cometer los mismos errores.

-Conmigo no los vas a cometer de nuevo, eso te lo aseguro, Mimi, de verdad que me gustas mucho, el sentimiento que yo siento por ti es diferente a todos los que haya sentido antes, sería incapaz de hacerte daño- toma la mano de la chica para ponerla en su corazón- cada latido que mi corazón lleva tu nombre, te prometo que yo jamás te haré daño, Mimi.

La castaña no le dijo nada solo una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, veía a Matt y podía ver lo sincero que era con ella, tal vez podría darle la oportunidad, pero encontraba que todo iba demasiado rápido…

-Matt, escucha…-suspira- me enteré que yo te gustaba, ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes de ayer?, todo esto va muy rápido, me pides que te dé una oportunidad al tiro, pero te eh explicado miles de veces que me des tiempo.

-Tienes razón, perdóname- baja su mirada triste- prometo dejarte en paz desde ahora, cuando estés lista estaré ahí, no lo dudes- le da una pequeña sonrisa y Mimi lo abraza.

-Gracias, te quiero Matt…y mucho- le besa la mejilla.

-También yo…

Ya en la noche, cuando se encontraban todos reunidos cenando…

-Mimi- Kari le habla a su amiga.

-Dime.

-Cuando termines ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro- contesta confundida, el tono de voz de Kari la dejó preocupada.

Terminaron de cenar y ambas salieron a la terraza, ese lugar era perfecto para conversar, se sentaron en las reposeras cerca de la piscina, cuando aparece Sora, ella también debía hablar con la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó la ojimiel con una cara de interrogación.

-Eso es lo mismo que te queríamos preguntar a ti- comienza Kari.

-Así es, todos estos días has estado desaparecida, porque sales con Matt o Yue- la pelirroja se unió.

-Mimi, ¿eres novia de Matt?- preguntó Kari de una.

-¿Qué? No, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- mira a su amiga extrañada, Kari toma la mano de Mimi y le señala el anillo.

-Le dijiste al vendedor de este anillo, que lo eran, y me da a pensar que a lo mejor es verdad, como pasan tanto tiempo juntos, se puede ver en sus miradas y se secretean todo el día, pero hoy tuviste una cita con Yue.

-Kari tiene razón, ¿sales con Yue, pero a la vez eres novia de Matt? ¿Por qué no nos habías cont…

-Ok chicas paren- interrumpe Mimi con el ceño fruncido- en primera no soy novia de Matt, y en segunda hoy no tuve una cita con Yue, solo salimos como amigos, no puedo creer lo que se les metió en la cabeza, si paso tanto tiempo con Matt es porque la paso bien con el- se encoje de hombros- pero no quiere decir que seamos novios, lo que le dije al vendedor fue…bueno no quería matarle las ilusiones.

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos de estos temas, amiga, y la verdad es que por lo menos yo no sé qué pasa en tu corazón en estos momentos, Mimi- Kari la mira seria.

-Es cierto, nos contamos todo, y tu últimamente no nos has hablado, ¿Qué no confías en nosotras?- Sora acotó.

-No es eso- suspira- ¿quieren saber qué es lo que realmente pasa en mi corazón?- ambas asienten- me gusta Matt…- les confiesa seria y ambas chicas abren los ojos como platos.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- la pelirroja cuestionó.

-Solo les puedo decir que el también siente o mismo por mi- sonríe.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no son novios?- Kari se medio alteró.

-Porque no estoy lista para eso, ya saben porque- baja la mirada- le pedí que me diera tiempo.

-Ayayay amiga-suspira Sora- ¿en que habíamos quedado? Acordamos en olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, Matt es la persona correcta para ti, y lo sé porque lo conozco más de lo que tú crees, y sé que él sería incapaz de hacerte daño como los otros.

-Eso mismo me dijo el- dio una sonrisa triste- pero deben entenderme, esto va demasiado rápido, me confesó sus sentimientos antes de ayer, y todo esto es mucho para mí ¿comprenden?- ambas niegan con su cabeza- nadie me comprende ¡Dios!

-¿Y qué te dice él?- preguntó Kari.

-Me esperará lo que sea necesario, hasta que yo esté lista- sonríe de lado.

-Eres una tonta- le dice Sora dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- Kari hace lo mismo.

-¡Au pero porque!- se quejó la castaña.

-Eres muy afortunada al tener al hombre más comprensible del planeta detrás de ti, ¿y tú qué haces? – la pelirroja mira a Kari para que siga con el sermón.

-Le dices que no, que esto va muy rápido y que no puedes tener novio aun- ambas amigas ruedan los ojos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó ingenuamente la ojimiel.

-Olvídalo Mimi, olvídalo- dice Kari.

-Sí, solo te podemos decir que tuviste mucha suerte al encontrar a un chico como Matt, y que él es muy lindo al esperarte- asiente Sora.

-Y ustedes… ¿encuentran que está mal lo que estoy haciendo?

Sora y Kari se miran y ambas asienten.

-No te voy a mentir es un gran error lo que estás haciendo- Sora la abraza por los hombros.

-Así es Mimi, estas siendo injusta contigo misma- Kari la abraza por el otro lado.

-Pero somos tus amigas, y si esa es tu decisión, la respetamos y no te dejaremos sola- dice Sora.

-Gracias, amigas- corresponde al abrazo que ambas le daban- las quiero mucho.

-Y nosotras a ti- finaliza Kari.

Pasaron una semana más en la playa, ni Mimi ni Matt volvieron a saber de Yue, pero tampoco les importaba, incluso el rubio era el más contento por eso, estuvo mucho más tiempo con la chica, conquistándola lo más que podía.

Dejar la casa fue muy triste para todos, no querían que acabaran sus vacaciones, aunque solo en la playa porque aun les quedaban dos meses más sin clases, alistaron todo y partieron rumbo de vuelta a Odaiba.

_**Continuara…**_

**Ok no tuvo un final muy emocionante :( pero pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en el capitulo ¿no? :)**

**Me gustó mucho la charla que tuvieron TK y Kari :), ayayay pero esa Mimi que le gusta hacer sufrir al rubio! Porque no se decide de una buena vez! xD con respecto a eso, ya tengo todo planeado en cuando será la decisión final de Mimi no se preocupen por eso, va a ser pronto… ya sacamos a Michael, ya sacamos a Yue y ahora el rubio tiene el camino libre yuju!**

**La canción que le venía cantando Mimi a Matt en el auto se llama Silly Boy de Rihanna y Lady Gaga, hay un video de Mimi y Sora cantándole la canción Matt xD me gusta mucho ese video aquí tienen el link .youtube .com/ watch?v=On96RXa-tI0 **

**Se trata de que Matt no se decide por ninguna de las dos y estas chicas se enojan y le cantan que es un CHICO TONTO! Me gustan las cara de Matt enojado es tan sexy! amo el segundo 0:49 a Matt con su cara de ¡WTF!**

**Gracias a los reviews!**

**Roxa-XIII, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Azul Tachikawa, Princesa De Rosa, -darkywitch, Rolling Girl (aunque no hayas comentado este cap igual te agradezco por pasarte por mi fics :) ya sabes que eres mi ídola y es un halago que leas una de mis historias), 0-aThErY-0, Ishida de Tachikawa, Guille, Lizzie, Panchi.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo :D hay varias lectoras que han desaparecido a lo largo de esta historia espero que no les haya aburrido :(**

**Nos vemos!**


	20. Entradas para un baile

**Capítulo 20: Entradas para un baile**

Llegaron de la playa hace una semana, habían vuelto a sus vidas rutinarias de siempre, aunque aun les quedaban muchos días de vacaciones.

Era un día de verano normal como cualquier otro, las tres chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial haciendo cosas de chicas, mientras que los chicos se quedaron en casa haciendo sus propias cosas.

-Oye Mimi, ¿Por qué gritabas tanto en la mañana con Matt?- le preguntó Kari a la ojimiel, las tres amigas se encontraban sentadas en las mesas de una heladería en el centro comercial.

-Ah… este, estábamos jugando- respondió sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Jugando?- Sora se incorporó a la conversación.

-Ss..ii, lo que pasa es que hoy fui a despertarlo, le tiré un vaso de agua- ríe al recuerdo- y como venganza me hizo cosquillas y… eso- un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Parece que pronto dejaran de ser amigos solamente- dice Kari con una ceja en alto y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo mismo digo, así como van – sonríe de la misma forma la pelirroja- ¿Qué crees tú Mimi?

Mimi no dijo nada, solo dio una pequeña risita nerviosa, esa amistad que tenía con el rubio cada día va avanzando mucho mas, incluso ya se puede ver a la chica suspirando por los rincones y tarareando melodiosas canciones de amor, en cambio Matt era el más feliz, está logrando su propósito, cada día la conquistaba de diferentes maneras.

-No lo sé, Sora- se encoje de hombros suspirando- aun tengo mucho que pensar.

-Lo que tu digas Mimi, lo que tu digas- tanto Kari como Sora ruedan los ojos.

-Ya cállense y sigamos con las compras- propone la castaña cambiando de tema.

**0o0o0o0**

-Matt, tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente- dice TK entrando a la habitación del rubio con Tai, ambos serios y de brazos cruzados.

-Así es jovencito, somos tus amigos y tenemos derecho saberlo- aporta Tai asintiendo.

-Podrían tocar la puerta antes de entrar ¿no?- ironiza el rubio sentado en su cama con la guitarra en sus manos.

-Esto es importante, hermano- ambos chicos se sientan a los pies de la cama del ojiazul.

-Ok, ¿Qué paso?- deja la guitarra a un lado y los mira serio.

-Toma- Tai le pasa un papel- lo encontramos en la sala botado, de seguro se te calló del bolsillo.

Matt cuando ve de que se trataba ese papel abre sus ojos como platos, era prácticamente la última canción que había hecho para Mimi, la que hablaba de todos sus sentimientos y añoranzas.

-Al principio dijimos, "oh debe ser otras de las canciones del grupo de Matt" pero cuando leímos la letra y la fecha- TK hablaba sorprendido- ¡Matt estas enamorado!

-Si mira la letra dice- Tai le quita el papel al anonado rubio de las manos- _¿nadie sabe cuánto tarda un amor como este? _Mmm…- sigue leyendo-_ ¿deseo que tengamos un beso más? ¿Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga?_

El rubio llegó a enderezarse por lo tenso que se encontraba, en cambio Tai y TK lo miraban como si esperaran una gran respuesta.

-Como no tienes palabras seguiremos- explicó TK moviendo sus manos- leímos la letra y nos pusimos a pensar- ladeó su cabeza- ¿Quién ha pasado más tiempo con Matt últimamente?

-Mimi- responde Tai asintiendo.

-¿Con quién sale casi todos los días Matt?

-Mimi- continúo el castaño.

-¿Con quién se queda conversando y riendo hasta altas horas de la noche?

-Mimi.

-¿Quién hace sonreír y suspirar a mi hermano como un tonto?

-Mimi.

-¿Quién es la mejor amiga de Matt?

-¡Mimi!

-¿Qué dice la canción?

-¡_Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga!- _ambos le gritan al unísono.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Chicas miren!- Mimi detiene a sus amigas frente un gran cartel- ¡Tenemos que ir!

-Gran baile de reyes y reinas- Kari leyó el cartel- ¿es un baile antiguo?

-Así es- apareció un chico disfrazado de rey asustando a las tres amigas- es como una fiesta donde deben ir vestidos con trajes antiguos.

-¡Ay qué emoción!- dice Mimi con sus manos juntas- ¿y cuándo es?

-Mañana por la noche- responde sonriente el chico.

-¿Qué les parece chicas? – la castaña mira a sus no muy convencidas amigas.

-No lo sé Mimi, me agrada la idea- habla Sora- pero ¿crees que Tai se pondrá un traje?

-Es cierto, no creo que a los chicos les guste la idea- Kari apoya a la pelirroja.

-Me importa un comino si los chicos no quieren ir, los obligaré igual- se da vuelta y le dice al chico- dame ocho entradas por favor.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Matt?- TK mueve su mano ante sus ojos para que reaccione.

El rubio no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que TK y Tai le dijeron todo lo que sabían, lo pillaron desprevenido, no podía negar que la letra de la canción era porque simplemente se le ocurrió, no le creerían, además todas las preguntas que TK y las respuesta de Tai siempre las misma ¡Mimi, Mimi, Mimi! Era más que obvio, luego de mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos decide hablar.

-Chicos…

-Si lo quieres negar está bien- su hermano menor lo interrumpe.

-Sí, haremos como que te creemos- siguió Tai.

-Es mas nosotros pode…

-Todo es cierto- dijo firme interrumpiendo a su hermano- lo que dijeron, lo que dice la letra de esa canción, sus insinuaciones, todo es cierto, estoy enamorado de Mimi.

TK y Tai se miraron, nunca esperaron que el rubio se confesara, ni menos con ellos, estaban perplejos no sabían que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿No querían una explicación? ¿No exigían saberlo?- Matt les dijo sarcástico- ahí tienen, ¿y ahora no dirán nada?

-No…es que… todo esto fue muy raro- dijo el castaño hablando entre cortado.

-Sí, nosotros pensamos que lo negarías todo- habla TK rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

-Quizás al principio lo hubiera hecho, pero ¿para que las mentiras?, si igual todos iban a saber tarde o temprano- dice simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Valla… ¡eso es genial!- se entusiasmó el castaño- siempre supe que terminarías con Mimi.

-¿Enserio?- TK le preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-No- ríe el chico- pero hacen una linda pareja- le sonríe al rubio mayor.

-Es cierto hermano, Mimi es perfecta para ti, has cambiado mucho con ella, pero un cambio positivo, ya no eres tan amargado como antes ni tan negativo con tus cosas- TK le dice con la boca de lado.

-Lo sé- dijo Matt- ella ha cambiado mi vida en muchos sentidos- sonríe mirando hipnotizado un punto fijo.

-Y la pregunta más importante ¿son novios o no?- Tai pregunta con ansias- el rubio le responde negando con la cabeza- ¿No? Pero si lo parecen como siempre andan tan juntos.

-Lo que pasa es que Mimi ha pasado por muchas cosas- responde serio y algo triste- me pidió tiempo, pero no se preocupen por eso, ya verán que pronto me dará una respuesta- dice con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo hermano- el rubio menor le pone una mano en el hombro, Tai asiente y Matt les da una sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Cielos Mimi es como el séptimo traje que te pruebas!- dice Kari con tres trajes en sus manos sentada frente a los probadores junto con Sora.

-Quiero estar perfecta para mañana- le responde Mimi mirándose al espejo- no me gusta es muy… ¡no me gusta!- frunce el ceño y entra de nuevo al probador.

Las chicas luego de comprar las entradas fueron a una tienda de disfraces en el centro comercial, Sora y Kari eligieron los trajes de ellas junto con los de los chicos, Mimi en cambio no se decidía nunca en elegirse un traje para ella.

-¡Este sí!- dice emocionada saliendo del probador- es perfecto, hermoso y me queda genial.

-Serás la más linda de todas- le dice Sora sonriéndole.

-Te equivocas la tres seremos las mas lindas- le regala una hermosa sonrisa a sus amigas- ¿le escogieron los trajes a los chicos?

-Si tengo el de TK y el de Joe- contesta Kari mirando los trajes en sus manos.

-Yo escogí el de Tai, Izzy y Matt- dijo Sora.

-Haber el de Matt- Mimi se acerca a verlo- mmm… no combina con mi traje- dice frunciendo sus labios- yo escogeré el de él.

Luego de tener listo los trajes y pagarlos, se dirigen a casa, debían comentarle a los chicos sobre la fiesta de mañana, Sora y Kari estaban un poco nerviosas estaban seguras que los chicos no aceptarían ir a una fiesta de época antigua, no se humillarían con esos ridículos disfraces que escogieron para ellos. En cambio Mimi, no estaba preocupada por eso, si los chicos no querían ir los obligaría, pero no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Llegaron a casa, Sora y Kari se encargaron de bajar todas las bolsas, mientras que Mimi entró corriendo a la casa para reunir a los chicos.

-¡Joe! ¡Izzy!- les gritó primero a sus dos amigos que estaban en la cocina- pueden venir a la sala un momento por favor, debo decirles algo importante- la castaña emocionada les avisó, los dos asintieron confundidos por la reacción de Mimi e hicieron lo que les pidió.

La chica subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras para volver a gritar.

-¡TK! ¡Tai! ¡Matt! ¡Bajen ahora! ¡Es urgente! ¡Apúrense! ¡Me muero! ¡Auxilio!- la chica se puso a gritar como loca para que así apuraran el paso sus amigos.

Luego de los falsos gritos de auxilio de la castaña, bajan los tres chicos mas asustados que perro en bote de las escaleras, cada uno con algo en sus manos para defender a Mimi de un supuesto atacante. TK traía un florero, Matt traía un bate de béisbol y Tai… el traía un tacón de Sora.

-¡Que pasa! ¡Mimi donde estas!- gritó TK asustado.

-¡Mimi!- Tai y Matt se unieron a los gritos.

Los tres llegan a la sala y ahí se encontraban muertos de la risa las tres chicas junto con Joe e Izzy.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- Matt dijo confundido con el ceño fruncido- ¿Mimi porque gritaste pidiendo auxilio?

-¡Casi se me salió el corazón!- TK dejó el florero en una mesa.

-¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera confundido con un ladrón y los ataco?- pronunció Tai alterado.

-¿Con mi tacón?- le dijo Sora con una ceja en alto y una media sonrisa.

-¡Sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser esto!- el castaño enseña el tacón como si fuera un arma muy mortal.

-En fin- dice TK- ¿para qué nos hiciste bajar tan apurados, Mimi?

-Primero que todo, lo siento, no los quise asustar tanto por mis gritos- se disculpa riendo- ¡Ay pero fue tan chistoso! ¡Tai me ibas a salvar con un tacón!- se vuelve a reír como loca y los tres chicos la miraban serios- ayayay lo siento, bueno, los reuní a todos para darles esto.

Mimi se acerca a las chicas, toma las bolsas de los trajes y los reparte a cada chico.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice abriéndolo Joe.

-¿Para que los trajecitos de principito Disney?- preguntó Tai con una cara de aborrecimiento.

-Esos son los trajes que usaran mañana- les comenta emocionada la castaña.

-¿Mañana es Halloween?- bromea Izzy.

-Nada de eso, Izzy- la castaña se pone a caminar por la sala con cara de soñadora- mañana todos iremos a un baile de reyes y reinas, deben usar esos trajes porque de otra forma no podrán entrar.

Los cinco chicos se miran entre ellos, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la chiquilla esa?, ¿un baile de reyes y reinas? ¿Era una broma?

-¡Ja! Ni crean que me pondré esto- dice Matt sacando su disfraz para señalarlo con un dedo.

-Claro que lo usaras Matt, eres mi acompañante y no hay princesa sin un príncipe- le dijo con el ceño fruncido un poco sonrojada por como sonó lo último, el chico también se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada.

-¡Yo no pienso ir a una fiesta de ancianos!- Tai aportó- ¿se imaginan a mi bailando con una viejecita?- sintió escalofríos al imaginarlo.

-El hecho de que sea una fiesta antigua no significa que sea de ancianos, Tai- esta vez Sora habló.

-Como sea, no iré- dijo el castaño arrojando el traje a un sillón.

-Yo tampoco- Matt tiro su traje encima.

-Ni yo- TK, Joe e Izzy hicieron lo mismo.

Acto seguido los cinco chicos se disponían a salir de la sala cuando la castaña se pone a delante de ellos con una cara de asesina.

-¡Alto ahí!- puso sus manos para que no avanzaran- ¡nadie saldrá de esta sala!

**0o0o0o0**

-No puedo creer que estemos en este estúpido baile- de brazos cruzados Tai dijo amurrado.

-No puedo creer que Mimi nos haya amenazado- TK estaba a su lado de la misma manera.

-No puedo creer que les haya dicho a todos que jugaba con Barbies, por haberme negado a su amenaza- Matt acotó.

-No puedo creer que jugabas con Barbies- Izzy se burló.

-No puedo creer que tengamos estos estúpidos trajes puestos- Joe se miró el atuendo.

-Aun así, no hay ancianos como Tai dijo- Matt sonrió de lado.

-Y hay que admitirlo, las chicas se ven hermosas- TK también sonríe.

-Sí, y yo me veo extremadamente sexy- dice Tai poniendo caras de galán.

-Naaah- dicen los cuatro chicos dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza al egocéntrico castaño.

-Vamos con las chicas- propone TK, los demás asienten y se acercan a ellas.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien lo que es yo estoy realmente mal… :'( ¿el motivo? Pues… recuerdan cuando en un capitulo de "Un pasado doloroso" les comenté que tenia a una amiga embarazada? Bueno su bebé nació a los seis meses y medio, estuvo grave una semana entera y me acaban de avisar que falleció :'( la verdad es que estoy demasiado triste ella amaba a su hijo, y ha pasado por tantas cosas malas, Q.E.P.D. Dieguito :( en fin vamos a mi historia u.u**

**No pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en el capitulo :/ peroo hay una GRAN sorpresa para el próximo….una pista…. Mmmm haber como decirlo? Digamos que después de 20 largos capítulos por fin llegara lo que hemos estado esperando durante tooooooooodo este tiempo…. ¿se imaginan que será? **

**Otra pequeña pista…. Se trata de Mimi y Matt ._. Bueno parece que ya dije mucho :o**

**Gracias a sus reviews**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Lizzie, Princesa De Rosa, Princessmalfoy10, Panchi, Mimichibi-Diethel, Rolling Girl (tu review no fue molesto al contrario me encantan los reviews largos, gracias por leer Gravi), Ishida de Tachikawa, Roxa-XIII, ****MomoHitsugayaLOVE **(gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia)

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo :/ **

**Nos vemos **


	21. De la forma antigua

**Para este capítulo tengan preparada la canción de este link porque las otras no sirven :/ se llama **_**Aquí**_** de la película Encantada :) **

**youtube. com/watch?v=5B0aZZ1iXd0**

**Espero que sigan mi consejo en poner la canción porque solo leyéndola no será lo mismo cuando estén bailando el vals :) la música le da la *maaagia* xD**

**Capítulo 21: De la forma antigua**

Llevaban un buen rato en la extravagante fiesta, los chicos que no querían ir, eran los que mejor lo estaban pasando.

El lugar era la parte de eventos de un lujoso hotel en el último piso, la vista era hermosa se podía ver la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales, la sala era enorme, la decoración era de época antigua, los meseros todos estaban vestidos de blancos, era realmente como estar en un baile de reyes antiguos **(N/A: **imagínense que el lugar es igual al de la película Encantada igual igual**)**.

Las tres chicas estaban realmente hermosas cada una con sus vestidos perfecto para la ocasión, lo mismo los chicos aunque Joe y Tai tuvieron unos problemas con sus trajes, Sora tuvo que actuar de modista para poder ajustarlos a sus medidas, ya que les quedo un poco grande, pero aun así los cinco chicos se veían muy galanes y eran el centro de atención ante todas las demás chicas que asistieron a la fiesta, los mas mirados eran Matt, Tai y TK.

Aunque las tres chicas no se quedaban atrás, varios elogios y cumplidos recibieron de desconocidos.

Estaban los ocho amigos en las mesas del sector del coctel.

-La estoy pasando de maravilla- decía Tai feliz mientras tomaba un poco de ponche.

-También yo, gracias por obligarnos a venir, Mimi- TK le dijo a su amiga riendo.

-De nada- sonríe la castaña- ya saben era esta fiesta o ir todo el día conmigo al centro comercial, al spa, al salón de belleza y hacer muchas cosas de chicas que tanto odian ustedes, hasta manicure tendrían que haberse hecho.

-Preferimos mil veces esta fiesta que ir contigo a arreglarse las uñas, a veces me gusta tu actitud de mandona, amenazadora Mimi- bromea Tai- y vestida así me recuerdas cuando estábamos en el Digimundo y te creías princesa, si nos encierras en un calabozo estaríamos viviendo la misma imagen de hace once años atrás.

-Es verdad- la castaña se mira su vestido- se parece al que usaba en ese entonces.

-Me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes en ese momento- dice Kari uniéndose a la conversación.

-No te hubiera gustado- Joe acotó.

-Es cierto, Mimi era una bruja vestida de princesita, ¡nos encerró en el calabozo toda la noche!- Tai recordaba alzando sus manos.

-Ay no seas exagerado, eso les pasa por grabar mi voz sin mi autorización, además no fue toda la noche- Mimi se cruza de brazos- esa misma noche que Sora apareció en mis sueños los solté para disculparme- mira a la pelirroja.

-No fue un sueño, Mimi, si estuve ahí- le sonrió a su amiga- alguien tenía que abrirte los ojos, estabas muy cambiada, eras caprichosa y mimada.

-Fue culpa de los Gekomon y los Otamamon, ellos se aprovecharon de mí para que les cantara y despertara a esa horrible rana malagradecida- se defendió la chica aun de brazos cruzados.

-¿No será al revés, Mimi?- inquirió Joe mirándola con una media sonrisa- si mal no recuerdo, tú te aprovechaste de ellos.

-Si es verdad, así que no mienta su majestad- se burla Tai.

-Ya cállense, si igual canto mejor que ustedes- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No es cierto yo estuve a punto de despertar a Shogun Gekomon, lo que pasa es que en ese momento me distraje y Joe me interrumpió- Tai alardeó.

-Oso oso mentiroso- Mimi le sacó la lengua negando con su dedo.

-¡Sabes que si! ¡Yo…

-¿Pueden hablar de otra cosa?- interrumpió Matt al castaño.

-¿Por qué te molesta que recordemos cuando estuvimos en el castillo viendo a Mimi vestida hermosamente de princesa? ¿Acaso te da celos, Matt?- el castaño le susurro al rubio en un tono burlón.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como la pase en la navidad del 2002?- le susurra de vuelta con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Para que sepas yo incité a Sora para que te diera ese regalo- le responde sin mirarlo de brazos cruzados, aun hablando en susurros- estoy seguro que era para mí.

-Lo que tú digas Tai- roda los ojos el rubio.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- Sora le pregunta a su novio y amigo.

-Hablábamos de los digimons- mintió Matt.

-Extraño a Gatomon, ¿Cuándo los iremos a visitar?- preguntó Kari nostálgica.

-Es cierto, yo también quiero ver a Palmon, los hemos tenido muy abandonados- Mimi también se pone triste.

-Podríamos ir algún día de estos- sugirió TK.

-Damas y caballeros, reyes y reinas, princesas y príncipes- un señor hizo callar a los invitados, hablando por un micrófono en el escenario- ha llegado la hora del vals, le pido a cada caballero que invite a una dama para bailar en esta hermosa velada- dicho esto el hombre le dio el paso a un chico para ponerse en posición de cantar.

-Sora ¿quieres bailar?- Tai se inclinó a hacia la pelirroja para ofrecerle su mano.

-Por supuesto Tai- le sonríe dándole la mano.

-¿Kari?- TK le habló a su novia.

-Vamos amor- Kari toma la mano del rubio.

-Mira Joe esas chicas de allá están solas esta noche, ¿Qué me dices si vamos con ellas?- le propone Izzy a su amigo dándole leves codazos.

-Te sigo- ambos se van, la castaña mira al ojiazul y ve que este ni se inmutaba en pedirle bailar con ella.

-¡Cielos Matt eres bien lento! – Le dice Mimi parándose para tomar la mano del rubio- pídeme bailar de una buena vez- emocionada lo incitó.

-¿Eh? Oh perdón estaba pensando- le dice el chico sonriendo levemente.

-¿En qué?- pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

-En como pedirte bailar conmigo- responde torciendo sus labios- ¿debería hacer una reverencia? O ¿arrodillarme?- Mimi se larga a reír por la estúpida pregunta.

-Mmm… veamos, si te arrodillas parecería como si me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio- dice riendo- creo que sería mejor la reverencia- propone asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, en ese caso, ¿me concede esta pieza hermosa princesa?- el rubio le pregunta haciendo una reverencia a la risueña castaña

-Pues claro que si- Mimi corresponde la reverencia y ambos caminan a la pista de baile.

**¡Play a la canción!**

Ambos se pusieron en el centro de la pista cerca de sus amigos, el cantante comenzó la canción y las parejas comenzaron con su vals, los chicos pusieron una mano en la espalda de su pareja y las chicas en el brazo de ellos casi a la altura del hombro, la otra mano las tenían unidas en el aire.

_**Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó**_

_**La música al sonar nos envolvió.**_

_**Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**_

_**Aquí tan vivo estoy**_

Al ritmo de la canción bailaban lentamente, un paso adelante un paso atrás, mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa cada uno en su rostro.

_**La vida va, los sueños morirán**_

_**Al mío digo adiós y sin saber**_

_**Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró**_

_**Y hoy por siempre ya se**_

_**Que solo quiero tenerte aquí**_

-No te lo había dicho- Matt le susurraba en el oído a la castaña- pero te vez hermosa esta noche.

-Gracias- lo mira a los ojos- tu también te vez realmente bien- le responde Mimi.

Matt la toma de la mano y le da un giro para volver a mirarse a los ojos.

_**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

_**Y este sueño también nos separó**_

_**Tu allá…y yo… aquí…**_

Un solo reflector, alumbrando a las tres parejas más motivadas de la noche, bailando a un paso más rápido, confeti comenzó a caer dando una atmosfera mas romántica, TK y Kari ambos con una radiante sonrisa bailaban muy apegados, Tai y Sora se miraban con una intensa mirada de enamorados, y por ultimo Matt y Mimi ambos estaban sintiendo en esos momento algo realmente mágico, en Matt cada vez su corazón aumentaba mas su pulso y en Mimi las mariposas en el estómago que sentía era algo realmente nuevo y agradable en ella, el rubio la tenía tomada de la cintura, sin despegar la vista de ella, la elevó para girarla en el aire provocando una risa en ambos.

_**Y como enfrentar la realidad**_

_**Si hoy te pierdo aquí… Ohh**_

Mimi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y disminuyeron su ritmo al bailar, la ojimiel sin darse cuenta se fue perdida en sus pensamientos.

_**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**_

_**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**_

_**Soñar que el sueño en los dos está**_

_**Yo aquí… yo aquí, y tu allá…**_

Al terminar la canción, cada pareja, tanto como TK, Kari, Sora y Tai finalizaron todas con un romántico, apasionado y lento beso.

Mimi miró a Matt y este se sonrojó de inmediato, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Lo mismo que sus amigos? ¿Besarla? ¿Por qué lo mira de esa manera?, los nervios invadieron al rubio no podía ni moverse ni desviar la intensa mirada que ella le daba.

Mimi sonrió al ver al rubio de esa manera, parte de la canción se perdió en sus pensamiento, se puso a repasar cada momento de su vida, lo malo, lo bueno y lo actual, tal vez sus amigas tenían razón, era injusta con ella misma, debía dejar el pasado de una buena vez y vivir el presente, con la persona que realmente le importa, con el chico que tanto quiere, con el chico que tanto la comprende, con el chico que a pesar de aparentar ser un serio amargado sabe que en verdad es dulce y tierno, con el chico que la enamoró por completo, con Matt.

El ojiazul seguía inmóvil, y sus amigos aun besándose, ¿Y si se arriesga? Podría besarla, pero ¿y si se enoja? No mejor que no, pero en esos instantes, la oportunidad y momento era perfecto para hacerlo y ella lo está mirando con una media sonrisa esperando algo.

El rubio no se dio cuenta cuando Mimi tomó su mano para llevarlo a un balcón, con la vista hermosa a todo Odaiba, el chico al reaccionar miró a la castaña confundido.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le dice mientras la chica camina a la baranda apoyándose en ella.

-Matt…- el rubio se pone a su lado y Mimi lo mira a los ojos nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- el chico se preocupó- ¿te sientes mal?- pone una mano en su hombro.

-No, nada de eso…- suspira bajando la mirada- Matt… tengo que decirte algo importante- vuelve a mirarlo- me es muy difícil decírtelo…

-Me estas asustando Mimi- miles de cosa pasaron por la mente del rubio, cosas malas, como que le diría que no fueran más amigos, que no lo quería, que quería alejarse de él, o algo mucho peor…¡que encontró novio! Puso una aterrorizada cara confundiendo a la castaña y poniéndola más nerviosa- no me digas que no me quieres ver nunca más, ¿hice algo malo?- la chica puso una media sonrisa- solo dímelo prometo cambiar, ¡cielos Mimi que es lo que pasa!, ¿encontraste a alguien mejor que yo?, por lo nerviosa y callada que estas debe ser eso yo…

-¿Matt quieres ser mi novio?- interrumpió al afligido chico sorprendiéndolo por completo.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Dónde están Matt y Mimi?- preguntó Kari buscándolos con la mirada, aun se encontraban bailando lentamente cada pareja.

-Hace un rato los vi salir- contesto Sora con una sonrisa sujetada del cuello de su novio.

-¿Creen que…?- TK dijo con cara de emoción.

-Es lo más probable- responde Kari sonriendo- espera ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Matt nos dijo- le contesto su hermano- bueno esperemos que lleguemos a casa con una nueva parejita- comenta dando una risita.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Qué dijiste?- logra decir Matt luego de mucho tiempo anonado.

-Que si quieres ser mi novio- le responde mirando el suelo avergonzada.

-Mimi…yo…cielos- el chico comenzó a temblar de los nervios, pero aun así tenía una enorme sonrisa de impresión.

-¿No quieres?- lo miro por fin a la cara aun mas sonrojada.

-No.

-¿No?- interrumpe la castaña sorprendida.

-¡No!- ríe por los repetidos "No".

-Enton…

-¡Déjame hablar!- le dice el rubio aun riendo y poniendo una mano en la boca de la chica que nuevamente interrumpe- no es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que lo que hiciste es muy moderno ¿sabes?- sacó la mano de la boca de la chica y Mimi lo miró muy confundida- ¿Qué? No me mires tan confundida como un borracho bebiendo una botella de champó- bromea el ojiazul.** (N/A: **jaja me encanta poner de estas frases no sé si lo han notado xD**)**.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué rayos estás hablando?- la castaña dijo ya perdida de todo el propósito de la conversación.

-Estamos en un baile antiguo, una época donde las chicas no hacían lo que tu acabaste de hacer, debes respetar las normas, se supone que estamos en un baile de reyes y reinas, donde…

-¡Puedes ir al punto Matt!- dice la chica mas confundida que nunca y un poco impaciente, no sabía a donde quería llegar el parlanchín rubio.

-El punto es que yo debo pedírtelo, no tú, hagámoslo de la forma antigua- sonríe de lado, y Mimi da una risa en un suspiro- princesa Mimi, ¿le gustaría ser mi novia? –el chico puso una mano en su espalda y la otra en el corazón inclinándose hacia ella.

-Mmm… debo pedirle permiso a mi padre, ya sabes en esa época las chicas lo hacían- bromeó poniéndose seria y Matt solo la mira levantando una ceja- ¡basta de palabras sin sentidos! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia Matt!- se lanza a los brazos del rubio para abrazarlo y ambos ríen contentos.

Al fin, luego de tantos obstáculos, diferencias y difíciles momentos, Matt y Mimi por fin estaban juntos, ya nada podía impedirlo, era oficial y real, ambos ya eran novios, se miraron a los ojos dispuesto a darse el tan anhelado beso, el beso que Matt siempre esperó con ansias y el beso que Mimi nunca imaginó volver dar, pero eso ya no mas estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, estaba segura que el rubio es el indicado para ella y la persona que la haría feliz para el resto de su vida.

Matt estaba demasiado contento en esos momentos, después de tanto tiempo lo logró, logró conquistar a su amada castaña, la chica que lo tenía loco desde que supo su horrible pasado, estaba tan feliz que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, el mundo se detuvo para él, ya nada importaba solo ellos dos, tendrían un futuro juntos en donde no dejaría que nada ni nadie los separara porque él no la dejaría nunca, jamás en su vida la perdería nunca lo permitiría.

Ambos levemente ruborizados y con una radiante sonrisa en sus caras, con solo la noche, las luces de los edificios, las estrellas y la luna de testigos, se acercaron lentamente, Matt la tenia abrazada de la cintura y Mimi tenía las manos en el pecho de él, centímetros, milímetros de distancias hasta que por fin unieron sus labios, Matt entreabrió sus labios para poder profundizar más el beso, Mimi hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron con un lento, romántico y apasionado jugueteo de lenguas en sus bocas, al separarse ambos estaban notoriamente sonrojados, Matt la abrazó y dio un sonoro suspiro.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, Mimi – escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-También yo- correspondió al abrazo más fuerte.

-Prométeme que nada ni nadie nos va separar, nunca- se separa un poco de ella para poder hablarle mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo- le respondió Mimi dándole un fugaz beso en los labios- tu prométeme que no me harás sufrir.

La pregunta de la ojimiel, enterneció al rubio y al mismo tiempo lo puso un poco triste, no por no poder prometerlo al contrario es lo que menos hará, si no porque a la chica le quedaron muchas cicatrices que no podrá volver a sanar de su pasado, le besó la frente y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida, te prometo que jamás te haré sufrir Mimi Tachikawa, jamás, jamás, jamás, eres lo mejor de mi vida y no podría hacerte sufrir- sinceramente le dice con una media sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho Matt- lo abraza nuevamente.

-También yo…- le corresponde el abrazo, mirando la ciudad, estar enamorado de la castaña no significaba que la quería solamente su corazón decía otra cosa, el en verdad la amaba, pero no se lo podía decir tan rápido, estaba seguro que la chica no estaba lista para la palabra más importante de la relación, aunque no le preocupaba mucho, ya llegaría el momento para poder decirlo, por ahora solo quería disfrutar ese hermoso momento que estaba viviendo con ella…

**0o0o0o0**

Por otro lado los chicos volvieron a las mesas del coctel, se habían cansado de tanto bailar solo Joe e Izzy seguían bailando.

-¿Vieron a Joe y a Izzy?- dijo Sora mirando la pista de baile donde estaban sus amigos muy sonrientes con un par de chicas.

-Quién hubiera imaginado que encontrarían chicas en una fiesta en la que ni siquiera querían asistir- dice riendo levemente Kari.

-Me alegro por ellos- TK confiesa sonriendo de lado.

-Que demoran Matt y Mimi, seguro que Matt esta tan nervioso que no puede ni auricular palabras, el muy tonto debe estar tartamudo- bromea riendo Tai- ya me lo imagino, todo nerviosos sudando y sin poder hablar con Mimi, pero que estúpido si yo...

-Tai- interrumpe Sora viéndolo seria.

-Espera- sigue riendo y bromeando- si yo fuera el de seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho, pero sé que el muy idiota está más nervioso que un sordo en una balacera- se larga a reír nuevamente.

-Tai- esta vez TK le habla serio.

-Jajaja ¿pero se lo imaginan? – Vuelve a soltar otra carcajada- ver a Matt nervioso es como ver a Joe antes de un examen y eso si es gracioso.

-¡Tai!- dicen los tres para callarlo de una buena vez.

-¿Qué?- exclama frunciendo el ceño, ve a sus amigos y nota que miran algo o a alguien detrás de él, Tai pone una estúpida cara sonriente y pronuncia- ¿está atrás mío cierto?- sus amigos asienten, Tai ríe irónico y gira su cabeza lentamente- ¡Matt! ¿Dónde estaban? Estaba muy preocupado- puso una fingida cara de preocupación y se puso una mano en el corazón.

-No me digas, ¿de verdad que estabas preocupado de tu tonto, estúpido e idiota amigo?- el rubio puso la misma cara que Tai, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Ay si! – lo abraza- ¡tenía tanto miedo! ¡Les pudo haber pasado algo!

- Ya suéltame tarado- Matt empuja al castaño por la ridícula escena que estaba haciendo y los demás solo ríen.

-¿Dónde fueron?- pregunto Kari una vez que Mimi y Matt se sientan en la mesa.

-Por ahí- le contesta sonriendo la ojimiel.

-¿Por ahí? Ay ya confiesen por la cara que tienen de seguro nuestras sospechas son ciertas- Tai impaciente exclamó- ¿ya son novios?

-Siempre el mentecato arruinando las sorpresas- dijo irónicamente Matt mirando a Tai.

-Entonces ¿si lo son?- dijo Sora uniendo sus manos emocionada y Mimi asiente- ¡no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes! –abraza a sus amigos.

Luego de felicitaciones, abrazos y bromas por parte de cierto castaño, los ocho amigos se fueron a casa.

La habían pasado realmente bien, sobre todo Matt y Mimi, era más que obvio el por qué, nunca imaginaron que la fiesta en la que pensaron que sería horrible y aburrida terminaría siendo una de las mejores de su vida.

_**Continuara…**_

**Ya son novios por fin ¡hurra! Después de 20 capítulos! Ahora no se qué pasará :/ jaja no mentira la historia continua, aunque quiero terminar rápido este fic tengo uno en mente que me tiene muy emocionada para escribirlo! Y no lo comenzare hasta que termine este pero uuuy me emociona el otro :D ya veo que otra persona hace uno como el que quiero hacer D: aunque no creo porque es basado en un hecho real :) **

**Ok espero que les haya gustado el capitulo si lo notaron… bueno es obvio que fue inspirado en la película Encantada la canción la fiesta todito :) últimamente en el Disney la han dado seguido y fue como mmmm… Matt, Mimi, baile, declaración, novios! Y se me encendió una ampolleta en mi cabeza ._.**

**Bien gracias a todos los reviews como siempre! A propósito gracias por las palabras de aliento por lo de mi amiga :) de verdad se los agradezco**

**Lizzie, Princesa De Rosa, Princessmalfoy10, Pixie'66, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Ishida de Tachikawa, camilo-ishida-tachikawa, Roxa-XIII, Ichigo Hideyasu, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Rolling Girl (:D).**

**Gracias a todos, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :D, y a los que me agregan a favoritos también les doy las gracias y los invito a dejarme un review ;) adelante no sean tímidos :)**

**Bien espero con ansias sus reviews de este capítulo :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	22. Recuerdos de un día especial

**Capítulo 22: Recuerdos de un día especial**

-Una más, ¡sonríe!- una castaña abrazada a un chico con su celular en mano, se encontraba sacándose fotos con su novio.

-Por favor Mimi, ¿no crees que ya tienes bastantes?- inquirió ya el cansado rubio de tanto sonreír obligado por su novia.

-Uy perdona por querer llenar mi habitación de fotos nuestras- le responde con el ceño fruncido viendo en la pantalla del celular la ultima foto que sacó- saliste serio- se la muestra.

-Se me cansó la cara- dijo sarcástico.

-Eres un pesado- se levantó de su cama para acercarse a su notebook rosado- las subiré a Facebook- comenta emocionada poniéndole el USB al celular.

-No se para que quieres mas fotos si ya tenias de nosotros antes- Matt se pone a caminar por la habitación de la chica viendo las fotos que tenía en la pared, en los muebles, hasta un calendario y tazas había mandado a hacer la enamorada ojimiel- ¿no crees que es demasiado?- dice apuntando el calendario.

-Hay que ir renovándolas, llevamos dos meses juntos, cada día deberíamos sacarnos una foto para ir guardando en álbumes y en el futuro cuando seamos unos viejitos- empuja al rubio a la cama contándole emocionada su idea- verlas juntos y mostrárselas a nuestros nietos y en nuestras tumbas estaremos rodeados de todas estas fotos- le roba un fugaz beso al extrañado rubio, le sonríe y vuelve a su computadora.

-¿Tienes planeada toda nuestra vida verdad?- le sonríe con una ceja en alto, la chica lo mira para guiñarle un ojo- me alegra- se acerca a ella para abrazarla por la espalda- aunque todos los días sacarse una foto es mucho, tal vez una vez al mes- le besa la mejilla, Mimi se da vuelta para quedar de frente y abrazarlo por el cuello.

-De acuerdo- lo besa- te amo.

-También yo, princesa- le responde mirándola con una intensa mirada de enamorado nunca se le olvidara el día en que Mimi le dijo por primera vez que lo amaba, fue para cuando cumplieron un mes de novios.

_**Flash back**_

_Matt le tenía planeado un hermoso día a la castaña, por la fecha de su aniversario, cumplían un mes de novios, un mes que lo pasaron con mucha felicidad, todos los días la relación se hacía mas y mas seria para ambos, el chico se había esmerado por planear un día perfecto con ella, comenzaría con un desayuno en la cama, seguido por ir a pasear, la llevaría a andar a caballo, luego irían a almorzar a un campestre restaurant, seguido por ir a nadar a una hermosa laguna, en la tarde irían a una romántica caminata por el campo y en la noche tenia reservaciones en un lujoso restaurant en la ciudad._

_Era perfecto, tenía todo listo, en la mañana tenía el desayuno preparado en una bandeja, Sora le ayudó un poco al comprar las cosas el día anterior, se le ocurrió ir al jardín para buscar una rosa, cuando volvió a la cocina la furia se apoderó de él cuando vio a Tai comiéndose lo que había preparado, el pobre castaño había pensado que su amada Sora se lo había hecho._

_-Que…estas…haciendo…- en un tono demasiado enojado expresó._

_-Estoy comiendo ¿Qué no es obvio? Esta rico, ¿quieres?- Tai le respondió con la boca llena e ingenuamente sonriendo._

_El castaño terminó con varios moretones, luego de la paliza que el rubio le dio, la primera sorpresa del día quedó arruinada por culpa de Tai, no tenía más reservas de las exquisiteces que le había comprado a la castaña, pero bueno le quedaba el resto del día._

_Irían a pasear a caballo, cuando se lo dijo a Mimi la chica se emocionó por completo, amaba a los animales y subirse a caballo era como un sueño para ella, un caballo no es lo mismo que un digimon por eso le emocionaba mas, cuando llegaron a Matt se le cayó la mandíbula al ver lo que decía la entrada y Mimi se desilusionó, un estúpido letrero le había arruinado el panorama al rubio "cerrado por duelo" justo ese día tenia que morirse alguien, el ojiazul suspiró y tuvo que pasar a la siguiente sorpresa._

_Fueron a un campestre restaurant a las orillas de la carretera, un restaurant que Matt iba desde pequeño con su padre, le encantaba ese lugar y además le traía muy buenos recuerdos, cuando llegaron el chico no pudo evitar enojarse y pegarle al volante del auto, asustando un poco a la castaña, llegaron a un abandonado restaurant, había cerrado y él ni enterado estaba, su tercera sorpresa arruinada, terminaron almorzando en una gasolinera._

_El chico no paraba de disculparse con Mimi por todo lo ocurrido, ella le decía que no importaba que con pasar el día juntos la hacía feliz y no la estaba pasando tan mal como él creía._

_Su cuarta sorpresa ir a nadar a una hermosa laguna en el campo, llegaron muy emocionado y Matt rezando para que algo malo no pasara de nuevo, se bajaron del vehículo y corrieron al lugar cuando pensaban meter un pie en el agua un trueno se escuchó, el día no había amanecido muy bonito pero Matt nunca pensó que una tormenta se acercaba, seguido del trueno cayeron las gotas y comenzó a llover a cantaros, solo a él le pasaban estas cosas, estaba seguro que le habían echado una maldición ese día, justo a ellos les aparecía una tormenta en verano, la cuarta sorpresa arruinada al igual que la quinta, por qué no podrían ir a caminar por el campo con ese diluvio._

_No tuvieron más remedio que irse de vuelta a casa y esperar a la noche para su última sorpresa en el restaurant, Matt estaba realmente frustrado y enojado por todo, nunca pensó lo que iba a pasar en su planeado día._

_Llegaron a casa y el chico entró directo sin dirigirle la palabra a Mimi, quería entrar y pelear con todo el mundo, desquitarse como si con eso se arreglarían las cosas, se controló y solo se fue a su habitación, Mimi triste lo siguió._

_-¿Mimi?- apareció Tai desde la sala para acercarse a la chica en la entrada- ¿tan temprano llegaron?_

_-Hubieron unos problemas, ¿qué te paso en la cara?- se acercó a él preocupada por verle hinchado un ojo y la comisura del labio._

_-Ah me caí- le miente sonriendo y la chica lo mira confundida- ¿Qué? Cualquiera se cae de las escaleras, me caí de hocico jajaja- Mimi no pudo evitar reír para luego dar un suspiro- parece que no la están pasando muy bien en su aniversario- adivina el castaño mirándola triste._

_-Puede ser- se encoje de hombros- Matt tenía planeadas muchas cosas, y nada le ha resultado- dice mirando las escaleras- le dije que yo me preocuparía por eso, pero insistió en que él lo haría todo, ahora solo nos queda la cena de esta noche, espero que eso al menos resulte._

_-Mmm…- se pone a pensar el castaño- ¿y a que restaurant irán?_

_Luego de charlar otro rato con el castaño, Mimi sube a la habitación del chico._

_-¿Se puede?- le pregunta Mimi asomándose por la habitación del rubio, este que estaba sentado en su cama apoyado en el respaldo mirando el techo la mira y asiente, Mimi entra para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo- no te enojes por lo que ha pasado, para que lo sepas, no me he aburrido en todo el día- le dice sonriéndole, el chico solo pasa su mano por la cintura de ella correspondiendo el abrazo y suspira aun mirando el techo- ya verás que la cena de esta noche será mejor._

_-A no ser que lleguemos y encontremos el restaurant en llamas- ironiza él._

_-No seas negativo, nos llevaremos una sorpresa pero veras que será lo mejor del día- se acerca al rubio para besarlo en la mejilla._

_-¿Cómo sabes que nos llevaremos una sorpresa?- la miro extrañado._

_-Solo lo digo- se encoje de hombros y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él con una sonrisa traviesa, si supiera… pensó._

_Estuvieron el resto de la tarde abrazados y conversando, ya en la noche minutos antes de que se fueran Matt se aseguró de llamar para comprobar que el restaurant no estuviera en llamas._

_-¡¿Cómo dice?- exclamó exaltado al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado del teléfono, Mimi solo lo miraba atenta- ¡pero eso es imposible! ¡Yo no llamé para cancelar! ¡Tuvo que ser un error!- luego de un poco mas de peleas del rubio con la persona del otro lado del teléfono se le ocurrió preguntar- bueno como sea ¿tienen una mesa para ahora?... ¡¿no?... ¡arch! Si si claro adiós- corta furioso lanzando el celular a la cama, se tira de espaldas y se pone las manos en la frente cabreado- nos quedamos sin restaurant- le dice a su novia que llega a su lado- no puedo creer todo lo que nos ha pasado hoy ¿Quién demonios habrá cancelado nuestra cena?- le pregunta al aire pensando que su novia no sabría la respuesta._

_-Tai- le responde riendo._

_-¿Qué?- se sienta rápidamente mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par muy confundido._

_-Fue Tai quien canceló nuestra cena- le responde encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó perdiendo los estribos con una palpitante vena en la sien._

_-Yo lo vi- aclara riéndose por la situación- pero…_

_No alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir porque Matt salió como bala de la habitación, dispuesto a dejar ahora al castaño en el hospital, si en la mañana le dio una buena paliza dejándolo consiente ahora no lo dejaría vivo._

_Mimi corrió tras él para que no hiciera una barbaridad y rogando para que Tai no estuviera cerca, si no donde se lo pidió._

_El rubio parecía sacado de una película de terror, la mirada de asesino que tenia daba realmente miedo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y ahí estaba en la puerta del recibidor, el castaño mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa que a él no le pareció tan linda, no había alcanzado el último peldaño cuando se lanzó contra el directo a golpearlo._

_-¡Matt alto!- apareció Mimi a su lado para separarlo._

_-¡Eres un tarado Yagami!- le dio un puñetazo que por suerte Tai pudo esquivar- ¡ya verás no saldrás vivo de esto!_

_-¡Matt! ¡Suéltalo!- la castaña hacia lo posible para que su incontrolable novio no matara a su indefenso amigo._

_-¡Chicos!- apareció Sora tratando de mantener la calma y gritó- ¡la cena está servida, Mimi, Matt, su cena esta lista, por favor pasen a la mesa!_

_Matt la miró confundida ¿Qué cena?, no se dio cuenta cuando Tai logró soltarse de los brazos de él y correr al comedor, el rubio miró a Mimi esperando una respuesta._

_-Ven amor- le sonríe tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la mesa._

_Cuando llegaron el ojiazul no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que sus amigos habían preparado, la mesa estaba puesta con copas, velas, flores, y unos platos de comida que se veían realmente exquisitos, alrededor de la mesa estaban todos sus amigos con delantales puestos parados sonrientes con las manos en sus espaldas como si fueran meseros._

_-¿Mimi tu sabias algo de esto? - miró a su novia aun sin poder creerlo, ella le sonrió y asintió- ¿Qué…_

_-Sentémonos y te explico- sugirió la chica._

_Ambos se sentaron, sus amigos como Joe, Izzy, Kari y Sora desaparecieron entrando a la cocina no sin antes desearles un buen provecho, TK se quedo para servirles champagne y luego se retiró, Tai tomó los hombros de Matt y le dijo._

_-Sorpresa Matti, ya verás por que hice esto- dejando al rubio aun mas confundido el castaño sigue a sus amigos- si necesitan algo estaremos en la cocina._

_-¿Y bien?- dice una vez que estuvieran solos._

_-Veras, tenias planeado un hermoso día para mí en este especial fecha, y nada te resultó- Mimi le explicaba con un sonrisa de lado, Matt baja la mirada apenado- y para evitar cualquier inconveniente en tu ultima "sorpresa"- hizo comillas con sus manos- decidí esta vez yo hacer algo por ti, bueno yo y los chicos, hiciste mucho por mi hoy- le toma las manos sobre la mesa y su novio la mira con una sonrisa triste- como te dije antes me eh divertido, en serio todo lo que nos pasó hoy es muy chistoso- se ríe- será una buena historia para contar en el futuro, espero que te haya gustado mi pequeña sorpresa y ojalas que no vuelvas intentar matar a Tai de nuevo, me ayudó mucho, él me dio la idea de esto, aunque no lo creas, se ofreció a casi hacer todo, me dijo que era para disculparse de no sé qué cosa, no me quiso decir, dijo algo de un problemita que tuvieron en la mañana- la ojimiel ladeó su cabeza mirando a su novio que se puso a reír negando con su cabeza mirando por donde Tai había desaparecido- y bueno, ¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?_

_-Me encantó, gracias- le respondió el chico, tomando la cara de la castaña para besarla- feliz aniversario amor._

_-Feliz aniversario- se volvieron a besar._

_Disfrutaron de la cena muy animadamente, al final no había salido tan mal el día, tuvo un final feliz, Matt le debía una sincera disculpa a su amigo, sería muy terco a veces pero bueno que se le va a hacer es Tai, luego de terminar la cena, ambos le dieron las gracias a sus amigos, Matt se disculpó con Tai, con un efusivo abrazo, la pareja subieron a la habitación del rubio y se sentaron en el marco de la ventana donde habían unos cojines para acomodarse mejor, se intercambiaron regalos y se pusieron a platicar._

_-Siempre recordaré nuestro primer aniversario- le confiesa Mimi apoyada en él mirando la ciudad a través de los vidrios._

_-También yo, será imposible olvidarlo- lo dice medio sarcástico._

_-Matt- la chica se da vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Gracias- le dice seriamente mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué? No deberías darme las gracias por este día, al contrario yo debería dártelas a ti, es decir yo solo…_

_Fue callado por un beso que Mimi le dio en los labios, al principio se sorprendió pero no dudo en corresponderle a su novia._

_-Me podrías hacer callar más seguido de esta forma- bromeó el rubio y la chica no dijo nada aun seguía seria- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-En verdad gracias Matt, no solo por lo hoy si no por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres la persona más hermosa que eh conocido en mi vida, llegaste a mí en el momento indicado, en el momento que más lo necesitaba, no sabes cómo te agradezco todo y cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mí- todo lo anterior lo había dicho completamente seria para al final dar una hermosa sonrisa y pronunciar un…- Te amo._

_Matt había escuchado atento cada palabra que ella le decía con una media sonrisa sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había hecho por ella, pero su sonrisa se borró al escuchar lo último que ella le dijo, su cara pasó por distintas fases, primero se sorprendió, luego frunció el ceño confundido, después ladeo su cabeza aun con el ceño fruncido pero esbozando una sonrisa que terminó siendo radiante y amplia, no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes._

_-No sabes cómo anhelaba escucharte decir eso- Matt le confiesa apoyando su frente con la de ella- también yo Mimi, te amo demasiado, más que mi vida, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo- se dan una sonrisa mutua, se besan nuevamente y entre besos se exclamaban repetidos… "Te amo"._

_**Fin flash back**_

Esas dos palabras quedarían grabadas por el resto de su vida en su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Mimi miró extrañada al chico- haz estado pegado mirándome como por media hora -ríe- ¿en qué te pusiste a pensar?

-En cuanto te amo, en la primera vez que tú me lo dijiste- suspira apoyando su frente en ella- eres tan especial Mimi, no sé qué es lo que tienes que provocas tantas cosas en mi- cierra sus ojos aun apoyado en su frente.

-Te gusta hacerme sonrojar ¿no Ishida?- la ojimiel le dice ruborizada.

-Es cierto lo que digo, amor- la toma de la mano para sentarse en la rosa cama de la chica- eh cambiado bastante por ti, créeme que yo antes jamás haría todo lo que eh hecho por ti, es decir, nunca me atreví a mostrar mis sentimientos a otras personas, era una persona muy reservada, pero contigo todo eso desaparece, como que… no sé, soy capaz de pararme en la montaña más alta del mundo y gritar a los cuatro vientos a todo pulmón cuanto te amo- le confesó dando una leve risita que hizo sonreír a Mimi- y todo esto te lo agradezco, me gusta mucho el nuevo Yamato que ahora soy, haces que mi vida ya no sea todo de color negro, negativo y aislado de la sociedad, si no todo lo contrario, siento que vivo contigo en tu mundo feliz todo de color de rosa, hasta creo que ahora me gusta un poco el rosado- comenta bromeando- pero que quede claro, nunca me vestiré de ese color ¿eh? – aclara con una ceja en alto mirando a Mimi a los ojos.

-El mundo feliz y color de rosa que dices, lo hemos construido juntos Matt- habla seria mirando fijo a su novio- antes de nuestra relación era igual a ti, solo que actuaba para parecer lo contrario, no demostraba mi negatividad al mundo como tú lo hacías, yo también eh cambiado mucho por ti, a mí también me gusta mucho la nueva Mimi- lo abraza- mantengamos esto y sigamos construyendo este hermoso mundo feliz en el que estamos viviendo en estos momentos.

-Me parece perfecto- le da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a sonar su celular.

-Bueno seguiré subiendo fotos a Facebook- Mimi se separa del rubio para volver a su notebook.

-¿Hola?- contesta el rubio luego de que la chica se parara.

-_Hola Matt, soy Zac._

-Oh ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-_Si pues estoy bien, y si hace mucho que no nos juntamos, por eso mismo te llamaba ¿qué te parece hoy juntarnos con la banda?-_ le propone su amigo pelinegro.

-¿Ahora?- el rubio cuestiona no muy convencido.

-_Ajá, llame a Jake y a Yue, me dijeron que estarían en el estudio a la hora de siempre, ¿no vienes?_

Matt se lo pensó un poco, ir a tocar con los muchachos significaba ver a Yue de nuevo, y no quería hacerlo, ese idiota que habla mal de él a sus espaldas, aunque bueno hace mucho que no iba a los ensayos, si lo ignoraba no habría problemas.

-Ok, haya estaré- le confirma al chico.

-_Genial nos vemos a las nueve, adiós._

-Adiós- corta y da un suspiro.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunta Mimi mirando la pantalla del computador.

-Zac, me llamó para que fuera a tocar un rato con la banda- le informó no muy emocionado.

-Parece que no te gustó mucho la idea de ir- adivinó la chica escribiendo- ¿quieres que valla contigo?

-¿Y cuando me de vuelta encontrarte con tres idiotas coqueteándote?- le dijo irónico- no gracias, quédate aquí mejor.

Mimi da una risita y lo mira.

-No te preocupes por Yue, ya verás que se arreglaran- mira su reloj en la pared- son diez para las nueve, deberías ir partiendo.

-¿Ya quieres que me valla?- se hace el ofendido.

-Claro que no, pero llegarás tarde.

-Siempre llego tarde- suspira y se levanta de la cama- bien me iré, nos vemos en un rato- se acerca para besar los labios de su novia- adiós.

-Adiós, cuídate y pásala bien, mándale un beso a los chicos- le dijo riendo sabiendo la reacción de Matt.

-Claro ¿dos mejor?- le responde irónico y rodando los ojos yéndose.

Luego de un rato en el que Matt se fuera, Mimi se fue a charlar con las chicas.

El rubio no quería llegar al ensayo y saludar a Yue, eso lo ponía un poco incomodo, solo esperaba que no hubiera llegado aún, para su suerte no estaba cuando llegó saludo a los chicos y comenzaron una amena platica, cuando él apareció.

-Hola chicos- hizo un saludo general sin mirar a Matt.

-Hola Yue, que bueno que llegaste- dijo Jake sentándose en la batería.

-Sí y… ¿de qué hablaban?- se acercó a ellos tomando el bajo.

-De Matt y su nueva novia, ¿te acuerdas de la chica con la que una vez vino? Pues que crees, son novios- Zac dijo acomodándose en el teclado, Yue miró a Matt y le dijo en un tono irónico.

-Pues, felicidades.

-Gracias- le responde sin mirarlo tomando la guitarra eléctrica.

El resto del ensayo fue un tanto incómodo, para Yue y Matt, pero aun así pudieron tocar amenamente, para cuando terminaron, Zac se disculpó por no poder quedarse más rato y tuvo que irse, Jake también se fue antes por una llamada que recibió, dejando a Yue y a Matt solos.

-Este…Matt- el castaño llamó la atención del rubio.

-¿Hmm?- pronuncia cerrando el estuche de la guitarra.

-Yo…quería disculparme, por lo que pasó en la playa ya sabes…- se disculpó mirándolo y Matt se da vuelta a mirarlo con una ceja en alto.

-¿Después de todo lo que hiciste?- inquirió viéndolo serio- pensé que éramos amigos, pero me enteré de que hablas a mis espaldas Yue.

-Lo siento, de verdad, en ese momento lo que le dije a Mimi, todas esas cosas sobre ti, estaba realmente enojado, es solo que bueno estábamos en lo mejor y tú llamaste y no se- se encoje de hombros- perdón.

-Está bien te perdono, pero que quede claro que Mimi ahora es mi novia, y te agradecería que no te metieras en medio.

-No te preocupes por eso- le sonríe de lado- la esperaré hasta que te deje- bromea haciendo reír al rubio.

-Te vas a morir esperando entonces.

-Tal vez, pero bueno… ¿amigos?- estrecha su mano.

-Amigos- toma su mano para convertirlo en un abrazo.

-Me gustaría ver a Mimi para disculparme con ella también- le dice el ojiverde.

-Ah, si quieres yo le pido disculpas de tu parte- contesta Matt tratando de no mostrarse celoso.

-Me gustaría hacerlo yo, personalmente- extrañado lo miró.

-Tal vez otro día, la próxima semana, o el próximo mes, no se tal vez el otro año.

-Eres bien celoso ¿eh?- Yue rió por la actitud del chico.

-¿Yo? No para nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?- se hace el desentendido.

Luego de charlar otro rato, el ojiazul se fue a casa, contento de que las cosas se solucionaran con Yue.

**0o0o0o0**

-Jajaja, yo también propongo que TK debe vestirse de chica- dijo Mimi riéndose.

-¡Ya les dije que no lo haré!- el rubio se negó.

-Tienes que hacerlo, perdiste y debes pagar la penitencia- Sora acotó.

-Kari- el chico miró a su novia pidiendo ayuda.

-Chicas ¿no se les pudo ocurrir otra penitencia?, si quieren yo lo hago por él, ¡oh miren! Ya estoy vestida de mujer listo, sigamos jugando- la chica toma las cartas para repartir.

-No se vale, ¡no es justo!- reclamó Tai- ¡yo tuve que maquillarme por perder antes!

-Tú eres el tonto que se dejó- TK se encogió de hombros riendo.

-Ya no quiero seguir jugando- el castaño tira las cartas sobre la cama de Kari.

Se encontraban Mimi, Sora, Tai, TK y Kari, en la habitación de la ultima jugando al "UNO" y haciendo penitencias.

-No seas aguafiestas Tai- su hermana le dijo revolviendo las cartas.

-Pero no se vale que TK no cumpla su penitencia- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ay de acuerdo lo haré- el rubio se levanta de la cama y todos lo miran sorprendidos- pero mañana, porque ahora tengo sueño- se excusó.

-No, ahora- insiste el castaño.

-¡Mañana te dicen!- TK respondió.

-Ya desiste Tai, dijo que mañana lo haría, ahora vámonos a dormir- Sora lo calmó, arrastrándolo para salir de la habitación- buenas noches chicos.

-¡No se vale! ¡No se vale!- iba alegando Tai mientras la pelirroja se lo llevaba.

-¿En verdad lo harás mañana?- Mimi le cuestionó al rubio riendo.

-¡Estás loca!, estoy seguro que mañana se le olvida- los tres comienzan a reír- estamos hablando de Tai, al chico que se le olvidó su propio cumpleaños en su día.

-Será tontito pero es mi hermano- Kari lo defendió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno- habló Mimi- me iré a dormir, buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches- respondieron TK y Kari.

-¿Dormirás conmigo hoy?- le pregunta la castaña a su novio.

-De acuerdo- le responde TK sonriendo.

Cuando Matt llega a la casa se encuentra con Mimi en la cocina.

-¿Tan tarde y aun estas despierta?- aparece asustándola.

-¡Tonto me asustaste!- le dijo tirando una cuchara lejos por el susto.

-Lo siento- ríe él- ¿Qué te estás preparando?

-Leche con chocolate- le responde echándole azúcar a su taza.

-Sabes que con eso se te quitará el sueño ¿verdad?- le advirtió.

-No se me quitará- asegura ella- y ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, hice las paces con Yue- se apoya en un mesón.

-En serio, me alegro- le sonríe echándole más azúcar.

-No le eches tanto Mimi, insisto en que no podrás dormir, además la leche con chocolate no necesita azúcar- le explica el rubio mirando como la chica ahora revolvía su taza.

-Yo si le echo y no te preocupes si duermo o no, puedo ver películas toda la noche- pasa por al lado de el yéndose a su habitación.

-Esta niña- dice suspirando, apagando las luces y subiendo las escaleras siguiéndola- no te desveles viendo películas ¿de acuerdo?- llega a su habitación para desearle buenas noches.

-Sí, sí, claro- le responde ella dejando la taza en el velador- buenas noches mi rubio bonito- se acerca a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

-Buenas noches mi castaña desobediente- le da otro beso- te amo.

-Igual yo- se separan y el rubio sale- ¡sueña conmigo!- alcanzó a decirle.

-Como siempre- Matt le responde ya yéndose a la habitación de al lado.

Mimi, se pone el pijama, termina su leche y se acuesta para dormir, pasan veinte minutos en los que se daba vuelta y vuelta en la cama, mira su celular para ver la hora, 00:34, vuelve a poner la cabeza en la almohada, vueltas y vueltas nuevamente, mira la hora 01:15, era increíble como había pasado la hora tan rápido, como siempre su novio tuvo razón, no debía haberle echado tanta azúcar como él le advirtió, no le quedó mas remedio que encender la tele para a ver si había alguna película buena.

Tomó el control de su LCD y comenzó a hacer zapping, llegó a una película que le llamó la atención, donde había un lindo paisaje con una pareja felizmente conversando, la estaba viendo muy atenta cuando la película comenzó a tornarse, del lindo paisaje terminó en un abandonado hospital, en la orilla de la pantalla salió el típico "Estas viendo" y ahí confirmó sus sospechas era una película de terror, que ella tanto odiaba, quería cambiarla pero ya se había metido en la trama y si lo hacía terminaría con la duda en como terminaba todo, la dejó solo para ver si se salvaban.

02:25 de la madrugada se podía a ver a Mimi, muerta de miedo bajo los cobertores de su cama, el final de la película fue realmente terrorífico, todos habían terminado muertos, la ojimiel tenía tanto miedo que dejo la luz de su velador prendida por cualquier cosa, si antes no tenía sueño ahora con el miedo menos, tomó su celular y marco un numero que ella se sabía de memoria…

-¿Ho…la?- una somnolienta voz le contestó al otro lado.

-Hola, Matt, soy Mimi ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?- aunque muy absurdo suene la chica llamó por celular a su novio, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Oh nada, lo que hago todas las noches a las dos y media de la mañana hablar por celular- le responde irónico- Mimi, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?

-Ay pero que pesado yo solo…

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad?- el chico le interrumpió- te dije que no podrías, ayayay mi amor- suspira el chico frotándose los ojos- te lo advertí ¿no?

-No es por la leche- miente ella- es porque acabo de ver una película de terror- se excusó como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y que hacías viendo películas de terror si te dan miedo, Mimi?- cuestionó él.

-No sabía que era de terror, cuando la comencé a ver era todo lindo, un día soleado, en un campo, con una laguna ¡si hasta patitos habían!

-Bueno y que quieres que haga yo para que no tengas miedo y puedas dormir, ¿Ir a contarte un cuento? ¿Sobarte la espaldita? ¿Cantarte un canción de cuna?- bromeó él riendo despacio.

-No te burles- hizo un puchero- tal vez podrías…- escucha un ruido proveniente de abajo- ¿Matt escuchaste eso?- indagó asustada.

-Ay Mimi ahora escuchas ruidos, la película te dejó bien aturdida parece- rodó los ojos.

-En enserio Matt, escuché un…-vuelve a oír un ruido de algo cayéndose- ¡¿escuchaste?

-No escuché nada, Mimi- respondió el rubio ya cansado- será mejor que cierres los ojos, cuentes ovejas y trata de dor…- ahora se escucha como cierran una puerta- bueno eso lo oí, pero debe ser alguno de los chicos, asique tranquila.

-Es imposible que sea uno de ellos Matt, ¿desde cuándo se levantan en la noche para botar las cosas? Estoy segura que no es ninguno de los chicos, tengo miedo, ¡puede ser el asesino de la película que viene por mi!- imaginó asustada y Matt volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Tranquila amor nadie viene por ti, yo estoy para protegerte, no te preocupes- se escucha un jarrón romperse y la voz de un sujeto desconocido, Matt se sienta en su cama rápidamente- Mimi, ponle llave a la puerta y por nada del mundo salgas- el chico le pide preocupado, mientras se pone los zapatos.

-¿Piensas bajar?- exclamó aun asustada.

-Hace lo que te dije y no salgas ¿entendido?- corta el celular para salir de la habitación y bajar sigilosamente las escaleras, se asoma por la sala cuando siente un golpe en su cabeza dando un quejido de dolor que Mimi escuchó perfectamente…

_**Continuara…**_

**UUUUUU ¿se imaginan que pasará ahora? Ujujuju, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) a mi por lo menos me convenció :/ el próximo se viene con mucha acción.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews :D**

**Roxa-XIII, johita0310, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa, wca-camilo (no te preocupes por Tai no golpeará a Sora, cuando le grito esa vez era porque estaba enojado porque Sora se besó con otro, pero se aman y se perdonan y bueno eso xD), Anxelin, Princessmalfoy10, Lizzie, Rolling Girl (mi amiga querida :D), ** **Princesa De Rosa.**

**Gracias gracias gracias de verdad :) espero que sigan dejando **

**Nos vemos! :D **


	23. Ladrones, enfrentamientos y un héroe con

**Capítulo 23: Ladrones, enfrentamientos y un héroe con un tacón.**

-Hace lo que te dije y no salgas ¿entendido?- corta el celular para salir de la habitación y bajar sigilosamente las escaleras, se asoma por la sala cuando siente un golpe en su cabeza dando un quejido de dolor que Mimi escuchó perfectamente…

-¡Dios mío, Matt!- ahogó un grito la castaña preocupada, salió de la habitación corriendo a pedir ayuda- ¡Joe! ¡Joe! ¡Despierta!- la chica lo movía desesperada mientras le susurraba para que despertara.

-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?- el chico prende una luz poniéndose los lentes.

-¡Hay alguien abajo que golpeó a Matt!- le informó asustada.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- el chico se levanta- ve a despertar a los demás y que ninguno salga de la habitación- le ordenó poniéndose una bata y zapatos.

Mimi hizo lo que el peliazul pidió, fue a la habitación de Izzy, con él se dividieron para ir a la habitación de Kari y Sora, la castaña que fue a la de Kari la encontró durmiendo con TK los despertó y le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Y mi hermano esta abajo solo?- TK mostró preocupación.

-¡Sí!, Joe acaba de bajar y no sé qué rayos pasa- Mimi comenzó a temblar.

-Kari quédate aquí con Mimi, yo…

Justo en ese momento entra a la habitación Sora, Tai e Izzy.

Mientras tanto Matt se encontraba en el piso quejándose de dolor con una mano en la cabeza, trataba de ver que estaba pasando y solo podía divisar a tres sujetos vestidos completamente de negro y con pasamontañas, se encontraban en la sala y el tirado en el recibidor, veía como los tipos en unas bolsas metían cosas de valor, debía hacer algo pero eran tres contra uno y él se encontraba medio aturdido por el golpe que recibió.

-¡Matt!- apareció Joe a su lado susurrándole para que los tipos no escucharan- ven – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para llevarlo arriba.

-¿Dónde creen que van?- uno de los tres tipos los sorprendió apuntándolos con un arma.

-Por favor no nos hagan daño- suplicó Joe y aparecieron los dos tipos restantes.

-No te haremos nada si haces lo que te pedimos- habló otro de los sujetos acercándose a ellos con una cuerda.

Amarran a ambos chicos a una silla.

-¿Hay más gente en la casa?- uno de los tipo le preguntó a Matt de forma intimidante, el rubio no le respondió solo miró con rabia- ¡dije que si hay más gente en la casa!- le apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, averigüémoslo nosotros mismos- dice un tipo gordo subiendo las escaleras seguido por los otros dos.

-Espero que Mimi haya hecho lo que le pedí- rogó el rubio.

-¿Mimi?- cuestionó Joe- ella fue a avisarme a la habitación, fue a despertar a los demás.

-¡Mierda! – se molestó el chico porque su novia no le hizo caso y a la vez de preocupó al no poder ir a protegerla.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Que haremos, que haremos!- histérica seguía la ojimiel.

-Relájate Mimi estaremos bien, Izzy fue a llamar a la policía- Kari trató de tranquilizarla.

-Voy a bajar- informó TK frustrado al no poder hacer nada.

-¡Claro que no, TK!- su novia lo impidió tomándolo de la mano.

-No me pasará nada amor, debo ir a ver a mi hermano- el chico se soltó para abrir la puerta de la habitación, Tai lo comenzó a seguir.

-¿Dónde crees que vas tú?- Sora lo atajó, el castaño la miró como un héroe y dijo en una forma muy seria.

-Voy…- bajó la vista para luego subirla con los ojos entrecerrados- por tu tacón…- el chico se soltó y cerró la puerta.

-Tai no es momento para juegos- alcanzó a decirle- ¡Que idiota!- se alteró Sora.

TK y Tai entraron a la habitación de Sora, ya que el castaño insistió en ir a buscar el tacón, cuando comenzaron a escuchar que subían las escaleras, se preocuparon por las chicas.

-¡Sora!- susurró Tai asustado- TK le tapó la boca y detuvo al chico que pretendía salir.

-Shh, no hagas ruido.

Los tres sujetos comenzaron a abrir las puertas, pasaron primero por la habitación de Joe, no vieron nada y siguieron a la de Mimi, después a la de Matt, la de Tai, hasta que llegaron a la de Izzy y lo vieron con el teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué crees que haces pequeñito?- violentamente el tipo gordo le arrebató el teléfono para golpearlo en la cabeza.

-¡Déjame!- trató de defenderse el pelirrojo pero los otros dos tipos interfirieron y lo ataron a una silla.

Los hombres fueron a la habitación de Kari, comenzaron a forzar la puerta ya que estaba con llave.

Mientras las chicas estaban adentro muertas de miedo, las tres abrazadas, Sora con la mano en la boca de Mimi para que la chica no gritara, Mimi llorando de susto y Kari rezando para que la puerta no se abriera.

-¡Nos van a matar!- Mimi murmuraba tiritando.

-Shh, tranquila no nos harán nada-la pelirroja le acarició el brazo calmándola- ¿Qué haces Kari?- susurró al ver a la chica entrando a su closet.

-Busco algo para defendernos- salió con un desodorante ambiental.

-¿Eh?- la pelirroja la miró extrañada.

-¿No has visto las películas cuando tiran esta cosa a los ojos?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Deben ser los genes- se dijo Sora negando con la cabeza, primero su novio intentaba salvar a sus amigos con un tacón y ahora Kari pretendía defenderlas con un desodorante ambiental.

Luego de mucho forcejeo la puerta se abre haciendo gritar a las tres chicas. Todos los hombres de la casa se pusieron en alerta, Matt hacia lo imposible por soltarse al igual que Joe e Izzy, TK y Tai sin saber cómo actuar para no ser vistos se desesperaron corriendo por la habitación de Sora.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- un tipo alto dijo mirando a las chicas con picardía.

-Parece que tendremos con que divertirnos un rato- el gordo aportó.

-Están bien buenas sobre todo tu preciosa, ¿por qué lloras? ¿No sabes que te saldrán arrugas así?- un tipo macizo se acercó a la temerosa ojimiel.

-¡No la toques!- Sora abrazó a Mimi protegiéndola.

-Mmm… ¿tú también quieres divertirte pelirroja?- el hombre se fue contra Sora, la tomó por la cintura y la chica gritó.

-¡Déjame!

-¡Sora!- al otro lado de la habitación Tai gritó.

-¡Suéltala tarado!- Kari se iba a abalanzar contra él pero el tipo gordo la agarró.

-¿Qué piensas hacer linda?- la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y Kari actuó con el desodorante lanzándole en los ojos- ¡Aaahh! ¡Maldita perra!- se comenzó a frotar los ojos, y lanzó combos al aire alcanzando el hombro de Kari haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Ay!- se quejó por el golpe la chica.

En ese momento entran TK y Tai a golpear a los hombres, Tai con su "súper arma" fue directo al que tenía a Sora, le tiró el tacón en la cabeza al tipo haciéndole un profundo tajo en la frente, el sujeto con mucho coraje se iba a abalanzar contra Tai pero este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente tirado en el piso y sangrando por el tajo.

TK golpeaba al alto y Tai se le une para ayudarlo, las chicas aprovecharon en salir corriendo, sale Kari, Sora y Mimi, la última iba saliendo cuando siente que la agarran por el brazo, el tipo gordo con una mirada realmente aterradora de ojos rojos e irritados la arrastra a otra habitación.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Ayuda!- gritó desesperada.

Las chicas intentaron hacer algo pero el tipo las empujó botándolas al suelo.

-¡Mimi!- Matt gritó a todo pulmón cuando escuchó a la castaña pedir ayuda, no sabe de dónde sacó fuerzas para soltarse de esas apretadas amarras, subió corriendo las escaleras y con la mirada buscó a su novia, vio a Sora y a Kari en el suelo- ¡¿Dónde está Mimi?

-¡Se la llevó a la habitación de TK!- Kari apuntó.

Matt corrió entrando a la habitación, cuando llegó el tipo estaba sobre la cama con una mano tapando la boca de Mimi y la otra apuntándola en la cabeza con el arma.

-¡Te acercas y la mato!- le advirtió el gordo.

-No le hagas nada- rogó Matt con furia al no poder hacer algo.

-¿Y porque habría de? Es muy hermosa- comenzó a acariciarle la cara y Mimi lo miraba con asco- tú debes ser su novio ¿no?, déjame decirte que tienes a una estupenda chica para ti, podrías compartirla.

-¡No la toques!- le gritó dando un paso.

-¿Hm?- el gordo la apuntó de nuevo con el arma- te dije que no te acercaras- Matt apretó los puños mirando al tipo con ira- vamos muchacho sale de aquí, para que te quedas arriesgando la vida de esta dama, vete y déjanos divertirnos un rato- puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Mimi, la castaña cerró los ojos aterrorizada.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella, desgraciado!- el rubio no aguantó más y se abalanzó al tipo directo a su mano donde tenía el arma, Mimi se pudo soltar mientras que Matt y el gordo luchaban por la pistola.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Te daré directo en el cráneo!- el sujeto le decía con furia.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Gordo cochino!- cae al suelo al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con…el tacón de Sora. Tai apareció para salvarlos.

-¡Arch!- se quejaba el tipo con la mano en la ensangrentada cabeza- me las pagarás ya ve…- es dejado inconsciente por la patada que Matt le da en la cara.

-Que tipo tan desagradable- comenta Tai frunciendo el ceño y negando con su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Matt se acerca a la castaña que no paraba de temblar, tomándola con ambas manos sus mejillas.

-Gracias… por salvarme- le dijo entrecortado.

-Te dije estaba para protegerte- la abraza acariciándole la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos los tres tipos estaban en la sala de la casa amarrados en el suelo, ya consientes y quejándose de los dolores.

Alrededor de ellos estaban los chicos esperando a Tai que llegara con la policía.

-No puedo creer que fuimos vencidos por un travesti- se quejaba el sujeto alto.

-Si- aportó el gordo- atacándonos con su tacón pero que...

-¡Llévenselos!- exclamó el castaño llegando junto con la policía que esposaban a los tipos, los oficiales miraron de reojo a Tai, y el chico aclaró con una sonrisa- siempre quise decir eso.

Luego de levantar cargos contra los ladrones y responder las preguntas de los policías, estos se fueron llevándose a los tres delincuentes.

-¡Espero que les guste la comida de la cárcel, adiosito!- les gritó Tai- ¡Hey mi oficial! –Llamó la atención de los policías mientras salían de la casa, estos lo miraron un poco nerviosos por la apariencia del chico **(N/A: **recuerden que Tai estaba maquillado, por haber perdido en las cartas xD**)** - acuérdense de mí dato ¿ok?, ¡Cambien las pistolas por los tacones de sus mujeres! ¡Son bien útiles! ¡Tomen si quieren aquí le doy uno es…

-¡Ya dame eso!- Sora llegó para quitarles su tacón de una vez por todas- disculpen las molestias y gracias por todo- la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

Los ocho amigos se encontraban en la sala hablando de lo sucedido.

-Fue mi culpa todo esto chicos- Matt habló bajando la mirada triste- fui el ultimo en entrar y no dejé bien cerrado, lo siento.

-No te eches la culpa, Matt, además ya no importa todos estamos bien ¿no?- la pelirroja trató de animarlo.

-Sí, el chichón bajara en unos días- Izzy dijo con una bolsa hielo en su cabeza.

-Y el moretón de mi hombro se borrará en poco tiempo- Kari acotó.

-Chicos- Sora les dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido- así no ayudan mucho que digamos.

-Lo siento- ambos bajan la mirada apenados.

-Aun así deben admitir que yo fui el héroe de todo ¿eh? - Tai dijo alardeando- ¡todos arrodíllense ante mí y bésenme los pies agradeciendo, plebeyos!- dijo bromeando, parándose y mirándolos a todos con sus manos en jarra, se sorprendió bastante cuando Mimi se acercó a él para abrazarlo- ¿Qué...

-Gracias Tai, si no hubiera sido por ti, esos desagradables sujetos quizás que hubieran hecho con nosotros- le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Este yo…- dijo Tai aun sorprendido, no sabía que decir.

-Es verdad, amigo, gracias por aparecer con tu súper arma- Matt apoyó a su novia abrazándola por la cintura- apropósito ¿te delineaste los ojos?- lo miró extrañado.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Por eso me miraban raros los policías!- se puso las manos en la cara para quitarse lo que le quedaba de maquillaje- ¡pero qué vergüenza!- hizo reír a todos.

-Tienes razón amor- Sora llegó a su lado- eres un héroe, toma te puedes quedar con esto - le dijo pasándole su tacón mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para luego abrazarlo por el costado.

-Si Tai, eres un héroe- apoya Kari.

-Uno travesti pero bueno que se le va a hacer, el chico nos salvó- bromeó TK haciendo reír a todos de nuevo incluido a Tai.

-¡Ay chicos!- recibe el regalo de su novia sin creerlo-¡Que me hacen emocionarme!- fingió llorar aumentando las risas.

-Faltan minutos para que amanezca, ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar?- propone Joe.

Todos asienten y suben a sus respectivas habitaciones, Joe a la suya e Izzy también, TK decidió volver a dormir con Kari y Tai se fue a dormir con Sora a su habitación, Matt fue a dejar a Mimi a la de ella.

-Trata de dormir, y olvida todo lo que pasó ¿bueno?- la chica le asiente, estaba bajo las frazadas mientras su novio se encontraba de cuclillas al lado de ella acariciándole la cabeza- cualquier cosa pegas un grito y estaré aquí en menos de un segundo- le besa la frente- descansa- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Igual tu y gracias de nuevo, por salvarme- le sonríe de lado y Matt le devuelve la sonrisa, cerrando la puerta- ¡Matt!- lo llama la castaña y el chico se asoma de nuevo- ¿quieres dormir conmigo?- le dice un poco ruborizada.

-¿Segura?- se acerca a ella- pero que dir…

-Mis padres no están- bromea ella interrumpiéndolo- y no creo que aparezcan, asique no pongas ese pretexto- se rió- además ya hemos dormido juntos ¿recuerdas en la playa?

El rubio asiente y se acuesta a su lado, Mimi toma la iniciativa y se acurruca en su pecho para dormir abrazados.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde despertaron los ocho jóvenes aun asimilando por todo lo que pasaron en la madrugada de ese mismo día y notando el desorden que había en la sala.

-¡Pero qué desastre!- comenta Tai al ver todo tirado- ¡se querían llevar mi caballito de plata!- se acerca a un adorno que estaba en el suelo.

-Quien se va a querer llevar esa cosa tan fea, Tai- se burló Matt.

-No es feo- abraza el objeto- es mi caballito- lo acaricia haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, será mejor que ordenemos- dice Sora suspirando mirando el desorden.

-¿No podemos desayunar primero? Bueno a esta hora ¿almorzar tal vez?- Mimi aun somnolienta propone.

-Tu poniendo cualquier pretexto para no limpiar ¿cierto Mimi?- indaga Joe mirándola de reojo.

-Claro que no, yo lo digo porque tengo…bueno todos tenemos hambre- se defendió la castaña hablando por los demás.

-Está bien porque no vas a hacer el almuerzo mientras nosotros ordenamos- le propuso el peliazul.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no…- volvió a quejarse la chica pero fue interrumpida por Tai.

-Yo ayudo a Mimi- el castaño la mira- vamos a hacer el almuerzo, es mejor que ayudar a limpiar, además quiero cocinar Sushi y ¿Quién mejor que tu para hacerlo?- le guiña un ojo confundiendo a la chica.

-Pero si yo…- Tai le tapó la boca y se la llevo a la cocina.

-Bien iremos a preparar un rico almuerzo- dijo el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

-Eso fue muy extraño- frunció el ceño confundida Kari, los demás asienten, se encojen de hombro y comienzan a ordenar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ni siquiera sabes cocinar- Mimi le dijo a su amigo, el chico la ignora y toma su celular- Tai te estoy hablando, yo no quería cocinar, ¡Tai!- le grita ya que este no la tomaba en cuenta.

-Shh- le hizo una seña para que se callara- ¿Hola, Maki Sushi? Si buenas tardes, quisiera hacer un pedido a domicilio por favor- Mimi lo miró sorprendida y una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¡Eres brillante!- le dijo alzando sus manos.

Luego de hacer un gran pedido, el chico corta el celular.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- le preguntó sonriente la ojimiel.

-Pues, ambos odiamos hacer los deberes, y ahora ordenar la casa no estaba en mis planes, cuando Joe te propuso hacer el almuerzo se me ocurrió esta genial idea, ¿verdad que soy un chico muy inteligente?- le preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

-Sí, ahora me doy cuenta- se ríe- ¿y qué haremos en todo este rato? No estaremos encerrados en la cocina ¿verdad?

-Para eso está la puerta de la cocina- se hace a un lado para enseñársela- por aquí me escapo cuando Sora me busca para regañarme, ven vamos afuera.

Ambos salen al patio trasero, y se sientan en las terrazas a conversar, mientras sus amigos limpian el desastre que había en esa casa.

-Qué asco, yo no limpiaré la sangre de un asqueroso viejo- se reúsa Kari parada en la puerta de su habitación.

-Es cierto esto es asqueroso, ¿porque Tai no actuó con su tacón en otra habitación?- TK se le unió- justo en mi habitación y en la de Kari hay sangre en el piso.

-No se quejen y sigan limpiando- Izzy les dijo pasando por el pasillo.

Ambos suspiran y no les quedó de otra que limpiar.

Pasan unos minutos en los que Tai y Mimi seguían muertos de la risa descansando en el jardín, cuando sienten el timbre ambos salen corriendo devuelta a la cocina.

-¡Yo voy!- Tai salió de la cocina corriendo a la puerta, Mimi lo siguió para distraer a los chicos y así el castaño pudiera entrar a la cocina con las bolsas sin ser visto.

-Chicos- Mimi llama la atención de los que estaban en la sala como Matt, Sora y Joe- Emm…-comenzó a pensar en algo que decir- el almuerzo ya va a estar listo si, hicimos sushi si, esta rico si- sonreía algo nerviosa.

-¿No te falto un sí?- se rió Matt del extraño comportamiento de su novia.

-Si- le respondió seria confundiendo más al chico.

-Si están cocinando ¿porque no hay olor a comida?- Sora se hizo presente.

-Ah, es que tenemos la puerta que da al jardín abierta por eso- mira de reojo a Tai pasando desapercibido- y bueno eh… sigan limpiando adiós- entra a la cocina- estuvo cerca- dice la chica poniéndose al lado de Tai para ver las bolsas.

-Ok pongamos esto en platos y desasgámonos de las cajas- propone apurado.

Preparan las cosas, ponen el sushi en platos y los llevan al comedor, luego de un rato tenían todo servido, llaman a los chicos que habían terminado de limpiar y se sientan a la mesa a almorzar.

-Esta delicioso, ¿seguro que Tai lo hizo?- bromeó TK riendo.

-¡Claro que yo lo hice! Si no cocino tan mal- se queja frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor Tai, admite que Mimi lo hizo todo, tu ni siquiera sabes prepararte un tazón de fideos- Matt lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-No es cierto, Mimi diles que yo te ayudé- la mira con cara de "vamos ayúdame".

-¿Por qué no le creen? El hizo la mayoría, es un buen ayudante- defiende a su amigo- cuando abra un restaurant, lo contrataré para chef principal- Mimi dijo mirándolo divertida y Tai sonreía orgulloso.

Luego de seguir elogiando a los chicos que prepararon el almuerzo y dejarles el ego por los cielos, terminaron de comer, Izzy fue el primero en pararse de la mesa para dejar el plato en la cocina.

-Y no es por seguir alardeando ni nada, pero podría volver a cocinar esto mismo con los ojos cerrados- Tai ya hablaba como todo un experto.

-Es cierto somos tan buenos que si participáramos en un concurso de sushis ganaríamos- apoyó Mimi.

-Yo creo que deberi…

-Chicos ¿qué es estos?- aparece Izzy interrumpiendo a Tai enseñándoles unas cajas de la tienda Maki Sushi, Mimi y Tai se miran con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Ja! Sabía que no lo habían hecho ustedes, era obvio, no les creí ni una palabra de lo que presumían antes- TK los miró a ambos con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Ella fue! ¡A ella se le ocurrió!, yo no quería, yo quería cocinar humildemente, pero la bruja esta me amenazó con un cuchillo diciendo que era mejor comprar la comida hecha, ¡todo fue idea de Mimi!- Tai todo lo anterior lo gritó apuntando a Mimi con un dedo.

-¡¿Qué?- la aludida gritó- ¡eso no es cierto! Tai fuiste tú el que…

-¡Ella! ¡Ella! ¡Ella fue!- la interrumpió aun apuntándola.

-¡Mentiroso!- la castaña se molestó.

-¡Chicos basta!- interfirió Sora- pidieron la comida por teléfono mientras nosotros limpiábamos y ordenábamos la casa, es decir, que ustedes ¡no hicieron nada!- dedujo la pelirroja mirando a ambos molesta.

-No me sorprende, son los más flojos de la casa- Joe dijo rodando los ojos.

-Oye que te pasa yo no soy floja, yo pretendía hacer la comida, Tai es el mentiroso- Mimi se defendió.

-No mientas Mimi, fue tu idea- Tai seguía culpándola.

-¡Basta Tai!- se enojó en serio la castaña.

-No sigan discutiendo- Kari se metió.

-Ya que no hicieron nada, sugiero que ellos laven los platos- propuso Matt.

-¿Qué? Matt…-su novia lo miró molesta.

-Lo siento amor, pero es justo, como a ti se te ocurrió pedir por teléfono la comida- se encoje de hombro torciendo los labios.

-¿Tu también?- indagó incrédula por la desconfianza de su novio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Mimi comienza a recoger los platos ya que fue tu idea como dice Tai- Izzy dijo yéndose.

-Es cierto comienza a lavar- Joe lo apoya también yéndose.

-¡No es justo! ¡Y no fui yo!- muy molesta recogió de mala gana los platos y se fue a la cocina.

-Pero que mentirosa es, ella fue la que tomó el celular para llamar- continuó Tai echándole leña al fuego y Sora le dijo.

-Tú también debes ayudarle, estabas metido en esto, y tampoco hiciste nada, ve- le ordenó, el chico asintió de mala gana y se fue a la cocina con los platos que quedaban en la mesa.

-Nos descubrieron- dice Tai divertido dejando los platos a lado de la castaña que lavaba enojada.

-No me hables, eres un mentiroso Tai- irritada le respondió.

-Ay no seas así Mimi, no es para tanto- el chico no le tomó tanta importancia.

-¿No es para tanto?- lo miró indignada con un plato entre sus manos- ¡todos creen que fui yo, cuando el culpable de todo esto eres tú!

-Relájate y sigue lavando Mimi, ese plato aun no está limpio- bromeó el chico, a la castaña le dio tanta ira su comentario que el plato que tenía cayó de sus manos quebrándose- ¡cuidado!

Mimi no respondió solo miraba a Tai con sus manos empuñadas y con unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, los chicos aparecieron y confundidos vieron la escena.

-Cielos Mimi, ni los platos sabes lavar, si no hubieras llamado ahora no estarías rompiendo platos- TK le dijo mirando los pedazos en el suelo.

Mimi no podía creerlo, todos pensaban que ella había sido la que encargó la comida, estaba tan furiosa con todos, que quería gritarles, desquitarse y de paso matar a Tai por ser un maldito mentiroso.

-¿Qué haces parada?- Tai siguió con sus bromas- comienza a limpiar.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, iba a abalanzarse contra él, quería golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero ella no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca, siempre estuvo en contra de las peleas y ahora no era la excepción, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de ira, de rabia, de enojo, de indignación e impotencia salió corriendo de ahí, hacia el jardín.

-¿Y qué le paso?- dijo con inocencia el castaño.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban extrañados por la actitud de la chica, Matt salió corriendo tras ella.

_**Continuará…**_

**Tai es un tarado! Jaja no sé que me dio por dejar la historia así, ni tampoco sé porque hice que Mimi se enojara con Tai ¡qué rayos! No sé el capitulo salió así escribo lo que pienso en el momento no mas xD**

**Como ven Tai fue un héroe salvó a los chicos con ese famoso tacón :), pero a la vez el chico fue muy malo al echarle toda la culpa a Mimi y ni sus amigos ni su propio novio le creyeron que todo fue culpa del castaño, si yo fuera Mimi me hubiera abalanzado contra él y lo golpeo pero ya conocen a la chica odia la violencia :/**

**Ahora que pasara? No tengo idea jaja espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo que es a mi me pareció todo muy raro comenzó con un asalto y termino en una pelea entre Mimi y Tai ._. ya ni sé lo que escribo jeje**

**Lo siento por subir el cap tan tarde lo iba a subir en la mañana pero lo que pasa es que me eh puesto a ver una serie de anime tan buena! Que me envicié jejej aunque ya la termine de ver, me demore dos días :) y lloré como magdalena al final, se llama Bokura Ga Ita, si no la han visto, véanla! Es muuuuuy buena! Es tan real, o sea es como muy parecida a la vida de los adolecentes jajja y muy chistosa también, nunca había visto un anime así jajaj ¿donde han visto al personaje principal ir a comprar condones en un almacén? Jajajaj me morí con eso y más encima lo pillan jajja el chico si es muy pervertido siempre insinuándose a la chica y cuando están a punto de…."eso" ¡llega la mamá! Jajajajaj es muy buena, los que la han visto entenderán de lo que les estoy hablando los que no deben pensar que estoy loca xD**

**En f¡n!**

**gracias a los reviews lindos amiguitos!**

**Faty Takenouchii, CherryMurder, chechu96,** **Anxelin, Princesa De Rosa, krayteona, wca-camilo, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Princessmalfoy10, lukas 10, Lizzie, , Ishida de Tachikawa, johita0310, ****Rolling Girl (justo subo el cap y veo tu review :o tuve que volver a subirlo para incluirte en mis agradecimientos :D)**

**Graaaaaaacias! Me emocione bastante al leerlos todos! :D me encanta que les guste mi fic :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	24. Al Digimundo

**Capitulo 24: Al Digimundo. **

Mimi corrió por el jardín, sin saber a dónde ir, no quería que la siguieran ni menos que la encontraran, quería esconderse, si bien el jardín era enorme habían pocos lugares donde ocultarse, vio un inmenso árbol y no dudó en subirse ahí, el mismo árbol que Tai solía subirse algunas veces.

-¡Mimi!- se escuchó la voz de Matt gritar- ¡Mimi donde estas!- el chico la buscaba con la mirada.

La castaña solo se refugió mas en las ramas, secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

**0o0o0o0**

-Tai dime la verdad y no me mientas- Sora llegó a cuestionarlo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Mimi fue la de la idea?

-Ss..ii- contesto nervioso.

-Eres un tarado- le dijo su novia simplemente- un mentiroso y un mal amigo, ¿Por qué le haces esto a Mimi?, ¿Por qué le echas la culpa? Si fue tu idea, y aun sigues negándolo ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Sora…- baja la mirada- lo siento, no pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero igual ¿cómo se puede enojar por las bromas que le hago?, no es para tanto- rodó lo ojos divertido.

-Tai tus bromas nunca han sido buenas, ¿quieres que te recuerde como terminaron algunas?- le dijo con la intención de recordar cuando ellos terminaron por las bromas del chico.

-No- desvió su mirada triste.

-Pues, si no quieres que las cosas empeoren más de lo que ya están, ve a disculparte con ella, y si no te perdona no te sorprendas, porque fuiste muy idiota al echarle toda la culpa a ella- enojada la chica se fue dejando más triste y arrepentido al castaño.

-¿Por qué siempre meto la pata?- se preguntó a sí mismo el chico y salió por la puerta a buscar a Mimi.

Tai vio a Matt gritando el nombre de su novia, se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-¿No la encuentras?

-No fíjate que ya la encontré y ahora está aquí conmigo, ¿mira la vez?- le dijo irónico el rubio.

-Uy lo siento- rodó los ojos el castaño.

-¿Porqué Mimi se enojó tanto?, se que lo sabes y no quiero que mientas Tai- le advirtió Matt.

-Fue porque…- suspira bajando la mirada- le eché la culpa a ella, a mí se me ocurrió encargar la comida, y nunca pensé que me iban a creer todos ustedes y bueno como vez las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos- alza la vista para ver a Matt con una ceja en alto y empuñando las manos- ¿Qué?- preguntó asustado por la mirada que le daba el chico.

-Tienes tres segundos para correr Yagami- le aconsejó cerrando sus ojos para tratar de controlarse.

-¿Me vas a golpear? Pero…

-Tres…

-¡Oye estoy arrepentido!

-Dos…

-¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Matt!

-Uno…

-¡No es justo!- se echó a correr y el rubio lo comenzó a seguir, lo atajó haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Tai se protegió con sus brazos la cara y Matt levanto el puño para darle directo en el rostro.

-¡No!- se escuchó una voz.

Ambos chicos alzaron la mirada, era la voz de Mimi, pero la castaña no se veía por ninguna parte.

Matt se levantó dejando libre al chico.

-¿Mimi?- el rubio la llamó- ¿Dónde estás?

La chica no contestó ellos estaban justo debajo del árbol y no quería ser vista.

-Mimi- esta vez Tai habló- me gustaría hablar contigo.

No hubo respuesta, Matt volvió a mirar al castaño con las intenciones de golpearlo, el chico retrocedió chocando con el árbol, quedando arrinconado por el rubio.

-No me golpees por favor- Tai suplicaba levantando sus manos.

-Oh ya verás- Matt levantó el puño.

-¡Basta! ¡Aquí estoy!- Mimi se hizo presente nuevamente, ambos chicos alzaron la mirada viéndola sentada en el árbol- Matt no golpees a Tai, aunque se lo merezca no lo hagas- suspiró la chica.

-Emm ¿gracias?- el castaño dijo confundido- ¡oye! ¿Qué haces en mi árbol?

-¿Tu árbol? ¿Qué dice tu nombre acaso?- Mimi ironizó.

-Sí, si te fijas en el tronco dice "Club de Tai, propiedad de Tai, no subir excepto Tai" **(N/A: **jajaj haber si saben de donde es eso**)**- le explicó el castaño.

Mimi se acerca al tronco y efectivamente decía eso, también notó que otro lado decía "Sora y Tai por siempre", rodó lo ojos con las intenciones de bajarse.

-¡No!- exclamó el castaño- quédate ahí, me gustaría hablar contigo- comenzó a trepar el árbol.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar con un mentiroso como tu- la chica se iba a bajar pero Tai llegó arriba impidiéndole el paso- déjame bajar- le ordenó.

-No hasta que me escuches- miró a Matt que seguía ahí parado- ¡Tú! Rubiecito, vete, es en privado ¡shu! ¡shu!- lo comenzó a echar con sus manos como si fuera un perro.

-Mimi, no quiere hablar contigo, déjala bajar- ignoró al chico mirándolo molesto- ¿o quieres que suba para que te golpee?

-A tu novio que le gusta la violencia ¿eh?- Tai le dijo a Mimi negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Matt- suspiró la ojimiel- déjanos hablar, en privado como exige el despeinado este- miró molesta al castaño.

-¡Oye! No estoy despeinado, me peiné en la mañana- se pasa las manos por el cabello.

-De acuerdo, estaré en la terraza- el rubio se va.

-Bien- dijo la castaña de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme contigo, lo siento, a veces mis bromas llegan demasiado lejos, bueno no a veces si no siempre, ya que todo termina en peleas, perdón Mimi- se disculpó sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien te perdono- le dio una media sonrisa- pero debes ir a decirles todos que fuiste tú el de la idea- puso esa condición y el chico asintió feliz- se pusieron muy pesados conmigo, sobretodo Joe, Izzy y TK- recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue mi culpa, yo comencé, te pido disculpas por eso también- puso una mano en su corazón mirándola con una sonrisa arrepentida.

-Ok- asiente.

-Debo dejar de hacerle bromas a los demás- dice Tai mas para el que para la chica mirando el horizonte.

-No creo que debas dejar de hacerlas, si no sería extraño, eso es lo que a ti te caracteriza Tai, no deberías cambiarlo, y si lo haces, la vida sería muy aburrida- admite ella- ya que tu siempre nos sacas una sonrisa a todos, y por eso es que eres mi amigo, amo que me hagas reír, aunque salga perjudicada algunas veces- roda los ojos divertida y luego lo abraza por el costado- no cambies nunca por favor.

Tai no dijo nada, solo sonrió de lado por las lindas palabras que su amiga le dijo y le correspondió el abrazo susurrando un pequeño "gracias", se quedaron un rato más en el árbol conversando.

Mientras en la habitación de TK, estaba con su novia en el computador del rubio intentando hacer algo.

-No puedo, Kari- el chico tecleaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm… ¿y si probamos en el de Izzy?- le propuso la chica.

-Nunca nos dejaría usar su MacBook- torció los labios- es sagrado, no lo usa sin antes lavarse las manos y aplicarse alcohol gel, ya lo conoces- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero ¿si no se entera?- arqueo sus cejas con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le decimos lo que intentamos hacer?- sugirió.

-Bueno, vamos- extiende su mano para ir a la habitación de Izzy.

TK toma la mano de Kari y cuando pretendían salir, el chico la atrajo hacia el quedando pegados frente a frente.

-Pero antes, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un ratito?- le comienza a besar el cuello, la chica solo dio una risita y se dejó besar por el rubio que la acostó en la cama.

-¿Le pusiste llave a la puerta?- dijo entre suspiros mientras el chico desabotonaba su camisa.

-Ajá- respondió entre besos sin saber lo que Kari le preguntó.

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Matt!- una pelirroja llama la atención del rubio que se encontraba recostado en los sillones de la terraza en el jardín.

-Dime- responde con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde está Tai?

El rubio se endereza y la mira para apuntarle el árbol.

-En su casita club- dice bromeando- está conversando con Mimi.

-Espero que se arreglen- comenta la chica mirando el árbol.

Sora se queda un rato con Matt, cuando ven a los chicos bajar del árbol, se acercan a ellos mientras ambos se iban empujando de juego y riendo muy contentos.

-Por lo que veo, ya se arreglaron ¿no?- habla el rubio recibiendo a su novia que se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Así es- le contesta Mimi sonriente- apropósito tu me debes una disculpa por desconfiar de mi- se hizo la ofendida cruzándose de brazos, Matt la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

-Perdóname por desconfiar de ti, nunca más mi amor- le dice sonriente y abrazándola más hacia él.

-Qué bueno que todo se solucionó- dice Sora que es abrazada por el castaño- ojalas esto te sirva de lección, Tai y pares con tus bromas- lo mira de reojo.

-No lo dejaré de hacer, si no, no sería yo- le responde sonriendo y mirando a Mimi- una chica hace tiempo me dijo, que si lo dejaba de hacer el mundo sería muy aburrido.

-¿Hace tiempo? Jaja Tai fue recién- la castaña se delató riendo.

-Mimi, estas malcriando a mi novio al decirle esas cosas- la pelirroja puso una expresión de ofendida- pero hay que admitirlo, es verdad, el mundo sería muy aburrido.

-Si aunque las cosas terminen mal, igual nos reímos- aportó Matt.

-¿Ven? Por eso no dejaré de hacer mis bromas, eso sí, trataré de ser más cuidadoso para que no terminemos en peleas- concluyó el castaño y los demás asienten.

-Estoy aburrida- habla Mimi luego de unos minutos en silencio- quiero salir.

-Pues sale con las chicas- le propone Matt con los ojos cerrados.

-Sora, ¿vamos al centro comercial con Kari?- la castaña le pregunta.

-Ok- las chicas se levantan dejando a sus adormilados novios recostados, que pretendían tomar una siesta.

Ambas entraron a la casa en busca de Kari, pasaron por su habitación y no la encontraron, fueron a la de TK y al abrir la puerta, ambas dieron un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Kari! ¡TK!- chilló la castaña al encontrar a sus amigos semidesnudos sobre la cama del chico.

-¡Chicas!- Kari se tapa el torso con la sabana y TK pone una mano en su cara de vergüenza, estaba sin camisa pero afortunadamente se encontraba con pantalones todavía, al igual que Kari, aunque la chica no tenía nada arriba.

-Lo sentimos, debimos tocar la puerta antes de entrar- Sora levemente sonrojada se disculpó.

-¡Por dios como hacen esto con la puerta sin llave! – Mimi sin pena alguna gritaba- y habiendo seis personas más en la casa, ¿Qué no tienen dignidad?

-¡Mimi!- la pelirroja le puso una mano en la boca- lo siento nuevamente chicos, solo veníamos por Kari, pero parece que está ocupada, este… ¡adiós!- cierra la puerta y arrastra a Mimi a la habitación.

-¡Dijiste que pusiste seguro!- reclamó Kari totalmente roja.

Una vez en el rosa cuarto de la castaña, se sientan en la cama de ella, a hablar de los que vieron.

-Nunca pensé que Kari y TK, bueno…ya sabes- Sora aun ruborizada dijo.

-Menos yo- contestó la castaña negando con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido- es una niña aun.

-No es una niña, Mimi – reprochó la pelirroja mirándola con una sonrisa de lado- por cierto, fuiste muy desubicada al ponerte a gritar.

En eso tocan la puerta y se asoma Kari, cabizbaja y ruborizada, se acerca a ellas y se sienta en la cama de Mimi.

-Justo de ti estábamos hablando- la ojimiel exclamó.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tu y TK…?- preguntó Sora mirando a la sonrojada chica.

-Oh vamos- por fin la chica levanta su mirada- yo no les pregunto qué hacen cuando están en privado con su novios- se excusó.

-¡No, pero eso es importante!- Mimi se hizo la indignada- las amigas siempre se cuentan eso, ya sabes…- baja la voz- cuando pierden la virginidad, yo recuerdo haberles contado- se sonroja ahora ella.

-Bueno, ahora lo saben- Kari desvía la mirada.

-¿Cuándo fue?- exigió saber Mimi, Kari la miró con una ceja en alto y dio una risa en un suspiro.

-A los diecisiete- volvió a desviar su mirada sonrojada.

-¡A los diecisiete!- ambas exclamaron sorprendidas- ¿y no nos contaste?

-No creí que fuera importante- se encoje de hombros.

-Todo lo que pase con nosotras es importante- la ojimiel volvió a indignarse.

-Ya cambiemos el tema ya lo saben, ahora hablemos de otra cosa ¿Qué les parecen los pajaritos? ¿Verdad que son lindos?- Kari cambió el tema nerviosa.

-Soy la mayor y la más santa- suspiró Sora bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué mi hermano y tu nunca?- inquirió la castaña menor mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-No- negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros ruborizada.

-No te preocupes por eso amiga, ya llegará el momento, lo importante es que debes estar segura y lista, esto no es un juego- Mimi puso una mano en su hombro- no vayas a cometer el mismo error que yo, entregarte a un animal sin ser amada- recordó la chica mirando molesta por la ventana.

-Es verdad- aporta Kari- esto no se trata de quien lo hace primero ni nada de eso, lo principal es que ambos deben amarse.

-Lo sé chicas, tampoco estoy diciendo que quiero hacerlo ahora- aclara Sora- ya llegará el momento- comienza a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Mimi extrañada.

-De lo que estamos hablando- ríe de nuevo.

Mimi y Kari se miran confundidas y se unen a las risas de la pelirroja, luego de un rato las tres bajan de vuelta a la terraza donde los chicos, que se encontraban ahora riendo junto con TK, las tres llegaron y el rubio menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Mimi y a Sora, estas dieron una pequeña risita guiñándole un ojo y se sentaron con sus respectivos novios.

-¿Ustedes no iban de compras?- preguntó Matt mirando a la ojimiel.

-Preferimos pasar la tarde con nuestros chicos, además Kari está agotada- bromeó la chica mirando a su amiga pícaramente alzando sus cejas.

-No sé de que hablas Mimi- le respondió Kari con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirándola con cara asesina que nadie notó.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sora apoyada en Tai.

-Las…- Matt mira el reloj de su muñeca y le responde- cuatro y media.

-Es temprano- dice Mimi suspirando- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-TK- habla Kari mirando a su novio- ¿le contaste a los chicos lo que estábamos intentando hacer?

Esa pregunta tensó al rubio por completo haciéndole subir los colores nuevamente a la cara, Mimi y Sora se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas, ¿a qué venía la pregunta de Kari?

-¿Po…porqué qui..quieres que les cuente, Ka…Kari?- tartamudeó nerviosos el chico.

-¿Contarnos qué?- Tai preguntó.

-A pues que TK y yo íbamos a…

-¡Una ardilla!- gritó Mimi apuntando un árbol y todos giraron su cabeza.

-¿Dónde?- exclamó Sora, sabiendo lo que pretendía la ojimiel.

-Ah no, era un pajarito- sonrió nerviosa Mimi.

La castaña trató de desviar el tema, no quería ver como TK era golpeado por Tai al enterarse que su pequeña hermana hace unos momentos intentaba consumir su amor con el rubio.

-¿Y qué nos iban a contar?- esta vez Matt indagó.

-Oh que TK y yo íbamos a…- el rubio no la deja continuar poniéndole una mano en la boca.

-Íbamos a hacer avena- sonrió nervioso y Kari lo miró confundida.

-¿Avena?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Por qué no quieres que les cuente?-le dijo su novia confundida- no tiene nada de malo, es mas deberíamos decirles que lo intenten también- mira a todos los chicos- se que lo desean- les sonríe.

Para Mimi, Sora y el pobre TK eso fue como un balde de agua fría que les cayó encima, ¡qué diablos estaba haciendo la castaña!, los estaba incitando a que tuvieran…

-¡Kari!- gritó muy sonrojado el rubio menor- no creo que los chicos deban saberlo- la miró con cara de "tu hermano está presente cierra la boca".

-¿Pueden explicarnos de que están hablando?- inquiere Tai ya perdido del tema.

-Pero TK, hay que decirles, no creo que sea buena idea ocultarlo- replica frunciendo el ceño- hacerlo solo nosotros dos, eso sería injusto, hagámoslo todos juntos.

-¡¿Todos juntos?- TK abrió sus ojos de par en par- ¿por qué estás tan segura de que los demás quieren…?- le susurra en el oído- no es buena idea que le cuentes a todos lo que hacemos en privado, Tai me mataría aquí mismo, yo creo que...

-¡¿Qué? –Interrumpió la chica- ¿Piensas que les iba a contar eso?- exclamó levantando un poco la voz del asombro y sonrojada- ¡Estás loco!- mira a los demás que la miraban extrañados dio una risita nerviosa y aclaró- con TK intentábamos ir al Digimundo.

TK suspiró aliviado al igual que Sora y Mimi, ellos habían pensado otra cosa.

-¿Al Digimundo?- repitió Tai con emoción, Kari asiente- y si no pudieron ¿por qué no le preguntaron a Izzy? ¿Qué se pusieron hacer?

Nuevamente TK se tensó, en cambio la castaña menor, trató de actuar con naturalidad y respondió muy calmada.

-Ya les explicó TK, estábamos haciendo avena- le sonrió, Tai miró a su hermana con una ceja en alto y se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea, ¡quiero ver a Agumon! Vamos con Izzy para que vallamos ahora- propuso muy contento el castaño.

-¡Sí! Veremos a los Digimons luego de tanto tiempo- a la ojimiel le brillan los ojos de la emoción- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Los seis se dirigen donde el pelirrojo que se encontraba con su MacBook tecleando quien sabe qué cosa, se ponen a su alrededor con una sonrisita cada uno en su rostro Izzy los mira con extrañado.

-¿Si, que desean?- les preguntó con una sonrisa y una cara estúpida.

-¿De cuál te fumaste?- Tai bromeó al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

-De ninguna, solo estoy feliz- aclaró el chico- baje unos programas que...

-Sí, sí, sí muy emocionante- interrumpe Kari- Izzy necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Queremos ir al Digimundo- explica Sora.

-¿Ahora?- los demás asienten- bien veré que puedo hacer, la verdad también tenía ganas de ir- comienza a teclear nuevamente.

Mientras el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en su notebook, los seis impacientes se pusieron a intrusear en la habitación del chico, bueno solo Tai y Mimi ya que los demás se sentaron en la cama del chico a esperar.

-¿Cómo puedes tener esta camisa tan fea Izzy?- la castaña metida en el closet del chico revisaba sus atuendos.

-Mimi sale de ahí- su novio le replicó- no revises las cosas de Izzy- el rubio miró al chico y este ni cuenta se daba, estaba muy metido en la pantalla.

-¿Para qué será esto?- del otro lado de la habitación Tai estaba con un extraño objeto en sus manos.

-No se Tai, pero será mejor que lo dejes ahí- Sora le advirtió.

El chico dejo la cosa en su lugar y fue por otro, y así sucesivamente iba de mueble en mueble tocando las cosas, Mimi sacando y sacando las prendas del chico, criticándolas como si ella fuera una importante modista o algo por el estilo.

Izzy finalmente logra "abrir un portal" para ir al Digimundo, se da vuelta para mirar a sus amigos y pega un grito en el cielo al ver a Tai con sus delicadas cosas en las manos y a Mimi en su closet lanzando su ropa al suelo como si fuera basura.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada- Tai rápidamente deja las cosas en su lugar y se sienta al lado de su novia.

-Izzy- aparece Mimi- algún día te llevaré de compras no sabes el mal gusto que tienes- dice negando con su cabeza.

-¡Tenia todo ordenado!- reclama Izzy viendo el desastre que dejaron sus amigos.

-¿Ya abriste la puerta?- dice Kari acercándose.

-Si- contesta el pelirrojo yendo a su armario para ordenar lo que Mimi había tirado- vallan ustedes me quedaré ordenando esto, además que recordé que debo ir a juntarme con alguien- dice un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Con quién?- las tres chicas se emocionaron.

-¿Una chica?- interrogó Mimi.

-¿Es una cita?- se le unió Kari.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?- Sora se le acercó a las demás.

-Ehh…- el pelirrojo se sonrojó a más no poder- este…es una chica que conocí en el baile la otra vez- contesta rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-¡Aahh!- gritan las tres de emoción.

-¿Y piensas ir vestido así?- la ojimiel exclamó exaltada.

-¡Mimi!- Matt se le acercó- deja al pobre chico en paz, ¿desde cuándo te crees experta en modas?

-Siempre eh sido una experta amor- le sonríe a su novio y se da vuelta- está bien Izzy por esta vez te dejaré pasar solo porque ahora iré a ver a Palmon, que te vaya bien y por nada del mundo tartamudees al hablar con la chica.

-Ni le digas cosas malas- continuó Kari.

-Ni le digas que esta fea- se unió Sora.

-Ok, ok entiendo, oigan si no soy tan tonto para decirle esas cosas a las chicas- todos miran de reojo a Tai.

-¿Qué?- se da cuenta el castaño.

-Bueno chicos vamos antes de que la puerta se cierre- opina TK.

Los seis se ponen frente a la pantalla del chico y son absorbidos hacia el Digimundo.

Llegan a la isla File, a las orillas del inmenso lago.

-No puedo creerlo, luego de tanto tiempo, que lindo esta todo- Sora miraba a sus alrededores.

-Sí, no veníamos como hace un año- TK dice buscando algo.

-Oigan- Kari llamó la atención de todos- nos olvidamos de Joe.

-Cierto- responde Tai- ah que importa- dice como si nada y comienza a caminar- vamos por los Digimons.

Los demás se disponen a seguir a Tai, Matt se acercó a Mimi para tomarle la mano al igual que TK con Kari.

-¿Qué crees que diga Palmon y Gabumon porque somos novios?- le pregunta la ojimiel al rubio.

-No lo sé- se encoje de hombros.

-¡Tai!

-¡Agumon!- el castaño corre a abrazarlo, al lado del digimon de Tai se encontraban los demás y no dudaron en correr para abrazar a su antiguo compañero.

-No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado Biyomon- Sora con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos abrazaba a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no venias a verme Mimi?- Palmon llorando al igual que la ojimiel le preguntó.

-Porque a veces se me olvidaba que tenía un digimon- le respondió la castaña con una risita, a lo que Palmon se separó de ella.

-¿Siempre nuestros encuentros van a ser así Mimi?- mira a la chica con el ceño fruncido- recuerdo que una vez en donde nos reencontramos, solo venias por un día de campo, ¿ahora cual es el motivo? ¿Vienes a pasear?- indagó Palmon un tanto resentida.

-Ay no seas tonta- se ríe Mimi- era una broma- la vuelve a abrazar- tenemos tantas cosas que contarles.

-Oigan ¿dónde está Izzy?- preguntó el compañero del pelirrojo.

-¿Y Joe?- se le unió Gomamon.

-Este…- los seis chicos una tanto nerviosos pronunciaron.

-Izzy tenía una cita- Sora le informó al digimon con forma de insecto.

-Y Joe- habló Kari- estaba…

-Lo olvidamos- respondió Tai sonriente y los demás le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-¿Se olvidaron de Joe?- indagó Gomamon sorprendido.

-Bueno, estaba estudiando la última vez que lo vi- Kari trató de convencer al digimon.

-¿Y cuando lo viste?- siguió insistiendo el digimon.

-¿Dónde más? En la casa pues- respondió TK por ella y desvió el tema- ¿les contamos que ahora vivimos todos juntos?

Eso llamó la atención de los digimons y se sentaron en un círculo para platicarles las últimas nuevas noticias.

-Sabia que algún día serías novio de Sora, Tai, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharlo- el digimon del castaño muy contento lo felicitó.

-Jeje ya ves, Sora siempre estuvo loquita por mi- alardeó el chico abrazando a su novia por los hombros.

-¿Yo?- la pelirroja lo miró con una ceja en alto- ¿quién era el que lloraba cuando me pasaba algo?

-¡¿Quién te contó?- sorprendido el chico se sonrojó, haciendo reír a todos.

-Oye Mimi- habló el digimon de Kari- ¿y es verdad que eres novia de Matt? Lo siento pero no lo puedo creer.

-Gatomon- Kari le dio un codazo.

-Si yo tampoco lo creo, ustedes son muy diferentes- dijo Tentomon.

-Es cierto- acotó el digimon de Matt- la última vez que te vi Matt, estabas locamente enamorado de Sora.

-Gabumon- el rubio miró enojado a si compañero.

-Tranquilo Matt- Mimi le tomo el brazo-oigan- le habló a los digimons- no le veo nada de malo de que ahora seamos novios, la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, y como ven ahora somos una feliz pareja, ¿Qué no han escuchado el dicho los opuestos se atraen?

-Oye Mimi ¿Y qué pasó con Michael? ¿No que te gustaba tanto?- Palmon la delató.

-Los digimons son tan inoportunos a veces-dice Kari negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?- TK quiso cambiar el tema.

Pasan otro rato mas conversando, luego los seis chicos se separan cada uno con su pareja y sus digimons, excepto Gomamon y Tentomon que se marcharon un poco triste por la ausencia de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Mimi le pregunta a Matt mientras caminaban tomados del brazo.

-Nada- responde serio mirando como Gabumon y Palmon caminaban más adelante riéndose de algo.

-Se que algo te pasa, te pusiste serio de repente, vamos cuéntame- la chica lo incita y el rubio da un largo suspiro.

-Mimi… ¿no te molesto lo que dijeron los digimons?- la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué habría de?, lo que dijieron no era nada de que yo no estuviera enterada- detuvieron su caminar para mirarse fijamente- se perfectamente que tú estabas enamorado de Sora y tu también sabes lo que yo sentía por Michael- se encoje de hombros- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada olvídalo, es solo que todo fue muy raro recordarlo- le toma las manos- lo importante es que estamos juntos, que estoy enamorado de ti y de que Michael esta en los Estados Unidos muy lejos con su hijo- dijo sonriendo de lado y Mimi cambio su expresión a una más triste- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Michael- suspira- no te pongas celosos ni nada, pero…- se suelta de las manos de Matt y mira hacia el cielo- lo extraño, deseo poder llamarlo y juntarme con él, saber como esta, conocer a su hijo- sonríe de lado y mira a Matt que había cambiado su semblante a uno serio.

-¿Lo extrañas?- dijo en un tono molesto.

-Te dije que no te pongas celoso- le sonrió con ternura.

-No son celos, solo me molesta- le responde sincero aun con una expresión seria.

-Ok pero no te enojes, Matt- la castaña lo miró confundida.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?, sabiendo lo que te hizo, Mimi el te engañó- el chico comenzó a levantarle la voz.

-Lo sé no tiene porque gritarlo tampoco, el estaba arrepentido- dice casi murmurándolo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Palmon se acercó junto con Gabumon.

-¿Y le crees?- el rubio ignoro a los recién llegados- ¿Cómo es que nunca más te llamó? Si estuviera tan arrepentido como dices te hubiera llamado que sea, pero como vez no le importas en lo mas mínimo, así que no lo recuerdes como si fuera una gran persona, ni mucho menos dejaría que te encontraras con el- afirmó muy decidido.

-Matt…-musitó sorprendida.

-Mejor calla- alzo su mano para que no siguiera hablando- ya me amargaste la tarde.

El rubio se va caminando a paso rápido dejando a los tres presentes sorprendidos.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Uff alcancé justo a terminarlo, lo siento si está muy aburrido lo que pasa es que ya no tengo la inspiración divina, como que no puedo avanzar con la historia no se me ocurre que escribir, como que la historia ya ha pasado por lo dramático, lo emocional, etc, debería terminarla de una? **

**En fin como ven el capitulo esta todo raro, espero igual que les haya gustado :) lo acabo de terminar no lo hice antes porque se me acabaron las vacaciones ¬¬ es mi último semestre y chao colegio hola universidad es muy importante este semestre D:**

**Tai se disculpó con Mimi y la chica lo perdonó al tiro hubiera hecho que la castaña se hiciera la difícil pero para que tanto por algo tan mínimo, TK y Kari fueron descubiertos! Jajaj que escena tan embarazosa para ambos y Mimi gritándoles sin vergüenza alguna, los chicos fueron al digimundo! xD ahí se pueden dar cuenta que ya ni sé que escribir incluyendo el digimundo, y nuevamente una pelea pero esta vez entre Mimi y Matt, el chico se enojó al escucharla hablar de Michael y bueno que pasara ahora? Si deben saber la respuesta, no saben al igual que yo xD denme ideas! D:**

**Bueno gracias a todos sus reviews como siempre :D**

**Faty Takenouchii, Rouse Malfoy, Lizzie, wca-camilo (jaja sabia que dirías algo contra Tai jajaj), Rolling Girl, Roxa-XIII, johita0310, Princessmalfoy10, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa.**

**Debería empezar a contestarles los reviews :/ soy una rota al no hacerlo, bueno para la próxima será xD ahora no tengo tiempo D:**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos!**


	25. La primera pelea

**Capítulo 25: La primera pelea.**

-Iré con Matt- Gabumon se fue tras el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó Mimi?- su acompañante le preguntó a la castaña que no había despegado su vista por donde se fue el chico.

-Nada Palmon, será mejor que vallamos con los demás- comenzó a caminar cabizbaja y triste por lo que acababa de pasar.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Oigan y ustedes cuando se casan?

-¿Eh? Patamon ¿por qué preguntas eso?- TK habló ante la repentina pregunta de su digimon.

-Es que como se ven tan enamorados y ya llevan muchos años juntos, no sé, se me paso por la cabeza- sonrió el digimon.

-Lo que pasa es que aun somos muy jóvenes- explicó el rubio- pero no te preocupes estarás invitado a mi boda- le sonrió de vuelta.

-Y lo vuelvo a repetir, los digimons son tan inoportunos a veces- admite Kari riendo de lado.

-Somos curiosos- respondió Gatomon.

-Sí, lo noté- roda los ojos la castaña divertida.

-Oigan, ¿y no ha pasado nada malo últimamente en el Digimundo?- pregunta TK mirando el lugar.

-No, todo tranquilo-contesta Patamon- eso si algunos digimons se han puesto un poco gruñones, te atacan sin motivo alguno.

-¿Y por qué?- extrañada exclama Kari.

-No lo sé, son así por naturaleza- responde el digimon- pero no te preocupes solo salen en la noche.

-Qué extraño- afirma el ojiazul- bueno será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

Se fueron caminando por las orillas del lago, TK y Kari ambos extrañados por lo que les contó Patamon, solo esperaban no encontrarse con alguno de esos digimons, no querían arruinar su tarde peleando.

**0o0o0o0**

-Sora, Sora, te había extrañado tanto Sora- Biyomon abrazaba melosamente a la pelirroja.

-Sí, yo también Biyomon- la chica estaba un tanto hostigada de tanto abrazo, pero bueno su digimon siempre ha sido así.

Se encontraban sentadas a orillas del lago, mientras que Tai y Agumon jugaban a unos metros de ellas.

-¡Ya, ya, tregua!- Tai cansado de tanto "pelear" se rindió.

-¿Desde cuándo te rindes, Tai?- preguntó sorprendido su acompañante- estas cada día más viejo- bromea cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿A quién le llamas viejo pequeñito?, oh ya verás- se lanza nuevamente hacia él y vuelven a jugar.

Al cansarse ambos se van a sentar con las chicas, Tai abraza a su novia por el lado en el que no lo hacia Biyomon, la chica solo dio un suspiro, ¿Por qué a todos les dio con abrazarla?

-Oye Biyomon, deja de abrazar tanto a mi novia- toma a Sora alejándola del digimon- es mía no más.

-Yo llegué primero que tu- Biyomon volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Ya chicos paren, déjenme respirar un rato- la chica se levantó para caminar a la orilla del lago- ya está oscureciendo, será mejor volver con los chicos.

-¿Tan rápido nos vamos? Si acabamos de llegar- reclama Tai.

Se fueron al lugar por donde llegaron, ahí se reencontraron con los demás, estaban todos excepto Mimi y Palmon.

-Oye Matt ¿Dónde está Mimi?- Sora le preguntó al chico que estaba de brazos cruzados muy serio.

-No lo sé- desvía la mirada molesto.

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por TK.

-Chicos será mejor irnos antes de que anochezca Patamon dijo que habían unos digimons que atacaban sin motivos- explicó el rubio menor- y no vinimos al Digimundo a pelear ¿o sí?

-De hecho Matt si vino a pelear parece, ya que discutió con Mimi- el compañero del rubio lo acusó.

-Gabumon- reprochó Matt mirándolo con una cara asesina.

-¿Pelearon?- Kari indagó sorprendida.

El chico no respondió seguía enojado mirando hacia otra dirección pero aun así estaba muy preocupado por la desaparición de la castaña, sabía que era su culpa y eso lo hacía sentirse peor, los demás se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

-Bueno será mejor que busquemos a Mimi, no queremos encontrarnos con esos digimons- propuso Kari- yo iré con TK, Sora ve con Tai y Matt.

-No, yo voy solo- decidió el rubio- vamos Gabumon.

Ambos desaparecen entre los arbustos, el resto no perdieron el tiempo y se separaron en parejas para buscar a Mimi, todos estaban algo consternados por la noticia de la pelea entre la parejita del año, si se habían jurado amor eterno y nunca pelear, algo muy malo debió haber pasado para que discutieran esos dos, aunque bueno, tampoco era sorprendente algún día debían tener su primera pelea ¿no?

Sora y Tai, gritaban el nombre de su amiga, al igual que TK y Kari junto con sus digimons, Matt buscaba con la mirada mientras Gabumon le hablaba de algo y este ni atención le prestaba, estaba muy distraído y asustado, eso que dijo TK sobre los digimons lo había dejado preocupado.

-Oye Gabumon- el rubio habla por primera vez luego de dejar el grupo- ¿Qué es eso de que los digimons te atacan sin razón alguna?

-¿Eh?- lo mira confundido él le estaba hablando de otra cosa y el ojiazul le sale con esto- pues, en la noche alguno de ellos se molestan por el simple hecho de mirarlos, la otra vez tuvimos que salvar a Gomamon, ya que un Unimon se volvió agresivo y lo atacó por el simple hecho de pasar por su territorio, es muy extraño la verdad- admite el digimons frunciendo el ceño.

-Mimi…- murmuró el chico más intranquilo que antes.

**0o0o0o0**

-Oye Mimi, creo que deberíamos habernos ido por la otra dirección- Palmon un poco perdida le dice a su cabizbaja amiga- ¿Mimi?- le toma la mano para que se detuviera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Palmon?- la chica la mira con su entristecida mirada.

-Oye, se que estas triste por tu pelea con Matt, pero no debes ignorarme así, te eh hablado todo el camino y ni siquiera me miras, y lo peor es que estamos perdidas- confiesa el digimon asustando a la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estamos perdidas? Si te eh seguido todo el camino, pensé que…

-¡¿Me seguías a mi? ¡Pero Mimi yo te estaba siguiendo a ti!- reprocha Palmon alterada.

-Tú conoces más el Digimundo que yo, solo debemos ir al lugar por donde llegamos- sugirió la ojimiel relajada.

-Claro, solo hay un problema, ya oscureció y será más difícil ver por dónde veníamos.

-Por favor Palmon deja de ser pesimista y vamos.

La castaña comienza a caminar, su compañera da un suspiro negando con su cabeza y la comienza a seguir.

**0o0o0o0**

-Rayos, no está por ninguna parte, todo es culpa de Matt, por su culpa Mimi se perdió, a lo mejor el muy tonto la insultó o pelearon por el horrible carácter de él- Tai alegaba cansado de tanto caminar.

-No sabes lo que pasó, asique no hables de mas Tai- Sora le dijo en un tono cansino.

-¿Y si le pegó?- exclamó abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

-¡No hables estupideces Tai!- lo regañó la pelirroja- deja de hablar incoherencias, siempre tu pensando lo peor.

-No son incoherencias- se defendió el chico- uno nunca sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer Matt.

-¡Es tu mejor amigo!, lo conoces y jamás ha hecho eso ni mucho menos lo haría con Mimi, por favor deja de ser tan estúpido al decir esas cosas- frunció el ceño la chica.

-No peleen ustedes ahora, por favor- pidió Agumon- sigamos buscando.

Tai y Sora se miraron, suspiraron y siguieron caminando tras sus digimons, que ambos se veían cansados también.

-¡Chicos!-una castaña llama la atención de los cuatro.

-Kari, ¿ya la encontraron?- preguntó esperanzada la pelirroja.

-No, y para que preguntarles a ustedes si es obvio que tampoco la hallaron- responde TK un vez que ya se acercaron.

-Estoy preocupada, ¿y si le pasó algo?- Kari se preocupó.

-Está con Palmon, ella la protegería, asique no pensemos lo peor- su novio trata de tranquilizarla.

**0o0o0o0**

-Matt- habla Gabumon temeroso de haberlo interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hmm?- pronuncia apenas el rubio.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Mimi?

El chico lo mira de reojo unos segundos y tras dar un corto suspiro le contesta.

-Por Michael.

-¿Michael? ¿El amigo de Mimi de Estados Unidos?

-Si- asiente el ojiazul- el que era su amigo- lo corrigió - él la engañó, a Mimi le gustaba bastante y el muy –da un molesto gruñido- bastardo, por decirlos así, dejó embarazada a otra chica, Mimi quedó destrozada, luego me enteré que ella había…

Matt se detiene al hablar no podía contarle a Gabumon que Mimi estuvo embarazada, le tenía mucha confianza a su digimon pero él le prometió a la chica no decir nada, nunca, a nadie, ni siquiera su más confiable amigo.

-¿De qué te enteraste?- habló Gabumon para que continuara.

-¿Ah? –Parpadea luego de salir de sus pensamientos- ah…me enteré de algo que la había dejado marcada de por vida, no puedo contarte, porque le hice una promesa, pero bueno, la discusión de hoy fue porque ella me confesó que lo extrañaba y me molestó mucho, al saber que aun se preocupa por él, mas sabiendo todo lo que le hizo, es decir, no debería ni pensar en el siquiera- aprieta los puños con fuerza cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya veo… Matt, ¿tu amas a Mimi?- pregunta el compañero del chico sorprendiéndolo ante la pregunta.

-Pues, si y ella lo sabe, la amo demasiado- dice un poco ruborizado mirando el suelo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Si la amas, debes apoyarla en todo lo que haga, Matt, no soy un experto en estas cosas, ni mucho menos se de esto, pero por lo poco que eh aprendido, es que cuando amas a alguien debes apoyarla y acompañarla, no importa si su decisión sea absurda o dura para ti, debes entender a Mimi- le dijo Gabumon muy serio para seguir con su camino.

Matt había quedado boquiabierto, nunca pensó que su compañero digimon, fuera tan bueno dando consejos, las palabras que le dijo le hicieron abrir los ojos, tal vez estaba siendo duro con Mimi, debía apoyarla como dijo Gabumon, pero si se ponía a pensar, el dejarla volver a retomar el contacto con Michael sería para él como un riesgo, podría perderla si el americano volviera a usar sus encantos con ella, ya que él estaba presente cuando Michael le dijo que no la dejaría de amar nunca.

Dio un largo suspiro agarrándose los cabellos, tenía mucho que pensar, no sabía cómo actuar y lo peor es que Mimi aun seguía perdida. Apuró el paso y continuó con la búsqueda.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Segura que es por aquí, Palmon? Eh visto este árbol como cinco veces, es eso o todos los árboles son iguales- dice Mimi inspeccionando todo los árboles del sector- haz estado callada todo este rato ¿Qué te pasa?- se voltea para verla y para su sorpresa su digimon no estaba ahí- ¿Palmon? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Palmon!- gritó al no recibir respuestas.

Comenzó a desesperarse, corrió hacia muchas direcciones para encontrar rastros de su compañera, pero nada, no se dio cuenta cuando desapareció de su lado, estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera estaba pendiente de Palmon.

Siguió corriendo, estaba asustada, se encontraba muy oscuro y no veía siquiera por donde pisaba, y lo peor aun es que estando en el Digimundo, quien sabe qué cosa le podría aparecer de la nada.

Se detuvo para tomar aire un segundo, miró a sus alrededores, ahora estaba más perdida que antes, y más encima sola, ¿Qué le podría salir peor?, pelea con su novio, se pierde del grupo y desaparece Palmon.

-¡Arch!- exclamó la chica molesta pateando una gran roca que había ahí- ¡¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? – continuó pateando molesta la roca.

Cuando de la nada esa supuesta roca se movió, al principio Mimi pensó que había sido ella, pero cuando la cosa gigante se paró frente a sus ojos y la miró enfurecido, entró en pánico.

- Monochromon, ¡perdóname! No fue mi intención patearte- la castaña muy asustada se disculpaba mientras retrocedía lentamente con sus manos alzadas.

El digimon con apariencia de dinosaurio, seguía con su mirada enfurecida, respiraba por la nariz como un toro y movía su pata trasera como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

La ojimiel comenzó a temblar, si salía corriendo Monochromon actuaría de inmediato y la mataría ahí mismo, pero si se quedaba ahí sería prácticamente lo mismo, entonces, ¿Qué opciones tenia? Trato de desviar su atención pero fue imposible, el digimon la miraba como si fuera una apetitosa presa.

-Tranquilo, amigo, por favor no me hagas nada, había escuchado que los Monochromon era tranquilos y pacíficos, ¿tú eres uno de ellos verdad?- Mimi trataba de decir cualquier cosa para calmarlo con tal de salvarse de esa- ¿si lo eres? Yo se que lo eres, por favor tranquilo- el digimon dio un fuerte rugido seguido de eso, acudió a atacarla- ¡Aaah!- gritó del miedo y cerró los ojos, cuando siente que es tirada al suelo.

-¡Aullido Explosivo!

-¡Garurumon!- el compañero del rubio la había salvado se levantó rápidamente y pudo ver como Matt corría hacia ella junto con Palmon.

-¡Mimi!- dijeron Matt y Palmon al mismo tiempo preocupados, llegaron a su lado y la sacaron de ahí, mientras Garurumon derrotaba al furioso Monochromon.

-¿Estás bien Mimi?- Palmon preocupada la abrazó asustada.

-Eso creo- le contesta un poco adolorida y luego de unos segundos habla- ¿Dónde fuiste?, ¡me dejaste sola Palmon!- le reprochó la castaña muy perturbada por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Perdóname, no sé cómo me separe de ti, cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas a mi lado, te comencé a buscar como loca y me encontré con Matt y Gabumon- se disculpa su amiga.

Matt estaba atento a cada movimiento de la chica mientras hablaba con su compañera, su preocupación había llegado al máximo cuando se topó con Palmon, el saber que la castaña se encontraba sola y perdida lo alteró por completo, mas sabiendo de los tacaños digimons sueltos que andaban por ahí, obligó tanto a Palmon como a Gabumon correr para encontrarla y de pura suerte la hallaron, el compañero de Matt digievolucionó para salvarla justo a tiempo de ese malhumorado Monochromon.

La chica fija su vista hacia el rubio, este se hizo el indiferente, aun seguía sentido, desvió su mirada y ve a Garurumon acercarse.

-Ya están a salvo- avisa el digimon.

-Gracias Garurumon- la castaña se para a su lado para sonreírle- y también a ti Matt, me salvaron la vida- lo mira a él.

-Vamos con los demás- ignoró completamente a la chica y se subió al lomo de su digimon.

-Suban- dijo Garurumon.

Mimi miró entristecida a su novio, aun después de haber estado en peligro seguía enojado, dio un suspiro y se subió tras Matt lo abrazó por la cintura para sujetarse mejor, Palmon hizo lo mismo, solo que ella se abrazó a la castaña.

Se reencontraron con los demás a pocos metros del lago, Mimi les pidió disculpas a todos y los demás calmaron su preocupación al ver que estaba sana y salva.

Se despidieron de sus respectivos digimons y volvieron a casa, cuando llegaron Mimi quería disculparse con Matt, o por lo menos aclarar las cosas, pero el chico no le dirigió siquiera la mirada y se encerró en su habitación.

Mimi decepcionada se fue a su habitación, no tardaron en aparecer sus amigas para saber el motivo de la pelea.

-Igual tiene razón al enojarse- excusa Kari ladeando sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Sora le contradice.

-Sí, porque supuestamente Mimi iba a dejar de lado todo su pasado, y Michael era parte de ese pasado, ¿recuerdas?, el chico fue muy canalla al hacerle, ya sabes…- explicó Kari.

-Pero si Mimi quiere darle otra oportunidad está en su derecho, sabes cómo es nuestra amiga, corazón de abuelita, si ella quiere perdonar a Michael, pues que lo haga, y Matt no debe porque impedírselo- frunció el ceño la pelirroja.

-Claro que puede porque…

Mientras las dos chicas discutían sobre quien tenía la razón, Mimi estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando el estrellado cielo, suspirando cada dos segundos y evitando que las lágrimas cayeran, tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta, su vista estaba nublada, y escuchar a las chicas discutir no la hacía sentirse mejor.

-¡Yo tengo la razón y punto!- se cruza de brazos la castaña menor desviando su vista hacia Mimi.

-No, no la tienes te digo que…

-¡Sora!- le interrumpe Kari apuntando a Mimi- solo estamos empeorando las cosas.

-Es verdad- ambas se acercan a la castaña- lo sentimos mucho amiga- Sora dice apenada.

-Mimi, no estés triste, Matt te ama, te perdonará y serán felices nuevamente- Kari trata de subirle el ánimo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya verás que estará tocando la puerta en unos minutos- apoya Sora.

Mimi sonríe triste negando con su cabeza, las chicas la abrazan y lo que estuvo evitando todo ese rato pasó, las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro sin detenerse y se abrazó a sus amigas con fuerza mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Sh, sh, sh, tranquila- le acariciaba la cabeza Sora.

-Mimi, no llores, o me harás llorar a mi- Kari deprimida le dijo evitando las lagrimas.

La castaña se separó de sus amigas, dio un largo y entrecortado suspiro, se secó las lágrimas que aun salían y se acostó en su cama abrazando un cojín.

No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que les contó lo sucedido a las chicas, no quería hablar tampoco, estaba muy triste para hacerlo, y en ese momento solo quería estar sola.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?- le pelirroja entendió a Mimi aun sin haber abierto la boca.

La ojimiel asintió y ambas chicas salieron, no sin antes decirle más palabras de aliento, apenas cerraron la puerta, la castaña tomó el cojín que tenía en sus manos y se lo puso en la cara y comenzó su llanto nuevamente, nunca hubiera pensado que una pequeña pelea con su novio le iba a ser sentirse tan mal.

Las chicas se fueron a la habitación de sus respectivos novios y le explicaron lo sucedido entre Mimi y Matt, y como ahora se sentía la castaña.

-¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a Matt?- sugirió Tai luego de que su novia le terminara de relatar lo sucedido.

-Tai- refunfuñó Sora.

-Podría funcionar para que entre en razón, o al menos que le dé la cara a Mimi, todos vimos cuando llegamos como la ignoró y le cerró la puerta en la cara hace un rato.

-Aun así con golpes no solucionarás las cosas, amor- suspiró la pelirroja triste.

En la habitación de TK.

-Mi hermano es muy extraño a veces- dijo el rubio negando con su cabeza.

-Tú eres el único que lo entiende podrías hablar con él- le propuso Kari.

-Sí, y entiendo que quiere estar solo, será mejor mañana hablar con el ahora no creo que sea el momento- explicó TK.

-Bueno- suspiró la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desayunaban y como era de esperarse para sus amigos, Matt y Mimi no aparecieron.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no bajan Mimi y Matt?- preguntó extrañado Joe.

-Quien sabe- se encogió de hombros Tai, no queriendo explicar toda la historia.

-A propósito, ¿Dónde fueron ayer? Desaparecieron de la nada- el peliazul volvió a preguntar.

Los cuatro abrieron sus ojos mirándose entre ellos, ¿Cómo le dirían que lo olvidaron en casa mientras ellos se fueron al Digimundo?

-Este…-dijo Kari nerviosa.

-Fuimos a…- TK se le unió.

-Desaparecimos porque…-siguió Sora.

-Me pasan la mantequilla- Tai quiso desviar el tema.

-Solo díganle la verdad- sugirió Izzy- igual se enterara cuando vallan de nuevo.

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué hicieron?- Joe se intranquilizó.

-Los chicos aquí presentes- el pelirrojo señaló a los cuatro- fueron al Digimundo, sin ti, porque te olvidaron- dijo muy calmado.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Joe- ¡¿Por qué siempre me olvidan? ¿Y a ti también te olvidaron Izzy?

-Nop, yo iba a ir, pero recordé que tenía un compromiso- ladeó sus labios.

-Lo sentimos mucho Joe- se disculpó Sora.

-Sí, no fue nuestra intención- Kari se unió a las disculpas.

-Para la próxima prometemos llevarte si o si- TK dijo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor Gomamon aun se acordaba de ti- Tai comentó sonriente, recibiendo una mirada molesta de los demás- ¿Qué?

-Gomamon- suspiró Joe- espero que para la próxima me lleven.

-Por supuesto- contestó Kari y los demás asintieron.

Mimi apenas pudo dormir anoche al igual que Matt, ambos no querían salir de la habitación para encontrarse, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ninguno saldría de la habitación ese día.

Las chicas le llevaron comida a la castaña y los chicos al rubio, TK intentó hablar con su hermano pero este se lo impidió quería estar solo y no deseaba escuchar los tormentosos consejos de TK ya que eso siempre lo hacía sentirme miserable.

Mimi tampoco dejó que las chicas hablaran con ella, también quería estar sola sin escuchar nada que la hiciera sentirse más culpable.

Ambos quería pensar por ellos mismo en lo mejor para hacer, no quería escuchar consejos que los podrían dejar con la duda o mas confundidos que antes.

Luego de mucho calentarse la cabeza todo el día pensando y pensando sin parar, ambos se decidieron, hablarían para aclarar las cosas.

Ya era de noche Mimi salió de su habitación y se paró frente a la puerta de su novio, dio un largo suspiro antes de tocar, levanto su mano para hacerlo cuando la puerta se abre, Matt quedo igual de sorprendido que ella.

El chico se hizo a un lado y le dijo.

-Pasa.

Mimi entró, el rubio cerró la puerta y en silencio ambos se sentaron en un sillón de la habitación, mirándose fijamente a los ojos comenzarían a hablar.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola! U.u otra vez dejé para última hora el fic, terminándolo apurada lo sientoooo D: es que esta semana ha sido del asco! Partiendo con que me quemé la mano con agua hirviendo y terminando la semana con la cancelación del concierto de Drake Bell u.u estaba tan emocionada :(**

**En fin! Que capitulo tan raro xD y corto lo siento :(, Mimi se perdió la salvó Matt y aun siguen peleados, que pasará ahora en la conversación que tendrán? :o**

**Gracias a todos los reviews empecé a contestarles :) **

**También gracias por darme animo al seguir escribiendo y para darme inspiración :D los quiieroo! **

**Faty Takenouchii, Anxelin, .Tachikawa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, 0-aThErY-0, Rolling Girl, wca-camilo, Lizzie, Princesa De Rosa, shunyu-lanig, Roxa-XIII.**

**Nos vemos! **


	26. Bajo la luna y las estrellas

**Capítulo 26: Bajo la luna y las estrellas**

Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose fijamente, pensando en cómo podrían comenzar para disculparse, Mimi suspiró y decidió ella empezar.

-Matt- baja la mirada un poco apenada- perdóname por favor, no pensé que te molestaría tanto lo que te dije de Michael, luego de mucho pensarlo, tal vez tengas razón y no debería volver a saber de él- levanta su vista y lo mira arrepentida- pero te pido por favor que no te enojes conmigo.

El rubio miraba atentamente a la chica como también la escuchaba de la misma forma, al momento que ella termino de hablar no pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras de Gabumon, que habían estado resonando es su cabeza prácticamente todo el tiempo.

_-Si la amas, debes apoyarla en todo lo que haga, Matt, no soy un experto en estas cosas, ni mucho menos se de esto, pero por lo poco que eh aprendido, es que cuando amas a alguien debes apoyarla y acompañarla, no importa si su decisión sea absurda o dura para ti, debes entender a Mimi…_

En parte era cierto, debía apoyarla aunque le pareciera absurdo o duro para él.

-Mimi- comenzó el chico- no debes pedirme disculpas, yo te las debo a ti, me comporté como un idiota, yo no tengo el derecho para impedirte hablar con Michael, prometo apoyarte de ahora en adelante, apoyar cualquier decisión que tomes, discúlpame por haber sido un tonto- le toma las manos mirándola triste.

Mimi dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

-Por supuesto que te perdono.

-Gracias- le sonrió de vuelta- y puedes hablar con Michael cuando quieras, lo entenderé no te preocupes- le animó tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

-Dejemos a Michael de lado un rato- ríe la castaña- no sabes lo triste que estuve toda la noche y todo el día de hoy, nunca pensé que nuestra primera pelea como novios me iba a afectar tanto, lloré como una magdalena toda la noche- admitió la chica divertida.

-Nuestra primera pelea- repitió él melancólico- yo también estuve triste, más de lo que imaginas, pero Mimi no debiste derramar lágrimas por mí, es mas nunca debes llorar por un hombre, ¿Qué no escuchas a las chicas decir eso?- trató de bromear.

-Todo el tiempo- roda los ojos divertida- pero ya me conoces, soy llorona por naturaleza- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes- apropósito, gracias nuevamente por salvarme ayer de Monochromon.

-No sabes lo preocupado y asustado que estaba- admitió el rubio.

-¿De verdad? Pero si te mostraste muy indiferente, como si no te importara – indagó con una ceja en alto.

-Es que soy un buen actor- alardeó bromeando- no, pero hablando en serio, si lo estaba Mimi, solo que cuando estoy sentido actúo como un tarado.

-No te sigas insultando, amor- Mimi lo abraza por la cintura mirándose aun a los ojos- eres un rubio de ojos azules perfecto para mi, y me gusta tal y como eres- le comenta alegre.

-La única perfecta aquí- dice el mientras la tomaba por la cintura- eres tú – le besa la frente para después bajar a sus labios y besarla.

Comenzó como un beso cualquiera lento y dulce, de a poco fue aumentando a la vez que lo profundizaban, Matt recostó a Mimi en el sillón, sus respiraciones habían cambiado a una más agitada, el rubio posó su mano en uno de los muslos de la chica donde fue subiendo hasta terminar debajo de la blusa de ella.

-Matt…- trató de separarse la chica- detente, por favor.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- se disculpó el chico muy sonrojado- no quise incomodarte- volvieron a la posición de antes solo que ahora la castaña se había alejado un poco.

-Está bien- murmuró apenas la chica también ruborizada- bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dice parándose rápidamente- buenas noches- le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla y sale casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Idiota- se dijo a sí mismo el ojiazul tirándose de espaldas en el sillón.

Al otro día, antes de almorzar cuando preparaban las cosas de la comida…

-Chicos- aparece Izzy llamando la atención de todos que estaban entre el comedor y la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kari intrigada acercándose a el junto con los demás.

-Les quiero presentar a Nanami- el pelirrojo se hace a un lado y deja pasar a una hermosa chica pelinegra de ojos verdes- ella es mi novia- la presentó un poco ruborizado.

-¡¿Tu novia?- las tres chicas emocionadas saltaron con los ojos brillantes.

-Mucho gusto- dice un poco apenada la pelinegra.

-¡Es tan linda!- dice Mimi acercándose a ella.

-¡Y simpática!- se le une Sora.

-¡Que hermosos ojos tienes!- Kari también aportó.

Luego de muchos halagos por parte de las chicas hacia la nueva novia de Izzy y después de presentarse con todos, la invitaron a almorzar, las chicas se llevaron a Nanami al comedor, y los chicos se quedaron en la sala.

-Excelente elección Izzy, es muy bonita- lo felicita TK.

-Sí, y parece que las chicas se llevarán muy bien con ella- acota Matt.

-Gracias- dice suspirando contento el pelirrojo.

-Ahora el único solterón de la casa aquí, es Joe- dice Tai bromeando y dándole leves codazos al peliazul.

-Que dices si yo ya me casé- habla Joe muy serio, haciendo que los otros abrieran sus ojos como platos creyéndosela.

-¿Qu…qué?- logra pronunciar Tai mirando a su amigo que aun mantenía su mirada seria, aguantó unos segundos más hasta que explotó en una carcajada.

-Jajaja, hubieran visto sus caras, se la tragaron por completo- reía muy animado Joe y los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Igual no te creí, porque el día de tu boda, hubieras llegado borracho y cantando una canción amor, pero como nunca te eh visto así, entonces nunca te casaste- Tai se cruza de brazos.

-Lo que tu digas Tai- roda los ojos Joe- vamos a almorzar- propone y todos caminan al comedor.

El resto de la tarde cada pareja hizo lo suyo, Izzy y su nueva novia fueron al cine, TK y Kari salieron de compras, Matt y Mimi cantaban con un juego de karaoke, bueno más bien solo Mimi cantaba y por ultimo Tai y Sora platicaban en el árbol, más conocido como "el club de Tai", Joe era el único que pasaría su tarde haciendo lo que más le gusta, estudiar.

-Sora- suspira el chico mientras su novia estaba apoyada en su hombro observando la hermosa vista que podían apreciar desde ese árbol.

-Dime- dice casi en un susurro la pelirroja.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto y yo a ti- la chica se separa para mirarlo confundida a los ojos- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Te lo digo porque…- baja la mirada- tengo una enfermedad terminal y me quedan dos días de vida- mantiene su mirada baja.

-¡Ay no seas estúpido!- la chica le da un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Jajaja- comienza a reír el chico- era broma, era broma, no me maltrates.

-¿Cómo es que se te pueden ocurrir tantas estupideces en la cabeza?- Sora pregunta sarcástica.

-¿No has visto mi cabello? Hay mucho espacio en mi cabecita- vuelve a reír el chico y su novia suspiras rodando los ojos- ya, ya, lo siento- la abraza por los hombros- solo te lo decía porque quería recordártelo y además tenía ganas de pronunciarla también, _te amo_ ¿ves que bonito suena?

-¿Te fumaste algo?- indaga frunciendo el ceño- actúas muy raro.

-Déjame ser- sonríe con los ojos cerrados dándole un beso en la cabeza a Sora y luego suspira mirando la ciudad- siempre vemos la ciudad desde este ángulo, me gustaría ir a un mirador y verla desde lo más alto.

-Tai, ya estamos lo suficientemente alto para verla.

-¡Ya se!, ¿Por qué no vamos en la noche a un mirador?- ignora a la chica para proponerle salir.

-De acuerdo- se encoje de hombros la pelirroja.

**0o0o0o0**

-**¡**_**Ésta noche es para amar, todo listo está, y las estrellas resplandecerán, romance irradiaran!**__- _Mimi cantaba con mucha pasión mirando a Matt como si se la estuviera dedicando- ¡Vamos Matt canta conmigo!- la chica animó al rubio-_**Yo si quiero decirte...**_

-Olvídalo, no voy a cantar, ya te lo dije- el chico se negó riendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mimi había comprado un DVD de karaoke, estaba muy emocionada por probarlo, cuando se lo dijo a Matt el chico también se emocionó un poco, ya que la castaña hablaba maravillas de ese DVD, cuando estaban preparándose para cantar al chico se le ocurrió preguntar qué tipo de canciones traía el CD, la chica le enseño la caja y al rubio se le quitaron todas las ganas de cantar con ella.

-_**Mas como explicar, la verdad de mi pasado jamás, te puede alejar**_- Mimi le seguía cantando al chico que estaba de brazos cruzados, se detiene y le pone pausa al reproductor- vamos canta conmigo, amor- trata de convencerlo.

-Te dije que no cantaría las canciones de Disney- encarna una ceja divertido- no va con mi imagen.

-Nadie te está viendo- le toma las manos.

-Pero si escuchando- la atrae hacia él.

-No entiendo como no te pueden gustar las canciones de Disney- la chica se separa de él para tomar la caja donde salía una imagen con muchos personajes conocidos y decía "_Éxitos de Disney, versión karaoke"_- ¡son un clásico!- le enseña la caja- ¿Qué no tuviste infancia?

-Si la tuve, en mi infancia andaba solo, en un mundo extraño con otros niños peleando con peligrosas y extrañas criaturas llamadas Digimons, exponiendo mi vida con un líder extremadamente lunático, si sabes a lo que me refiero- ríe por su comentario y la chica sonríe rodando los ojos.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres cantar conmigo, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunta apagando el DVD y sentándose al lado del rubio que se encontraba sentado en la cama de Mimi.

-Descansar- la abraza por los hombros y cierra los ojos.

-¿Descansar de qué? si no has hecho nada- reprocha la castaña-no te pongas tan flojo como Tai deberi...

Es callada por un beso que le da Matt.

-No me compares con el chiflado- bromea el rubio.

-Y tu no me calles con besos, cuando haces eso yo…- es interrumpida nuevamente con otro beso- ¡oye! Te estoy dici…- otro beso- ¡escucha…- la besa- ¡Matt!- el rubio iba nuevamente por su labios pero la chica le pone una mano en la boca- basta - se pone seria y quita su mano.

-Lo siento- se disculpa un poco confundido por la reacción de la castaña-¿Qué te pasa?

-Quieres que nuestra relación pase a otro nivel ¿verdad?- le dice sin rodeos- ayer casi…

-Mimi- interrumpe el chico sonrojado- perdona lo que paso ayer, saliste tan rápido de mi habitación que no tuve tiempo ni de explicarte, fue un impulso, no volverá a pasar, sé que no quieres hacerlo, y respeto tu decisión, de verdad. Prometo no volver a sobrepasarme, y esperaré lo que sea necesario cuando estés lista- sinceramente le confiesa el rubio mirándola a los ojos en todo momento.

-Te amo ¿lo sabías?- dice Mimi y el chico le sonríe asintiendo- eres un gran chico Matt, ¿Por qué no llegaste antes a mi vida?- pregunta más para ella en un tono nostálgico.

-Porque estaba ciego, porque no me daba cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tenía en frente, porque estaba ocupado aislándome de los demás cuando…

-Shh- Mimi pone un dedo en sus labios- la mejor respuesta es que llegaste en el momento indicado- le sonríe besando sus labios.

**0o0o0o0**

-Sora, ¿Por qué demoras tanto?- exclama Tai aburrido, tirado en la cama de la chica, mientras ella estaba maquillándose.

-Me estoy arreglando- le grita desde el baño.

-¿Para qué? Si vamos a un mirador, donde estará oscuro y nadie te verá.

-Ya, ya, estoy lista- sale Sora poniéndose aros.

-Te ves linda, pero insisto, nadie te verá- dijo Tai.

-Lo sé, es que presiento que algo pasará esta noche y para eso quiero estar linda- comenta bajando la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-Tú y tus intenciones femeninas- dice el castaño rodando los ojos.

-Intuiciones- corrige riendo la pelirroja.

-Es igual -toma su mano- ya vamos.

Salen de la habitación y bajan las escaleras, se encuentran con Kari y TK que venían llegando, se despiden y se van en el auto de Matt, el castaño le había sacado las llaves sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Debiste haberle avisado a Matt que te llevarías su auto- reprocha Sora mirando de reojo a su novio que conducía- si se llega a dar cuenta que el auto no está pondrá un grito en el cielo, ¿Por qué no vinimos en el tuyo?

-¿Y gastar mi gasolina?- levanta un ceja- Tranquila, no se dará cuenta, es más, con suerte recuerda que tiene auto- admite el castaño- no te preocupes por eso, no creo que se enoje. Este es un buen lugar.

El chico se estaciona en un lugar muy apartado de la calle, donde las únicas personas que se encontraban ahí eran ellos. Bajaron del auto apoyándose en él y contemplar la enorme ciudad de Odaiba, muy juntos y abrazados.

**0o0o0o0**

-Matt, ¿quieres ir al campo?

-¿Eh?- pregunta el rubio extrañado por la pregunta- ¿te refieres a un día de campo?

-No, al campo- explica la castaña- tengo una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, es muy grande y linda, podríamos ir por el fin de semana.

-Mmm…- lo piensa el chico- sería lindo, pero los chicos no creo que puedan, Joe está en época de exámenes, Izzy debe hacer sus reportes, TK tiene…

-No me estas entendiendo- lo interrumpe ella- me refiero irnos los dos solos, sin los chicos.

-Oh, ya veo- frunce el ceño.

-Parece que no te gusto la idea- deduce ella por la cara del ojiazul.

-No, nada de eso, me encanta la idea, si quiero ir, es solo que, ¿los dos solos?- indaga extrañado y levemente ruborizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes quedarte una noche solo conmigo? ¿Piensas que te mataré y luego te descuartizaré para cocerte en una cacerola y comerte con un poco de aceite de oliva y sal?- inquiere ella poniendo una diabólica expresión.

-¿Qué rayos estás viendo en las noches?- levanta una ceja- como sea, vamos a tu casa de campo- decide el rubio sonriendo.

-¡Sí!- lo abraza.

-Por casualidad…- indaga el rubio- ¿tienes casas para vacacionar por todos lados?

-Si te digo que si ¿me creerás loca?

-Es probable.

-Entonces no- ríe ella- ya conoces a mis padres, les encantan las vacaciones y mi papá manda a construir casas por todos lados- le explica la ojimiel.

-Ya veo- musita suspirando.

-¡Algún día podríamos ir a mi casa de Hawaii!- le propone emocionada y Matt la mira un poco asustado- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que en Japón solamente tenía casas?

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Kari! ¡Karicita! ¡Kariota! – TK llama a su novia entrando a la habitación de ella.

-TK, Tkeicito, emmm… no se me ocurre otro- responde la chica con su Notebook entre sus piernas- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces?- llega acostándose a su lado.

-Estudio- responde escribiendo en el teclado.

-Estoy aburrido, hagamos algo entretenido.

-¿Qué parte de estudio, no entendiste?

-Podríamos jugar con la alfombra de baile de Mimi- propone ignorando a la castaña.

-TK.

-O mejor juguemos Wii- vuelve a interrumpirla.

-Oye.

-Ya se, vamos a…- no termina de hablar porque Kari le puso una mano en la boca.

-Estoy estudiando, mañana tengo un tremendo examen y lo había olvidado por completo, ya salimos todo el día, ¿Por qué no vas a hacer algo tu solito? – le habla un poco estresada.

-Está bien, perdón- se levanta de la cama para mirarla triste y se comienza a marchar.

-TK- llama su atención y el chico voltea a verla- prometo mañana, al salir de mi examen, complacerte en todo lo que quieras- le sonríe.

-¿En todo?- inquiere con dobles intenciones.

-Tú no cambias- ríe y responde- si eso te hace feliz, entonces que sea en todo.

-Pues entonces ponte a estudiar- da un saltito de emoción- te amo- le tira un beso y sale de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿No es hermoso?- Pregunta Tai hipnotizado en todas las luces de la ciudad.

-Ajá- responde Sora apoyada en su hombro.

-La vista desde mi club es genial, pero desde aquí…es maravillosa- admite aun mas cautivado- se siente tan bien observarla, como que una paz invade mi cuerpo, mi mente se distrae- suspira- bueno…tu me entiendes- la atrae más hacia él.

-Amo esta faceta tuya- dice la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos- cuando eres así de sensible y pacífico, cada vez que te pones de esa manera, me enamoras más- le confiesa con una brillante mirada.

-Que linda, yo a diferencia tuya me enamoro todo los días más y más de ti, ya sea cuando estas enojada, cuando estas contenta, cuando estas triste, incluso cuando estas callada- besa su frente- te amo y espero estar contigo por toda una eternidad- Sora le sonríe y asiente, Tai busca sus labios y los besa.

A medida que el beso fue aumentando, las caricias no tardaron en aparecer, Tai pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica, mientras que Sora enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

La luna estaba presente esa noche al igual que las estrellas en el despejado cielo de Odaiba, el viento soplaba con calma entre los cuerpos de los dos chicos.

Tai fijó su vista en Sora, esta hizo lo mismo, estuvieron varios segundos observándose como si se hablaran con la mirada, el castaño puso una expresión de interrogación en su cara y la pelirroja entendiéndolo asintió, al captar el castaño tomó la mano de la chica y se adentraron al amplio auto de Matt, en los asientos traseros se acomodaron para continuar con las caricias y los besos.

El chico encima de la pelirroja, la recostó entre los asientos para una mejor comodidad, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de ella, subía hasta sus caderas y bajaba nuevamente, por otro lado Sora tomando la iniciativa comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él, con sus inexpertas manos y algo nerviosa logró quitársela por completo, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver la picara cara que su novio le profesaba.

El chico atrapó sus labios nuevamente y fue bajando sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica, Sora involuntariamente daba pequeños suspiros a la vez que su respiración se agitaba. Tai posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica y subió pasando debajo de la camisa de ella y al mismo tiempo se la iba subiendo de a poco, una vez de habérsela sacado, el castaño continuó, sus labios bajaron hasta los pechos de ellas, los besó por encima de la tela del sujetador, la chica con sus ojos cerrados acariciaba la desnuda espalda de él, Tai pasó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella hasta llegara al broche del sujetador de un solo movimiento se los sacó.

Ambos con sus torsos completamente desnudos se contemplaron por un momento a los ojos, el castaño acortó la distancia y se apoderó de sus labios, besándola realmente apasionado, su mano se adueñó de uno de los pechos de Sora, y con la otra le desabrochó el botón de su pantalón.

Una vez que los dos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos, Tai la observó por unos instantes y al mismo tiempo Sora tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su cara mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a los ojos del chico, este al darse cuenta de los nervios de su novia, la tomó de la cara y le susurró.

-Eres hermosa, amor, te amo demasiado y después de esta noche, juro que jamás te dejaré ir de mi vida - besó sus labios y acarició su suave espalda.

Tai entre abrió las piernas de su novia y poniendo su miembro en la entrada, la miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta de ella, la chica suspiró y asintió para luego abrazarse a él, el castaño prosiguió y lentamente se introdujo en ella, topándose con una barrera, tuvo que hacer más presión rompiéndola, la chica no pudo evitar dar un quejido de dolor y pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Tai acariciaba su espalda.

-Tranquila- le murmuró mirándola a los ojos- no te haré daño- beso su frente a la vez que seguía dentro de ella, para que se acostumbrara al intruso.

A medida que el cuerpo de Sora de relajó, el chico comprendió que estaba lista para seguir, comenzó con un movimiento lento de caderas, la chica desprendía de su boca pequeños gemidos y jadeos, Tai fue aumentando sus movimientos a unos más rápido.

Ambos estaban experimentando sensaciones muy placenteras en ese momento, las manos de Tai sin control pasaban por cada rincón del suave y excitante cuerpo de la chica, esta por su lado enterraba las uñas en la espalda de él, los gemidos se hicieron más presentes, los dos estaban llegando el nivel máximo de excitación, hasta que un grito por parte de ambos y con sus músculos tensados, llegaron al clímax.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, Tai besó su frente a la vez que salía de ella, se desprendió a su lado y la abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te amo- le dijo en su oído.

-Yo mas- le respondió Sora, sin duda la chica no pudo haber pedido una mejor primera vez, bajo la luna y las estrellas.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Jeje ay pero que sonrojada estoy :$ es muy difícil escribir un lemon jaja no quedó perfecto lo sé, hice lo que pude, solo espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Como ven en el cap Matt y Mimi aparte de haberse arreglado también querían comenzar con un lemon! :o jeje pero la chica no le dio la pasada :( jajaj aunque se la dará en el futuro ya lo verán jaja.**

**Izzy tiene novia! Si le agregue una pareja al chico, ahora solo falta el solterón de Joe pero será más adelante, como sea no creo que centralice mas sobre las parejas de esos dos, ya que en esta historia las parejas principales son el Mimato, el Taiora y el Takari.**

**Mimi y Matt se van todo un fin de semana solos al campo, puede que pase….bueno lo que tenga que pasar xD jajaj**

**Y Kari complacerá en todo a su rubio, que creen que le pedirá?**

**Ayayai y ese lemon, Sora y Tai por fin consumieron su amor, en un auto ._. en el de Matt ._. xD si supiera el rubio jajaj**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Gracias a todos sus revieeeeeeews!**

**Camilo Brakmariano Ishikawa, Princesa De Rosa, Anxelin, johita0310, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Faty Takenouchii, Rolling Girl, Ichigo Hideyasu, krayteona, Roxa-XIII.**

**Llegue a los 300 reviews! MUCHAS GRACIAS! ES COMO UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD! *V* graaaaaaaaacias! Los amo!**

**Es emocionante ver con sus reviews que les guste mi historia de verdad espero poder seguir contando con ellos! :'D**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: la canción que cantaba Mimi en el capítulo se llama **_**"Esta noche es para amar"**_** del Rey León :)**


	27. Castigo

**Capítulo 27: Castigo.**

-¿Dos meses?- exclamó Izzy sorprendido- eso es demasiado, pero ¿Por qué avisas a última hora que te irás, Joe?

-Porque no se me había dado la oportunidad, pero no te preocupes, ni notaran que no estoy- admite sonriendo triste- nunca lo notan.

La universidad de Joe habían mandado al chico a Kyoto para hacer la práctica de medicina, le habían avisado hace varios días y no se atrevió decirle a los chicos, ahora era su última noche en casa y al único que le dijo fue a Izzy.

-No digas eso, Joe- le subió el ánimo el pelirrojo- sabes que los chicos te estiman mucho- pone una mano en su hombro- ¿le dirás a ellos?

-Ahora pretendía hacerlo- asiente el de lentes- ayúdame a reunirlos en la sala.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Por qué vas tan callada?- pregunta Tai una vez que ya iban de vuelta a casa.

-Pienso- le contesta la pelirroja ruborizada mirando hacia afuera, en cierta parte agradecía que estuviera oscuro, así no se notaba lo sonrojada que aun se estaba.

-¿En qué?- la mira de reojo mientras manejaba.

-¿Es enserio?- indaga un poco sarcástica- como que la respuesta es obvio Tai- baja la mirada sintiendo su cara más ardiente.

Tai da una risita y niega con la cabeza, con la mano que tenia desocupada acaricia la de Sora, le tira un beso y le susurra un _te amo, _la pelirroja sonríe de lado respondiéndole igual_._

Al llegar a la casa y al dejar el auto de Matt tal cual como estaba estacionado anteriormente, entraron sigilosamente, por la hora pensaron que todos estaban dormidos, pero al entrar fue todo lo contrario, los chicos estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones, con un semblante algo preocupados.

-¿Quién se murió?- preguntó Tai apareciendo.

-Al fin llegan, los estábamos esperando- habla Izzy mirándolos serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sora llega al lado de los chicos.

-¡Lo siento, no quise hacerlo!- grita Tai confundiendo a todos- perdóname Matt por llevarme tu auto sin avisarte- se confiesa el castaño mostrando las llaves del vehículo- pero por favor ¡no me echen de la casa!

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- habló el chico con una ceja en alto algo indignado.

-Un momento, ¿no es por eso que todos están así de serios?- exclamó el castaño alarmado.

-No, de hecho debo decirles algo, y estábamos esperando que aparecieran- explica Joe.

- En ese caso, toma Ishida- le tira las llaves- lo tomé prestado un rato, espero que no te moleste Mattie- lo molesta con una voz empalagosa.

-Vuelves a sacar mi auto sin permiso y este Mattie te dará un fuerte golpe, ya sabes dónde- lo amenazó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado. Tai involuntariamente se sentó de piernas cruzadas protegiendo sus partes en silencio.

-¿Qué nos quieres decir, Joe?- habló Kari luego del silencio que se produjo entre todos viendo al castaño.

-Mañana me voy a Kyoto, por dos meses- les cuenta.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron todos sus amigos menos Izzy.

-¿Y a que vas?- preguntó sorprendida Mimi.

-La universidad me mandó para que hiciera la práctica en un hospital de ahí.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? Te hubiéramos hecho una despedida o algo- dijo Kari algo triste.

-Joe dijo que daba lo mismo, si total ustedes nunca lo notan- lo delató el pelirrojo.

-Izzy- le reprocha molesto el peliazul.

-Eso no es cierto- protestó Mimi levantándose del sillón- Joe siempre te hemos tenido presente, si no te llevamos a la fiesta de la playa o al Digimundo fueron por las circunstancias del momento, pero no por eso no te notamos, y de verdad me duele que pienses así porque yo te quiero mucho y…-no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, las dejó salir al igual que las demás chicas, suspiró entrecortado y continuó- y me duele mucho que te vayas mañana, te voy a extrañar mucho- admitió la chica poniendo sus manos en la cara.

-Mimi…- musitó Joe consternado.

-Lo que dice Mimi es cierto, Joe, te queremos mucho y no pienses lo contrario- Sora se le acercó.

-Perdónanos si pensaste que te dejábamos de lado- se disculpa TK.

-Chicos yo…- el peliazul no se esperaba todas esas palabras, no sabía que decir.

-Te estimamos bastante, amigo, eres un ejemplo a seguir, te lo digo sinceramente- Matt le dijo mientras apoyaba a la castaña en su pecho que lloraba desconsolada.

-Sabes que te queremos mi superior- lo abraza por los hombros Tai.

-Vez Joe, te lo dije, los chicos te estiman mucho- le sonríe el pelirrojo.

-Yo…-los ojos del peliazul se cristalizaron, el no era un chico sensible que lloraba por cursilerías, pero en ese instante estaba realmente conmocionado al sentirse querido y apoyado por todos sus amigos- muchas gracias- logra pronunciar con un hilo de voz.

Mimi se separa de Matt y lo abraza, se le une Kari, Sora y los demás chicos formando un abrazo grupal.

A la mañana siguiente Joe ya no estaba en casa, su vuelo era a las seis de la mañana, en la noche ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos, estuvieron hasta muy tarde compartiendo con el chico aun sabiendo que en la mañana todos tenían deberes que cumplir.

-¡Llegaré tarde!- histérica gritaba Kari, mientras corría con un pan en su boca y a la vez poniéndose un zapato.

-Tranquila, amor, si llegarás- TK medio somnoliento apareció para entregarle una chaqueta.

-Tengo diez minutos para llegar a mi examen- dice mirando la hora- si me voy corriendo a la parada de autobús lograría llegar en…- calculaba mentalmente mientras se ponía la chaqueta- ¡No llegaría! ¡Arch! Y si me voy en un taxi…

-Yo te puedo llevar- Izzy con las llaves de su auto en mano le propuso- voy camino a mi universidad, puedo dejarte en la tuya, vamos.

-¡Gracias Izzy, eres mi héroe!- toma su bolso y mira a su novio que aun estaba en pijamas- adiós, deséame suerte- se acerca para besarlo.

-Suerte- la besa- acuérdate de tu promesa- le recordó el chico cuando la vio salir apurada.

-¿Quién gritaba como chimpancé en celo?- Mimi adormilada al igual que TK en pijamas, apareció por las escaleras.

-Kari- le responde el chico- tiene una manía en gritar así.

-Es una tonta, me despertó- da un pequeño bostezo- ¿ya desayunaste?

-No.

-Genial, ve a hacerte un desayuno y aprovechas de hacérmelo a mí también.

-¿Eh?- el rubio la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Jaja, era broma, vamos a preparar algo- se van a la cocina.

Luego de prepararse sus desayunos…

-¿Oye y tu no tenías clases?- indagó TK mientras comía un trozo de pan.

-No, bueno en verdad si pero no tenia ánimos de ir, estoy muy cansada- contestó la chica.

-Buenos días- aparece Sora con el pelo húmedo.

-Buenos días- le responden los dos.

-¿Aun están en pijamas? A esta hora deberían estar en pie- la pelirroja les dice negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Recién apareces- TK se defendió.

-Al menos estoy vestida- sonríe triunfal y el chico se encoge de hombros.

-Iré a dormir otro rato- el rubio se va.

Sora se puso a preparar su desayuno mientras tarareaba una melodiosa canción, Mimi la observaba intrigada, y se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- inquirió confundiendo mas a la castaña y da una pequeña risita suspirando- lo que pasa es que ayer…

-Buenos días- interrumpe Matt apareciendo.

-Hola amor mío- Mimi saluda a su novio y este se acerca a darle un corto beso.

-Buenos días Matt- suspira la pelirroja, agradeciendo que no alcanzó a terminar lo que le iba a contar a la ojimiel.

-¿Y qué paso ayer, Sora?- volvió al tema la castaña.

-Mejor luego te cuento, ahora iré a despertar a Tai- se excusa yéndose.

-Hey jovencita- Matt poniendo sus manos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño le dijo a su novia.

-Dígame mi caballero.

-¿Tu no tenías clases hoy?

-Pues sí, pero hay una buena razón por la que me quedé- se justifica acercándose a su novio para abrazarlo por la cintura- quería estar contigo- sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-No puedes estar faltando a clases por eso, Mimi- le reprocha el rubio- pasamos todos los días juntos, incluso vivimos juntos, solo te estás justificando porque eres floja, asique no te excuses conmigo.

-¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?- inquirió molesta soltándose del abrazo.

-No, solo me preocupo en que no pierdas clases.

-¿Y qué importa si voy o no? No es tu asunto- se cruza de brazos.

-No quiero pelear contigo, asique dejemos este tema hasta aquí, ya no fuiste y no podemos hacer nada- el chico se dio vuelta para tomar una taza y hacerse un café.

-Me dijiste floja, y eso ya es para comenzar una pelea.

-Mimi no seas infantil- roda los ojos.

-Infantil, ¿quieres comenzar otra?

Matt se da vuelta para mirarla, la vio con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella, tomó su cara con ambas manos y la chica frunciendo mas el ceño le dijo.

-¿Qué intentas hac…

El chico cortó la distancia y la besó, la castaña al principio puso resistencia y trató de alejarse, pero el rubio fue más fuerte que ella y la contuvo en sus brazos que ahora rodeaban su cintura, Mimi abrió su boca para protestarle al chico, y este no dudo en meter su lengua, a los segundos después la chica ya estaba correspondiendo el beso, era increíble cómo caía bajo los encantos del rubio.

-¿Por qué mejor no se van a una pieza?- Tai apareció con Sora interrumpiendo el apasionado beso- demuéstrense su amor en una cama, pero no una cocina, ¡por Dios!

-Tai- la pelirroja le da un codazo.

Los chicos se separan levemente sonrojados, se miran entre ellos y luego Mimi sale de ahí casi corriendo excusándose de que se iría a bañar, Matt todo sonrojado sólo les volteó la cara y continúo con su desayuno.

-Los jóvenes de ahora- niega con la cabeza el castaño.

Sora lo miró con una ceja en alto, con que moral decía eso, ¿quería que le recordara lo de ayer?, el demostró su amor en un auto, el castaño le guiñó un ojo y se fue a hacer lo suyo.

Al rato Matt va donde su novia, que se encontraba en su habitación, entró sin tocar, y la vio preparando una maleta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?- exclama sarcástica.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de que haces una maleta, ¿pero para qué?- respondió en un tono cansino.

-¿Cómo que para qué?, deberías saberlo, incluso tu también deberías estar haciendo la tuya, tontito- Mimi le dijo al chico y este se confundió mas, la castaña suspiró y aclaró- mañana nos vamos al campo ¿Qué se te olvidó?

-Ah, cierto, por un momento pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por haberte besado y ahora hacías tus maletas para irte por siempre de mi lado- utilizó un tono dramático mirando con un puchero a la chica.

-No estoy enojada, pero eso de andar dando besos sin mi autorización no te lo permitiré mas, eh Ishida- pone sus manos en la cintura.

-Igual me correspondiste- se acerca a ella seductoramente.

-Atrás- pone una mano en frente para que no avanzara más.

-¿Qué pasa?, se que te gustan mis besos- trata de abrazarla pero la chica se aleja de él- oh vamos Mimi.

-Ya aléjese jovencito, esto es un castigo por haberme besado mientras estaba enojada, quedé como la novia arrastrada que no se puede resistir a los encantos de un rubio cachondo.

-¿Rubio cachondo? ¿Sabes a lo que te estás refiriendo?- explotó en una carcajada y Mimi se sonrojó a más no poder, no debió haber utilizado ese término- no eres arrastrada, amor.

-Si lo soy, si no lo fuera no te hubiera correspondido ese beso, ¿y sabes qué?, de castigo, no me podrás besar de aquí hasta mañana a las mmm… hasta las nueve de la noche- decide cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con una malvada sonrisa.

-Pero eso es mas de veinticuatro horas, no es justo- reclama el ojiazul.

-Eso te pasa por hacerme quedar como una novia estúpida- frunce el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasa si no hago caso a este estúpido castigo?- la atrapa con sus brazos rodeando su cintura y acercándose a su cara.

-Si no haces caso, tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas- se aleja de él parándose sobre su cama- irían aumentando las horas, los días, sin besarme, y aparte tendría un palo para que no te acerques a mí, o le pido prestado a Tai el tacón- sonríe triunfal y el rubio da un bufido.

-A veces se te ocurren ideas tan tontas- admite cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, bien entonces- baja de su cama para extenderle la mano al rubio- no más besos hasta las nueve de la noche del día de mañana, ¿trato?

Matt la mira con una ceja en alto por unos segundos y extiende su mano.

-Trato- estrechan sus manos, el rubio tira de la mano de Mimi, cosa que quedaron pegados frente a frente, trata de robarle un beso pero la castaña fue más rápida y puso su mano en la boca del chico.

-¿Quieres que valla por el tacón?

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal- la cabizbaja castaña se acerca a TK que estaba sentado en los sillones de la sala- reprobé el examen- se sienta a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho- la consuela el rubio abrazándola por los hombros.

-Soy una tonta, debía haber estudiado, en vez de salir al centro comercial contigo-le reprocha frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces es mi culpa?- indaga sorprendido- si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste la que quería salir porque estaba aburrida, no me eches la culpa por haber reprobado.

-Tienes razón, perdón- suspira bajando la mirada- y ahora quieres que te complazca en todo, ¿no es así?- muy desanimada recuerda.

-Pues esa era la idea, pero por lo decaída que estas, no te exigiré nada- la abraza más hacia el- asique tranquila mi amor, no estoy tan desesperado tampoco- admite haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Gracias- besa la mejilla del chico y este le gira la cara para apoderarse de sus labios.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Se puede?

-Claro, pasa Mimi- la pelirroja asiente para que pase a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- llega a sentarse a su lado en la cama de la chica.

-Estaba leyendo- deja el libro que tenía en sus manos a un lado.

-Oye, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir en la mañana? Me dejaste muy intrigada- admite juntando sus manos y sonriéndole.

Sora ladea su cabeza dando una risita, cuando iba a comenzar a relatar lo que pasó, tocan la puerta. Aparece Kari, y no duda en unirse a la conversación y a escuchar las nuevas noticias.

La pelirroja les relata lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin lujos de detalles, obvio, sus dos amigas se sorprendieron y a la vez se alegraron por ella.

-Ahora ya no eres una puritana- bromea Mimi.

-Asique mi hermano se decidió al fin- da una risita nerviosa- es extraño saber que tu y mi hermano…

-Si- se sonroja la pelirroja- es raro…- admite nerviosa.

-¿Y qué tal lo hace?- pregunta Mimi sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Mimi!- exclaman ambas chicas sonrojadas.

-No quiero saber como es mi hermano haciendo eso- desvía la mirada la castaña menor.

-Y yo no quiero dar detalles tampoco- Sora frunce el ceño sonrojándose más.

-Ay pero que exageradas- la ojimiel roda sus ojos divertida.

-¿Nos responderías tú como lo haces con Matt?- inquirió Kari alzando una ceja.

-Tal vez lo haría, pero como no ha pasado nada entre nosotros- le responde cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Sora sorprendida- como se besaban hoy en la mañana, pareciera que han llegado más lejos que eso- admitió con una sonrisa de cómplice.

-Pues no, no hemos llegado más lejos que eso- aclara la castaña bajando la mirada- no puedo después de todo lo que pasó, es inevitable de que lleguen todos los recuerdos.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti- Kari le pone una mano en su hombro- ¿pero es lo que te repetimos siempre?

-Debo dejar el pasado atrás- pronuncia en un tono cansado- lo sé y lo hago créanme, ya lo eh superado todo, bueno casi todo.

-No puedes seguir así Mimi, ¿no te has puesto a pensar cómo se siente Matt?- inquiere Sora.

-¿Cómo se siente?- repite confundida- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Lo que Sora quiere decir, es que si te sigues atormentando con tu pasado, Matt se va a cansar, ya no sabría que mas hacer por ti si tu no pones de tu parte, podría hasta dejarte, por muy duro que suene- Kari explicó.

-A eso quería llegar- dice la pelirroja- Matt no va a estar ahí por siempre Mimi, la cosa es simple, o logras superar absolutamente todo o te atormentas por el resto de tu vida.

-El no va a dejarme- asegura la castaña- y por favor dejen de ser tan duras que me harán llorar- cierra sus ojos suspirando.

-No estamos siendo duras, estamos siendo sinceras- Kari la abraza.

-Entonces dejen de ser tan sinceras conmigo.

-Pero Mimi si no lo hacemos, ¿quién te abrirá lo ojos?- Sora se acerca a ella sonriéndole triste.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema- propone Mimi abanicándose los ojos.

Al otro día Mimi y Matt se van temprano al campo, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta Matt a la castaña, mientras manejaba por la carretera.

-Nada- le responde mirando por la ventana en un tono algo desanimado.

-Si claro, nada- repite irónico el chico mirándola de reojo- has estado suspirando todo el camino y estas demasiado callada, tú no eres así, algo te pasa Mimi.

-Solo tengo sueño- le miente al chico.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? Es obvio que me estas mintiendo.

-Deja de insistir Matt, por favor- pone una mano en sus ojos cansada de hablar del tema- si no te quiero responder es por algo, asique detente- le habla en un tono molesto.

-Está bien, no te enojes tampoco- le dice secamente.

La castaña se acomoda en el asiento y cierra sus ojos, pretendía dormir el resto del camino para evitar las preguntas de Matt.

La noche anterior sus amigas la habían dejado bastante pensativa, casi no pudo dormir por eso, en sólo pensar que Matt podría dejarla por sus problemas del pasado, la dejaba bastante mal. No se imaginaba una vida sin él, el chico ya era parte de ella y si algún día llegaran a separarse sufriría tanto que llegaría a hacer lo peor.

Ahora sí que estaba dispuesta a dejar todo, absolutamente todo atrás, basta de estarse atormentando por cosas que pasaron hace dos largos años, casi tres ya, desde ahora en adelante Mimi Tachikawa no volverá a mencionar su pasado ni a pensar en el, comenzaría de nuevo, desde ahora…

-Llegamos- el rubio mueve levemente a la castaña que se había quedado dormida.

-Hmm…- abre con dificultad sus ojos- ¿tan rápido?

-Sí, bajaré las cosas, por mientras ve a abrir las puertas- el chico cortante se baja del auto.

Luego de acomodar todo, Mimi le enseña la casa al serio rubio, cuando llegaron al enorme jardín, la chica se anima a aclarar las cosas.

-Oye Matt- se sentaron en unas hamacas- discúlpame por haberme comportado como una tonta.

-Está bien, yo solo quería saber que te pasaba, me preocupaba tu actitud- admite el rubio nostálgico.

-Lo que pasa es que en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto, pero si quieres te puedo explicar- le da una forzada sonrisa.

-Solo si quieres decírmelo, no te quiero obligar a hacerlo- toma su mano.

-Te diré de todas formas- da un suspiro- pasa que ayer las chicas me hicieron ver o darme cuenta que si yo seguía acongojándome con mi pasado, tu…- lo mira a los ojos- te aburrirías de mí y me dejarías, por eso estaba tan rara esta mañana en solo pensar separarme de ti ya me deja mal yo...

-Hey- le interrumpe el ojiazul- te lo eh dicho miles de veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca te dejaré Mimi, se que estas superando todo, me eh dado cuenta, créeme que aunque pasen cien años más y tu sigas angustiándote por todo lo que te pasó, yo aun estaré a tu lado apoyándote, amándote hasta el final, porque te di mi palabra y yo siempre cumplo, lo sabes porque me conoces bien- le dice sinceramente mirándola a los ojos en todo momento- no siempre debes creerle a las chicas, no siempre tienen la razón- aclara sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias- lo abraza- eh hecho una promesa conmigo misma- le comenta sonriendo.

-¿Una promesa?

-Si- asiente ella mirándolo a los ojos- desde ahora en adelante, no volveré a hablar de mi pasado, ni pensaré en el, ahora sí que si, no me atormentaré mas, lo prometo.

-Me parece perfecto- asiente sonriendo el ojiazul- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-Gracias, amor- lo abraza con fuerzas- te amo.

-Yo más- toma su cara para besarla.

-¡Hey!- desvía su cara- ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

-Corrección, que hay de TU trato, vamos Mimi ¿sabes lo tormentoso que es no poder sentir tus labios?- le confiesa afligido.

-Pues en seis horas más, vas a poder probarlos- lo provoca extendiendo sus labios.

-Eres mala- sonríe entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto, tu casa es muy linda, aparte de enorme.

-Qué bueno que te guste, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? Podemos ir a las vertientes, hay una enorme y hermosa cascada- le propuso levantándose y extendiéndole su mano.

-De acuerdo- toma su mano.

-Ok, vamos- lo empieza a guiar.

-Oye pero, ¿no iremos a buscar nuestros trajes de baño para bañarnos?- pregunta extrañado el chico.

-¡Estas demente! ¡Te congelarías! Esas aguas son muy heladas, solo iremos a pasear- le informa la castaña.

-Ah- pronuncia el chico.

Pasan el resto de la tarde en las vertientes, era un lugar muy bello, el agua era turquesa, rodeado de muchas flores y áreas verdes, la cascada le daba el toque perfecto al territorio.

-Me encanta este lugar- Mimi suspira apoyada en el pecho de su novio- me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿Cómo cuales?- se interesa en saber el rubio.

La castaña relató muchas anécdotas y recuerdos, Matt reía ante todas las historias que le contó, cae la noche y deciden volver a la casa, el tiempo se les había pasado volando, se entretuvieron mucho con todos los recuerdos que ni notaron que se había oscurecido.

Al llegar a la casa, se preparan algo para comer, y al mismo tiempo el rubio no paraba de ver la hora.

-¿Tan desesperado estas?- inquiere la castaña sonriendo de lado mientras dejaba su plato en la cocina.

-No lo digas así- se sonroja el chico siguiéndola- faltan cinco minutos.

-Tengo sueño, quiero acostarme temprano- apaga las luces de la cocina y se va a su habitación- ¿dormirás conmigo?- le pregunta entrando a la enorme habitación.

-Si quieres- se encoje de hombros- es genial tu habitación- le dice mirando por todo el lugar- es bastante acogedora, me encantan los toques naturales.

-Imagínate como es mi habitación de Hawaii, ahí sí que te sorprenderás, hasta cama de agua tengo, insisto en que deberíamos ir algún día- comenta entusiasmada.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno- cuenta mirando su reloj de pulsera- nueve en punto- mira a Mimi- lo prometido es deuda.

-Te felicito, Ishida, has ganado- ríe abrazándolo por la cintura- puedes cobrar tu premio- cierra los ojos.

-¡Por fin!

El chico se apodera de los labios de la castaña, y la besa como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, se apasionó tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando acostó a Mimi en la amplia cama, al poner los pies sobre la tierra se separa bruscamente mirándola muy angustiado.

-Perdón, me volví a sobrepasar, perdóname Mimi- muy alarmado suplicaba su perdón.

-Tranquilo- ríe ella y lo abraza por el cuello para que vuelva su lado sobre la cama- quiero hacerlo Matt, estoy lista- le dice un poco ruborizada sonriendo tímidamente, el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par, el corazón se le aceleró y quiso confirmar si era un sueño o era la pura realidad.

-¿En verdad? ¿Es en serio?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si- asintió ella- hazme tuya esta noche…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Jajajaj como quedó el final, que creen que decidirá Matt? Jajajaj **

**Uuu subo un poco tarde porque recién tuve tiempo de hacerlo, fui a un cumpleaños todo el día xD**

**En fin! Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, como ven mande a Joe a otro lado, el motivo? No lo sé xD **

**Kari reprobó su examen y TK no le exigió nada porque la vio muy desanimada :/ el chico no es tan pervertido como ustedes creían Jajaj **

**Y ahora Mimi y Matt comenzarán un lemon? Quien sabe, como el rubio no pudo besar a la castaña durante todo un día a lo mejor tiene ganas de algo mas jaja.**

**Lo del campo y las vertientes con la cascada me inspiré en el campo de una tía :) amo ir a esa cascada *o* es tan hermosa y tan helada, nunca logré bañarme en ella, con solo meter un pie ya me congelaba xD **

**Gracias a todos sus reviews!**

**Rouse Malfoy, johita0310, Faty Takenouchii, Camilo Brakmariano Ishikawa, Ichigo Hideyasu, Lizzie, Rolling Girl, Princesa De Rosa, Princessmalfoy10, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa, krayteona, 0-aThErY-0, Roxa-XIII.**

**Muchaaaaas gracias!**

**Nos vemos!**


	28. Un fin de semana inolvidable

**Para este capítulo me gustaría que tuvieran preparada la canción Lucky de Jason Mraz con Colbie Caillat :)**

**Capítulo 28: Un fin de semana inolvidable**

-¿Qué dijiste?- Matt aun muy sorprendido articuló.

-Escuchaste perfectamente- sonríe nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura?- titubeó el rubio.

-Te estoy diciendo que si, Matt.

-Mimi, mírame a los ojos- el chico la tomó de la barbilla- esto no lo haces sólo para demostrarme que intentas superarlo ¿verdad?- la castaña lo miró confundida- no sé cómo explicarlo, verás…

-Matt- interrumpe Mimi- se a lo que te refieres, piensas que estoy dando este paso solo porque te dije que dejaría todo atrás y que ahora con esto ya estaría todo superado, que lo hago solo para demostrártelo- el chico bajó la mirada apenado- pero escucha, esto no es por eso, lo que quiero es demostrarte que en verdad te amo- volvieron a mirarse a los ojos- ¿sabes qué? Usaré uno de tus atributos favoritos- sonríe de lado y su novio la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué atribu…

Mimi lo calló con un beso, el famoso habito que el rubio ha estado haciendo este último tiempo.

Ambos habían tomado una decisión importante, algo que estaban seguros que cambiaría todas las cosas entre ellos, algo que para Mimi acabaría por desterrar todo aquello por lo que creía y por lo que había estado peleándose durante tanto tiempo con ella misma, finalmente había decidido que quería hacer el amor con él, quería dejar a un lado sus miedos, sus tensiones y amarlo como él se lo merecía.

Matt la deseaba en cuerpo y alma, sentir cada parte de su piel junto a la él, absorber cada uno de sus gemidos y llenarse con sus jadeos mientras entra dentro de ella, quiere que, de una vez por todas, se hicieran uno solo y eso era lo que iba a hacer además, quería que fuese especial y que nunca lo olvidasen, que la espera haya valido la pena...

Sus labios unidos mientras se iban entreabriendo, dando paso a sus lenguas que se buscaban de forma desesperada enrollándose entre sí, como si bailasen una música sincronizada y maravillosa, la música del amor y de la pasión...

Con cada beso Matt era capaz de sentir como la chica se estremecía, los poros de su piel se rendían ante sus caricias erizándose, su excitación era bastante evidente a su olfato con su dulce aroma, el olor de la pasión, ese olor que lo volvía totalmente loco y lo desarmaba como hombre rindiéndose a un placer que su cuerpo anhelaba y deseaba...

La tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó en la amplia cama, aquella noche solo quería amarla y poseerla, la habitación tenía como iluminación las pequeñas luces del velador y la enorme luna llena que resplandecía con intensidad a través de las ventanas.

-Mimi- el rubio se detuvo para verla a los ojos- Ha llegado el momento de fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo y demostrarnos con caricias todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, quiero que sepas que… nunca voy a dejar de amarte- le dijo a la castaña mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el rostro sin dejar de mirarla con toda la ternura que sus ojos eran capaz de transmitirle...

La chica le dio una hermosa sonrisa y Matt volvió besarla con más intensidad que unos momentos antes, dejándole claro que ya no había marcha atrás, quería que se perdiese entre sus brazos y entre sus caricias.

Comenzó a saborear su boca, sus labios succionaban los de ella para después ser delineados con su lengua, los ojos de su princesa estaban cerrados y sus gemidos le indicaban que se había abandonado al placer, ella quería disfrutar y el iba a hacerla disfrutar...

Las manos del chico, empezaron a desabrochar lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Mimi mientras sentía como se erizaba su piel ante el contacto de sus manos, una vez que desabotonó su camisa fue abriéndola muy despacio deleitándose con la maravillosa vista de su sujetador rosa de encaje del que asomaban dos generosos y redondos pechos que estaba deseando probar con su boca.

Mimi intentó quitarle la ropa al rubio también mientras él le quitaba su camisa pero se lo impidió, quería que ella disfrutase del momento, ya habría tiempo para disfrutar ambos, ahora el momento era solo para ella y se lo hizo saber quitándole las manos con suavidad mientras la recostaba suavemente sobre las sábanas de nuevo.

La manos de Matt acariciaron sus senos por encima del sujetador mientras descendían a su estómago y llegaban hasta el cierre de sus pantalones que abrió sin esfuerzo viendo como asomaban sus braguitas rosas de encaje y deseando que ese pantalón desapareciera rápido para quitárselas, pero no debía ser ansioso cada cosa llegaría a su tiempo...

Deslizó sus pantalones a lo largo de sus perfectas y suaves piernas hasta que consiguió quitárselos, sus manos delinearon el camino de vuelta que habían seguido sus pantalones hasta llegar al borde de encaje de sus bragas, tomó sus braguitas deslizándolas con sumo cuidado a lo largo de sus piernas.

Una vez que le quitó su ropa interior decidió prestarle atención a sus senos, deslizó con rapidez el sujetador fuera de su cuerpo dejándola sorprendida por la rapidez de sus movimientos, los pechos de la chica se erguían ante los azules ojos que eran toda una invitación para que la boca de Matt los saborease, y eso hizo, se deleitó con el dulce sabor de cada uno de sus pechos mientras sus oídos se llenaban con el sonido de sus suaves y excitantes gemidos...

La castaña rogaba entre suspiros que no detuviese las caricias, el podía sentir que cada vez estaba más cerca de tocar el cielo, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y acariciar con sus manos cada rincón del suave cuerpo de Mimi…

-Oye no es justo que yo esté desnuda y tu aún estés totalmente vestido-se quejó las castaña sonriendo mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de los brazos del rubio para desabrochar la camisa de este.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí- dijo el ojiazul mientras ella le quitaba la ropa tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que quedó desnudo, reaccionó cuando su cálida piel se estremeció al contacto de su cuerpo.

El chico se colocó sobre el desnudo cuerpo de la chica escuchando claramente como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y su cuerpo empezaba a responder a las caricias de él, excitándose...

Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, parecían diseñados por el mejor escultor, cada parte de sus anatomía se necesitaba mutuamente para sentirse completa, para sentirse perfecta en conjunto, los gemidos de Mimi se confundían con los jadeos de los labios del chico, las manos de ambos se buscaban curiosas por todo sus cuerpo, y las caderas se movían al ritmo de la deliciosa fricción que marcaban sus sexos era el momento perfecto, estaban a punto de rozar el cielo y alcanzar la gloria, así que Matt no quiso alargar mas el ansiado contacto y poco a poco fui introduciendo la punta de su miembro dentro del cálido centro de ella, definitivamente habían llegado al cielo y eran recibidos por todo un Ángel.

Como era de esperarse Matt no se encontró con la barrera que representaría la pureza de Mimi, eso le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, en solo pensar que la castaña ya fue de otro lo carcomían los celos y la ira, aun así no debía dejarse llevar por los negativos pensamientos.

Poco a poco el rubio fue dejando que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrase a su miembro mientras que la castaña sólo lo alentó a que se moviese con sus gemidos, sus caderas y sus manos aferradas a la espalda de él, intentando hundir las yemas de sus dedos en su piel así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento dejarse guiar por sus instintos hundiéndose en su cuerpo y disfrutar de la magia que la danza del amor y el deseo los mecía...

Poco a poco empezaron a relajarse una vez que alcanzaron el más maravilloso de los clímax, La castaña estaba sobre el cuerpo de Matt, dejándolo sentir los rítmicos y suaves latidos de su agitado corazón, la temperatura de sus pieles se volvía gradualmente más cálida ya que ambos contactos aceleraba el proceso haciéndolo más placentero por las distintas sensaciones de las que disfrutaban.

-Mi hermoso príncipe esta ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida y lo mejor de todo es que he superado mis miedos y todo te lo debo a ti amor mío-la castaña le susurró en el oído, mientras el la abrazaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer como si fuese producto de su imaginación, como si lo hubiese soñado todo...

-Tú eres maravillosa, yo sabía que podíamos lograrlo sin que pensases en todo lo malo, solo tenías que confiar en ti misma porque yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo y ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo, así quiero estar por el resto de la eternidad- le respondió el ojiazul sonriéndole, mientras Mimi se abrazaba fuerte a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho dejándole sentir su cálido aliento en el cuerpo de él- te amo.

-También yo- respondió la chica a medida que cerraba sus ojos.

Sin duda esa noche, la más importante de sus vidas y también la mejor, iban a dormir como los mismos ángeles…

A la mañana siguiente Mimi despertó por los rayos del sol que llegaban a su cara, estaba totalmente enrollada en las sábanas, se restregó los ojos y una sonrisa salió de sus labios junto con una risita, recordando lo que pasó en la noche.

Dio un pequeño bostezo y de dio un largo estirón, cuando entró en cuenta que el rubio no se encontraba en la cama, no escuchaba la ducha del baño y tampoco ruidos en la cocina.

Se levanto enrollándose mas en las sabanas y miró por la ventana pudo divisar al rubio que caminaba por el jardín, la chica sonrió y se adentró al baño. Quince minutos demoró en bañarse y en vestirse, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió unas galletas, se moría de hambre, aprovechó al tiro beber también un vaso de leche, al terminar su "desayuno exprés" corrió al jardín.

-La trajiste- la chica exclama sonriendo mientras se acercaba al rubio que estaba sentado en el pasto.

-Sabes que llevo a mi Lady Bety a todas partes-el chico con la guitarra le sonríe de vuelta, Mimi se sienta a su lado y le da un corto beso en los labios- buenos días.

-Buenos días- responde ella sonriente- no estabas a mi lado cuando desperté- le reclama con un puchero.

-Lo siento, desperté muy temprano y no quería interrumpir tus sueños, te veías tan adorable- admite el hico con una enamorada sonrisa.

-¿Adorable? ¡Qué vergüenza!- exagera ruborizándose- o sea puedes explicarme ¿Qué clase de persona puede verse adorable mientras duerme? Y no solo eso ¡MIENTRAS DUERME DESNUDA!- le recuerda y el chico da una risita sonrojándose ahora él.

-Tú eres adorable hasta cuando traes cara de zombi, amor, así que no exageres- bromea el rubio.

-¿Se supone que es un cumplido?- inquiere alzando una ceja.

-Tómalo como quieras- vuelve a reír el ojiazul.

Mimi lo queda observando hace mucho que Matt no era así de risueño, bueno en realidad, el rubio nunca ha sido risueño, y observarlo ahora así de contento, hacia que la castaña se sintiera con una inmensa felicidad, le alegraba el día verlo así.

-¿Qué pasa?- el chico la mira intrigado.

-Nada- niega con su cabeza sonriendo de lado- ¿y que estas tocando?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas, es una canción para ti.

-¿Otra más?- dice ampliando más su sonrisa.

-Así es, ahora es inevitable componer canciones sin que estés en mi mente, en sí, todas van a ser inspiradas en ti- admite el rubio- pero bueno, esta canción la compuse la vez que fuimos a la playa, cuando me declaré, tú te quedaste dormida en la arena y como te dije es imposible no inspirarse contigo- se ruboriza levemente.

-¿De verdad?, pero fue hace mucho- se sorprende la castaña.

-Sí, no te la había enseñado porque aun le faltaban pequeños detalles, pero ya la eh terminado- saca un papel de su bolsillo- esta canción tiene mucha historia ¿sabes? –exclama riendo en un suspiro- este papelito- le enseña la hoja doblada- una vez se me cayó del bolsillo, y mi hermanito y mi mejor amiguito- hablaba como si le estuviera contando la historia a un niño con un tono muy infantil que hacia sonreír a la ojimiel- lo encontraron, y con esta pequeña hoja de papel, descubrieron mi amor por una castaña hermosa que conozco- terminó de relatar sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces así se enteraron, supongo que después vino el interrogatorio- deduce la castaña y el chico asiente.

-Exacto, pero en fin, toma- le pasa la hoja- me gustaría que la leyeras mientras te la canto.

-Ok- abre el papel y lo comienza a leer- mmm... nos identifica mucho- confiesa luego de darle una rápida leída.

-Sí, bueno aquí va…- comienza con los acordes.

-¡Espera!- Mimi lo detiene alzando su mano aun con la mirada en la hoja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ahora si estaba haciendo unas modificaciones.

-¿Unas modificaciones?- repite sin poder comprender.

-Prosigue amor, ya verás- le sonríe y lo incita a tocar.

El chico se encoge de hombros, pone sus dedos en posición y comienza nuevamente con los acordes.

**¡Play a la canción!**

_**Do you hear me? **__(¿Puedes oírme?)_

_**Talking to you **__(Te estoy hablando)_

_**Across the wáter **__(A través del agua)_

_**Across the deep blue ocean **__(A través del profundo océano azul)_

_**Under the open sky **__(Bajo el abierto cielo)_

_**Oh my, baby im trying **__(Oh dios, nena lo estoy intentando)_

Matt había comenzado cantando con una tierna sonrisa iba a seguir cuando Mimi lo interrumpe y comienza a cantar ella sorprendiéndolo por completo.

_**Boy i hear you in my dreams **__(Chico puedo oírte en mis sueños)_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea **__(Siento tus suspiros a través del mar)_

_**I keep you with me in my heart **__(Estas junto a mí en mi corazón)_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard **__(Tú lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil)_

La castaña había cambiado un poco de la letra y le cantaba sonriente, Matt se le une y cantan juntos…

_**Lucky im in love with my best friend **__(Suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)_

_**Lucky to have been where i have been **__(Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve)_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **__(Suerte de estar volviendo a casa de nuevo)_

_**Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh **_

_**They dont know how long it takes **__(Nadie sabe cuánto tarda)_

_**Waiting for a love like this **__(Esperar por un amor como este)_

_**Every time we say goodbye **__(Cada vez que decimos adiós)_

_**I wish we had one more kiss **__(Deseo que tengamos un beso más)_

_**ll wait for you, i promise you i will **__(Aguardaré por ti, te lo prometo, esperaré)_

Muy risueños vuelven a cantar el coro…

_**Lucky im in love with my best friend **__(Tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)_

_**Lucky to have been where i have been **__(Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve)_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **__(Suerte de estar volviendo a casa de nuevo)_

_**Lucky were in love in every way **__(Suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas)_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **__(Suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos)_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday **__(Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día)_

Mimi se detuvo para escuchar ahora al rubio…

_**And so im sailing through the sea **__(Y estoy navegando hacia el mar)_

_**To an island where well meet **__(Hacia una isla en donde nos conoceremos)_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air **__(Puedes sentir la música siente el aire)_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair **__(Te pondré una flor en el cabello)_

Matt le guiñó un ojo y continuó la castaña…

_**Though the breezes through the trees **__(A través de la brisa, a través de los árboles)_

_**Move so pretty, you're all i see **__(Te mueves hermoso, tú eres todo lo que veo)_

_**As the world keeps spinning round **__(Mientras el mundo sigue dando vueltas)_

_**You hold me right here right now **__(Tú me tienes aquí ahora mismo)_

Cantó muy alegre la chica para al final lanzarle un beso a su novio…

_**Lucky im in love with my best friend **__(Suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga)_

_**Lucky to have been where i have been **__(Suerte de haber estado en donde estuve)_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **__(Suerte de estar volviendo a casa de nuevo)_

_**Lucky were in love in every way **__(Suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas)_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed **__(Suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos)_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday **__(Suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día)_

_**ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh**_

_****_

Con una linda entonación terminaron la canción…

-Me encantó- dice Mimi fascinada.

-Y a mí me encantó que la cantaras conmigo, y no solo eso, tus modificaciones quedaron muy bien- el chico se mostró asombrado.

-Pues claro no querías que te llamara como chica ¿o sí?- sonríe de lado- hicimos un lindo dueto.

-Es cierto, tu hermosa voz le dio el toque perfecto- señaló guiñando un ojo.

-Ay pero que cosas dices- exclama levemente sonrojada para luego suspirar- tu me compones todas estas canciones y yo no te hago nada- frunce el ceño para luego dar un pequeño brinco de emoción- ¡eso haré! te compondré una canción.

Matt solo sonríe, le encantaría escuchar una canción de la castaña dedicada a él, le emocionaba en solo pensarlo, dejó su guitarra a un lado y se lanzó a abrazarla, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Quedaron acostados en el pasto, Matt sobre ella, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-Pero que cariñoso- ríe Mimi.

-Que hermosa sonrisa tienes ¿te lo han dicho?- comentó el chico muy sonriente.

-¿Y a ti te han dicho que tienes los ojos mas lindos?- inquirió ahora ella.

-¿Te han dicho que eres la mejor novia del mundo?

-¿Te han dicho que con cada palabra tuya mi mundo se llena de alegría?

-¿Te eh dicho que te amo con locura?

-¿Te eh dicho que yo también?

-¿Te eh dicho que…

-Ya cállate y bésame luego- interrumpe la castaña atrapando los labios de su novio.

Y por supuesto Matt no dudó en corresponderle, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y profundizando más el beso.

Aprovecharon al máximo el fin de semana, pero nada dura para siempre y debían volver a sus rutinarias vidas, volvieron a casa el domingo en la noche, desde ahora ya nada sería igual entre la relación de Mimi y Matt, ese grandioso fin de semana había cambiado sus vidas…

Pasan dos meses y medio, donde las relaciones eran presentes en toda la casa, el amor había tocado la puerta de Joe en su viaje a Kyoto, una chica también de Odaiba, había ido a la práctica de medicina y para el peliazul fue amor a primera vista, era una chica muy linda pelirroja de ojos verdes, tenía muchas cosas en común con Joe y se llevaban bastante bien.

Las cosas en la casa iban de maravilla por no decir perfectas, la armonía, la unión, la fraternidad, las amistades y el amor irradiaban toda la casa, cada día.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa para una integrante de la comunidad, hacia ya varios días que algo le preocupaba, para salir de sus sospechas, realizó algo que supuestamente lo confirmaría.

Sentada en el suelo de su baño con algo entre sus manos… lo comprobó.

-No puede ser…-miraba el objeto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

**Holaaa! Como están! Espero que bien :D y también espero que les haya gustado este difícil y corto capitulo! D:**

**Siii digo difícil porque saben lo complicado que es estructurar un lemon? xD ajaja aunque debo admitir que me ayudaron, yo no podría haberlo hecho sola, el lemon Taiora si lo hice yo pero el Mimato debía ser perfecto asique pedi una ayudita :)**

**Ahora tooodos tienen novios y novias! A Joe lo saque y volvió al tiro ajaj xD y mas encima con novia!**

**Lo que pasa es el fic debe avanzar más rápido, ahora comienza la trama del final! **

**Así es esto va a terminar tarde o temprano :o **

**Pero bueno me gustaría saber si les gustó el lemon Mimato**

**Quien será la chica que nos trajo una sorpresa al final del fic? Recuerden que ahora ninguna está libre de quedar…. Bueno no les puedo dar más información xD**

**Les gusto la canción? Esa era la famosa canción que tanto fue nombrada los capítulos anteriores y recién ahora llegó a aparecer jeje lo que es a mi me fascina es tan linda, solo hay una cosa que no me gustó mucho, las voces, quiero decir que no me gustan estas voces para Mimi y Matt :/ no me los imagino con esas voces para cantar, pensé en la versión de Glee pero era muy fea xD**

**En fin! Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar!**

**CherryMurder, Anxelin, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa, rouse malfoy, Princesa De Rosa, Camilo Brakmariano Ishikawa, Faty Takenouchii, johita0310, Rolling Girl, Princessmalfoy10, pinky princees, , alexmar (gracias por haberla leído! Espero que hagas mas de tus grandiosos videos Mimato *o*), CarmelaBB, Roxa-XIII, Lizzie.**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS :D **

**Espero seguir contando con sus reviews ;)**

**Nos vemos!**


	29. La noticia

**Capítulo 29: La noticia.**

-¿Chicos han visto a Sora?- el castaño de cabellos alborotados había notado la desaparición de su novia durante el día.

-¿La buscaste?- Matt abrazado a Mimi en el sofá de la sala, le preguntó.

-No.

-Entonces no preguntes tonteras-el rubio rodó los ojos por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Creo que está en su habitación, Tai- le habló la castaña- había salido en la mañana, cuando llegó estaba muy extraña- dijo algo confundida.

-Hace varios días que está extraña- admite pensativo Tai- bueno iré a verla, gracias MIMI- nombra a la chica con un tono de énfasis y sale a paso rápido de la sala.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Sora?- indaga el rubio mirándola los ojos.

-No, le pregunto día y noche que es lo que le tiene inquietada y me repite siempre lo mismo "nada, nada y nada", pero se nota preocupada por algo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos- entrecierra sus ojos la chica hipnotizándose en la pared.

-Ella…la vidente madame Mimi, ¿Por qué no te pones en la calle con una bola de cristal a leerle las vidas a las personas?- se burla el ojiazul.

-Solo si tú te pones también a tocar la guitarra por monedas- contesta la chica riéndose de su mala broma.

-Eh… no Mimi, eso no- le dijo serio el chico.

-Al menos ríete- frunce el ceño.

-Ja-ja-ja- pronuncia el rubio sin expresión alguna.

-Pesado- se cruza de brazos.

-Lo sé- asiente sonriente.

Tai entró a la habitación de Sora, la buscó con la mirada y no la encontró, vio hacia el baño y la puerta estaba cerrada, se acercó y pudo escuchar perfectamente unos sollozos al otro lado, se alarmó y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-¿Sora? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te pasa amor?- tocaba insistentemente.

-Tai- musita la pelirroja inquietada, se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y trato de calmarse para responderle- es..stoy b…bien Tai- titubeó apenas la chica.

-Si claro- ironiza el castaño- pude escucharte perfectamente Sora, ¿Por qué no me abres?

Debía hacerlo, debía decirle a su novio la noticia, debía ser él incluso el primero en saberla, tenía que ser sincera y no ocultarle la verdad. Sólo esperaba que no le pasara lo de Mimi, si Tai la abandona no sabría qué hacer, pero tendría que enfrentarlo como sea.

Dio un largo suspiro, se miró al espejo y se giró a la puerta, sacó el seguro y abrió.

El castaño la vio muy preocupado, la chica sólo caminó a su cama y se sentó en ella escondiendo algo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se acercó el chico arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

-Tai…- murmura volviendo a sollozar bajando la mirada para mostrarle el objeto en sus manos- mira esto- le enseña el test de embarazo…

El chico lo vio y puso una cara muy confundida, lo observó por varios segundos muy serio, Sora miraba cada una de sus reacciones, ya temía lo peor, a Tai no le gustó la noticia, estaba segura, la dejaría, la dejaría sola, la mandaría al diablo, le echaría la culpa, le gritaría cosas muy feas y se volvería tan loco que comenzará a romper todo…

La chica lo veía venir, podía ver la cara de Tai, el castaño entreabrió un poco la boca y Sora cerró los ojos fuertemente aquí venían los insultos…

-¡NO!- exclamó el chico alarmado- ¡Se te echó a perder el MP3!

¡WTF!

La pelirroja casi se cae de espaldas al oírlo, no podía ser más tonto, no, tonto no era, ¡era imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Estúpido! Y todos los insultos para idiotas que existían, no sabía si el chico se puso a bromear o en serio pensaba que esa cosa era un MP3, no creía que fuera tan ignorante.

-¿Qué?- articuló Sora por fin.

-Amor, se que te gusta la música, pero no debes llorar como una Magdalena sólo porque se te averió el MP3- le toma la cara a la chica y le habla sonriente- te puedo comprar otro mejor- le ofrece- si quieres un iPod, esos son geniales- ensancha mas su sonrisa.

-¿Puedo golpearte?- hasta un tic en el ojo le dio a la chica.

-¿Eh?, Oye ¿porqué me guiñas tanto el ojo?

**0o0o0o0**

-Tengo hambre- TK acostado con una almohada con forma de corazón en su cara, dice.

-Pues ve a la cocina y come algo- le responde Kari sentada al lado de su novio escribiendo algo en su Notebook.

-¿Sabes lo que tengo ganas de comer?- pregunta dejando el cojín a un lado y sentándose en la cama, Kari se encoge de hombros y sigue escribiendo- papas fritas- le comenta.

-Entonces ve a comprar.

-No, pero yo quiero papas caseras -explica- le diré a Mimi que me ayude a hacerlas- se para.

-Cuando estén listas me llamas- pide la castaña.

-Ok.

TK sale sonriente de la habitación de su novia, tenía un antojo terrible en comer papas fritas, _ni que fuera una embarazada _pensó el chico y se rió.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Mimi sentada junto a Matt en la sala, sonrió más aun, agradeciendo que la chica estuviera en casa, una idea pasó por su mente, se acercó a ellos y les gritó.

-¡Oigan!- llamó la atención de ambos- tengo que decirles algo importante- los miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa TK?- se asustó Mimi y Matt se preocupó.

-¡Voy a ser papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas fritas!- terminó la frase y comenzó a reír como loco, las caras que pusieron sus amigos fue como para subirla a Youtube y mandarlas a video loco- ¡jajaja dios pero que risa! ¡¿Por qué no tenía una cámara conmigo? Hubieran visto sus caras- se agarró el estomago y ambos lo miraban muy serios con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue gracioso- dijo Matt medio enojado.

-Sí, no le veo el chiste- Mimi lo apoyó.

-Ay pero que serios- exclamó TK ya casi calmado, no dura ni un segundo y vuelve a reír a carcajadas- ¡Aahh!- suspiró cerrando su ojos- que chistoso, pero bueno, en serio voy a hacer papas fritas, y Mimi- mira a la chica- tendrás que ayudarme- le exige.

-¿Luego de tu bromita? Seguro voy corriendo- dijo sarcástica.

-Bien amor, no le hagas caso, así me gusta- el rubio mayor asintió orgulloso.

-¡Por favor! Yo no sé hacerlas- confiesa TK.

-No, a parte no tengo ganas de cocinar, menos papas fritas, ¿sabes todas las calorías que tienen?- le dice abriendo sus ojos- te doy las indicaciones si quieres, pero no lo haré.

-De acuerdo- suspiró rendido el rubio- ¿Cómo se hacen?

Mimi le explicó cada paso para hacer las papas fritas, desde como pelarla hasta como freírlas. El chico sólo atinaba a asentir, una vez que le dio todas las indicaciones TK les dijo…

-Si sienten olor a quemado o quemo la casa o si pasa cualquier cosa con el fuego, con los cuchillos u otra cosa trágica, es su culpa ¿vale?- dice el chico entrando a la cocina.

-Exagerado- pronuncia Matt una vez que su hermano se fue.

-Sabes… por un momento me la creí, ¿te imaginas a TK como padre? ¿O Kari embarazada?- indaga la castaña poniendo una cara de extrañeza.

-Sí, sería extraño, aunque cualquiera de los chicos siendo padres sería extraño, no solo ellos, hasta nosotros- admite el rubio uniéndose a la cara de Mimi.

-Ajá- asiente ella- ¿te imaginas a Tai?- pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo papá?- inquiere el rubio con la misma sonrisa, Mimi asiente, se miran unos segundos y explotan en risas- no puedo imaginarlo, o sea, estamos hablando de Tai, el chico que con suerte sabe cuidarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podría cuidar a un niño?

-Exacto, pero bueno no pensemos en algo que jamás pasará, por lo menos no ahora- aclara la chica- quien sabe en el futuro, el chico madura y termina siendo mejor padre que todos ustedes- imagina la chica.

-Eso no sucederá, seamos realistas ¡Es Tai!- aclama Matt y ambos vuelven a reír.

Si supieran que lo que estaban hablando no era nada un futuro lejano…

Al contrario se llevarían una gran sorpresa…

**0o0o0o0**

-En serio Tai, voy a golpearte- la chica llegó a ponerse roja de furia y sus ojos estaban oscuros de la ira.

-¡¿Pero porque?- exclamó casi alterado- no es mi culpa que dañes tus cosas- señala el test.

Sora inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca repetidas veces con sus ojos cerrados, dio un último suspiro y lo observó detenidamente.

-Tai… esta cosa ¿en verdad te parece un MP3?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Mmm… la verdad no lo parece, parece más un lápiz, ¿Qué son esos circulitos con las rayitas?– ladea su cabeza sonriente- ya enserio ¿qué es?

-¿Quieres que sea directa o te lo explico con peras y manzanas?- le dice irónica- si pensaste que esta cosa era un lápiz o un MP3, parece que tendré que tomar la segunda opción- entrecierra sus ojos.

-Creo que le estamos dando muchas vueltas al asunto, se directa amor- se impacientó el castaño.

-Ok, como tú quieras, seré directa- la pelirroja se levanta de la cama y Tai la imita quedando frente a frente, la chica toma una postura muy decidida y habla- Estoy embarazada.

El castaño había mantenido la misma cara que tenía antes de saber la noticia, con una estúpida sonrisa. Sora fue firme y trató de no volver a sollozar, ya se lo había dicho, no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Tai?- se atrevió a pronunciar la pelirroja pasando sus manos por frente de los ojos de su novio que aun tenía esa estúpida mirada- ¡dime algo que sea!- comenzó a desesperarse.

-¿Tu…es..stás… emba…emba…ra..za..da?- logró completar la frase y cayó desmayado al piso.

-¡Tai!- gritó la chica a todo pulmón.

El castaño al caer se golpeó en la cabeza con la orilla de la cama, la pelirroja asustada se agachó y trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Tai, Tai despierta, Tai!- le daba leves golpes en la cara.

Kari fue la primera en aparecer tras el grito de Sora, la pelirroja alcanzó a reaccionar y lanzó el test de embarazo bajo la cama.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?- exclamó alarmada la castaña menor al verlo tirado.

-Oímos algo hueco caer- dijo Matt llegando junto a su novia.

-¡Tai se desmayó!- gritó Sora alterada mientras le tiraba aire en la cara con la mano.

-¡Matt!- llamó la castaña a su novio- ayuda a Sora a subirlo a la cama- el rubio hace caso y lo acomodan en la cama.

-¿Por qué se desmayó, Sora?- preguntó Kari preocupada mientras se apoyaba al lado de su hermano.

La pelirroja no sabía que responder, no podía decirles el motivo, no ahora, además no quería mas desmayados.

-No lo sé- mintió- a lo mejor no ha comido bien- titubeó, ni ella se lo había creído.

-Eso es imposible- incrédulo se mostró Matt- todos sabemos lo glotón que es, todos lo vemos comer como perro hambriento en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, a la hora de once, en la cena, además…

-Deja de criticar a Tai- interrumpe Mimi reprochando a su novio- ¡míralo! – Lo señaló con un dedo- ¡esta desmayado, se puede morir!- dramatizó la chica sin mucho tino.

-Histérica- se cruzó de brazos el rubio- ¿y si mejor busco a Joe para que lo revise?

-No creo que sea buena idea- mencionó la pelirroja- ya... ya va a despertar- la chica estaba tan nerviosa, que no quería a más personas a su alrededor, temía que Tai despertara en cualquier momento y se pusiera a gritar a los cuatro vientos la nueva noticia…

-¡Pero míralo! ¡Tiene cara de muerto!- exageró Mimi.

-¡Mimi!- le reprochó ahora Matt.

-Está despertando- avisó Kari.

-Mi cabeza- se la toma el castaño con una cara de dolor.

-No te levantes- le pide su hermana.

El castaño abre sus ojos y lo primero que hace es mirar a Sora, esta tenía una expresión muy preocupada y nerviosa, el chico desvió su vista hacia sus amigos muy confundido todavía, no quería estar ahí, quería pensar y estar solo, aun no digería bien la noticia.

-Voy a mi habitación- se comenzó a levantar.

-No quédate acá- la castaña menor le impidió moverse.

-Kari- habló el castaño firme cosa que desconcertó a la chica- estoy bien, en serio, déjame- sale de la habitación y en vez de irse a la suya se fue a su lugar favorito.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- el rubio mirando por donde se había ido preguntó sin comprender.

-Chicas, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?- Sora con la mirada baja musitó.

-Claro amiga- Mimi se acerca a ella junto con Kari.

-Matt ¿nos puedes dejar a solas por favor?- pidió la pelirroja.

-Mmm…-entre cierra sus ojos- y yo que quería saber, como sea, voy a ver el desastre que debe tener TK- se larga.

-Será mejor que se sienten, no quiero más desmayados- dijo Sora y sus amigas la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Mas desmayados?- repitió Kari- entonces mi hermano se desmayó porque le dijiste algo que…

-Déjala hablar Kari- le interrumpe Mimi intrigada- anda Sora, dinos.

-Mimi, Kari- llama mas su atención bajando la mirada- yo… - da un suspiro, las mira y le suelta de una- estoy embarazada.

Ambas chicas abren sus ojos demasiado sorprendidas, Kari abrió levemente la boca sin saber que decir estaba demasiado shockeada y Mimi estaba igual que la castaña menor, un tanto conmocionada.

En cambio Sora sólo las miraba muy firme, no estaba triste, al contrario, ser madre era uno de sus planes para el futuro, si esos planes se presentaron antes, bueno solo tendría que asumir, no le quedaba de otra, sonrió para ella misma, ya le empezaba a emocionar la idea.

-¿Y? ¿No dirán nada? ¿O piensan desmayarse también?- dijo lo último en un tono de broma.

Las castañas se miraron entre ellas y luego a Sora, ¿Cómo quería que le dijeran algo?, estaban demasiado sorprendidas para auricular palabras, y más pasmadas estaban por la reacción de Sora, ¡estaba feliz y muy sonriente!

Mimi sacudió su cabeza levemente, cerró sus ojos muy fuerte un momento, para luego mirar a su amiga y hablarle.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó, haciendo que la pelirroja casi callera de espaldas.

-Sabes es la segunda vez en el día que me hacen pasar por esto- comenta Sora riendo al acordarse de la confusión de su novio con el supuesto "MP3"- y si es en serio, Mimi- le confirma mas sonriente.

-Entonces…- por fin logra auricular Kari- ¿seré tía?- muestra un deje de emoción.

-Así es- asiente la pelirroja.

-Wow- articula Mimi- ¿y qué te dijo Tai?

-Ustedes lo vieron, se desmayó- se encoge de hombros- ahora pensaba en ir a hablar con él, solo espero que no me abandone- suspira preocupada la mayor de las chicas.

-Lo conozco, y jamás haría eso, la noticia le tuvo que haber caído como balde de agua fría, pero estoy segura que si se pone a meditar en sus lugares raros, lo va a entender- explica Kari- en este momento lo debe estar analizando, pero no te preocupes, nosotras no te dejaremos sola, ¿verdad Mimi?- mira a la ojimiel y esta asiente.

-Por supuesto- sonríe- creo que me emocioné, como que en este momento quiero salir y comprar muchas cosas para bebés, oye ¿y cuantos meses tienes?

-No lo sé-baja la mirada apenada.

-¡¿No lo sabes?- exclama alarmada Mimi- pe… pero no entiendo ¿tú y Tai? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron?

-¡Mimi!, no me siento cómoda hablándoles de mi vida intima- se sonroja levemente.

-Pero…- esta vez habla Kari- ¿Qué no se cuidaban?

-Este…no…- se sonrojó más Sora.

-¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo has estado acostándote con Tai sin protección?- Mimi alzó sus manos dramáticamente.

-¿Te han dicho Mimi que tienes muy poco tino?- indaga Kari un tanto molesta y Sora cada vez se sentía más pequeña ante todos los comentarios de sus amigas- lo siento Sora, bueno tal vez debieron haber pensado en las consecuencias, solo así hubieran...

-Kari- interrumpe la pelirroja ya cansada del tema- escucha, escuchen- corrige para hablarle a las dos- no estoy arrepentida de nada, no me siento mal por la noticia, no voy a caer en depresión por haber quedado embarazada, ni pienso hacer alguna locura- trató de no decir la palabra "abortar" por motivos obvios, pero Mimi igual entendió la indirecta- amigas, es todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes piensan, tal vez esto no estaba en los planes, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Solo se presentó antes, estoy feliz, más que feliz estoy encantada con ser madre, por fin podré ser madre de un niño de verdad y no solo de todos ustedes- hizo reír a ambas- asique quédense tranquilas que yo estoy bien, de verdad- asiente con una sonrisa de lado y las chicas le corresponden.

-Pues si es así, me alegro por ti y por mi hermano, creo que estoy igual que Mimi, quiero salir y comprar muchos juguetes- admitió la castaña menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- la ojimiel emocionada se levanta con las intenciones de ir a buscar su bolso.

-Emm… Mimi- Sora la llama, la castaña se detiene para mirarla- ¿no crees que primero deberías saber si será niña o niño?

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué va a ser?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Recién te dijo que no sabía cuántos meses tenia y quieres que te diga el sexo del bebe, por dios Mimi- Kari niega con su cabeza suspirando.

-¡Ay solo bromeaba!- ríe nerviosa.

-Mañana iré al doctor, me hare todos los exámenes y les informaré mas sobre esta noticia ¿vale?

-Ok- asienten Mimi y Kari.

-Oye y… ¿Vas a ir a hablar con mi hermano?

Sora afirma con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama, camina hacia la puerta y les dice antes de salir.

-Deséenme suerte.

-¡Suerte!- ambas castañas le guiñan un ojo muy alegres.

Sora se dirigía a la habitación del castaño, pero detiene su paso, da una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, el único lugar donde Tai se sentiría cómodo para pensar, era su preciado árbol. Dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras, bajó pensando en las palabras correctas para decirle al chico, al llegar al jardín pudo ver los pies del chico colgando en el árbol, se acercó con cautela y dijo con una voz muy suave.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora?

El castaño hipnotizado en la ciudad asiente, pudo sentir los pasos de su novia acercarse, Sora comienza a subir y Tai salió de su trance dando un salto de preocupación y ayudó a la chica a subir.

-Aun puedo hacerlo sola no te preocupes, mas adelante me costará mas subir- da una pequeña risita la pelirroja y Tai baja la mirada suspirando- oye...

-Sora- interrumpe el chico cerrando sus ojos- perdóname…

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?- indaga confundida.

-Por ser un idiota, por no haber pensado en las consecuencias, por pensar que esa cosa era un MP3 y un lápiz, por…

-Tai- interrumpe riendo levemente- no tienes de que disculparte amor, mira, primero que todo no estoy arrepentida de nada, al contrario, estoy emocionada con ser madre, me agrada bastante la idea- su sonrisa se borra completamente- pero quiero saber qué opinas tu… muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza en estos momentos…- suspira- seré directa… ¿me dejarás sola?

-¡¿Qué? –Exclama aludido el castaño- ¡Estás loca!- Sora da un suspiro de alivio- la noticia me pudo haber caído de golpe, me pude haber desmayado, pero Sora, yo jamás sería tan poco hombre para dejarte sola, nunca pensé que sería padre tan joven, aunque bueno ni tan joven ya tenemos veintitrés casi veinticuatro, si se presentó esto no nos queda otra que asumirlo y seguir adelante- le da una media sonrisa y pone su mano en el vientre de ella- juntos- termina la frase para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Amor…- musita ella conmocionada- no sabes lo feliz y tranquila que me dejas, por un momento llegué a pensar que me dejarías sola, que me harías lo que le hicieron a Mimi, que no se…

-¿Lo que le hicieron a Mimi? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó demasiado sorprendido.

-Oh Dios…- se llevó una mano a la boca, había hablado de mas, no se dio cuenta cuando mencionó a Mimi, ahora ¿cómo le explicaría a Tai?- no… nada… olvídalo- titubeó.

-¿Sora que le hicieron a Mimi?- muy serio el chico pronunció.

La chica suspira y baja la mirada, ya había abierto la boca, y Tai no dejaría de preguntar, tenía dos opciones o contarle, o quedarse callada y que el mismo fuera donde Mimi a hacerle pasar un mal rato, no tenía más alternativas que optar por la primera opción.

-Te lo diré solo si eres cuidadoso con el tema, no sabes cómo le ha costado a Mimi superar esto, podríamos decir que Kari, Matt y yo le hemos devuelto la vida y la felicidad que ella siempre había irradiado- dijo la pelirroja confundiéndolo más- ¿te acuerdas de Jackson?...

Y así comenzó a relatarle al chico cada detalle, Tai no podía estar más sorprendido, nunca pensó que Mimi haría tal barbaridad, ni menos que esa bestia de su ex la abandonara en un momento tan difícil.

Recordó la vez en que se encontraba hablando con Mimi y ella cambio de semblante drásticamente…

_**Flas back…**_

_-Me encanta esa actitud tuya Mimi, esa de que siempre que hay algún problema, llegas tú para animar a la persona que no se encuentra bien, no sé de donde sacas tanta alegría en tu vida, eres admirable- le sonríe y Mimi se pone un poco triste._

_-No digas eso Tai, tú también eres una persona alegre que les sube el animo a todos, no creo ser una persona admirable, si supieras mi verdadera historia- sonríe con sorna._

_-¿Verdadera historia? ¿Qué estuviste presa? ¿Eres una criminal encubierta? – Mimi solo reía y negaba con la cabeza a cada frase que Tai decía bromeando- ¿eres una espía? ¿O tal vez un súper héroe? ¿Eres una asesina? ¿Mataste a alguien?–Mimi dejó de reír y se puso seria mientras Tai seguía riendo- ¿qué pasa?_

_-Nada…_

_**Fin flash back…**_

-Asique esa era su verdadera historia…-musita para el mismo hipnotizado en el suelo- ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

-Debes prometer que no le dirás nada de esto a Mimi ni a nadie.

-Tranquila, Sora, no lo haré- exclama el chico viéndola a los ojos- ¿y quién mas lo sabe?

-Kari y Matt, gracias a él, Mimi lo ha superado por completo, fue como si el destino lo hubiera mandado para ayudarla- habla Sora con una media sonrisa.

-Valla… bastantes noticias por un día- admite cerrando sus ojos el castaño- te juro que si veo a esa bestia en la calle lo mato- hablaba de Jackson muy molesto.

-Pues toma un número que Matt es el primero, luego vengo yo, después Kari y tu vendrías siendo el cuarto- bromea Sora sacándole una sonrisa a Tai.

-Pero cuando llegue mi turno ya estará hecho añicos, ni los huesos podre molerle, si con la furia de Matt, uuuhh…- bromea ahora él- pero bueno no hablemos de eso y hablemos de lo importante, no me has dicho cuantos meses tienes, ni si es niño ni...

-Oye- interrumpe la chica- recién hoy me vine a enterar, eres igual a Mimi ¿lo sabías?- ríe de lado- mañana iré al doctor, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

-Por supuesto- la abraza por los hombros- ¡seré papá!- se comienza a emocionar el chico- aun no me lo creo, en serio, es la noticia más hermosa y desmayante que me has dado en la vida.

-¿Desmayante? ¿Existe esa palabra?

-¡Que se yo! ¡Pero estoy demasiado feliz!- la abraza con más fuerza y captura sus labios para besarla con mucha pasión- ¿Cuándo le diremos a los chicos? Quiero presumirle a Matt que seré padre antes que él.

-Oye, esto no es algo para presumir, además ¿Cómo sabes si Matt quiere o no ser padre?

-No importa, igual quiero salir y presumirle a todos la noticia, y a Matt- insiste el chico muy sonriente- ¿vamos ahora?

-Ok.

Tai bajo rápidamente del árbol para ayudar a su novia, esta rodó los ojos, de seguro el castaño ahora estaría atento a cada movimiento que ella haga.

Al tener a todos sus amigos reunidos en la sala (ya oficialmente el lugar de las noticias e informaciones), Tai con una enorme sonrisa y Sora tímidamente a su lado se disponen a hablar…

-Chicos- Tai miró a sus amigos- Matt- miró al rubio con una sonrisa de orgullo- con Sora tenemos que darles una muy linda noticia.

-¿Te vas de la casa?- pregunto con burla el rubio mayor.

-No- frunció el ceño el castaño- te gustaría, pero no- mira a la pelirroja- ¿Sora lo dices tú o yo?

-Dilo tu- le sonrió de lado.

-Ok- fijó su vista nuevamente en los chicos- ¡Vamos a ser padres! –alzó sus manos emocionado.

Todos a excepción de Mimi y Kari se sorprenden, Joe no lo creía no se imaginaba a un bebé en casa, Izzy no lo esperaba de Tai y Sora, TK miró a Kari ¿sería tía?, y por ultimo Matt era el más asombrado, si en la tarde había hablado de ese tema con Mimi ¿y ahora resultaba que era verdad? ¿Tai? ¿Será padre? Pestañeó aun sin poder creerlo, ¿Tai? Volvió a preguntarse.

-¿Y? ¿No nos felicitaran?- Tai interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

Joe fue el primero en acercarse a felicitar a los futuros padres, y así los demás se unieron a los abrazos, menos Matt que estaba aun con una cara de confusión, se encontraba asimilando todo.

-¿Tu lo sabías? – le preguntó a Mimi una vez salido de su trance.

-Antes de hablar de esto en la mañana no, pero créeme yo igual me sorprendí por las coincidencias, ahora veremos si Tai será un buen padre- le sonríe la castaña.

-¿Y tú? ¿No les dirás nada al padre del año?- se acercó Tai con una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Padre del año?- alza una ceja el rubio- aun no eres padre, eres un futuro padre, tonto, ya veremos cuando nazca el bebé- se cruza de brazos mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No mas estas celoso de que yo sea padre primero que tu, lo sé admítelo- le responde el castaño.

-Déjame entender, ¿supuestamente yo tenía que ponerme celoso con la noticia?, pues si era así créeme que no lo hiciste- bufó el rubio y le dio una sonrisa- pero aun así felicidades- extiende sus brazos y abraza al castaño que ahora sonreía igual.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó Izzy poniendo una cara de asco.

-¡Mi papas!- TK sale corriendo a la cocina.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! bueno no tuvo un final de suspenso pero si algo gracioso jeje.**

**Como ven Sora era la embarazada, el capitulo fue como mas Taiora, el castaño la apoya en todo y está muy feliz con la noticia :D, se que se mostró demasiado ignorante en el capitulo miren que confundió un test de embarazo con un MP3 xD pero bueno como dice Matt…¡Es Tai! Debe ser un poquitín tonto para darle humor a la historia :)**

**Lo que dijo TK eso de "voy a ser papaaaaaaaaaaaas fritas" se que está mal escrito pero debía ser así para que siguiera con su broma, sé que es con "hacer" y no con "ser" xD, en fin, esa broma me la hicieron a mí y me la creí jajaj puse las misma expresiones que Matt y Mimi pero después me lancé a reír jaja**

**La historia desde ahora comenzará a avanzar más rápido por ejemplo iré poniendo: 2 meses después, 4 meses después, 3 años después xD asiii! Porque no puedo ir haciendo capítulos día por día jeje asique no se sorprendan para lo que viene :)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D**

**Gracias a todos los revieeeews!**

**johita0310, Camilo Brakmariano Ishikawa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa, rouse malfoy, Anxelin, Lizzie, CherryMurder, Princesa De Rosa, 0-aThErY-0, Faty Takenouchii, Rolling Girl, krayteona, , Roxa-XIII.**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo ;)**

**Nos vemos!**


	30. Mimi la directa

**Capítulo 30: Mimi la directa.**

En casa todos estaban pendientes de la embarazada pelirroja, cuatro meses llevaba ya de gestación, la noticia fue muy bien recibida por los padres de ambos, aunque al principio no lo podían creer, ni la familia Yagami ni la familia Takenouchi, nunca pensaron que ese par, mejores amigos desde el pre-escolar, los dos inseparables, camaradas en el futbol, compañeros de toda la vida, fueran a ser padres. Era una noticia muy hermosa que recibieron las familias, serían abuelos en tan solo cinco meses.

Mientras que los chicos en casa consentían en todo a la chica, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho ser tratada de ese modo tan sobreprotector, pero sin duda el más preocupado y el mas atento con Sora, era Tai, el chico que cada día se emocionaba mas y mas por la llegada de su primer hijo, Haru.

Mas emocionado se puso el castaño al saber el sexo de su bebé, tendrían un lindo varón, para elegirle un nombre hubo bastantes complicaciones, ya que, las chicas querían uno y los chicos querían otro, hasta que terminaron decidiéndose por Haru, que significa activo y energético, y suponían que si era hijo de Tai, no podía haber un mejor nombre para su pequeño niño, no por nada existe el dicho de tal palo tal astilla.

-¡Basta Tai!- arrancaba la pelirroja de su insistente novio- te eh dicho miles de veces que no quiero beber esa cosa, mas náuseas me da mirarlo-pone una cara de asco.

-Se que se ve asqueroso, pero en internet salía que era perfecto para los mareos y todos eso síntomas que tienes tu, y te lo vas a tomar- dice decidido el chico.

-No, entiéndelo, vomitaré en serio.

-Sora hazle caso a Tai, ¿sabes cómo se esmeró por encontrar recetas caseras en internet?- Mimi que se encontraba en la habitación la alentó.

-¡Bébelo tu entonces!- le señaló el vaso que traía el chico en sus manos, un extraño liquido color blanco que desprendía un olor realmente malo.

-Yo no soy la embarazada- se excusó levantando las manos- tampoco soy la que se anda quejando por ahí, diciendo que esta mareada, que le duele la cabeza, que le duele el estómago, que…

-¡Ya! Entendí- roda los ojos la chica.

-Veras que está rico, tiene manzana, banana y leche de soya- Tai sonriente le extiende el vaso.

-¿Leche de soya dijiste?- abrió sus ojos la pelirroja.

-Si, en internet salía…

-Sabes- interrumpe la pelirroja- lo peor de todo esto es que sacaste una receta quizás de donde, te confías en una página de internet, y le ofreces a tu novia a la madre de tu hijo algo que ni siquiera está recomendado por un médico- dramatizó la chica.

-¿No te lo tomarás?- indaga el castaño.

-Es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mí, demasiado diría yo, pero no voy a beber eso que huele horrible- decide finalmente.

-Está bien- suspira el chico mirando el vaso- te digo algo…- pone una cara de asco- yo tampoco hubiera bebido esta cosa- finaliza con una sonrisa- voy a botar esto- sale de la habitación y Sora da un suspiro sentándose en su cama.

-¿Estás cansada?- Mimi se sienta a los pies de la cama y su amiga asiente- debe ser extraño llevar un niño en el vientre.

-Supongo que al principio lo es, pero luego te acostumbras- dice la pelirroja sonriendo de lado.

-Si yo no hubiera…. Bueno ya sabes te hubiera dado consejos y no se te daría mis propias recetas caseras- bromea la castaña.

Sora se le queda viendo con una sonrisa confundida, pasan unos segundos y le dice.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Mimi- suelta mirándola alegre- la forma de que hablas de tu pasado es muy admirable.

-Todo esto se los debo a ustedes- sonríe la chica- fueron parte importante en mi superación, gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, simplemente lo hicimos porque nos importas mucho a todos y no te dejaríamos sola, jamás- le da una sonrisa- te quiero mucho Mimi, no lo olvides- extiende sus brazos para abrazarla.

-También yo Sora- se dan un efusivo abrazo, cuando se separan Mimi comienza a mirar la habitación- ¿oye te hace falta algo para Haru? Tengo ganas de salir de compras.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- ríe la pelirroja- solo mira esta habitación parece mas del pequeño que mía, y todo lo que le han comprado tu y Kari, estoy segura que sobregiraron sus tarjetas de créditos.

-Nah… y eso que hubiéramos traído mas cosas si no fuera porque a Matt y a TK se les acabaron las fuerzas para seguir cargando bolsas- dice la castaña sonriendo de lado- ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?- le ofrece.

-Claro, justo tenía ganas de tomar helado de frutilla- junta sus manos sonriente y Mimi la mira con una ceja en alto.

-Tú tienes ganas de comer todo lo dulce que te ofrecen- admite riendo en un suspiro.

Las chicas fueron en busca de sus novios y de paso pasaron por Kari Y TK. Fueron a una fuente de soda que quedaba a unas cuadras de casa cerca de una plaza, compraron sus helados y se fueron a sentar en las mesas del local.

-¿Segura que no te duele nada, Sora? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? ¿O algo?- el castaño constantemente le preguntaba a su novia como se encontraba.

-Que no Tai, estoy bien- suspira cansada de tanta atención.

-Valla…nunca creí que Tai fuera a llegar a ser tan sobreprotector- habla Matt incrédulo.

-El siempre ha sido ha así, ¿Qué no has visto como me trata a mi cuando estoy con TK a solas?- inquiere Kari frunciendo sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero contigo es diferente a como trata a Sora, siento pena por ella, debe estar cabreada de tanta atención- responde el rubio mayor- Tai es un tonto por ser tan exagerado y Sora es tonta por aguantarle tanto.

-Como que estamos aquí, Matt- frunce el ceño la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, ya te quiero ver a ti cuando Mimi espere un hijo tuyo, seguro que estarás peor que yo- el castaño se defiende.

Inevitablemente Mimi se sonroja y Matt mantiene su expresión seria negando con la cabeza.

-Yo no sería así- se cruza de brazos el rubio, mientras que Mimi lo miraba atentamente de reojo.

-¿Estás diciendo que te daría lo mismo el estado de tu novia embarazada?- el castaño indaga haciéndose el sorprendido.

-¿Sabes qué?, no hables estupideces que no pasarán nunca- responde el chico molesto de hablar del tema mientras tomaba una cuchara para tomar de su helado.

-¿Notaron que remodelaron el local?- Kari quiso cambiar el tema.

El ambiente se había puesto muy tenso, por lo menos así lo notaban algunos, como Mimi. No esperaba esa respuesta del rubio, no había dicho ni una palabra, ni pensaba hacerlo tampoco, lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos eran las últimas palabras de Matt _no hables estupideces que no pasarán nunca, _¿Qué no pasarán?, ¿nunca?, Es decir que, ¿no quiere formar una familia con ella? ¿Le molestaría preocuparse por ella mientras esté embarazada?, sacudió su cabeza levemente, no debía imaginarse cosas ni menos ponerse melancólica, miró de reojo a su novio, estaba serio con su semblante de siempre, como si la conversación anterior no hubiera significado nada, mientras sus amigos hablaban de sus helados.

Mimi dio un pequeño suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo, ¿y si ella estaba exagerando? ¿Y si solo quería llevarle la contraria a Tai y por eso lo dijo?, pero su cara y sus palabras sonaron muy decididas. Ella siempre soñó con formar una familia, bueno no siempre si no hasta ahora, ver a su mejor amiga embarazada le daba cierta emoción para que llegara su turno, pero con lo que dijo su novio…

-¿Y tú qué piensas Mimi?- preguntó Sora sonriente.

-¿Ah?- pestañeó confundida- perdón ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Si crees que el pastel debería ser de frutilla o chocolate- dice la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pastel?- se confunde más la castaña.

-Hola tierra llamando a Mimi- bromeó Tai- ¿Qué te pasa, porque tan distraída?

-No lo estaba- negó- me duele un poco la cabeza, un poco de aire me hará bien- se excusa parándose de su silla y saliendo del local.

-¿Qué le sucede?- le preguntó Tai al rubio mayor que veía como la castaña salía del local.

-No lo sé- se encoje de hombros despreocupado.

-¡Por dios Matt eres un tonto!- exclama Kari sorprendiendo a todos y mas al rubio mayor- se nota que tu nunca mides tu palabras o no piensas antes de hablar, es obvio que se puso a si por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?- frunció el ceño- pero si no le hice nada.

-Piensa un poco- entrecierra sus ojos mirándolo molesta.

-Yo también me di cuenta- habla Sora mirando a Matt con nostalgia.

-Y yo hermano- se une TK.

-¿Y porque yo no sé?- se agarra la cabeza Tai- dime Sora.

El rubio bajo la mirada confundido, no recuerda haber dicho nada malo, se puso a repasar lo que hablaron desde que salieron de casa hasta llegar a la fuente de soda, pero no recordaba.

-¿Me pueden decir?- habló mirando su copa de helado con algo de vergüenza.

-Es increíble Matt- negó con la cabeza la castaña menor- será mejor que vallas ahora a hablar con ella, antes de que se melancolice mas, tu eres el único que puede arreglarlo, además de que tú fuiste el responsable.

-Odio cuando hacen esto- se levanta molesto y se va.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando?- Tai casi desesperado gritó.

Matt salió y buscó con la mirada a su novia, no la vio en la acera ni en los al rededores, pasó su vista hacia la plaza y la pudo divisar sentada en una banca con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta e hipnotiza en el suelo.

El rubio hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento, se sentía un tonto al no saber que error cometió, ¿Qué cosa pudo haber dicho para que su novia tuviera esa nostálgica mirada?, dio un suspiro y se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado.

-Hola…- musitó mirándola, sintiéndose mas estúpido aun, ¿Cómo se le ocurría saludarla?

Mimi no respondió solo ladeó sus labios aun con la vista perdida.

-¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿Quieres que nos vallamos a casa?- le siguió la corriente a la chica, no debía llegar y preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Un poco, pero ya se me pasará, no me quiero ir aun- responde decaída sin mirarlo.

-Oh…bueno…

Estuvieron varios minutos callados, Matt con su vista insistentemente en la chica, pensando y pensado, hasta que una ampolleta se encendió en su cabeza, y lo recordó.

Recordó el motivo, claro era eso, había tocado un punto débil de ella, bastante débil, y él, el muy tarado diciendo tal estupidez, lo único que a Mimi la dejaría así de mal, sería el tema de los bebés…

Dio un bufido de molestia, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y llevó sus manos a la cara, Mimi lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Y te enojas?- exclamó molestándose la castaña.

-¿Qué?- el chico la miró en seguida muy extrañado.

-¿Te molesta mi dolor de cabeza? ¿Odias tener que preocuparte por mí? ¿De verdad Matt?- comenzó la chica enojada a lanzar preguntas bien indirectas- ¿Qué pasará en el futuro cuando yo esté…?- dio un bufido y desvió su vista hacia el frente- a verdad… eso nunca pasará, tu lo dijiste- sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Mimi…-el chico tomó sus manos y ella bruscamente las retiró- ok… mira- dio un suspiro- en primera lo que dije no fue en serio, me conoces, odio debatir con Tai, odio seguirle sus estúpidas peleas sin sentido, siempre, toda la vida, le eh respondido cualquier cosa para que me deje en paz, nunca le sigo el juego, pero no pensé que serias tan… -empuñó sus manos pensando en una palabra que no fuera "tonta"- ingenua para creértela, es más, no deberías haberte puesto así, no debes imaginarte cosas, me hubieras preguntado, o no sé, por ultimo lo aclaras ahí mismo, pero no debías ponerte así de triste solo porque pensaste que lo que yo decía era verdad.

-Estabas tan serio, lo decías con tanta seguridad…- baja la mirada y Matt da una pequeña risa.

-Mimi, mírame- tomó su barbilla para verse a los ojos- yo soy serio, siempre lo eh sido y siempre lo seré, a veces pienso que no me conoces mucho.

-Lo dices como si me fueras a pedir un tiempo, como si fueras a terminar conmigo- lo miró mas triste aun.

-¡¿Ves?- exclamo exaltado- te tomas las palabras muy a pecho, imaginas cosas que crees que pasarán, no debes formular tus propias conclusiones sin saber antes lo que sucede.

-¿Me estas terminando? Ahí te estoy preguntando- dice la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-No, te estoy dando una pequeña reprimenda- sonríe de lado- no seas tontita y deja de pensar en cosas negativas.

-¿Tu? ¿Diciéndome que no piense en cosas negativas? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan optimista?- inquirió con una ceja en alto.

-Desde que te conocí, ahora deja tu melancolía y dame un beso- la toma de la cintura para besarla y Mimi le corre la cara, cosa que el beso lo recibió su mejilla- ¿pero qué?

-Estoy sentida aun y tú exiges besos, por lo menos deben pasar una o dos horas, o deberías decirme algo lindo- se cruza de brazos- mírenlo exigiendo besos el muy descarado- negó con la cabeza la chica.

-Oh vamos- rodó sus azules ojos- ¿no es otro de tus castigos verdad?

-Mmm… buena idea- asiente con su cabeza.

-¿Qué? No lo harías de nuevo, no al menos que quieras volver a repetir el fin del castigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero- alzó sus cejas riendo y Mimi se sonrojó.

-Cállate tonto, no será así, y si sigues siendo un maldito pervertido que solo le interesa el sexo mejor te vas ¿ok?- exclamó la chica muy decidida sorprendiendo al chico por las sueltas palabras de su novia, había escuchado las quejas de Sora y Kari que Mimi era muy directa y poco discreta en decir las cosas, y esto lo confirmaba al cien por ciento.

-Oye…- baja su mirada avergonzado- no digas eso, sabes que no es así…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces como es? Explíqueme señor Ishida- lo mira de reojo, le encantaba incomodara a las personas e incomodar a su novio resultaba muy divertido- ¿Qué es entonces lo que hacemos algunas veces? ¿Solo sexo desenfrenado? ¿Por diversión? ¿Por qué haber?

-¡Mimi!- estaba tan pero tan sonrojado que parecía que en cualquier momento le explotaría la cara- porque preguntas estas cosas, por Diosito santo- pone una mano en su cara avergonzado.

-¿No responderás?

-¿En serio esperas que lo haga?- inquiere incomodo y Mimi asiente- pues… nada de eso es cierto, no lo hacemos por diversión, ay tu sabes…

-¿Yo se que?

-¡Basta Mimi, por favor!- se exalta.

-Ok ya paro, espero que te sirva de lección, para que no vuelvas a hablar tan seriamente y dejarme mal con tus crueles palabras.

-Tus lecciones sí que son crueles, lo que yo diga o haga no es nada comparado con lo que tú haces- observa a la chica un poco asustado.

-Soy una chica directa, no me gusta andar con rodeos, lo que pienso lo digo, así de simple- sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Pues me doy cuenta- responde asintiendo con una expresión irónica- oye…- pronuncia en un tono cariñoso cambiando su semblante a uno más dulce- sobre lo que dije antes, mi respuesta tuvo que haber sido no – le toma las manos a la castaña- no me daría lo mismo el estado de mi novia embarazada, al contrario, aunque me haya negado yo creo que estaría igual que Tai de preocupado y atento contigo o incluso más que eso, sabes lo importante que eres para mi Mimi, y lo que te estoy diciendo es algo que probablemente pasará en el futuro, formar una familia contigo sería realmente maravilloso no creas que me opondría a eso, solo hablé así porque pensé en tu pasado y bueno creí no querías volver a pasar por eso, respeto todas tus decisiones, amor- le sonríe de lado.

-Sería extraño, pero a mí también me gustaría, me da miedo, mucho, pero si quiero- le sonríe de vuelta abalanzándose a los brazos de su novio- pero no aun, siento que no estoy preparada para ser madre, no eh madurado lo suficiente- da una risita.

-Lo sé- ríe él- yo tampoco estoy listo para ser padre- le acaricia la espalda a la chica que estaba apoyada en su pecho- debo admitir que Tai ha madurado bastante este último tiempo ¿no crees?

-Sí, y tú no le tenías fe- roda los ojos divertida.

-Me equivoqué, es que no lo imaginaba, si antes era tan infantil y ahora ha cambiado demasiado, me sorprende, aunque bueno aun mantiene su lado bromista y ridículo.

-Hm…- pronuncia apenas relajada.

-¿Quedaste más tranquila ahora?- indaga el ojiazul y Mimi asiente.

-Qué bueno que me lo aclaraste.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?- pregunta tímidamente.

-No lo preguntes, que poco romántico eres Matt- frunce el ceño amurrada.

-Ay bueno, bueno- roda los ojos- oye y… ¿cómo vas con la canción?

-¿Qué canción?- se separa de él para verlo confundida.

-La que dijiste que me ibas a escribir- pone una expresión decepcionada.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, aun no la empiezo- le explica muy tranquila.

-Hace varios meses me dijiste que me compondrías una canción- le recordó.

-Te prometo que de aquí a un mes más estará lista- le sonríe.

-Está bien…- baja la mirada con un puchero y Mimi ladea su cabeza viéndolo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por ahora…- el rubio levanta su mirada- te puedo recompensar con esto- con ambas manos toma la cara de su novio y lo besa.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, al igual que la barriga de Sora crecía, ya tenía un gran y formado vientre de cinco meses, la chica cada día estaba más agradecida de ser una futura madre y de tener a tan atento novio.

Varias celebraciones hubieron, en ese mes, entre ellas, el cumpleaños de TK y el de Joe, se acercaba el de Mimi y su tan perfecto novio aun no sabía que darle, si lo tenía todo, no le faltaba nada y según él, el regalo perfecto para su castaña tendría que ser algo bonito y rosado.

-Bonito y rosado…-rodó los ojos divertido, le traía recuerdos esas dos palabras- cielos no se me ocurre nada- se tira de espaldas a su amplia cama- ya tiene absolutamente todo – se lleva las manos a la cara, llevaba monologando varios minutos en su habitación pensando y pensando, le quedaban dos días para el cumpleaños de su novia y ahora recién se le ocurrió pensar en un regalo perfecto- bueno igual tengo dos días enteros para ir a comprar algo, bueno uno, porque mañana saldríamos al cine y estaría todo el día con ella- se sienta rápidamente- ¿Y si le pregunto a Kari y a Sora? Si eso haré- decide levantándose.

Va a la habitación de Kari, toca la puerta y la chica por suerte estaba ahí conversando con Sora y Mimi, pensó en algo rápido para distraer a la chica y sacarla de ahí.

-Mimi, tu celular estaba sonando- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Y no contestaste?- indagó levantándose de la cama de Kari para salir de la habitación.

-No lo encontré- se encogió de hombros, su novia rodó los ojos y desaparece, fue más fácil de lo que creía desacere de ella- ¡Oigan!- se acerca desesperado a las dos chicas que miraban aludidas- ayúdenme.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sora viéndolo raro.

-¡No se que comprarle a Mimi para su cumpleaños!- les explicó hablando muy rápido, presentía que la castaña aparecería en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Aun no le has comprado nada?- exclamó Kari sorprendida.

-¿Qué ustedes ya lo compraron?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Hace semanas!- respondió Sora- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te quedan dos días- le recordó.

-Uno- le informó- mañana no podré comprar nada porque estaré con Mimi todo el día, denme una idea para comprarle algo, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada, ¡por favor ayúdenme!- el chico decía casi desesperado.

-Es tu novia, Matt, deberías conocer sus gustos- replica Kari cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero lo único que me viene a la mente es algo rosado, y lo que se me ocurre con rosado, ya lo tiene- explica llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Entonces cómprale algo que no sea rosado, no sé, piensa un poco, algo se te ocurrirá cuando vayas al centro comercial.

-Pero yo…

-Oye nadie me llamó- entra Mimi a la habitación con el ceño fruncido, Matt que estaba de espalda se tensó por completo al escuchar su voz.

-Ah… este… entonces escuche mal- hablo con la voz algo aguda de lo nervioso que estaba, dio un carraspeo y aclaró- bueno yo…me voy- sale rápidamente y Mimi lo siguió.

-Espera- toma su mano para detenerlo cuando ya estaban en el pasillo- quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Eh?

El rubio se deja guiar por su novia, llegan a la habitación de ella y lo deja sentado en su cama, se acerca a un cajón y saca de este un cuaderno rosa

Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios del chico, y en su mente se dijo _creo que empiezo a odiar el rosado_.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Mimi cuando se sienta al lado del pálido chico.

-Nada- responde abriendo sus ojos- ¿y que querías mostrarme?

-Mmm…-pronunciaba mientras hojeaba del pequeño cuaderno- aquí esta- dice al llegar a una hoja con algo escrito, rodeado de muchos corazones y flores, todo por supuesto con tinta rosa- lo prometido es deuda, ya terminé la canción- le comenta sonriente- ahora solo me falta ponerle el ritmo.

-Haber- iba a tomar el cuaderno y la chica lo oculta rápidamente en su espalda.

-Aun no puedes verla- lo regaña frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? Pero, entonces ¿porque me la muestras?- indagó confundido.

-Era para que me creyeras de que estaba lista, o sino después no me creerías y te enojarías conmigo- aseguró frunciendo sus labios.

-No me enojaría contigo por eso- dijo el chico parándose de la cama para caminar por el cuarto de Mimi- estoy emocionado por escucharla- habla feliz mientras observaba cada objeto de la habitación.

-¿Por qué escaneas mi habitación de esa manera?- preguntó la castaña con una ceja en alto.

-¿Ah?- se da vuelta rápidamente para mirarla- sólo miro- respondió casi gritando y muy nervioso.

-Estás muy extraño- admite la ojimiel ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Yo? No, no, no, claro que no- camina a un mueble de la chica y toma una revista de modas- oye pero que bonitas cosas salen en esta revista, mira- se acerca a ella mientras la hojeaba- mira oh…oh…oh…¡oh!- señalaba distintos objetos.

-Ya en serio me estas asustando- Mimi le arrebata la revista de las manos- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡Te dicen que nada!- frunce el ceño para tratar de hacerse el enojado, cosa que no le resultó porque su frente palpitaba sin poder mantener arrugado el ceño.

-Estoy que empiezo a ser directa, Matt- advirtió la chica achicando sus ojos, dándole a entender que comenzaría con sus preguntas intimidantes- ¿acaso quieres…?

-¡No!- la calla poniendo una mano en su boca- de acuerdo te diré- prefería mil veces decirle el motivo, que pasar un mal rato con esas vergonzosas preguntas de Mimi- verás, amor… -suspira bajando la mirada- tu cumpleaños es en dos días, y yo… no sé que regalarte –para el rubio eso pareció muy estúpido, jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar por momentos tan bochornosos como esos- soy un tonto- se dijo así mismo.

-Sí que lo eres- admitió la chica sonriendo de lado- no creí que estuvieras así por eso, Matt no importa si no me das nada, o si me das algo muy insignificante como una calcomanía. Para mí el mejor regalo que me podrías dar es que estés siempre a mi lado- tomó las manos del cabizbajo chico- no es necesario que me des algo si ya lo tengo todo.

-Si lo sé- dice sarcástico y la castaña ríe- no, Mimi, literalmente lo tienes todo- aclama serio- y no me digas que no te de nada, eso siempre lo dicen las chicas y al momento de los que hubo, cuando uno les hace caso, hacen un tremendo escándalo por no haber recibido un regalo de su novio- dice algo confundido- no sé si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo, y bueno, para que estamos con cosas, si te haría un escándalo- le informa riendo- pero como te dije cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Mmm… creo que ya se me ocurrió algo- dice mientras una gran sonrisa sale de sus labios.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te pienso decir.

-Odio que me dejen así- se cruza de brazos.

-Ay, aguántate dos días- dice el chico mientras se abalanzaba contra ella quedando encima muy apegados- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora para que te distraigas y no te intrigues más?

-¿Cómo quieres que te responda?- inquiere con una malvada sonrisa.

-Mimi la directa- dice mirándola mientras achicaba sus ojos- ¿sabes qué? usaré mi atributo favorito- habla sonriente para luego apoderarse de los labios de su novia.

Tendrían una entretenida tarde. El rubio se sentía más tranquilo sobre el regalo de Mimi, haberlo aclarado con ella fue la mejor opción, ya que, se le ocurrió el regalo perfecto, y estaba seguro que lo amaría por completo…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Mmm bueno el capitulo esta raro y malo, lo encuentro como estúpido, ¡hasta el titulo es estúpido! Jajaja xD no me gustó para nada este cap, es que bueno no sabía cómo ir avanzándolo, la cosa es que debo llegar rápido a la parte donde todos ya son "adultos" casados y con hijos! Ahí está la parte clave! Porque pasará algo muy importante! Bueno si llego y digo "pasaron 8 años y todos están casados y con hijos" no se sorprendan xD buuu les estoy adelantando mucho xD**

**Mmm no se que explicar del cap, bueno como ven Sora esta cada día mas embarazada del chicoco ese Haru jeje y Tai es muy feliz, Mimi se sintió por que el tonto de Matt le dijo a Tai que no pasaría nunca una Mimi embarazada o algo así ._., pero aclararon las cosas y son felices de nuevo eeee, y bueno se acerca el cumple de Mimi, tengo dos opciones para el regalo, uno que me podría servir de pretexto para avanzar muchos más rápido, y el otro que podría no se solo aportar algo mínimo :s **

**Gracias a todos sus reviews! Ya les respondí explicándoles el motivo por el cual no subí el cap el día sábado u.u para los que no sepan el motivo, es por lo que Chile está viviendo, la muerte y la desaparición del accidente con el avión en la isla Juan Fernández, que para mi ahora se llama la isla de la muerte ¬¬ murieron 21 personas entre ellas la sobrina de una profesora mía :(, bueno si me afecto tanto fue por la pérdida del animador más importante de Chile, Felipe Camiroaga u.u TODO pero es que TODO Chile está afectado todos llorando de verdad fue súper shockante la noticia, justo el día del accidente Nick Vujicic (el famoso discapacitado), estuvo en el matinal con Felipe donde les habló de la vida blabla y no solo eso le dio la bendición, fue todo tan raro y ese mismo día murió yo me enteré mientras celebrábamos el cumpleaños de una amiga en el mall y cuando pasamos por una tienda donde salía su cara en una imagen gigante de publicidad TODAS comenzamos a llorar fue tan…. Raro y la gente se nos acercaba y se nos unía, ¡Dios! y aun no aparece su cuerpo, unos dicen que está vivo pero muy mal herido, otros dicen que su cuerpo ya se desintegró, otros que los tiburones y langostas se lo comieron, TANTAS COSAS! Yo solo quiero creer que ESTA VIVO! Ay qué pena en mi casa hasta mi papá! Que nunca llora le salieron lagrimas y mi mamá mi abuela uuuu estamos todos mal llorando mientras vemos la tele u.u**

**Bueno parece que me inspire en las notas de la autora.**

**Gracias nuevamente por los reviews y espero que me sigan dejando :) haré todo lo posible para seguir actualizando los sábados!**

**Los quiero!**

**Nos vemos!**


	31. La gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 31: La gran sorpresa.**

Eran las once con cincuenta y siete minutos exactos de la noche, todos en casa dormían plácidamente, a excepción de uno. Los demás se acostaron temprano para tener energías al día siguiente, debían preparar muchas cosas, Mimi organizó el mejor cumpleaños, según ella, de la historia. Invitó a todos sus amigos, conocidos y familiares, y con lo popular que era la castaña, menos de cien personas en la casa no iban a haber.

El rubio novio de la chica, se encontraba sigilosamente en la habitación de Mimi, mirando en su reloj los segundos que le quedaban para que fueran las cero horas.

-Tres, dos, uno… doce en punto- pronuncia murmurando, una sonrisa sale de sus labios y se acerca a la cama de la castaña que dormía tranquilamente- se que te enojaras amor, pero quiero ser el primero en saludarte- dice mientras se llevaba algo a la boca y encendía la luz, se acerca al oído de la chica y sopla fuertemente una corneta de cumpleaños- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grita acto seguido, Mimi se despierta muy asustada abriendo fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡Que rayos, Matt!- gritó enojada mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba molesta sus ojos por la luz.

_-¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te deseamos a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mimi hermosa preciosa! ¡Que los cumplas feliz!_ – Cantaba eufórico el chico muy sonriente y recibe un cojín en la cara- me esperaba algo peor- admite riendo.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Las tres de la mañana?-pregunta molesta mientras abría los ojos y se acostumbraba a la luz

-No, es temprano son recién las doce- le responde el chico que se sentaba frente a ella en su cama.

-¿Por qué no esperaste hasta en la mañana para saludarme?- habla cansada- sabes que tengo que descansar.

-No me aguanté, además quería ser el primero- se acerca a su cara y le sonríe.

-¿Y para que la corneta? ¿Querías matarme de un infarto el día de mi cumpleaños?- indaga molesta.

-Oye, deja de quejarte y mínimo agradece que te estoy deseando feliz cumpleaños- dice haciéndose el ofendido.

-Si hubieras sido más sigilosos y me hubieras despertado de otra manera te habría recibido mejor- le responde cruzándose de brazos- además no hubiera esperado esto de ti, de Tai si, pero ¿de ti?

-¿Por qué siempre sacas a Tai en todas las bromas que hago?- exclama levantando una ceja algo celoso.

-Porque tú no sueles hacer estas bromas, como sea, gracias por saludarme, la salida es por la derecha y buenas noches- se acuesta nuevamente tapándose con las frazadas.

El chico da un bufido molesto y sale de la habitación, el iba con todas las buenas intenciones a saludar a su novia y ella lo recibía enojada, aunque bueno se lo esperaba en cierto modo, si no hubiera aparecido con la corneta a lo mejor estaría menos molesta, pero aun así no debió actuar de ese modo tan grosero con él.

A la mañana siguiente los ocho jóvenes se encontraban trabajando para la fiesta de Mimi, unos decorando, otros moviendo los muebles y las chicas en la cocina encargadas de las cosas para comer.

-La idea de los cupcakes fue genial, son tan lindos y se ven deliciosos- decía Mimi emocionada mientras los sacaba de una caja y los ordenaba en una gran bandeja.

-Sí, son lindos, pero Mimi como que tu cumpleaños parece más de una niña que cumplirá diez años, que de una chica que cumplirá veintidós - le dijo Sora mirando todos los dulces decorados con mucho rosado.

-Déjame ser, Sora- le responde torciendo sus labios- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco- Kari le informa.

-Los invitados llegarán a las ocho, y ya terminamos, me iré a cambiar- sale corriendo de la cocina con dirección a su cuarto.

-Está muy emocionada- dice Sora con una sonrisa mirando por donde se fue su amiga.

-Sí, aunque solo está actuando, anoche peleó con Matt- la castaña menor mira seria a la pelirroja- los escuché y si te das cuenta no se han hablado en todo el día.

-¿Pero porque pelearon?

Kari pudo escuchar toda la pelea de la noche anterior, despertó al igual que Mimi, con la corneta que hizo sonar el rubio, pudo sentir como Mimi regañaba a Matt y este después decía algo de Tai en un tono molesto.

En la mañana cuando todos se acercaron a ella para saludarla, Kari pudo notar su semblante antes de que ellos aparecieran, estaba triste y con la mirada perdida, cuando llegaron ellos fingió una sonrisa, convenciendo a todos.

En cuanto a Matt no se había acercado a la castaña, no porque no quisiera, si no porque lo habían mandado a ordenar y a decorar, no había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con la chica.

-Terminé de inflar globos- avisa Tai con una sonrisa medio mareado.

-¡Inflaste demasiados!- exclama Joe viendo la sala repleta de globos de colores.

-Mimi me dijo, infla estas tres bolsas- explicaba el chico mientras buscaba una de las bolsas- y cada una de ellas traen trescientos globos, y como ven pude hacerlo- sonríe extendiendo sus brazos tambaleándose un poco.

-Si nos dimos cuenta, será mejor que te sientes ahora, se ve que estas mareado- Izzy se acerca a él para guiarlo a una silla, no sin antes despejarla de todos esos globos.

-Bueno- habla el peliazul con las manos en la cintura mirando todos esos globos- será mejor que los peguemos.

-¿Puedo lanzarme en ellos? - pregunta Tai mirándolos con deseo- seria como un sueño hecho realidad, son seiscientos nadie notará si falta alguno - sonríe como un niño.

-No seas infantil Tai, pobre que revientes uno- Matt pasa a su lado para comenzar a juntarlos y así pegarlos en la pared.

-Manos a la obra- da un resoplido TK.

Los cinco chicos se pusieron a decorar con globos, pero no era llegar y pegarlos, Mimi les había dicho que los pegaran con formas lindas, y así lo hicieron, Joe se puso a hacer un arco de globos para ponerlo en la entrada y en el jardín, TK juntaba cuatro globos y ponía uno más pequeño en el medio para formar una flor al igual que Izzy, Matt en la pared hizo un perfecto corazón con sólo globos rojos y Tai los pegó formando supuestamente una estrella, pero la verdad es que parecía cualquier cosa menos una estrella.

Todos estaban muy concentrados decorando, Matt en una pasó desapercibido y entró a la cocina donde sus puestamente estaría Mimi, quería pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer, pero sólo encontró a ambas chicas riendo de algo.

-¿Y Mimi?- preguntó interrumpiendo a ambas risueñas.

-Se fue a cambiar- le respondió Sora mirándolo fijo, el rubio asintió y desapareció de ahí- ¿y en que estábamos?

Matt frente la puerta de la chica toca tímidamente, siente que de adentro la chica grita que espere un poco, dio un suspiro y se apoyó en la pared, pasan aproximadamente unos eternos diez minutos para él, cuando por fin la chica abre la puerta.

-Wow…-articula el chico sin palabras al ver a la castaña tan hermosa.

-Matt- habla ella extrañada, no esperaba verlo a él- ¿Qué pasa?- el ojiazul parpadea y rascándose la nuca algo ruborizado le dice.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Pasa.

Entran a la habitación, Matt se sienta en un sofá, y Mimi siguió arreglándose.

-Mimi yo... Sólo quería que me perdonaras por lo de anoche…-comenzó el chico, mientras ella entraba y salía de su armario, luego caminaba a su cómoda para buscar joyas- no quise asustarte así y no quería que te enojaras…- la chica se acercó a su tocador.

-Sí, claro, de acuerdo- respondió distraída cuando se maquillaba mirándose al gran espejo con luces de colores alrededor- ¿Qué pendiente es más lindo este o este?- lo miró para enseñarle los objetos y Matt frunció el ceño- ¿ninguno?

-No es eso, te estoy pidiendo disculpas y tú ni me escuchas- se cruza de brazos- te preocupas mas de los pendientes- pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me pediste disculpas?- exclamó aludida y el rubio dio un suspiro cansado- no te escuché lo siento, pero si fue así- se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas- te perdono, si me moleste fue porque tenía sueño, y nadie se pone de buen humor cuando te despiertan de esa manera, en fin, te perdono, y también discúlpame por comportarme así- le sonríe de lado besando su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que sí- le sonríe de vuelta mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura, y ella alrededor de su cuello- por cierto, te vez hermosa.

-Gracias, ¿oye y mi regalo?- preguntó directamente, y Matt ríe en un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Te lo daré durante la fiesta.

-Mmm…- lo mira achicando sus ojos- está bien- pone una expresión amurrada, pero la cambia a una sonriente- se me olvidaba decirte, ayer cuando te fuiste a comprar mi regalo, me puse a terminar la canción, ¿y qué crees? Está lista- le informa juntando su frente con la de él.

-¿De verdad? –Indaga con emoción y Mimi asiente- ¿Cuándo me la enseñarás?

-Ahora no, porque van a llegar mis invitados y no hay tiempo.

-Bueno, oye ¿y cómo cuantas personas vendrán?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pocas, como ciento ochenta, ciento noventa por ahí- responde muy tranquila.

-¡Tantas! Uy si eso es súper poco- dice sarcástico.

-No seas exagerado, mis fiestas siempre han sido así, siempre te invitaba cuando vivía aquí en Japón, y tú no ibas porque te caía mal- baja su mirada con un puchero.

-No era por eso, era porque tenía ensayos o conciertos- le explica.

-Si claro, échale la culpa a tu banda- roda los ojos.

-Pero bueno, ahora asistiré ¿no?- le anima sonriendo de lado- y te aseguro que será tu mejor cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquiere.

-Ya lo verás- le dice dejándola con la duda- por ahora, feliz cumpleaños amor- atrapa sus labios para besarla.

Los primeros invitados empezaron a aparecer, los padres y primos de Mimi estaban en el jardín conversando con la festejada y su novio.

-¿Y cuanto llevan juntos amor?- pregunta la señora Tachikawa muy sonriente.

-Un año y medio- responde Mimi mirando a Matt con una enamorada sonrisa.

-Eso es bastante tiempo- dice Keisuke bajando un poco sus lentes para ver a Matt, que al recibir esa mirada de su "suegro" tragó saliva algo nervioso.

-Pues acostúmbrate, papá que estaré muchos años más con él- asegura la chica mirando a su padre fijo.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando estabas con ese otro chico, Jackson creo que se llamaba, ¿y luego que pasó?, estuviste con depresión como un año entero- recuerda el señor Tachikawa mirando a su hija algo duro.

-Papá…- musita ella bajando la mirada.

-¡Keisuke! Será mejor que cierres la boca- comenzó a regañarlo su esposa- vinimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra hija y tu para variar le amargas la tarde- Satoe se acerca a Mimi y le da un efusivo abrazo ahogándola- no le hagas caso cariño sabes cómo es tu padre- le acariciaba la cabeza y la castaña trataba de soltarse.

-Basta mamá- se suelta del agarre- sabes papá, siempre haces este tipo de comentarios cuando estoy feliz, pero esta vez no me voy a entristecer, porque es mi fiesta, mi cumpleaños y no es momento para amargarse, ahora con permiso, están llegando más invitados- habla muy firme para luego tomar la mano de Matt y salir de ahí.

Odiaba los comentarios tan crueles y directos de su padre, ahora se daba cuenta a quien salió ella en cuanto tirar comentarios fríos, pero bueno, como había dicho ella, no le iban a arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Llegaron a la sala y Matt la detuvo.

-Oye Mimi…

-Perdón por lo que dijo mi padre- le interrumpió ella- suele decir ese tipo de comentarios- le explicó bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, cualquier padre sería así con su hija, si con todo lo que sufriste con ese imbécil, es como si tuviera miedo de que te vuelvan a hacer lo mismo- habló muy calmado mientras tomaba la cara de su novia- verás que al final de la noche va a cambiar de parecer, créeme se llevará una gran sorpresa.

-Otra vez con tus palabras raras, ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Tiene que ver con mi regalo?

-Ya lo verás- le respondió nuevamente sonriendo y Mimi da un bufido.

-¡Llegaron más invitados!- se suelta del rubio para ir a la puerta y recibir a sus amigos.

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo de maravilla, mejor de lo que Mimi pensaba, estaban todos sus seres queridos pasándola excelente, todos disfrutando muy animadamente, y como se esperaba, habían mas de cien personas, todos los amigos de la castaña.

Los chicos en casa no sabían que Mimi tuviera tantos amigos, era extraño verla interactuar con todos esos chicos, pasaba de grupo en grupo saludando y conversando con todas esas personas, mientras que Matt iba a su lado, bueno más bien era arrastrado por su novia, el chico no se sentía muy cómodo acompañándola, aunque ¿Quién estaría cómodo si te presentan a todas esas chicas que te coqueteaban descaradamente en frente de su novia? Las amigas de Mimi eran bastante atrevidas, y cuando pasaban a los grupos de los chicos, el rubio se ponía muy apegado a la castaña, ya que, pudo notar a varios que miraban a SU novia con deseo.

El rubio recordó que debía poner en marcha su sorpresa, cuando se le dio la oportunidad se excusó con que iría por algo de beber, mientras Mimi conversaba con unas chicas,. Se acercó a Izzy y le preguntó.

-¿Y?

-Están en mi habitación- le avisó sonriendo.

-Pero, ¿les pasaste…?

-Matt – interrumpió el pelirrojo- hice todo lo que me pediste, créeme todo va a marchar a la perfección, eres valiente mi amigo- dijo eso ultimo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Eso creo- sonríe bajando la mirada- solo espero que funcione y que a Mimi le guste – sube la vista para ver a su novia, que a lo lejos reía y abrazaba a una de las tantas chicas que estaban ahí- se ve hermosa…- se le escapa de los labios, mira de reojo a Izzy que lo miraba con una picara sonrisa, y el rubio se sonrojó.

-Descuida Matt, se que le fascinará- asegura el chico- bueno iré a mi habitación a ver como están las cosas.

-Ok, tenía planeado darle la sorpresa después de que sople las velas, ahí te aviso.

Izzy asiente y sale de ahí, Matt camina a hacia un peculiar árbol, donde encuentra lo que buscaba, a su mejor amigo sentado en el decorado árbol que tenía muchas luces de colores, sube y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Estas nervioso?- pregunta el castaño mirándolo una vez que el ojiazul llegó arriba.

-Si- le responde mirando todo el jardín.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, fui a la habitación de Izzy, me sorprendió bastante cuando los vi, y se veían geniales, le encantará a Mimi- pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo- y si no, bueno te puedo acompañar a un puente para que te lances, si quieres te ayudo y yo te empujo al precipicio- bromea sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Tonto- ríe en un suspiro- apropósito, ¿Qué haces sentado en un árbol en medio de una fiesta?- pregunta mirándolo raro.

-Simple, de aquí tengo una excelente vista – dice alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

-Pervertido, si Sora supiera que te viniste a mirar a las chicas, yo creo que te mata- admite el dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Tai.

-Nah… ella está muy distraída hablando con una chicas que en mi vida había visto- responde tranquilo- además ¿no estoy haciendo nada malo o sí? Solo estoy alargando mi vida- comenta confundiendo al rubio.

-¿Alargando tu vida? ¿Qué? – repite el mirándolo raro.

-¿Qué no lees los diarios?, mirar pechos te aumenta la vida cinco años, está comprobado- asiente él mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, Matt no pudo evitar dar una carcajada- oye es verdad.

-El día que te vea alargando tu vida con Mimi, seré yo el que te lance por el puente- le advierte riendo.

-Ay si igual yo…- el castaño se quedó callado al ver la mirada que Matt le daba- no nada…

-Debo ir a buscar a los chicos para darles las partituras- dice el rubio.

-¿Vas a cantar también?- indaga Tai mirándolo sorprendido.

-Sí, la canción es lo fundamental para la sorpresa, la compuse en un día ¿Qué te parece?- sonríe alardeando.

-Me parece que eres un lunático enamorado- asiente Tai.

-El lunático es el que se alarga la vida mirando pechos- se defiende el ojiazul- bueno me voy.

El rubio se baja del árbol y se pone a buscar con la mirada a su banda, que también estaba invitada a la fiesta, divisó a Yue y se acercó a él.

-¿Trajeron sus instrumentos?- le preguntó asustando al castaño.

-Hola, si yo también me alegro de verte- pronuncia en un tono sarcástico- si, los trajimos, Jake y Zac están bajándolos del auto- le contesta a su pregunta- aun no puedo creer lo que harás- le confiesa el ojiverde- y tampoco puedo creer que te ayudaré.

-Si es extraño luego de todo lo que pasó- admite sonriendo de lado- pero me ayudarás y te lo agradezco.

-Te dejo el camino libre amigo, además con Mimi nunca hubiera funcionado- sonríe triste el castaño.

-No sabes cómo me tranquiliza oír eso- asiente sonriente.

El momento para soplar las velas había llegado, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa que tenía el gran y colorido pastel.

Mimi muy sonriente con Matt a su lado, se encontraba emocionada con soplar sus veintidós velas, Tai se encargó de prender las extrañas velas que irradiaban chispas.

-Te costará un mundo apagar todas estas velas, son de las que se vuelven a prender una y otra vez- dice Tai con burla- te vas a quedar sin aire y mareada luego de tanto soplar.

-¿Cómo tú en la tarde de tanto inflar globos?- inquirió Matt sonriendo triunfal, haciendo reír a los invitados.

-¡Ya cállense y comiencen a cantar!- exclamó Mimi alzando sus brazos.

Todos comienzan a cantar en coro la melodiosa canción de cumpleaños.

-_¡Cumpleaños Feliz! ¡Te deseamos a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mimi! ¡Que los cumplas feliz!_

-¡Los tres deseos! ¡Los tres deseos!- gritó Tai, mientras todos preparaban sus cámaras para sacarle foto a la chica al momento de soplar las velas…

-Mmm…-pronuncia la chica con una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en los deseos- listo- se inclina para soplar y cientos de flash comienzan a brillar.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar los invitados, pero tal como dijo Tai, Mimi intentó muchas veces en apagar todas las velas que se prendían una y otra vez, hasta que lo logra.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!- grita juntando sus manos y mirando a todos los presentes con sus ojos cristalizados de la emoción, Matt le da la señal a Izzy y este sale corriendo a su habitación, luego se acerca a Mimi y le dice.

-Mimi- habla algo nervioso- es la hora de la gran sorpresa- le anuncia sonriendo, Mimi asiente y el chico hizo callar a los invitados- ¿Me pueden escuchar un momento por favor?- grita algo tímido haciendo que todos se queden callados- tengo una sorpresa para Mimi y me gustaría que pusieran atención- se sonroja un poco al tener todas las miradas encima- chicos.

Llama a su banda y se acercan a un sector del jardín donde estaban instalados todos los instrumentos. Mimi se sorprendió, ni cuenta se dio cuando los chicos los instalaban.

Matt se acerca a su novia para tomarla de la mano y dejarla lo más cerca posible de ellos, los demás invitados se juntaron alrededor.

-¿Vas a cantar?- Mimi pregunta sonriente- ¿esta es tu sorpresa?

-Parte de ella- le responde inquietado.

-¿Pero porque tan nervioso? Sueles hacer conciertos con mas público que esto- lo tranquiliza la castaña acariciando su brazo.

-Ya lo verás- nuevamente la misma respuesta que dejaba a Mimi con las dudas, el chico le la un corto beso en los labios y se pone en posición tomando la guitarra acústica.

-Mimi- se pone a hablar a través del micrófono- espero que te guste mi regalo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

**No quise poner la canción al principio porque arruinaría la sorpresa pero me gustaría que ahora pusieran la canción….. "Me quiero casar contigo" de Carlos Baute, ¡sorpresa para ustedes también! Jaja xD**

Comienza la batería y en seguida se unen los demás instrumentos, Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios miraba a su novio emocionada.

_**Escucha atenta, **_

_**lo que tengo que decirte es importante. **_

_**Si permites, tu futuro pronto cogerá otro rumbo. **_

_**Esta noche estoy nervioso, lo confieso me conoces. **_

_**Ya me aprieta la corbata y mi corazón se ataca. **_

_**Pocas veces estoy tenso tengo un nudo en la garganta. **_

_**Dame un trago de algo fuerte para relajar mi alma. **_

_**Te he comprado un regalo **_

_**sé que es tu cumpleaños. **_**(**Eso lo modifiqué jeje**)**__

_**Es un anillo para prometerme y pedir tu mano. **_

_**En ese anillo está grabada mi declaración de amor. **_

_**Mi destino está en tus manos **_

_**sólo escucha al corazón.**_

Tanto Mimi como todos los invitados abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

_**No sabía que pedir tu mano era una osadía. **_

_**Quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mío. **_

_**Me quiero casar contigo, **_

_**quiero dormir contigo, **_

_**quiero que lleves mi apellido, **_

_**nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa. **_

_**Te quieres casar conmigo, **_

_**quieres vivir conmigo, **_

_**quiero pasar el resto de mis días **_

_**con tu compañía.**_

Mimi estaba atónita sus ojos con lágrimas acumuladas, nunca pensó que el regalo de Matt iba a ser una propuesta de matrimonio. El chico interrumpió sus cavilaciones y dijo.

-Mimi, voltea…

La chica rápidamente se voltea y se llevó las manos a la boca de la emoción, todos los invitados pusieron una tremenda cara de impresión a lo que veían sus ojos, se estaban acercando los ocho Digimons vestidos con unos trajes de fiesta, de los primeros iban Gabumon y Palmon trayendo algo juntos.

_**Que decides, **_

_**tengo lista la sorpresa. **_

_**Ya está todo, preparado todo está para casarnos. **_

_**Tú me amas, yo te amo, somos dos enamorados. **_

_**Tu familia está en la iglesia **_

_**esperando tu respuesta.**_

Cuando los Digimons llegaron a ella, Palmon y Gabumon alzaron lo que traían, para entregarle una cajita con forma de corazón, donde venía el anillo de compromiso.

_**No sabía que pedir tu mano era una osadía. **_

_**Quiero darte mi apellido dime si cariño mío. **_

Mimi recibió la cajita, no sin antes abrazar a los dos Digimons que estaban al igual de emocionados que ella.

_**Me quiero casar contigo, **_

_**quiero dormir contigo, **_

_**quiero que lleves mi apellido, **_

_**nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa. **_

_**Te quieres casar conmigo, **_

_**quieres vivir conmigo, **_

_**quiero pasar el resto de mis días **_

_**con tu compañía. **_

_**Quiero llevarte conmigo al altar. **_

_**Quiero entregarte toda mi lealtad. **_

_**Que te enteres mi vida te voy a amar. **_

_**Quiero darte la eternidad. **_

_**Quiero darte la felicidad. **_

_**Voy a gritarle al mundo entero **_

_**que te amo y que te quiero. **_

_**Me quiero casar contigo, **_

_**quiero dormir contigo, **_

_**quiero que lleves mi apellido, **_

_**nuestros hijos, tu sonrisa. **_

_**Te quieres casar conmigo, **_

_**quieres vivir conmigo, **_

_**quiero pasar el resto de mis días **_

_**con tu compañía.**_

Al terminar la canción todos los invitaban aplaudían eufóricos, Matt se acerca a Mimi con una sonrisa al verla llorar de la emoción, tomó la caja que tenía en sus manos y se arrodilló antes ella sacando el anillo.

Todos los presentes estaban muy conmocionados jamás habían visto tal petición de matrimonio, algunos también se pusieron a llorar de la emoción, entre ellas Satoe lloraba histéricamente de felicidad, y otros grababan el momento.

Matt respiró hondo y mirando a las pupilas de su novia comenzó…

-Mimi, hace dos días me dijiste que el mejor regalo que te podría dar era que estuviera contigo para siempre, y bueno…yo ahora te quería preguntar… ¿te quieres casar conmigo, y estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad?

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! AAAAA que le responderá? xD que sorpresota! Jaja se lo esperaban? Jaja finalmente opté por el regalo con el pretexto de avanzar más rápido, mi otra opción del regalo era darle un perrito ._. que original jajaj :p**

**Sé que más de alguno me va a decir que fue muy rápido o algo parecido, pero bueno así es el amor xD**

**No quise poner la canción al principio para no arruinarles la sorpresa a ustedes también, espero que les haya gustado jaja no conocía la canción, busqué en Google "canciones para pedir matrimonio" y me gustó la letra de esta :) pero para variar no me gusto la voz xD es que es muy de viejo para Matt ._. aun no encuentro la voz perfecta para mi sensual rubio (en canciones)**

**Aparecieron los Digimons! Y los vestí ._. jaja me los imaginé con trajecitos, por lo menos imagínense a Palmon con un traje como el del capítulo donde Mimi es princesa y a Agumon con el traje que tiene puesto en el último capítulo de Digimon 02 donde sale con Tai el diplomático xD y a los demás…. Mmm bueno imagínenselos con un traje lindo xD**

**Y bueno así con el cumple de Mimi :), cuando Satoe preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, la respuesta la inventé ando media perdida en cuanto llevan todas las parejas juntas :S lo único que sé es que TK y Kari llevan más de 4 años.**

**Jaja lo que dijo Tai eso de que mirar pechos te alarga la vida es verdad. Jaja no se cómo llegué a poner eso xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) ahora si podre avanzarla hacia el final…..**

**Muuuuuchas gracias por todas sus palabras de ánimo :) aquí todo sigue más o menos igual, solo han encontrado restos humanos, ningún cuerpo mas :( y entre esos restos estaba Felipe Camiroaga u.u solo me queda decir Q.E.P.D**

**Y volví a subir el sábado, estuve inspirada al escribir, bueno gracias de nuevo por todo, se los agradezco de todo corazón!**

**YamatoXDawn, johita0310, Rolling Girl, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa, Princesa De Rosa, Mayling Mendoza, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, , Faty Takenouchii, Roxa-XIII.**

**Bueno otra cosita que me da vergüenza decirles… jeje… si han visto mi perfil alguna vez, podrán notar que día es mi cumpleaños, para los que no lo han visto bueno les digo aquí :) el 10 de septiembre! SI HOY! :D cumplo 18 años! Soy una vieja! Que podrá manejar y comprar alcohol! Yujuu! Aunque no tomo ni manejo yeah! xD**

**El mejor regalo que me podrían hacer es dejarme un pequeño review jeje :) **

**Wow que extraño esto, este capítulo trata del cumple de Mimi y justo hoy es mi cumpleaños, sin bromear ¡recién me vengo a dar cuenta! ._. jajajaj xD las coincidencias de la vida, bueno ahora me voy a celebrar! :D**

**Los quiero a todos chicos y chicas! Perdón por las faltas de ortografía estoy un poquitín apurada :D!**

**Nos vemos!**


	32. Estresantes preparativos para una boda

**Para este capitulito tenga preparada la canción "Everytime We Touch" de Cascada, pero la versión lenta o más conocida como Slow.**

**Capítulo 32: Estresantes preparativos para una boda.**

Todos esperaban con ansias la respuesta de la conmocionada castaña que no paraba de derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Estaba muy atónita, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que Matt hizo la gran pregunta. Mimi sabía la respuesta, la tenía muy clara, y era lo que más deseaba, pasó su vista hacia todos los invitados, hacia sus amigos, pudo ver como la mayoría lloraban de la emoción, vio a sus padres que abrazados miraban atentos a su hija, Satoe mas emocionada que su padre, que aun así se le notaban algunas lagrimas caer por su cara, luego miró a los Digimons y sonrió aun mas, bajó la vista dirigiendo su mirada hacia los zafiros que expresaban un gran nerviosismo.

-Matt…- habló al fin haciendo que todos pusieran la máxima atención – no quiero casarme contigo…- responde seria y todos abren sus ojos desmesuradamente, incluido Matt- Jaja ¡Mentira! ¡Obvio que quiero casarme contigo!- comienza a reír haciendo que todos poco menos cayeran de espaldas, aunque más de alguno cayó.

Mimi se lanzó a su novio para abrazarlo por el cuello, Matt tuvo respirar unos segundos para recuperarse de la "pequeña" broma de la castaña, una vez de vuelta en sí, sonrió de oreja a oreja levantándose del suelo y tomó a la chica haciéndola girar en el aire. Todos los presentes aplaudían y aplaudían, con pies y manos.

Matt se detuvo, tenía sus ojos cristalizados, poco le importaba que en ese momento lo vieran llorar, estaba tan feliz que no le importaba nada más, estaba más feliz que la noche donde ella, su Mimi le pidió que fueran novios, el día del baile, y al igual que ese día el mundo se detuvo para él.

No pudo continuar haciéndose el fuerte y dejo escapar pequeñas lagrimas, tomó la cara de la chica que lloraba al igual que él y la besó, la besó apasionadamente, sin importarle que estuvieran cientos de personas observándolos incluidos los padres de ella y su propio compañero Digimon, en ese momento solo quería besarla y no dejarla nunca…

-Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños al que he asistido- una chica mientras se iba le dijo a otra.

Y así las personas comentaban entre ellos lo genial que fue la fiesta, cuando todos se marchaban.

La casa ya estaba casi vacía solo quedaban los Digimons que convivían con sus acompañantes y los padres de Mimi que felicitaban a los novios.

-Mi niña se casará, es la noticia más linda que eh recibido, de verdad cariño, muchas felicidades- la madre de la chica se abrazó a la castaña y después se dirigió a Matt- eres un gran chico, Matt, se que harás a mi hija la persona más feliz en la tierra- lo abraza a él.

-Gracias, y claro que lo haré- sonríe el rubio una vez que la señora Tachikawa lo soltó, abraza a su novia por la cintura

Keisuke que se había mantenido un poco alejado a todas las felicitaciones, finalmente se acercó a su hija a desearle lo mejor en todo.

-Hija…- pronuncia muy dulce.

-Papá- le sonríe ella.

-Felicidades- extiende sus brazos para abrazarla- perdóname por todo lo mal que te eh tratado, eres lo más importante para mí, y lo que menos quiero es ver a mi niña sufrir, pero- se separan y el pelinegro mira a Matt- se que este chico te va a cuidar y a amar por la eternidad, se ve que eres una buena persona Matt- le sonríe- bienvenido a la familia- se acerca a abrazarlo y el rubio no dudó en corresponderle- se que serás mi yerno favorito.

-Papá el va ser tu único yerno- dice Mimi poniendo una expresión de reproche haciendo reír a los demás.

Una vez que los padres de la chica se fueron, los novios de la casa se acercaron a sus amigos.

-Mimi- se acerca alegre Palmon a ella para abrazarla.

-Palmon- le corresponde el abrazo agachándose para estar a su altura- ¿en qué momento los fuiste a buscar Matt?- preguntó la chica mirando a su novio.

-Izzy me ayudó- le sonrió- el los trajo- aclaró.

-Chicos- Mimi se levanta para hablarle a sus amigos- gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sin duda este fue mi mejor cumpleaños, y no lo pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes, además que la decoración les quedó increíble- muy sonriente se sinceró la ojimiel.

-No fue nada Mimi, es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ti en el día de tu cumpleaños- respondió sonriente Sora- además gracias a ti, estamos con nuestros Digimons.

-Gracias a Matt- aclaró ella mirando al rubio- a fin de cuentas fue idea de él- entrelazó su mano con la de su futuro esposo.

-Lo que es yo- habla Tai estirando sus brazos- la pasé increíble, comí, bailé, me reí, lloré, y me alargué la vida- mira al rubio con una sonrisa de complicidad, haciendo que este rodara los ojos y los demás pusieran una expresión de confusión- sin duda la mejor fiesta de todas- afirma.

-Oigan- habló Agumon algo incomodo- ¿me puedo sacar este traje? Muy bonito será pero es demasiado incómodo- dice el Digimon mientras tiraba de su corbata.

-Es cierto- apoyó Tentomon- con suerte puedo moverme.

Los ocho jóvenes dan una pequeña risita y ayudan a sus Digimons para sacarles los trajes.

-Se veían adorables- admitió Kari acariciando Gatomon.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- habló Joe para los novios- ¿Cuándo piensan fijar la fecha de la boda?

-Joe, hace un rato solamente le pedí a Mimi que fuera mi esposa y tu ya preguntas por la fecha- responde muy calmado el rubio mayor- yo creo que de aquí a…

-¡Un mes más!- interrumpe la castaña eufórica.

-¡¿En un mes?- exclama el rubio mirándola sorprendido- eso es imposible, es en muy poco tiempo.

-Matt, amor, mi rubio lindo- le sonrió la chica- créeme que podré hacerlo, además tenemos a los chicos, no pueden ayudar ¿verdad amigos?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Matt, Mimi- dijo Sora ladeando sus labios- es literalmente imposible realizar una boda en sólo un mes, y para que estamos con cosas amiga eres bastante difícil al momento de escoger ¿Cómo serás para escoger tu vestido de novia?

-Tú quieres que mi boda sea más adelante, ¡por el simple hecho de que no entrarás en un vestido!- la apunta como una niña achicando los ojos.

-No es por eso- suspira negando con la cabeza, no era el momento para alterarse, menos en su estado- está bien como quieras, que tu boda sea en un mes.

-Se que podremos tener todo listo para entonces, somos ocho personas cada uno podrá tener su labor para ayudar- propone Kari sonriente.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice TK, mientras los demás asentían.

-¿Quieres Matt?- la ojimiel le pregunta por su opinión.

-Si tú dices que puedes decidirte en menos de un mes por un vestido, entonces no me queda más que hacerle caso a mi futura esposa ¿no?- dice sonriendo y Mimi lo abraza por la cintura.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Pelele! –el castaño lo apunta con un dedo- ahora acostúmbrate Matt, luego de la boda tu mujer va a mandar en la casa, serás un pequeño borreguito que tendrá que servirle en todo a la bruja de tu esposa- dice Tai con burla recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de Mimi- oye eso pasa en las teleseries que ve Sora- se excusa el chico ladeando su cabeza- luego te matará para quedarse con todo tu dinero- dramatiza poniendo las manos en su pecho.

-Pues yo no seré así- asegura Mimi aun abrazada a Matt, mira a su Digimon y sonríe enternecida al verla dormitar apoyada en un sillón- chicos ya es tarde ¿por qué no dejamos el tema para mañana? Miren a los Digimons se están quedando dormidos, bueno ya están dormidos –determinó acercándose a Palmon.

-¡Son las tres de la mañana!- objeta Tai sorprendido mirando el reloj de la sala- ¡Agumon párate!

-¡Tai!- le reprocha su novia- no seas tan cariñoso- le dice irónica- tu pobre compañero está dormido y tu lo despiertas de esa manera, no quiero ni imaginar cómo serás con Haru.

-Ay bueno- el chico se agacha para tomar a su Digimons.

Los demás imitaron al chico y se fueron cada uno a su habitación, Matt acompañó a la castaña a la suya.

-Tenía otro panorama para esta noche- le confiesa el chico sonriéndole a Mimi.

-Shh, cállate, que vergüenza si te llegan a escuchar- susurra Mimi acostando a Palmon en su cama.

-Jaja lo siento, mucha junta contigo ya se me pega lo de ser directo- sonríe de lado viendo a la chica tan maternal- te ves muy linda así, se que en el futuro serás una buena madre- admite el chico suspirando.

-Tú también te ves lindo con Gabumon en brazos- la chica se acerca a él- bueno será mejor que te vayas a dormir, buenas noches amor y muchas gracias por todo- con cuidado se estira para besar los labios del rubio- no quiero despertarlo- dice luego de haberle dado un corto beso.

-Te lo cobraré mañana- frunce el ceño- si no estuviera con Gabumon y si Palmon estuviera en otro lado, te juro que…

-Entiendo tu punto Matt- interrumpe sonrojada- ya vete de una buena vez que hoy fue un largo día y me muero de sueño.

-Está bien- suspira- te amo.

-Yo más- cierra la puerta en su cara.

Matt encarna una ceja divertido y camina hacia la habitación continua.

Los días pasaron, y todos los chicos estaban realmente estresados con la tan anticipada boda, debía ser lo más perfecto según Mimi, sus amigos ayudaban en lo máximo que podían, quedaban solo quince días para el gran casamiento, con casi medio mundo invitado.

Mimi era la más estresada de todos, tal como había mencionado Sora, la ojimiel era muy difícil al momento de escoger, no le gustaban la flores que eligió Kari, ni el pastel que encargó Izzy, ni el lugar donde sería la ceremonia que arrendó Joe, ni la iglesia que propuso TK, ni la decoración que quería Tai, ni el traje que usaría Matt, ni mucho menos los cientos de vestidos de novias que Sora le había enseñado.

Para ella todo era un desastre, de repente le venían los ataques de histeria y le gustaba mandar todo a la mierda, Matt era el único que la hacía entrar en razón.

Los días seguían pasando, a tan sólo seis días de la boda, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, la castaña por fin había escogido la gran mayoría de los preparativos, solo quedaban cosas mínimas. Su vestido ya lo tenía listo y bien escondido en el closet para que Matt no lo viera, el chico poco menos tenía prohibida la entrada a la habitación de su novia, porque ella creía que se metería a su armario a espiar.

Si Mimi era una loca desesperada que quería todo perfecto y de ensueño como en los cuentos de hadas, Matt estaba bastante relajado, claro que al principio estaba igual de estresado y cansado como sus amigos, debió haberse imaginado que Mimi iba a ser tan exigente, así por lo menos se hubiera preparado sicológicamente, estaba enloquecido con tanto drama, para ser más precisos el chico estaba enloquecido con Mimi, por Dios su novia sí que era difícil, hasta ella mismo lo admitía. Pero bueno él la ama tal cual como es, si tendrían que visitar cincuenta iglesias en un día, lo haría por ella, si tuvieran que escoger entre cien tipos de flores, lo haría por ella, si tuvieran que buscar el mejor sacerdote para la ceremonia, lo haría por ella. Y así era, el rubio era como un llavero de la chica que andaba con él para arriba y para abajo, corriendo de allá para acá, visitando lugar por lugar.

Si su Mimi quería una boda perfecta, el se la daría, porque estaba dispuesto ir a casarse a la luna si ella quería, porque no le importaba tener que ir a acompañarla a todos esos lugares que tanto visitaron, porque sabía que al final de todo iban a estar juntos por siempre, valía la pena tanto esfuerzo.

Una tarde de día Domingo, como dicho anteriormente a seis días de la boda…

Matt tocó la puerta de la habitación de Mimi, asomó la cabeza y esta se encontraba hablando por teléfono sentada en su cama con muchos papeles a su alrededor. La chica le hizo una seña para que pasara, el rubio entra para sentarse a su lado y esperar que ella cortara el teléfono para hablarle.

-Sí, sí, sí, no pero eso no, le dije lo que quería señor, ¿Qué no me escuchó?- con el ceño fruncido, peinada con un tomate muy desarmado, con su hombro afirmando el teléfono y con unos papeles en sus manos. La castaña hablaba muy alterada por el teléfono- no, no le dije eso, ay que atroz ustedes no sirven como compañía, ¿sabe qué? Anule todo, me aburrió viejo inservible ¡adiós!- cortó de muy mala gana dando un bufido y tachando con un lápiz uno de los papeles- no viajaremos con esta compañía- le dice a Matt frunciendo la boca.

-Amor ¿por qué no te relajas un rato?- le aconsejó el chico mientras la abrazaba por el costado- ¿volviste a tu estrés de hace unos días?

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Si solo quedan seis días y aun no tenemos decidido a donde irnos de luna de miel, ¡esto es inaceptable Matt! ¡Y mas encima, mis damas de honor aun no perfeccionan los trajes de los Digimons!- se pasa ambas manos por el cabello.

-Mimi, linda tranquila- el ojiazul mueve un poco esos papeles para ponerse en frente de ella tomando su cara con ambas manos- todo va a salir perfecto, deja de preocuparte tanto, ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mi?, bueno por lo menos la parte de la luna de miel, dejemos que Kari y Sora vean los trajes- aclara el chico asintiendo- Ya has hecho bastante créeme, me siento inútil a no aportar nada- confiesa el chico apenado.

-No digas eso, has sido de mucha ayuda, con solo tener tu presencia en los preparativos ya estas cooperando en algo.

-Ehh, supongo que eso es un cumplido- ríe en un suspiro.

-Estaba pensando en ir a Hawaii, siempre te hablo de mi isla favorita ¿y qué mejor que irse de luna de miel allá?- le propone sonriente.

-Por mi está bien- asiente el chico, esa era la única respuesta que siempre le daba a la chica, si ella quería ir a Hawaii, entonces se irían a Hawaii a pasar su luna de miel.

-Por mi está bien- lo imita poniendo una voz sarcástica- amo tu respuesta, en serio me da tanta energía- ironiza la chica rodando los ojos.

-Pero si me da lo mismo lo que escojas, como te digo, cualquier cosa que a ti te guste a mí también- replica sonriendo de lado.

-Para mí es importante tu opinión, Matt, y siempre me respondes lo mismo, te muestro la flor más fea y me respondes "por mi está bien", y así sucesivamente por lo menos dime otra frase no se tal vez…

-¡Ya!- pone una mano en la boca de la chica- entendí, amor, por favor cálmate. ¿Te digo algo?- la mira fijo a los ojos- una vez imagine que serias así, estábamos en la playa…

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaron por cada puestito, Mimi no paraba de comprar y comprar cosas, Matt solo iba a su lado acompañándola, con paciencia, ya que la chica era bien difícil para escoger._

_-¡Matt, dime algo! – Le decía la chica con dos pares de aros en sus manos- ¿llevo el de la flor o el de estrella?_

_-Mimi te eh dicho que los dos son lindos, lleva cualquiera- el chico un poco cansado le repetía._

_-¡No me sirve esa respuesta Matt!, ¡decide! ¿Flor o estrella?_

_-Ya, ya los de estrellas- giró los ojos._

_-¡Pero también me gustan los de flores!_

_Matt se llevó una mano a la cara, la castaña era bien difícil. El chico entró en su burbuja de pensamientos, ¿Cómo sería cuando se casaran? Pasará meses buscando el vestido de bodas perfecto o el ramo de flores único, ¿Cuándo buscaran una casa para vivir? ¿Cómo le gustaría? ¿Un closet grande o uno extra grande?, ¿y cuando tuvieran hijos? Peleas por un nombre original para el bebé, ¿y qué será cuando tengan que ir a comprar pañales? ¿Los con ajuste seguro o los acolchados?, ¿Cuándo el pequeño o pequeña creciera en que colegio irá?, ¿Qué se pondrá para la graduación del adolescente?, o peor aun ¿Qué usará para la boda de sus hijos?, ¿querrá nietos?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Creo que acerté un poco ¿no?- exclama el chico riendo levemente.

-¿Fantaseabas conmigo antes de ser novios?- indaga con una ceja en alto haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Emm… bueno no esos pensamientos que tú crees, yo…- Mimi mantenía su mirada intimidante sobre el- ¡Ay bueno fue un par de veces! ¡¿Y qué? Soy un hombre, sabes cómo reaccionamos a veces- baja la mirada muy avergonzado.

-¿O sea que también te imaginabas…?- abrió sus ojos como platos y Matt se tensa, pensó que la chica había captado, no que se había delatado solo- ¡tenias sueños eróticos conmigo!- lo apunta con un dedo.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de Hawaii?- completamente rojo decide cambiar el tema.

-Eres bastante extraño ¿lo sabías?- achicando sus ojos la chica le confesó.

-Lo siento- desvía su mirada apenado y se fija en un artefacto de la habitación- ¡oye! ¿Y qué pasó con mi canción? me habías dicho que estaba terminada- le recuerda el chico señalando la guitarra de ella.

-Es cierto, pero con todo esto no eh tenido tiempo- se escusa.

-¿Y si me la cantas ahora?- le propone sonriendo ilusionado.

-¡¿Sabes cuantas cosas faltan por hacer?- inquiere alterándose nuevamente.

-Mimi, te dije que yo puedo encargarme del resto, solo quiero que te relajes un poco, date un tiempo para ti misma, y sobre todo date solo unos minutos para mí- baja la mirada entristecido- pasamos todos los días juntos, pero a la vez estamos distantes, siento que no te das un espacio para mí. Hubo uno de estos alocados días en el que ni siquiera me diste un beso- cierra sus ojos- me sentí muy triste y botado- volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Valla ni me di cuenta, aunque tienes razón, lo siento, prometo no volver a dejarte de lado- toma la cara de él para besar sus labios- si quieres te muestro ahora la canción, perdón por haberme olvidado, pero ya sabes cómo soy- sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-No tienes nada que perdonar- le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hay un problema eso sí- dice la chica parándose de la cama- tendremos que ir a la sala- le informa.

-¿Pero porque? me la puedes cantar aquí- contestó algo extrañado.

-Oh claro, espérame que te traeré el piano hasta acá arriba- dice sarcástica.

-¿Es en piano?- indaga con emoción y Mimi asiente.

-Ven vamos- toma su cuaderno donde componía canciones y luego se dirige a Matt para llevarlo de la mano a la sala.

Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a la sala donde estaba el gran piano de cola. Joe, TK y Kari se encontraban sentados en los sillones platicando de algo, vieron a la pareja llegar y los quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué?- indagó Mimi algo graciosa.

-Nada- respondió Joe extrañado.

-¿Se quedaran acá? ¿No les molesta si canto en el piano?

-Para nada amiga, es mas será un placer escucharte- replica Kari emocionada.

-Ehh, está bien- se sienta en el piano con Matt a su lado.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza- admite muy despacito Matt.

-¿Por qué? si yo soy la que cantará- exclama la castaña- Ah, ¿lo dices porque es dedicada a ti y piensas que es muy melosa y romántica y todo eso?

-Correcto- afirma el y Mimi ríe negando con su cabeza.

-Bien, damas y caballeros- comenzó a bromear la chica como si estuviera en un concierto- esta canción…

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Kari alzando su mano- les envié un mensaje a los chicos para que bajaran a escucharte- informa la castaña menor sonriente.

-¿Qué?- saltó rápidamente Matt- pero… Tai me va a molestar…- dice muy tierno bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-No te preocupes amor- Mimi besa su mejilla- ¿Y porque no bajan aun?

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- anuncia Tai sonriente, llegando junto a Sora e Izzy.

-Bien ya estamos todos- dice TK- Mimi prosigue.

-Que son exagerados, si no es la gran cosa, ¿Por qué no llaman a los vecinos también para que vengan a escuchar?- inquiere la chica alzando un ceja.

-A todos nos gusta escuchar tu voz- responde simplemente Tai.

-Igual la canción es para mí, es privada y…

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!- interrumpe Tai al rubio que había comenzado a quejarse- ¿Mimi puedes comenzar?

-Bien- roda los ojos divertida- esta canción la escribí para mi rubio bonito que está aquí a mi lado- lo apunta con el pulgar haciendo sonrojar al chico y sus amigos comenzaron a mirarlo pícaramente alzando sus cejas- jajaja, se llama Every time we touch- dijo y los demás con solo haber escuchado el nombre miraron mas intimidantes al rubio que bajaba mas y mas la mirada avergonzado- aquí voy...- pone sus dedos en las teclas, da un suspiro y comienza.

**Play a la canción!**

La melodía comenzó a sonar, y los chicos comenzaron a sonreír, era una bella tonada relajante y suave, que deleitaba los oídos de cada uno de los chicos.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me (**__Todavía escucho tu voz cuando duermes junto a mi__**)**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams (**__Todavía siento tu tacto en mis sueños__**)**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why (**__Perdona mi debilidad, pero no sé porque__**)**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive (**__Sin ti es difícil sobrevivir__**)**_

Mimi cierra sus ojos y al momento del coro le pone más entusiasmo y pasión.

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling (**__Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que puedo volar__**)**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? (**__¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir tan rápido?__**)**_

_**I want this to last (**__Quiero que esto dure__**)**_

_**I need you by my side (**__Te necesito a mi lado__**)**_

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static (**__Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo__**)**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so? (**__No sientes mi corazón latir tan…?__**)**_

_**I can't let you go (**__No puedo dejarte ir__**)**_

_**I want you in my life (**__Te quiero en mi vida__**)**_

Abre sus ojos para mirar a su alucinado novio con una media sonrisa.

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky (**__Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo__**)**_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry (**__Ellos limpian las lágrimas que lloré__**)**_

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all (**__Los buenos y los malos momentos, hemos pasado por ellos__**)**_

_**You make me rise when I fall (**__Tú haces que me levante cuando caigo__**)**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling (**__Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que puedo volar__**)**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? (**__¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir tan rápido?__**)**_

_**I want this to last (**__Quiero que esto dure__**)**_

_**I need you by my side (**__Te necesito a mi lado__**)**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static (**__Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo__**)**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so? (**__No sientes mi corazón latir tan…?__**)**_

_**I can't let you go (**__No puedo dejarte ir__**)**_

_**I want you in my life (**__Te quiero en mi vida__**)**_

Vuelve su voz a una más despacio y dulce.

_**Everytime we touch, I get this feeling (**__Cada vez que nos tocamos, tengo este sentimiento__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, juro que puedo volar__**)**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? (**__¿No puedes sentir mi corazón latir tan rápido?__**)**_

_**I want this to last (**__Quiero que esto dure__**)**_

_**I need you by my side (**__Te necesito a mi lado__**)**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static (**__Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, siento la estática__**)**_

_**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky (**__Y cada vez que nos besamos, alcanzo el cielo__**)**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so? (**__No sientes mi corazón latir tan…?__**)**_

_**I can't let you go (**__No puedo dejarte ir__**)**_

_**I want you in my life (**__Te quiero en mi vida__**)**_

Finaliza con los ojos cerrados y una serena sonrisa, sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir.

Mimi abre los ojos asiente levemente con la cabeza y como si fuera una bala se levanta para decir.

-Bien sigamos con los preparativos- aludiendo a sus amigos, y con disposición para irse, Matt le toma de la mano impidiéndoselo.

-¿Es en serio? Cantas una hermosa canción, y cuando terminas ¿ya te quieres ir a seguir con lo de la boda?

-¿Hermosa canción? Bien, veo que te gustó- deduce sonriente- pero amor, aun quedó pendiente lo de la luna de miel, me llamarían del hotel donde será la cena de ensayo, debo elegir el menú de la boda que tendremos que ir a probar mañana y...

-¡Ok! Mimi entendí- interrumpe el tratando de estar sereno- déjamelo a mí, por favor- pide el apretando su mano- si sigues así para la boda tendrás canas y arrugas, créeme- roda los ojos.

-¡Es cierto!- opina Tai de a lo lejos- ¡Y estarás fea!

-De acuerdo, toma- le pasa su celular y da un suspiro- no me casaré mas- bromea riendo- es muy difícil organizar una boda.

-Por todo lo que hemos pasado, ganas de casarme como que no tengo- habla TK poniendo una turbadora cara.

-Pero TK debes tener en cuenta que a Mimi se le ocurrió preparar todo en un solo mes- contracta Kari.

-En eso tienes razón- le sonríe de lado.

-Sí, fue un error en haberme precipitado, pero bueno- junta sus manos- las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas.

-Y cambiando de tema- Matt interrumpe ya cansado de tanta palabrería de la boda- Mimi la canción me ha encantado, valió la pena tanta espera- toma sus manos mirándola enternecido.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, la hice con mucho amor- pasa sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-Sí, sí, sí fue muy bonita, pero ¿por qué no se van a una habitación? No queremos ver sus demostraciones de amor en público- dice Tai poniendo una exagerada cara- ¡ay niños presentes!- apunta la barriga de Sora.

-Como si pudiera ver- roda los ojos la pelirroja.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos- Matt se lleva a su risueña castaña.

-¡Igual no queríamos saber lo que harían!- les grita el castaño.

Seis días después…

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, la puerta se abre, los invitados giran sus cabezas, Matt muy nervioso con la mirada clavada en la entrada…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este estresante capítulo xD como que uno inevitablemente también se estresa con esta problemática boda jaja en mi foto de perfil están los novios si se pueden dar cuenta jejej xD**

**No sabía cómo diablos se organizaba una boda, de verdad sé que hay que encargar flores, un pastel y vestidos ._. **

**Gracias al cielo, en la tele estaban dando la película "27 Bodas" y verla me ayudó muuucho jaja **

**¡La canción! ¡La canción! Esa era la famosa canción de Mimi, más conocida no puede ser xD no creo conocer a alguien que nunca haya escuchado esta canción, por lo menos la versión rápida, es muy famosa y me gusta mucho :)**

**Emmm bueno no tengo mucho que decir del cap :/ les advertiré algo… espero que no se molesten :(, el próximo capítulo yo… no mejor no les diré xD**

**Pero tiene que ver con lo que les había mencionado anteriormente, lo de avanzar rápido, por años…**

**Y bueno como siempre muuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a toooooooooooodoss los reviews! Me encanta leerlos me emociono mucho recibirlos :D **

**Roxa-XIII, Faty Takenouchii, , CherryMurder, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, johita0310, YamatoXDawn,** **estefhany, Mayling Mendoza, Rolling Girl, 0-aThErY-0, Princesa De Rosa, Lizzie, krayteona, hatsujaya, Ishida de Tachikawa. **

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias también por haberme saludado en mi cumple :) que lindas son :D**

**Bueno espero que sigan apoyándome con esta historia :) **

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: me pueden dar un consejo por favorcito? Mmm bueno lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo un One-Shot yyyyy necesito decidirme por una chica, que sea modelo diseñadora experta en modas! O algo así xD no se si poner a Kari o a Sora, quien es mejor para ese papel? U otra persona de Digimon? Una ayudita por favor :) **

**Es una historia que hace mucho quería hacerla pero no sé cómo diablos empezarla, se cómo desarrollarla y el final, pero no como empezarla ._. es de un programa…. No les diré cual o sino arruinaría todo :o**

**Bueno ahora si me voy :D**


	33. Un viejo amigo

**Capítulo 33: Un viejo amigo.**

-¡Te voy a acusar! ¡Mamá!- un pequeño castaño de cuatro años de edad comienza a gritar.

-No otra vez- suspira cansada una pelirroja.

-Vamos a ver qué pasó ahora- sugiere su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Haru?- Sora llega al jardín para ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Ella mamá! ¡Ella!- apuntaba a una pequeña castaña de azules ojos- ¡lanzó mi pelota a la casa de al lado! ¡Fue ella!

-Emi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la castaña mayor se pone a la altura de su hija que negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-No, no, no, mami yo no fui, el fue- apunta a Haru- yo solo se la pedí y el la lanzó, así, así de fuerte- con sus manos la pequeña de tres años recreaba- y se fue – se encoge de hombros.

-¡Mentira, mentira, mentira! ¡Fue ella, fue ella!- el castaño insistía.

-¡No mientas!- Emi frunce el ceño.

-¡Lalalala! ¡No te escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!- tarareaba el castaño con sus manos en los oídos.

-Siempre lo mismo- suspira Sora- ¡basta Haru!- le regaña su madre- siempre peleas por todo.

-No- niega con la cabeza el pequeño amurrado- solo peleo con ella, con mi primo Shiro no peleo.

-Es porque el apenas es un bebé- roda los ojos la pelirroja- ahora discúlpate con Emi.

-¿Y por qué? Si por su culpa no tengo mi pelota, está en la casa de al lado.

-Error, está en tu casa- corrige su madre.

-Y eso es peor, porque ahora tendré que pasarme por la muralla para ir a buscarla- frunce el ceño mirando el muro que llegaba hasta su casa.

-¿Te has pasado por la muralla antes?- exclama preocupada y enojada la pelirroja.

-Pero mamá como querías que llegara a la casa de la tía Mimi cuando me pedias que la llamara, ¿acaso pensabas que me daba la vuelta entera?- inquiere de brazos cruzados.

-Así que por ahí llegabas, no sabes todas la veces que me ha asustado cuando aparecía de la nada en la cocina- Mimi le dice a Sora ladeando sus labios.

-Estas castigado Haru, y cuando llegue tu padre le diré lo que hacías pasándote por la muralla.

-Pff- bufó el pequeño- pues dile, el me enseñó en todo caso- le informa y Sora abre sus ojos de par en par.

-Estúpido Tai- musita mirando molesta a su hijo.

Y así era un día normal en la vida de los chicos, cinco años habían pasado, ya estaban todos casados y con familias.

Cuando Mimi y Matt se casaron se fueron a vivir a un gran departamento cerca de la casa, al año de casados la castaña trajo una gran noticia, esperaban a su primera hija, Emi, una pequeña castaña de ojos azules igual a su padre.

Sora y Tai se casaron a los meses después de que nació Haru, compraron la casa de al lado de donde vivían, Tai no pensaba dejar su árbol y tuvo mucha suerte de que los vecinos pusieran la casa en venta, no dudaron en comprarla.

Joe se fue a vivir a Kyoto, terminó sus estudios y consiguió trabajo en esa ciudad como médico general, estaba bastante feliz casado con la chica que conoció en esa misma ciudad, Alondra **(**te puuuse Momo! xD**)**, como ambos tenían bastante trabajo no habían planeado tener familia, hasta ahora que la chica esperaba su primer hijo. Joe visita constantemente a sus amigos en Odaiba.

Izzy también se fue de la ciudad, la única diferencia es que él se fue al extranjero, vivía en Estados Unidos, inventó un extraño objeto tecnológico con el que tuvo mucho éxito, una importante compañía lo descubrió y le ofrecieron trabajo en USA, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Se separó de su novia, pero poco le duró la soltería al encontrar una hermosa americana rubia con quien se casó y tiene una pequeña niña de un año. Izzy al igual que Joe visita continuamente a sus amigos junto a su familia.

TK y Kari, se habían quedado solos en la gran casa, hace apenas un año que se casaron, ellos tenían planeado casarse a los veintiséis, lo hicieron antes porque la pequeña castaña había quedado embarazada, tuvieron un pequeño rubio que tiene solo seis meses de vida.

Según todos, lo más apropiado era devolverle la casa a Mimi, quien era la que había puesto más dinero al momento de comprarla, por mucho que la castaña se negó terminó por convencerse, hicieron un intercambio y Kari junto a TK se fueron al departamento de los Ishida.

Actualmente los chicos siguen siendo igual de unidos, suelen verse casi todos los días, todos trabajaban y apenas tenían sus tiempos libres se reunían donde fue su casa anteriormente.

-¿Y esa?

-Esta es de mi luna de miel- Mimi y Emi se encontraban en la habitación de la primera viendo fotos- cuando tu papá y yo nos casamos.

-Es linda la playa- señala la niña.

-Es de Hawaii- le dice como si la pequeña pudiera entender.

-¿Y quién es ese? – pregunta por un chico que salía en otra foto del álbum de la luna de miel.

-El es un amigo… se llama Michael y esa pequeña es su hija… se llama Mimi- suspira la chica nostálgica viendo una imagen donde salía Michael, la hija de él, Mimi y Matt.

-Mimi como tú… - responde dormitando la niña.

-Si…- mira a su hija y sonríe- ven, vamos a la cama.

Mimi va a acostar a su hija a la habitación que alguna vez fue suya y vuelve a su actual habitación matrimonial, donde siguió viendo las fotos, pero particularmente solo las que salía Michael…

-No alcancé a ver a Emi, ya estaba dormida- aparece Matt asustando a la castaña- ¿Qué te pasa? Tan asustadiza que estas- inquiere extrañado mientras dejaba su chaqueta a un lado.

-Estaba viendo fotos, ¿y cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, pero mi jefe nuevamente me hizo trabajar de más- responde con el ceño fruncido sentándose en su cama- maldito viejo desgraciado, ¿y qué fotos estás viendo?

-Las de la luna de miel, cuando nos encontramos con Michael ¿lo recuerdas? – vuelve a mirar las fotos melancólica.

-Como olvidarlo- roda los ojos- si casi le pego cuando me lo topé por haber botado mi helado.

-Al menos se aclaró todo- dice Mimi sonriéndole a su esposo.

-Eso creo- admite mirando el suelo.

-Fue un inesperado reencuentro…

_**Flash Back**_

_Mimi y Matt se encontraban en Hawaii, hace tres días fue la boda y hace dos días habían llegado a la isla._

_Una mañana en la que estaban en las blancas arenas de la playa, Mimi tomaba sol y Matt había ido a comprar los famosos Shave Ice, ese helado típico de la isla…_

_Matt cuando iba de vuelta un chico se le cruzó haciendo que uno de sus helados cayera en la arena._

_-¡Oye idiota!- lo llamó el rubio que molesto miraba al chico de espaldas- tendrás que pagarme el helado- el chico voltea y Matt frunce mas su ceño al ver de quien se trataba- ¡¿tu? _

_-¿Matt?- aquel rubio de ojos celeste lo miró extrañado- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Estás de vacaciones con los chicos? ¿Vino Mimi?_

_-De hecho…-sonrió orgulloso- estoy aquí por mi luna de miel…_

_-¿Te has casado?- preguntó un poco temeroso._

_-Así es- sonrió más arrogante._

_-Oh… pues felicidades- respondió Michael no queriendo preguntar más, no quería oír una mala noticia._

_-¿Y no vas a preguntar con quien?- inquirió Matt con su media sonrisa que empezaba a incomodarle al rubio de ojos celestes, no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a saludar a mi esposa?- dijo lo ultimo con énfasis- Se que te agradará verla._

_-Es que…estoy con mi hija y me está esperando, ohh y lo siento por el helado te compro otro…- comenzó a titubear muy nervioso, esa mirada de Matt le había dejado muy en claro todo._

_-No te preocupes, ¿estás con tu hija? Porque no la traes así podremos verla- sonreía más y más arrogante el rubio que veía como Michael apenas se mantenía de pie- ven vamos._

_Matt le dio un leve empujón para que lo siguiera, Michael un poco dudoso lo comienza a seguir, no quería imaginar con quien se había casado el rubio, solo esperaba que no fuera la persona que tanto amó o mejor dicho que aun siente algo por ella, no quería saber que la esposa de Matt fuera…_

_-Mimi, mira a quien te traje- Matt con un tono altanero la llamó._

_La castaña con lentes de sol que estaba acostada sobre la toalla, se sienta para ver de quien se trataba, al ver a Michael ahí parado pálido y tieso como una roca, se levanta rápidamente, se quita los lentes y con una sonrisa lo saluda._

_-Michael… tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?- trató de no mostrarse muy eufórica y sorprendida._

_El rubio cuando vio que era Mimi, empalideció, nunca creyó que ella se fuera a casar con quien le hizo daño una vez, con quien la insultaba sin motivos e incluso con una persona con quien casi nunca intercambiaba palabras, recordó como una vez peleó a golpes con Matt por haber insultado a Mimi…_

_Movió levemente la cabeza para no mostrarse tan devastado, igual no era nadie para pensar esas cosas, él le hizo un daño peor a la castaña…_

_Cuando iba a responderle a la chica aparece una pequeña rubia a su lado._

_-¡Oye papá te estoy esperando hace mucho rato! ¿Dónde está mi helado?_

_-Eh…- pronunció apenas él, necesitaba un buen golpe en esos momento no estaba ni reaccionando bien._

_-¿Es tu hija?- habló Mimi sonriente viendo a la niña de no más de tres años, rubia y de ojos verdes muy parecida a Michael._

_-S-si…- contestó titubeando._

_-Es muy parecida a ti- la castaña se pone a la altura de la niña- ¿cómo te llamas linda?_

_-Mimi- le sonríe la niña._

_Tanto como la castaña y Matt miran sorprendidos a Michael que tenía la mirada baja._

_-Qué lindo nombre- le habla nuevamente a la niña- yo también me llamo así._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Mimi…- el rubio le habla a su hija- ve a comprar tu Shave Ice, luego te alcanzo, ¿bueno?_

_-Bueno, pero si me compro dos será tu culpa- la niña se va._

_-¿Y la mandas sola? –indagó la castaña preocupada._

_-No te preocupes el vendedor ya la conoce- le asegura el rubio._

_-¿Vives acá?- pregunta intrigada._

_-No, estamos de vacaciones, sigo viviendo donde siempre._

_-¿Con… tu novia?- la chica no sabía cómo preguntar por la madre de la niña, tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era._

_-No… los dos solos, mandé a… Mimi a comprar porque me gustaría aclarar las cosas contigo o bueno…- mira a Matt- con ustedes…_

_-No digas nada- le sonríe de lado la castaña- dejemos el pasado atrás, si bien tuvimos una fea "despedida" hagamos como si nada pasó, ya me conoces no soy rencorosa._

_Michael le devolvió la media sonrisa, aun así no se sentía mejor…_

_-¿Tu también estás de acuerdo, Matt?- preguntó el chico._

_-Me da igual- se encoge de hombros- además nuestro único motivo de peleas era por Mimi, y como ahora yo estoy casado con ella y tú debes estar casado con la madre de tu hija- se vuelve a encoger de hombros- todos contentos ¿no?_

_-Eso no sonó bien- la castaña mira con reproche al ojiazul._

_-De hecho…- Michael interrumpe- no estoy casado, no tengo novia y no me llevo bien con la mamá de Mimi- explica melancólico- por eso es que ahora estamos solos de vacaciones, porque es mi turno de estar con ella._

_-Michael…-musita la castaña entristecida- siento que tengo tanto que hablar contigo, yo…_

_-Déjalo así…- le sonríe triste- tu ahora estas de luna de miel… no quiero molestarlos._

_-Pero…_

_-Puede ser en otra ocasión- interrumpe el rubio- ahora debo ir con…Mimi- le costaba decir el nombre de su hija teniendo a ella enfrente- nos vemos chicos, sigan disfrutando de su…luna de miel- comienza a caminar._

_-¡Espera! Al menos dame tu número- insiste la chica afligida._

_Luego de intercambiar números, Mimi y Matt vuelven por sus cosas y se van a la casa de la chica._

_-¿Tanto te afectó verlo?- inquirió el rubio molesto de tantos suspiros por parte de Mimi._

_-Fue extraño, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle- dice entrando a la habitación y sentándose pesadamente en la cama._

_-Como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué le puso tu nombre a su hija?- recordó el chico parándose enfrente de ella._

_-Así es, lo llamaré para que nos juntemos en la tarde- saca su celular y comienza a buscar el número de Michael._

_-¿Perdón?- frunció el ceño el rubio sintiéndose pasado a llevar- Mimi estamos de luna de miel, y por su culpa ahora ¿vas a pasar tiempo con él, y no conmigo? _

_-Es solo una tarde, tenemos una semana más, no seas así, además no me lo vas a impedir- finaliza poniendo el celular en su oreja y saliendo de la habitación, dejando al chico muy molesto._

_En un pequeño café a orillas de la playa Mimi y Michael se reunieron para platicar._

_-¿Con quién dejaste a Mimi?- admitía que era extraño decirlo._

_-La dejé en el hotel, tiene guardería y me prometieron que la cuidarían bien- le comenta el rubio._

_-Se ve que la quieres mucho._

_-Ajá- asiente el chico- al fin y al cabo es la única persona que tengo- suspira nostálgico y Mimi lo mira entristecida._

_-Michael… lo siento tanto, no quise que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran así, fue todo mi culpa, no debí haberme tomado de ese modo la noticia… debí apoyarte- baja la mirada- por favor perdóname._

_-No creo que eso importe ahora, ya han pasado dos años y medio- se encoge de hombros- no te preocupes, estas perdonada- le sonríe de lado- y no fue tu culpa fue mía- vuelve a cambiar su semblante a uno serio- debes preguntarte porque le puse Mimi a mi hija ¿no?_

_Mimi asiente tenía muchas ganas de saber en realidad…_

_-Pues el motivo es obvio, fue por ti, porque a pesar de que me odiaras yo no lo hacía y lo tenías más que claro, creo habértelo dicho… -la mira fijo- Cuando regresé a Estados Unidos busqué a la madre de Mimi y le dije que estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por ella solo si yo podía escoger el nombre a nuestra hija. Hacer todo por ella me refiero a que estaba dispuesto hasta casarme para darle una vida plena y feliz, no lo hacía por chantajearla ni nada…_

_-¿Y qué pasó?_

_-Aceptó, pero no duramos ni un mes juntos, peleábamos por todo y ni siquiera soportábamos nuestra presencia. Nos separamos e hicimos un trato, cuando naciera Mimi nos la dividiríamos para cuidarla y así ha sido hasta ahora._

_-Valla…-suspira hipnotizada en los tristes ojos del chico- pero ¿Por qué no rehiciste tu vida?_

_-Lo intenté, pero fue imposible, porque siempre ha habido una sola persona en mi corazón- baja la mirada apenado._

_-Michael…-musita conmocionada._

_-No digas nada, ya no hay nada que hacer, tu estas casada, muy enamorada como me pude dar cuenta…- mira la puesta de sol que ya se notaba en esa tarde de Hawaii- solo me queda resignarme…_

_Estuvieron un buen rato callados, el rubio no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y Mimi no sabía que decir, nunca imaginó que Michael aun sentía algo por ella, a pesar de haber pasado dos largos años, como él le contó parte de su vida, ella debía hacer lo mismo, tenía que ser justa…_

_-Cuando tú te fuiste…- comenzó la chica- me volvió ese ataque de angustia que tanto quisiste alejar ¿recuerdas?, cuando te fuiste a vivir a Japón y me encontraste en un estado casi vegetal, pues…- suspira- las chicas me apoyaron y les conté la verdad, Matt escuchó todo y él fue el que me ayudó a salir adelante, estuvo siempre conmigo y se esforzó bastante para conseguir mi amor, fue inevitable enamorarme de él, y bueno nos casamos hace tres días…_

_-Nunca me contaste el motivo de tu depresión- murmura el chico mirando su taza de café._

_-No creo que sea importante decirlo tampoco, eso fue algo que ya superé y no quiero volver a tocar el tema nunca más- le explica la chica muy calmada._

_-Entiendo…- asiente el chico y la mira a los ojos- entonces no me queda más que desearte una maravillosa vida junto a Matt, lo más importante es tu felicidad- toma las manos de la chica- si tu eres feliz entonces yo también lo soy- le da una sincera sonrisa._

_-Gracias Michael- la castaña se levanta de su asiento y lo abraza, no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos- se que encontrarás a alguien algún día que te va a amar hasta la eternidad y serás más feliz que cualquier otra persona- lo mira a los ojos- te quiero mucho- lo vuelve a abrazar._

_-También yo…-dice con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Espero que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes, aunque vivamos en diferentes países prometo nunca perder el contacto._

_-Ok, también lo prometo- le sonríe._

_Luego de esa emotiva tarde Mimi vuelve a casa, ya más contenta y tranquila, haber aclarado las cosas con Michael fue como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, estaba muy feliz porque por fin las cosas ya estuvieran arregladas._

_Entró a la casa y buscó a Matt por todas partes, y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, cuando escuchó las cuerdas de la guitarra sonar supo donde estaría el chico._

_Salió a la terraza y efectivamente ahí estaba, sentado en una hamaca, mirando el mar y tocando suaves acordes. Mimi subió unas pequeñas escaleras que llegaban hasta el, estaba medio alejado de la casa…_

_-Hola- exclamó sonriente cuando llegó a su lado, Matt no contestó, estaba con el semblante serio- oh ya veo, aun estas molesto- roda los ojos- ¿y qué? ¿Ahora no me hablarás? ¿Pasarás toda nuestra luna de miel ignorándome?- el chico deja de tocar y aun mirando el mar dice…_

_-Si quieres te vas con Michael, dudo en que te ignore._

_-Sabias que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, y quería hacerlo hoy, no seas egoísta soy tu esposa, me tendrás por el resto de tus días ¿Qué tiene que haya ido una tarde a tomar un café con Michael?_

_-No es una tarde cualquiera- la mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido- es una tarde de nuestra luna de miel, y ni siquiera me preguntaste si podías salir, llegaste y te fuiste- deja su guitarra a un lado- ahora eres mi mujer Mimi- le recuerda._

_-Pero no por eso debo dejar de hacer lo que quiero, eres mi esposo, no mi jefe- replica ofendida- sabes que odio que me manden- se cruza de brazos y Matt suspira._

_-Está bien, lo siento, exageré un poco- confiesa apenado- prometo no volver a impedirte nada._

_-¿Lo prometes?- el chico asiente y Mimi sonríe- me alegra- se sienta a su lado._

_-¿Aclararon las cosas?_

_Mimi asiente y le relata de todo lo que hablaron, absolutamente todo, no le ocultó nada a su querido esposo._

_-Siento lastima por él._

_-¿Seguirás atacándolo?- exclama la chica molestándose._

_-No, me refiero a que me da un poco de arrepentimiento por todo lo que le eh hecho, debe ser muy doloroso que te pase eso- aclara el rubio mirando fijo el mar- si a mí me llegara a pasar algo así yo…_

_-Matt estamos casados, eso nunca pasará- interrumpe la chica girando la cara de el- a no ser de que tengas otra chica por ahí- bromea ella._

_Matt ríe en un suspiro, se quedan un largo rato abrazados mirando el oscuro mar que se alcanzaba a divisar, la luz del gran faro de la isla era lo único que lo iluminaba._

_El rubio besó la frente de la chica y Mimi besó su cuello, las hormonas del rubio no tardaron en aparecer, se recostaron en la hamaca y prosiguieron a la romántica y peculiar noche que tendrían en ese lugar…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Has hablado con el últimamente?- pregunta Matt.

-La semana pasada, se iba de viaje con Mimi a Europa y con su nueva novia- le contesta la chica guardando las fotos.

-Ah… cambiando de tema, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

-Estuve con Sora, no fue a trabajar y vino un rato con Haru- le comenta mientras se metía a la cama- y como siempre Emi y el pelearon- roda los ojos.

-No entiendo porque se odian tanto- dice pensativo el chico cuando se metía al armario a cambiarse de ropa.

-Ya veo que en el futuro terminan juntos, del odio al amor un solo paso – Mimi imagina riendo.

-¿Qué?- Matt sale con el ceño fruncido con el pijama puesto- claro que no, ¿Emi y Haru? ¡Ja! Olvídalo, es hijo de Tai ¿te imaginas como será en el futuro? ¿En todos los problemas en los que se meterá cuando sea adolescente?- inquiere abriendo grande sus ojos- no lo permitiré, mi pequeña no va a salir con ese niño inquieto.

-Eres un padre bien sobreprotector ¿eh?- ríe la chica- me gustas así, pero no creo que sea tan malo que estén juntos en el futuro- sonríe de lado Mimi.

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto? Emi tiene solo tres años, falta mucho para pensar en novios para ella- exclama el rubio acostándose al lado de Mimi.

-Tienes razón- se acurruca a su lado para abrazarlo- buenas noches- cierra sus ojos.

-Buenas noches- responde Matt besando su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Mimi se encontraba en el parque junto a Emi y Haru, se iba a reunir con Kari, y mientras la esperaba estaba en los columpios jugando con los pequeños niños.

Mimi se había instalado con una pastelería, tuvo tanto éxito que puso sucursales por todo el país, como era la dueña no era obligación ir a trabajar, tenía sus empleados que lo hacían por ella en las tiendas. La chica sólo iba a trabajar cuando estaba aburrida, pero la mayoría de las veces prefería pasar el tiempo en casa con su hija.

-¡Yo voy más alto que tú!- Haru gritaba en el columpio mientras se balanceaba.

-¡Mentira yo! ¡Mamá empújame más fuerte!- en el columpio de al lado estaba Emi.

-¡Hago todo lo que puedo!- la castaña corría de un lado a otro, iba con Haru y luego con su hija.

Un rato después los chicos se fueron a jugar a otra cosa y Mimi estaba tirada de espaldas en el pasto muy cansada.

-¿Así es como cuidas a los niños?- ojimiel escuchó una voz muy conocida y se inclinó para sentarse.

-Como tú no los tienes que estar empujando en el columpio, corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar porque al parcito se les ocurre a hacer competencia de quien va más alto- dice todo muy rápido y vuelve a tirarse de espaldas.

-Esos dos nunca pararán con sus competencias- dice riendo Kari mientras se sentaba al lado de Mimi y ponía de frente el cochecito.

-¿Cómo está Shiro?- pregunta Mimi aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, pero se quedó dormido- contesta mirando sonriente a su bebé.

-¡Quiero un helado!- llega Haru agitado de tanto correr.

-¡Yo también! ¡Shiro!- la péquela castaña se lanza al coche y despierta al pequeño rubio.

-¡Emi!- Mimi la regaña- ¡tu primo estaba durmiendo!

-Pero que duerma en la noche, no es mi culpa- se queja la niña.

-No importa- interrumpe Kari sonriendo- igual tenía que despertar para darle el biberón.

-¡Se lo puedo dar! ¡Se lo puedo dar! ¡Por favor!- suplicaba la ojiazul.

-Claro linda- Kari le pasa el biberón.

-Haru ¿me acompañas a comprar los helados?- Mimi le preguntó mientras se paraba y se sacudió con las manos.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-Kari te la encargo- señala a su hija- Emi pórtate bien.

Mimi y el pequeño castaño caminaban de la mano cuando ya iban de vuelta con los helados.

-Tía Mimi.

-Dime Haru.

-¿No le carga tener una hija tan pesada y molestosa?- inquirió el chico ladeando sus labios y frunciendo el ceño, Mimi comenzó a reír.

-Pues ¿qué quieres que te responda a eso Haru?, ella es…

-¿El es mi hijo?

Esa voz… Mimi no escuchaba esa voz desde hace muchos años, no quería voltear a ver, no quería verlo de nuevo, había quedado inmóvil no podía ni siquiera caminar para irse de ahí...

La persona que hizo la pregunta se puso en frente de ella, alzó la mirada con temor y…

-Jackson…-musita apenas mientras temblaba por dentro…

_**Continuará…**_

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pero que chico más tonto preguntando si Haru es su hijo, como que el hijo de Mimi sería más grande si lo hubiera tenido, pero bueno así son las historias xD**

**Me deben odiar, lo se me deben estar echando muchas maldiciones por no haber continuado con… ¡la boda! **

**Pero ya se los había explicado! Debo avanzar rápido y bueno esto paso pues :/ lo siento si esperaban ver también la boda del Taiora, el Takari y todo eso, pero es que también como que es muy común y bueno todos sabemos lo que pasa en las bodas, decir si acepto y el beso, nada nuevo tampoco :/**

**El capitulo como ven ya están todos grandes, trabajando y con hijos, jejej me gusta hacer que Haru y Emi peleen, es como algo que hubiera pasado en Digimon si se hubieran centrado en estas parejas y considerando en que Matt y Tai pasaban peleando.**

**También hace tiempo que quería agregar a Michael y que se aclararan las cosas, en este cap tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo :)**

**Y bueno eso ._.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews! Aunque desaparecieron algunos chicos que comentaban en todos los capítulos :(, en fin igual gracias a los que comentaron y leyeron :D**

**Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Ishida de Tachikawa, Roxa-XIII, Anxelin, CherryMurder, Faty Takenouchii, Lizzie, hatsujaya, krayteona, Rolling Girl. **

**Ayame: me has dejado callada ._. igual tiene sentido todo lo que mencionaste, pero yo creo que si en Digimon 02 a Mimi no la hubieran mandado a Estados Unidos a lo mejor hubiera pasado algo :/ aun así me gusta soñar e imaginarme como hubiera funcionado el Mimato :) **

**Chiiicos lo siento no puedo contestarles los reviews, de hecho acabo de terminar el cap súper rápido, en casi tooooodo Chile hubo un apagón y me queda muy poca batería en el notebook D: **

**Estoy súper apurada para que no se me apague el compu de la nada :o**

**Ya ahora me voy a ver los ovnis que dicen que se están apareciendo jajaja xD y a prender velitas :/ da mucho miedo ver por la ventana y yo vivo en un edificio ._. es peor ver toda la ciudad apagada sin ninguna luz D: ni las estrellas se ven! Está nublado!**

**Ya me voy xD**

**Nos vemos!**


	34. Colapso

**Capítulo 34: Colapso.**

-Tanto tiempo, Mimi- sonrió cínicamente el castaño de ojos verdes que tenía en frente- ¿y este chico es mi hijo?- volvió a preguntar mirando a Haru de pies a cabeza.

-Oye yo no soy tu hijo- el pequeño le respondió frunciendo el ceño- ni siquiera sé quién eres.

-Ha-Haru… ve con Kari…- logró pronunciar la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien, sólo porque odio las conversaciones de adultos- el chico le quita los helados a la castaña y se va de vuelta al parque.

-No quiero volver a preguntarlo Mimi- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- musitó apenas.

-Eh vuelto- sonrió de lado- y ya respóndeme, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- se impacientó- ¿era ese chico que estaba aquí recién?

-Que importa si era o no, me acuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste antes de dejarme sola- habló con valor y con la frente en alto, no se dejaría devastar por ese desgraciado- te daba lo mismo lo que hiciera con él ¿no fue así, Jackson?- pronunció su nombre con asco y odio- y tampoco creo que estés de vuelta para hacerte cargo, asique si me permites- se comienza a ir.

-¡Oye!- tomó una de las muñecas de la castaña y la giró violentamente hacia él- se que dije esas cosas, pero quiero al menos verlo, saber si está bien y conocerlo en persona, ¡¿Dónde está?- la sacudió tomando ambos brazos.

Mimi cerró fuertemente sus ojos, debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte, se repetía mentalmente, no le diría lo que pasó, no le explicaría nada a ese imbécil.

-¡Déjame!- trataba de soltarse sin lograrlo- ¡no te diré nada! ¡Dijiste que lo que esperaba era un error!- inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Dime donde está!- se altera mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Mimi!- Kari llegó corriendo y vio como Jackson sacudía violentamente a la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados- ¡Suéltala desgraciado!- la castaña reconoció instantáneamente al chico.

-Tú- el ojiverde se dirige a Kari- tú debes saber donde esta mi hijo.

-No pienso decirte nada- respondió con ira y se acercó a Mimi que estaba desolada- vámonos amiga, tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no te hará nada este miserable, vamos…- se comienzan a alejar.

-¡No creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados!- el castaño las alcanzó.

-Si no te vas ahora juro que llamaré a la policía- advirtió Kari muy furiosa.

-Esto no se quedará así, encontraré a mi hijo- amenaza yéndose.

Mimi y Kari se fueron lo más rápido posible a casa, la ojimiel no lo había soportado mas… lloraba y lloraba desconsolada, Emi estaba muy preocupada por su madre, hasta ella lloraba a su lado por el estado en el que estaba, Haru también estaba muy confundido y también preocupado por el estado en el que estaban ambas adultas.

Kari estaba casi histérica no había parado de maldecir al chico, pocas veces se podía ver a Kari así de furiosa, en realidad, es la primera vez que la chica se muestra así.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Emi y Haru, por orden de Kari, se fueron al jardín a jugar, se encargó de su pequeño hijo y enseguida se fue con Mimi, que se encontraba en un estado casi vegetal sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando la nada, demasiado quieta…

-Mimi…- la castaña menor la abrazó cuando se sentó a su lado- tranquila, ya pasó, no te pongas así, los niños están muy nerviosos.

La ojimiel se recostó en el sillón no podía siquiera moverse, al cabo de unos minutos le bajó el sueño y se durmió.

Kari se quedo cuidando a los niños, no pensaba dejar a su amiga en esos momentos.

Lo que ellas no sabían es que alguien las había seguido…

-No será difícil volver a verte…- Jackson estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de la chica- encontraré a mi hijo y tendré una gran recompensa…

Al caer la tarde Sora fue la primera en llegar del trabajo, fue directo a la casa de Mimi, había recibido un mensaje de Kari que la había dejado muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo esta?- apenas vio a la castaña menor le preguntó.

-Devastada, ha dormido toda la tarde- suspira- ese maldito…

Luego de relatarle toda la historia a Sora…

-Infeliz, ¿para qué quiere saber de su hijo?- la pelirroja estaba muy alterada- si mandó a Mimi al carajo cuando ella le contó que estaba embarazada ¿Qué acaso apareció para hacerse cargo el imbécil?- se pasó las manos por el cabello- ¿llamaste a Matt?

-No solo a ti te mandé un mensaje, TK no sabe y Tai tampoco asique no los…

-Tai si sabe- confiesa Sora interrumpiendo.

-¿Le contaste?- Kari la miró aludida- pero Mimi nos dijo que…

-Se me salió, fue hace mucho, lo siento- responde muy rápido empuñando sus manos- estoy segura de que este estúpido no parará de buscar a Mimi.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿Crees que debemos llamar a Matt?

-No sé si debemos contarle, enloquecería y saldría a buscarlo para matarlo, es demasiado violento ya lo conoces, aunque ese estúpido se lo merece…- dijo la pelirroja caminando hacia la castaña que seguía durmiendo- Mimi es la única que puede decirle.

-Entonces…

-¡Ya llegué!- el rubio mencionado llega a casa, camina hacia la sala y ve a ambas chicas mirándolo preocupadas- hola chicas- saluda un poco confundido- ¿Dónde está Mimi? – ambas dirigen la mirada al sofá donde estaba la castaña- estamos con visitas y ella está dormida- roda los ojos divertido y se acerca a verla, su semblante cambio radicalmente- ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó muy preocupado al notar que había llorado.

-No sé si debemos decirte Matt…- habló Sora mirándolo nerviosa.

-¿Qué le pasó?- volvió a preguntar más preocupado arrodillándose frente a su esposa.

-Nosotras no podemos hablar a no ser que Mimi despierte…- trató de calmarlo Kari.

-¿Qué-pasó?- preguntó por última vez en un tono molesto perdiendo la paciencia.

Justo en ese instante comienza a despertar la castaña, con dificultad abre sus ojos hinchados, mira a su esposo que tenía en frente y salta a sus brazos para abrazarlo largándose a llorar nuevamente…

-Mimi, tranquila amor, yo estoy aquí, no llores- el rubio con una mano acariciaba su cabeza y con la otra su espalda, mira sus amigas que miraban consternadas- Dime que pasó linda…- se separa para tomar su cara con ambas manos muy preocupado.

La castaña con la mirada baja niega con la cabeza, no quería decirle, conocía al chico, no iba a reaccionar bien…

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme? Mira en el estado que estas, ¿alguien te hizo algo?- le habló casi desesperado y miró a las chicas- ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Mimi…- Sora se acercó a su amiga ignorando al rubio- tienes que estar tranquila, estamos aquí para ti, olvida lo que pasó.

-Tengo miedo…- pronuncia al fin la castaña- tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Amor… ¿Por qué no me quieres explicar qué pasa? ¿Qué no confías en mi?- Matt ya muy abatido no sabía qué hacer.

La chica lo mira a los ojos y suspira entrecortado para susurrar…

-Jackson volvió…

El rubio se quedo tieso, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos que tenían a la chica cayeron al suelo, _Jackson volvió… _esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza, ese desgraciado regresó, y no solo eso algo le tuvo que haber hecho a Mimi por el estado en el que estaba.

Se levantó de golpe con sus manos empuñadas y miró a la pelirroja y a la castaña menor que solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros y a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hizo?- le preguntó a Mimi que aun seguía sentada en el sillón con la vista perdida.

-¿Qué saco con contarte? Saldrías a buscarlo para matarlo…

-¡Mira como te dejó!- le gritó alterado- no creo que te halla saludado solamente y que tú te pusieras así. Mimi…- puso sus manos en la cintura y cerrando sus ojos para calmarse volvió a insistir- dime que te hizo ese maldito.

-Matt, no creo que obligándola vallas a conseguir algo, eso ya pasó, el no está aquí y no le hará nada no te preocupes…- Sora puso una mano en el brazo del rubio que ya había perdido los estribos, en cambio la pelirroja ya se había calmado un poco.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Qué eres ciega? ¡Mira como está!- vuelven a mirar a Mimi que sollozaba en silencio.

Kari era la única que había visto lo que paso, no podía seguir ocultando las cosas…

-Jackson regresó para buscar a su hijo- habló firme la chica mirando asustada al rubio, Mimi solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza…

-¿Qué?...-musitó el chico- a no a este lo mato- cerró sus ojos pronunciando con ira- Mimi… quiero que me digas que fue lo que exactamente pasó.

-Matt, creo que primero debes relajarte- Kari insistía para que se calmara.

Afuera de la casa…

-Bien, esta es mi oportunidad.

El castaño se baja del auto y se encamina hasta la puerta de la casa, iba llegando cuando aparecen dos chicos en la entrada, el ojiverde rápidamente se esconde detrás de un auto.

-Esto se pondrá mas difícil- murmura molesto esperando que el par de chicos que llegaron entraran a la casa.

**0o0o0o0**

-Mimi- el rubio estaba arrodillado en frente de ella que aun estaba sentada- te estoy pidiendo por favor que me cuentes, quiero que estés tranquila, no saldré a matarlo, pero necesito saber que más te dijo- hizo un esfuerzo mayoritario para mantenerse sereno.

-Él…

-¡Hola hola!- saludó eufórico el castaño de cabellos alborotados que acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo están, chicos?- se le unió TK, pero cuando ambos llegan a la sala sus semblantes cambian a uno confundido- ¿pasó algo? ¿Kari?- llega al lado de su esposa que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mimi?- preguntó esta vez Tai mirando a Sora, esta no lo miró solo veía a su amiga.

-Llegaron en un mal momento- habló Matt molesto de que aparecieran justo en el instante en el que Mimi le diría todo.

-¿Mimi?- Tai se acercó a la chica- ¿Qué te sucede?- indagó preocupado con su ceño entristecido.

La castaña miró a los recién llegados, ellos no sabían su pasado, no sabía si decirles, desvió su vista hacia Matt y este como si hubiera leído su mente le dijo.

-Es tu decisión, amor…- la chica asintió y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Recuerdan a Jackson…?-comenzó titubeando, y les explicó todo lo que había pasado, Tai sabía pero se hizo el desentendido y TK se mostraba demasiado asombrado- y bueno hoy me lo topé cuando caminaba con Haru- llegó a la parte en donde se lo había encontrado y Matt se puso más atento, al fin hablaría- primero me pregunto si Haru era su hijo, no le respondí nada, estaba demasiado shockeada con verlo ahí… parado… frente a mi…, no sé de donde saqué valor, pero lo enfrenté, no tenía el derecho de reclamarme por el hijo que nunca quiso- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, pero esta vez de rabia- luego se comenzó a alterar, insistía con que quería ver a su hijo, y entonces apareció Kari…- sus voz se quebró y negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir.

-El estúpido…- todos menos Mimi fijaron su vista en la castaña menor que siguió con el relato- la tenia acorralada, si no hubiera aparecido estoy segura de que la hubiera golpeado.

Todos estaban muy consternados con lo que había pasado, ¿Cómo es que una persona pueda causar tanto daño en los demás? TK estaba aun procesando todo, era el único que no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto y con todo lo que supo en ese pequeño rato lo había dejado muy mal. Kari que fue la que vio como Jackson tenía a Mimi también estaba muy afligida, todo lo que luchó su amiga para salir adelante se había derrumbado en una tarde. Tai por primera vez en su vida se mostraba realmente serio, por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, angustia por su amiga e impotencia al no poder hacer nada, estaba muy enrabiado si le pusieran en frente a Jackson lo mataría a golpes en ese mismo instante. Sora estaba igual que su esposo, el enojo la carcomía viva, si ella hubiera aparecido en vez de Kari, estaba segura de que hubiera golpeado al chico y le hubiera dejado las cosas claras. Y por ultimo…Matt era el más afectado, en esos momentos tenía toda clase de sentimientos, se encontraba abrazando a Mimi, aun con no decir nada ella sabía perfectamente que él nunca la dejaría sola. Todo lo que habían logrado para que la chica olvidara su pasado y a Jackson, se fue prácticamente a la basura.

EL rubio tenía tanta ira, que se prometió encontrar al tipo y hacerse cargo con sus propias manos, esto no se iba a quedar así, no lo dejaría pasar, el castaño cometió un error en haberse metido con Mimi…

-Te voy a encontrar…- musitó cosa que nadie escuchó.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo, Mimi?- TK rompió el silencio.

-Descuida TK, no debo dejar que esto me haga caer en depresión nuevamente, debo seguir adelante- la chica se seca la lágrimas y muy decidida les habla a sus amigos-chicos, agradezco que estén conmigo en estos momentos, y quiero que sepan que lo que están pensando no pasará- miro a Kari, Sora y a Matt- todo lo que hicieron por mí no fue en vano, porque no dejaré que esto me deprima nuevamente, todos sus esfuerzos para ayudarme a salir adelante créanme que me sirvió de mucho, asique tranquilos – les dio una sonrisa triste- estaré bien.

-¿Y si te lo vuelves a encontrar?- preguntó muy serio Tai que estaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo volvería a enfrentar- responde un poco dudosa, extrañada de la actitud del chico.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste hoy?- volvió a indagar- ¿y qué pasa si te golpea?

-Tai…-Sora sorprendida de su esposo se acerca a él- tranquilo eso no va a pasar porque estaremos con ella en todo momento.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Sora ese tipo con el mas mínimo descuido podría aparecer y encontrar a Mimi desprevenida- se altera el castaño.

-¿Y qué sugieres tu entonces?- su hermana le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Y así entre ellos comenzaron una pequeña discusión, Tai estaba sorprendiendo a todos con su actitud y su agresividad al responder, mientras ellos discutían Matt estaba sumido en sus pensamientos debía saber más sobre ese tal Jackson, encontrar su paradero, ¿pero cómo? Giró su vista hacia Mimi que miraba como sus amigos discutían, estaba con el ceño entristecido y muy angustiada al no saber qué hacer, el rubio puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió triste.

-Quiero que estés tranquila, me aseguraré en que no vuelvas a verlo.

-No creo que puedas hacer algo, tendré que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano- responde la chica bajando la mirada suspirando.

-¿Le contarás lo que hiciste por su culpa? ¿Le contarás que abortaste?- preguntó sin rodeo mirándola serio.

-Si así me deja en paz…

Los demás ya había terminado con su discusión, sin llegar a un acuerdo.

-Mimi- volvió a llamarla el castaño- te prometo que si lo veo lo mato a golpes- dijo decidido aun molesto.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Tai tú no puedes hacer eso- la chica comenzó a asustarse.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando- contestó empuñando sus manos- ¿Qué no te das cuenta todo el daño que te ha hecho? Ese adefesio no debería ni siquiera estar vivo, estuvo contigo solo por tu dinero, te engañó con otra chica cuando decía que te amaba, y te abandonó en un momento importante. ¡Es un cobarde!- pronunció con rencor- no impedirás que lo golpee, porque créeme que le guardo una rabia enorme.

-Tai tiene razón, Mimi- el rubio lo apoyó- yo haré lo mismo, por culpa de ese desgraciado sufriste bastante en tu vida, mínimo merece un castigo por todo el daño que cometió.

-Pero así no van a solucionar las cosas- la castaña les dice afligida- el daño ya está hecho, no pueden hacer nada.

-Lo sabemos- insistió Tai- pero le haremos pagar cada segundo que estuvo contigo engañándote.

-Sí, no le dejaremos las cosas tan fáciles- Matt aseguró.

-¡Papi llegaste!- Emi apareció desde la cocina, había entrado por la puerta que daba al jardín- ¡Tío Tai! ¡Tía Sora! ¡Tío TK! ¡Hola!- saludó la niña a los invitados- ¡miren lo que tengo!- le enseñó una paleta.

Los adultos no le pusieron mucha atención, aun seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos, Sora examina la sala y nota la ausencia de su hijo.

-Emi ¿dónde está Haru?

-Eso les estoy diciendo, pero nadie me hace caso, les dije que se fue con el chico de las paletas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué chico?- Tai se alertó.

-Un chico que le dijo a Haru que si se iba con él, le daría todas las paletas que quisiera y a mí me dio solo una, ¡fue tan injusto!

-Emi, ¿Cómo era ese chico? ¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó Matt arrodillándose frente a su hija.

-Ehh… se parecía al tío Yue, su pelo y sus ojos eran parecidos- contesta dudosa.

-No puede ser- Mimi exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Haru!- gritó Tai corriendo hacia la entrada y los demás lo siguieron- ¡Maldito!- empuñó sus manos con todas sus fuerzas cegado por la ira.

-Mi hijo…- Sora explotó en llanto- ¡se llevaron a mi hijo!- se abrazó a Tai fuertemente.

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- Mimi colapsó cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Mimi…-musitó Matt preocupado, las cosas no podrían empeorar mas.

-Llamemos a la policía- sugiere Kari también llorando por la desaparición de su sobrino.

-¡Ese bastardo!- pronunció Tai con odio mientras que lágrimas de impotencia se asomaban por sus ojos- no saldrá de esta…

**0o0o0o0**

-Oye ¿y a qué hora me llevaras de vuelta a casa? Mis padres no me dejan estar mucho afuera.

-¿Tus padres? ¿Tu mamá se casó?- preguntó el castaño mientras manejaba.

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Obvio que está casada- responde Haru como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya veo… ¿y cómo es tu padre?

-Es el mejor papi del mundo- exclama sonriendo.

-Sí pero ¿cómo es? Me refiero si es alto, bajo, rubio, castaño- le explica.

-Aaah- pronuncia al entender- es alto y tiene pelo café y ojos café y su cabello es genial- sonríe mostrando todo sus dientes- así como el mío.

Jackson recuerda a los chicos que iban llegando a la casa hace un rato, por como el pequeño describía, dedujo que Mimi se casó con el castaño.

-Creo recordarlo… eran amigos…- habla para él, acordándose de Tai cuando el salía con Mimi- creo que se llamaba Tei, Tody, Tomi… ¿oye y como se llama?- prefiere aclarar.

-Tai- contesta mientras miraba por la ventana- ya se hizo de noche, mejor llévame a casa, no me gusta la oscuridad- le dice haciendo un puchero.

El ojiverde no lo toma en cuenta, ya tenía un poco de información, ahora podría comenzar con su plan.

-Las cosas fueron más fáciles de lo que creí- sonríe hipócritamente y mira al pequeño, no se parecía mucho a él, ni a Mimi, pero si estaba con el cuándo se la encontró entonces debía ser su hijo ¿no?, aunque también es muy pequeño y han pasado muchos años, debería tener ¿ocho años?- ¿Qué edad tienes?

**0o0o0o0**

-La policía viene en camino- TK dice al cortar su celular.

-Chicos lo siento tanto- no paraba de repetir Mimi que era abrazada por Matt- todo esto es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa Mimi, tu no sabias lo que pasaría- el rubio la consolaba.

-Tenía un mal presentimiento con ese maldito, lo sabía, sabía que algo malo iba hacer- Tai parecía león enjaulado caminando por toda la sala- mi hijo corre peligro, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, iré a buscarlo.

-Voy contigo- se le une TK.

-Y yo – Matt se apuntó.

-Ustedes quédense a esperar a la policía, no volveré hasta encontrar a mi hijo- habló decidido el castaño, se acerca a Sora que estaba sentada en el sofá con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos en la cara- amor…- alza la barbilla de ella- quédate tranquila, prometo encontrar a Haru, lo traeré sano y salvo- besa su frente- te amo.

Sora solo asintió aun caían lagrimas de preocupación y desesperación. El castaño luego se acercó Mimi y le dijo.

-Mimi…- pone una mano en su hombro- no es tu culpa, como dijo Matt, tu no sabias lo que pasaría, tranquilízate amiga, ya has pasado por mucho hoy, será mejor que descanses un poco ¿bueno?- Mimi asiente suspirando entrecortado- ya verás que al final todo se solucionará, ese sujeto va a pagar caro, bien chicos vámonos.

Los rubios asientes, cada uno se despide de su esposa y se marchan.

Iban a encontrar a Haru, Jackson no se iba a salir con la suya…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola! Primero que todo lo siento por no haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero es que no estaba terminado y aparte Salí ._.**

**Bueno el capitulo eeeemm no quedó como esperaba, aparte que no estaba inspirada al escribir y no se me ocurrían palabras xD como que repito muchas palabras en todo el cap y mas encima está corto ._.**

**Como ven Mimi se devastó con la aparición de Jackson pero luego como que se le pasó y quiso salir adelante, pero luego raptaron a Haru y volvió a colapsar xD tan enredado todo D: esto está más enredado que un platito de fruti lupis! **

**Tai se mostró bastante raro en este cap, como que me gustó hacerlo así :) preocupado… serio… ayy como en Digimon 02 como en los capítulos finales donde salía tan lindo! :D como que estaban mejor dibujados, hay unos cap en donde salen feeeoos xD, ya me fui del tema ._.**

**Ahora todos supieron el pasado de Mimi o solo TK, era el único que no sabía nada al respecto, es tan distraído en mi fic xD**

**Y raptaron a Haru, y Emi no fue lista al correr a avisarle a sus padres, y parece que a Haru nunca le han dicho la frase "no hables con extraños" jaja, saben con un review me di cuenta de algo xD para que Haru y Emi tengan 4 y 3 años son bastantes maduros! Actúan como si tuvieran 8, 9, 10 años, como que no le pensé bien al momento de escoger edades ejeje pero bueno esto es una historia, nada es real, y aparte los niños de ahora! Son todos unos revelados, ya al año leen los chiquillos esos, como mi primo que se cree ese niño de un año! Ya lee y habla ._. en mi época las cosas no eran así :l**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias a tooooodos los reviews! Había olvidado mencionar…. GRACIAS POR LOS 400 REVIEWS! :D lo amooo gracias por seguir mi historia, por no aburrirse con ya 34 capítulos! :O gracias gracias gracias :D**

**johita0310, Rolling Girl, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa, Rouse Malfoy, Faty Takenouchii, CherryMurder, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Princesa De Rosa, 0-aThErY-0, , krayteona, Roxa-XIII.**

**Gracias nuevamente :)**

**u.u saben… la otra vez me puse a ver videos y vi el que confirma el… Sorato D: fue tan raro, Matt gritándole a Sora que la ama mientras bailaba Tap Dance xD, era el del CD Drama Michi e no armor shinka, el del día de san Valentín, donde Kari, Sora y Mimi van a comprar chocolates y un Digimon aparece y las encierra en una tienda, es muy chistoso pero triste a la vez (por el Sorato), aun me duele el corazón cuando Matt grita… "Sora aishiteru" u.u que tristeza y Tai ahí presente :( pero bueno tengo que admitir que me agarraba el estómago de la risa xDDDD sobre todo con Davis jajajjajajajaj **

**ya bueno me voy**

**Nos vemos!**

**PD: los invito a pasar por mi One-Shot "**_**Plain Jane: Una chica del montón"**_** :D Mimato obvio :)**


	35. Un plan arriesgado

**Capítulo 35: Un plan arriesgado.**

-¡¿Tienes cuatro años?- exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Oye si ya escuchaste, ¿para qué lo repites?- Haru frunció el ceño- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? Me prometiste muchos dulces ¿recuerdas?

-¿Quién es tu mamá?- preguntó sin tomar en cuenta al niño, en ese momento se sentía muy estúpido.

-Ya para con tus preguntas- responde cansado y suspira para responderle- se llama Sora ¿feliz? ¿Me darás los dulces ahora?

Sora, Sora, Sora, se repetía el chico tratando de recordar, amiga de Mimi, pelirroja, mayor que ella… ¡Había raptado el hijo de su amiga! Frenó el auto rápidamente.

-¡Hey aprende a manejar!- reclama Haru que se había golpeado en la frente.

Si ese pequeño no era su hijo, y tampoco la niña que estaba con él al momento de llevárselo, entonces… un minuto… esa niña…, ella si era parecida a Mimi…

-Oye ¿Quién era la niña con la que estabas hace un rato?- inquirió afligido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por esa niña tonta?- bufó el chico cruzándose de brazos- ella es hija del tío Matt y de la tía Mimi- contestó de mala gana, ya estaba cabreado de estar ahí.

Ok, a ese tal Matt no lo recordaba, pero al menos supo que tuvo otra hija…

-¿Y el otro hijo de Mimi?- volvió a insistir.

-¡Ya detente! ¡Deja de preguntarme tantas cosas! No te pienso responder hasta que me des los dulces que me prometiste- se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Escucha niño- Jackson dejó de ser amable- eh sido paciente contigo y si no me respondes, no te llevaré de vuelta a casa- le advirtió molesto.

**0o0o0o0**

-No los encontramos por ninguna parte- TK hablaba por celular con Kari.

-_Ya veo…-_suspira la castaña- _la policía dijo que comenzarían hoy mismo con la búsqueda_- le informa.

-Pregúntale por Mimi- Matt le dijo a su hermano volteándose desde el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Cómo está Mimi, Kari?

-_Fue a descansar, le di a ella y a Sora un calmante, no paraban de lamentarse, ambas están durmiendo- _comenta la chica.

-Será mejor que tú también descanses, amor- le sugiere el rubio- bueno te dejo, te llamo cualquier cosa.

-_Ok, cuídate y que tengan suerte._

-Claro, tu igual, te amo, adiós- el chico finaliza la llamada.

-¿Y Mimi?- pregunta su hermano mayor.

-Kari le dio un calmante, a ella y a Sora- miró a Tai- dijo que estaban dormidas.

-Me preocupa que Sora se ponga así- dice Tai triste mientras manejaba- donde podrá estar ese maldito…-musita entre dientes.

-Creo que sería mejor volver a casa- propone Matt.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, dije que no volvería hasta encontrar a Haru- replicó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-Tai, hemos estado dando vueltas por la ciudad dos horas y no hay rastros de ellos, aparte es imposible encontrarlos si no tenemos siquiera una pista de donde podrían estar- le explica el rubio sereno- lo más probable es que ni siquiera esté en la calle a estas horas, debe estar en su casa, o en un hotel, quien sabe dónde, regresemos a casa Tai…

-Ponte en mi lugar, Matt- justo habían parado en un semáforo y el chico miró fijo a su amigo con los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué harías tu si se hubieran llevado a tu hija? ¿Te quedarías en casa? ¿Estarías sentado en el sofá esperando la llamada de la policía?

El rubio no supo que responder, ver a su amigo en ese estado le daba mucha angustia, ni siquiera sabría como reaccionar estando en el lugar del castaño, si ese bastardo se hubiera llevado a Emi en vez de Haru, realmente no sabría que hacer…

-No lo harías ¿cierto?- indaga el castaño volviendo al volante- asique por favor…-suspira con un nudo en la garganta- no me pidas que volvamos a casa.

Siguieron buscando por las oscuras calles de Odaiba, ya era medianoche y menos posibilidades tendrían para encontrar al pequeño Haru.

Si tan solo tuvieran una pista…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Llévame a casa! ¡Llévame a casa!- Haru lloraba desconsolado.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaba el castaño mientras tomaba en brazos al niño que pataleaba sin control- ¡Arch! ¡Qué molesto eres!

Jackson había manejado hasta su domicilio. El castaño había vuelto hace poco a la ciudad, tenía una pequeña casa alejada del centro y de la civilización.

Llevó a Haru hasta la sala y lo dejó ahí, fue hasta una habitación y volvió con una cuerda.

-Niño, si no te callas te amarrare de pies y manos ¡¿me oíste?- había perdido completamente la paciencia con él.

-¡Me prometiste dulces! ¡Me prometiste dulces!- seguía rabiando.

-Si te doy dulces ¿te quedarás callado?- el niño asiente con un puchero- ¡Bien! – Se acerca a la alacena y saca una bolsa de dulces- toma, ahora cállate.

-¡Pero estos no me gustan!- iba a comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

-Son los únicos que tengo, asique o te comes esos o no comes nada.

-Está bien- frunce su pequeña boca y se los come de mala gana.

-¡Dios! Eres tan insoportable- Jackson se sienta pesadamente en el sillón, al lado del niño- no sé cómo te soportan en tu casa.

-En el jardín de niños me dicen lo mismo- le responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me imagino- roda lo ojos, ahora que ya lo tenía más calmado podría seguir con sus preguntas- Oye y…. ¿visitas siempre a tu tía Mimi?

-¿Por qué me preguntas tanto de ella? ¿Qué te gusta acaso?- inquirió mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

-Responde o te quito los dulces.

-¡No!- abraza la bolsa amurrado- la visito siempre, vivimos al lado.

-Ah… ¿y juegas siempre con esa niña y su hermano?- enfatizó la última palabra.

-¿Hermano? Emi no tiene hermanos- respondió el pequeño mirándolo raro.

-¿No?- por fin pudo llegar al tema- ¿Mimi no tiene más hijos?

-No, solo Emi por desgracia- contestas mientras desenvolvía otro caramelo.

No tienen más hijos… ¿Qué fue entonces lo que hizo con el suyo? ¿Lo dio en adopción? ¿Lo abandonó? ¿Abortó?, quedó hipnotizado mucho rato en un punto fijo, no creía en ninguna de esas opciones, Mimi como la conocía no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas cosas, sería imposible que lo diera en adopción recuerda que ella siempre le comentaba en que le daban tristeza los niños huérfanos y que ella nunca dejaría a un hijo. Si no daría en adopción a un niño, no lo abandonaría en una puerta ¿verdad?, y si no lo abandonaría menos abortaría.

Entonces ¿Qué hizo con el bebé? ¿Y si lo perdió? y si cuando él se fue quedó tan devastada que tuvo ¿un aborto natural?

¿Cómo podría saber que realmente pasó? El volvió con el único propósito de encontrar al niño y recibir su parte del dinero, en Japón había salido una ley, donde le daban a los padres tanto a la madre, como al padre un bono por hijo, recibían bastante dinero por cada niño nacido en el país. Jackson apenas escuchó de esa ley, se propuso encontrar a su hijo, pero hasta ahora nada le había salido bien.

-¿Y a qué hora piensas llevarme a casa?- el pequeño saca de sus cavilaciones al chico.

-_¿Qué puedo hacer con él? _–pensó mirándolo atento hasta que una media sonrisa se formo en su cara- oye por casualidad… ¿te sabes el número de tu casa?

-En el jardín de niños me obligaron a aprenderme el de mi casa, el de mi mamá y el de mi papá- le comenta el niño asintiendo orgulloso.

-Sí, sí que alegría, dame cualquiera- le habla rápido mientras sacaba su celular.

-Te daré el de mi mamá porque se me olvidaron los otros- da una pequeña risita traviesa.

**0o0o0o0**

-Shh, shh, shh, no llores amor- Kari mecía en brazos a su pequeño bebé que había comenzado a llorar- despertarás a tus tías, Shiro.

La castaña aun a pesar de las altas horas seguía despierta, estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con su hijo en brazos, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna hasta que finalmente el niño vuelve a dormirse.

-Buenas noches, bebé- besa la frente de su hijo y suspira- bien ahora trataré de descansar un rato- se sienta en el sillón de la sala y cierra sus ojos.

Pasan unos minutos donde por fin la chica estaba quedándose dormida cuando el bolso de Sora comienza a sonar, Kari abre rápidamente sus ojos y busca el celular antes de que despertaran las demás.

-¿Hola?

-¿Habla Sora?

-No, soy una amiga de ella, Kari, ¿Quién es?- preguntó confundida.

-¿Kari? Oh tu eres la hermana de Tai ¿verdad? La chica que amenazó llamar a la policía si no dejaba en paz a Mimi ¿no?- el castaño inquiría irónico.

-¡Jackson! –Saltó rápidamente- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Haru?

-Oh, no te alteres por favor- bufa- no le he hecho nada…aun- sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué te lo llevaste? ¡El no es tu hijo!

-Lo sé, no creas que no me di cuenta- roda los ojos- mira haremos un trato… ustedes me entregan a mi hijo y yo les devuelvo a este insoportable niño –propone calmado.

-¿Qué estás enfermo o qué?- exclamó la chica casi histérica, al mismo tiempo estaban despertando Sora y Mimi.

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¿Acaso no pueden darme a mi hijo? ¿Qué no está con ustedes?

-¿Po-porque dices eso?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Kari qué pasa?- Mimi se acercó a su amiga que estaba casi sin habla- ¿estás hablando con TK?

-¿Mimi está contigo?

-¡Escúchame idiota! Si no nos dices donde esta Haru, las pagarás caro ¡¿me oíste?- la chica ya había perdido los estribos, Sora y Mimi abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¡¿Es él?- Sora le quitó el celular a la chica- ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi hijo?

-Arg no se puede hablar con estas histéricas- se queja el chico negando con la cabeza- tu hijo está bien, estaba haciendo un trato con tu amiga para que te lo devuelva.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con rabia.

-A mi hijo, mi hijo que no está con ustedes…

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo?- la pelirroja pronunció nerviosa.

-Ay no te hagas, se que Mimi algo hizo con el niño, y exijo saber que fue lo que pasó- habla decidido el chico- o si no…olvídate de tu hijo So-ra- enfatizó el nombre de la chica y cortó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Mimi preguntó asustada.

-Dijo que quería saber que fue lo que pasó con su hijo…- Sora le explicó atónita- o si no….que me olvidara de Haru…

-¿Sabrá algo?- preguntó mas asustada.

-Así parece, dijo que sabía que no está con nosotras…

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se alteró Kari.

-Decirle que fue lo que pasó, solo así dejará a Haru- la castaña habla triste.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Por teléfono? ¡¿Y si no le parece la noticia y daña a Haru por venganza?- grita Sora histérica.

-¿De donde llamó?- Mimi le quita el celular de las manos a la pelirroja- es un estúpido llamó de su celular, llamaré a Matt, tengo una idea…

Mimi contacta al rubio y apenas le dijo lo sucedido, los chicos volvieron a casa. Le explicaron lo que pasó y lo que exigía Jackson.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Tai afligido- ¿Cómo sabremos donde está?

-No creo que sea difícil encontrarlo, lo difícil será poder habar con el –explica Mimi confundiendo a todos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, amor?- el rubio llega a su lado.

-El muy tarado llamó desde su celular, podemos llamar a la compañía para que lo rastreen, nos darán la ubicación exacta de donde está. El problemas es que si nos ve llegar va a hacer un escándalo y amenazará con hacerle algo a Haru…- manifiesta Mimi.

-O no…- habla pensativo Tai- el quiere saber qué fue lo que pasó con su hijo ¿no? –Miró a Mimi fijo- pues irás y le dirás que fue lo que pasó.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Tai? Mimi no irá sola a hablar con él- Matt dijo enojado.

-Tengo un plan, y para que funcione Mimi es la que debe ir…-dice el castaño- solo así no le haría daño a Haru, además no estará sola nosotros iremos con ella.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- pregunta Kari.

Tai les explica con mucho cuidado para que lo entendieran, una vez que termina ve las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Nunca me han gustado tus ideas – admite Matt serio- pero creo que esto va a funcionar.

-Pues a mí no me gustó- Mimi dijo frunciendo el ceño- ustedes siempre se guían por lo mismo, toda la vida han arreglado sus problemas así, Jackson es una bestia sí, es una maldita persona, pero no por eso deben…

-¡Mimi solo escúchate!- interrumpió Sora furiosa- aun después de todo lo que te hizo y todo lo que está haciendo ahora ¿lo defiendes? El merece todo esto y mucho mas, solo así aprenderá.

-Es cierto Mimi, que aprenda su lección- apoya Matt.

-Podrían ir a la cárcel…- musita la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila eso no pasará, el único que irá a la cárcel será él- Tai asegura- estamos perdiendo tiempo, llamemos a la compañía…

El castaño toma el celular de Sora y se encarga de averiguar la dirección de Jackson.

Mimi muy nerviosa se aleja de todos ellos, el rubio preocupado se acerca a ella.

-Hey – toma sus hombros- quédate tranquila, nada te pasará, ese sujeto no te hará nada.

-Se que no me hará nada, ustedes son los que me preocupan- baja la mirada suspirando- Matt no lo hagas por favor…

-Amor, escucha…- alza la cara de ella con ambas manos- llevo años con ganas de hacer esto, desde el día que supe todo, no deberías siquiera preocuparte por él, te ha hecho mucho daño.

-Me conoces Matt… podría preocuparme hasta un asesino de que le hicieran algo, yo… no se…- suspira angustiada.

-Que rara eres a veces- ríe en un suspiro- entonces ¿Qué sugieres tú?

-Ir por las buenas, explicarle a Jackson y que nos devuelva a Haru- se encoge de hombros- nada de violencia.

-Ajá claro, y ¿crees que Jackson va actuar de buena manera?- la chica iba a responder pero él le interrumpe- amenazó de hacerle algo a Haru si no le explicaban que pasó con su hijo, una persona que hace algo así no actuaría por las buenas como crees tú.

Mimi no respondió, la había dejado callada, está bien ya no se metería mas, solo esperaba no presenciar todo lo que venía…

Tai tuvo suerte de que la compañía de celulares trabajara las veinticuatro horas, rastrearon a Jackson y sin problemas le dieron la dirección. Una vez que el castaño cuelga el celular pusieron en marcha su plan…

-Está todo listo, vamos Mimi- el castaño la llama y ella asiente siguiéndolo- Matt ¿vendrás con nosotros? – el rubio los sigue- Ok, TK ya sabes que hacer.

-Si- responde el rubio y los tres chicos se van- Sora, por favor te encargo a Kari.

-¿Qué? No no no, yo voy contigo- exclama decidida.

-Pero…

-Déjala que valla, TK- Kari interrumpe- yo me quedo acá no te preocupes.

-Está bien, vamos Sora.

-Cuídense mucho, espero que todo salga bien- suspira la castaña.

TK y Sora se suben al auto del primero y parten rumbo al lugar que les indicó Tai.

-Yo debí ir con ellos, quiero estar con mi hijo- decía la pelirroja nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, lo verás pronto- la calma el chico- además es más seguro que lleguemos con la policía.

Mientras Tai, Matt y Mimi…

-Mimi por favor, por nada del mundo flaquees ¿ok? Si te pones nerviosa o algo, nuestro plan fallará- dijo Tai mientras manejaba.

-No creo que pueda, apenas me mantengo en pie ahora y me pides algo así, no podré…

-Si podrás amor, debes ser fuerte- el rubio acaricia su mano- confía en ti misma- la abraza por el costado.

-Trataré- esfuerza una media sonrisa y suspira.

-Allá es- el castaño se estaciona alejado de la casa- no podemos pararnos en la entrada debemos ir caminando. Mimi ¿estás lista?- ella asiente- bien, vamos…

Se bajan del auto y caminan a la casa del chico, las luces estaban prendidas y las cortinas cerradas, suponían que estaba despierto. Sigilosamente los dos chicos entran al jardín y se van a la puerta trasera, Mimi toma aire y toca el timbre…

Pasan unos segundos y el castaño sale, al ver a la chica se sorprende por completo…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Quieres saber la verdad ¿no?- inquiere manteniéndose fuerte.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?- indago el mirando a todos lados.

-Eso no importa, ¿me dejarás pasar?

-¿Dónde están los otros?- responde con más preguntas mirándola intimidante, Mimi por un momento creyó que iba a flaquear dio un paso atrás y se mantuvo firme.

-Vine sola- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos- ellos no notaron que salí.

Jackson estuvo unos segundos mirándola fijo, vio a todos lados y se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa…

El plan había resultado…

_**Continuará…**_

**Hoola! Lo siento por el corto capitulo pero la inspiración no ha estado conmigo estos últimos días ._.**

**Y bueno así con el capitulo, pensaba en desarrollar todo el drama de las peleas con Jackson en este cap, pero como que no se dio :/**

**Jackson se dio cuenta de que Haru no era su hijo, y se sintió súper estúpido xD mínimo debía sentirse de esa forma jaja, como que el chico ha sido pacífico con el niño, no lo quise hacer violento :l pero es un ambicioso volvió solo para tener más dinero pff, no sé cómo se me ocurrió eso de la ley del bono :s xD**

**Y bueno ahora que pasará? Uuuu Mimi flaqueará? Aunque bueno eso sería obvio al momento de contarle al chico lo que pasó, yo creo que cualquiera en su lugar se largaría a llorar recordando el pasado…donde ese tipo la abandonó… **

**Ahora, estoy como media complicada :/ que creen ustedes, debería hacer sentir culpable al chico en el próximo capítulo? Así como que se sienta arrepentido? O que le dé exactamente lo mismo? Para cualquiera de las dos opciones tengo muy buenas ideas :D**

**Como siempre lindas, preciosas lectora muuuuuuuuchas gracias por su reviews! :D amo leerlos!**

**CherryMurder, Rouse Malfoy, anaiza18, Rolling Girl, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa, 0-aThErY-0, Faty Takenouchii, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, hatsujaya, Anxelin, krayteona.**

**Espero seguir contando sieeeempre con su apoyo ^.^**

**Nos vemos! **


	36. ¿Como hacerte recapacitar?

**Capítulo 36: ¿Cómo hacerte recapacitar?**

-Dime como llegaste acá- exigió saber el castaño.

-Te dije que eso no importaba- volvió a responder la chica firme, al entrar a la casa divisó a Haru dormido en el sillón- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó preocupada.

-Si crees que lo drogué o algo por el estilo estas muy equivocada, se durmió solo, y menos mal que lo hizo es bastante insoportable- rodó los ojos el castaño- ya dime lo que pasó.

Mimi suspira y se sienta al lado de Haru, lo toma para apoyarlo en ella y abrazarlo. Jackson se sienta en un sofá individual.

-No lo despiertes- el chico le dice.

-No lo iba a hacer- lo mira fríamente.

-¿Comenzarás de una vez o no?- indaga impaciente- dime dónde está mi hijo.

-Eres un descarado al preguntar por él- exclama molesta- como si en verdad estuvieras preocupado, recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras el día en el que me dejaste por otra, apropósito ¿Qué pasó con esa chica? ¿Qué no rehiciste tu vida con ella?- preguntó con recelo.

-Me aburrí de esa- bufó sonriente- ahora llevo una vida libre, cuando me da la gana comienzo una relación y si me aburro, la dejo- se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo creer lo desvergonzado que eres- Mimi lo miró molesta.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? El sujeto con el que te casaste ¿lo conoces hace mucho?

-¿Te importa?- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-La verdad es que no, ya dime ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Está bien…-suspira- El…-comenzó titubeando- no nació…

**0o0o0o0**

-Maldito bastardo- murmuró Matt con ira.

El y Tai habían entrado a la casa del castaño por la puerta trasera, ambos estaban escondidos en la cocina esperando el momento indicado para intervenir.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo para partirle la cara- susurra esta vez Tai.

Ambos escuchaban todo lo que le había comentado a Mimi.

-También yo- el rubio entrecierra sus ojos.

-Ya comenzó a contarle- avisa el castaño y ambos se ponen en alerta.

**0o0o0o0**

-Me pregunto que estará pasando- Sora exclama afligida.

-Esperemos que nada malo - le responde TK.

Los chicos habían ido en busca de la policía, con la patrulla atrás de ellos iban en camino a casa de Jackson.

-¿Cuándo supuestamente debemos aparecer?- pregunta la pelirroja mirando por los espejos laterales a la policía.

-Cuando Tai me llame, ya le expliqué al oficial.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Lo sé, yo igual- dice TK y llegan a la dirección que les habían indicado- ahí está el auto de Tai, será mejor que nos quedemos alejados de la casa- se estaciona atrás del auto del castaño- iré a decirle a los oficiales, quédate aquí.

Sora asiente y TK se baja del auto para caminar a la patrulla que también se detuvo.

-Llegamos- les dice el rubio- es haya- apunta la casa de Jackson- debemos esperar hasta que reciba la señal.

-Ok, entonces esperaremos- le responde uno de los oficiales, TK asiente y vuelve a su auto.

**0o0o0o0**

-¿No nació?- repitió confundido- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Lo perdiste?- Mimi niega con la cabeza y lo mira con los ojos vidriosos.

-Aborté- su voz se quiebra.

_Abortó, abortó, abortó, _esas palabras resonaron en su mente por mucho rato, Mimi había abortado a su hijo, su hijo que el abandonó porque quiso, porque tenía a otra chica y porque no le importaba lo que pasara con la castaña. A pesar de todo eso sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al escuchar tal barbaridad, jamás en la vida creyó que Mimi haría eso, si cuando eran novios la chica solía decirle que le encantaban los niños y cosas así.

El chico salió de sus cavilaciones y miro a la ojimiel que estaba sollozando cabizbaja, Jackson no sabía que es lo que pasaba con él en esos momentos, tenía una mezcla de confusos sentimientos…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el casi en un susurro.

Mimi lo miró seria y respondió.

-Por tu culpa, fue el mismo día en el que me dejaste, estaba tan enrabiada, tan furiosa y devastada- explicaba ya llorando- lo menos que quería era tener un hijo del maldito que me abandonó, estaba cegada por la ira que no pensaba en lo que hacía, lo creas o no estoy muy arrepentida, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no hubiera abortado…

-Lo mataste…-musitó el chico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- mataste a mi hijo…

-Tú me abandonaste…-musitó igual ella- nunca pensé que aparecerías ahora para saber de él.

-Y aun así lo mataste- replicó enojándose- ¡Eres una asesina!

-¡A no es que a este lo mato!- murmuró Matt perdiendo la paciencia, iba a salir y Tai se lo impidió.

-Tengo las mismas ganas que tu, pero aun no es el momento- el castaño lo sostenía para que no saliera.

-¡Mataste a mi hijo!- se levantó furioso hacia Mimi, ésta muy asustada se encogía en el sofá- ¡tu deberías estar muerta no él! Independiente de que te haya abandonado no debías haberle impedido la vida a ese pequeño… no tenía la culpa…-musitó lo último, miró a la chica y la ira se apoderó de el- ¡eres una maldita asesina! Regresé para recibir la parte de mi dinero por esa nueva ley que salió en Japón- se le salió de los labios y Mimi lo miró atónita- pero tu… ¡Lo mataste y no te lo perdonaré!- levanta la mano para golpearla.

La castaña cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe y aleja a Haru para que no le llegara a él.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Matt apareció y se abalanzó contra el castaño.

-¿Mimi estas bien?- Tai llegó a su lado y la chica asintió asustada- ¿Cómo está Haru?- se acerca a su hijo.

-¡¿Cómo entraron?- Jackson gritó mientras esquivaba los golpes de Matt.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡No tienes derecho a decirle esas cosas a Mimi!- el rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara- ¡Aquí el único culpable de todo eres tú!- le da otro golpe- ¡Tu eres el que debería estar muerto!

-Llévate a Haru, por favor- Tai le pidió a la castaña que tiritaba de lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba- TK está afuera con la policía diles que entren.

La chica asintió, tomó a Haru y salió lo más rápido posible.

Tai fijó su vista en Jackson, empuñó sus manos y se acercó ellos, hace mucho que tenía ganas de hacer esto…

Ambos golpeaban al chico que yacía en el suelo sin poder defenderse, los golpes que Tai y Matt le daban lo tenían casi inconsciente, todos esos golpes eran años de ira guardada hacia Jackson, lo pateaba, le daban combos, le gritaban cosas e incluso Tai saltó sobre él.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz que solo le hace daño a los demás!- gritó Matt mientras pateaba el estómago del chico.

-¡Maldito oportunista! ¡Estuviste con Mimi solo por su dinero!- Tai le pateó la cara- ¡no perdonaré que te hayas llevado a mi hijo!

Al instante llegó la policía, tuvieron que sostener entre TK y un oficial a ambos descontrolados chicos que cuando se llevaban a Jackson no querían parar de golpearlo.

Mimi estaba con Sora, la última abrazaba a su hijo sollozando al ver que estaba a salvo.

La policía se llevó a Jackson a un hospital, una vez que lo sanaran se lo llevarían directo a la comisaria, al día siguiente iría a los tribunales por haber raptado a un niño y decidirían su caso…

Los chicos volvieron a casa, Sora prefirió irse directo a la suya, ya que Haru debía descansar, había despertado con tanto alboroto, se encontraba bastante confundido y asustado. TK y Kari una vez de que Mimi se calmara se fueron a su departamento.

Cuando Matt se quedó solo con Mimi…

-¿Segura que estas bien?- preguntó el rubio como por milésima vez.

-Si- responde tajante como lo había estado haciendo todo ese rato.

-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- indagó el chico extrañado.

-Nada- le dio la espalda y subió a la habitación.

El resto de la noche Mimi no le dirigió la palabra a su esposo, el chico quedó bastante confundido y preocupado, no creía que la castaña se haya enojado con él solo porque mandaron a Jackson a la cárcel ¿o sí?

Al día siguiente Matt abrió sus ojos y no vio a Mimi a su lado, miró la hora y ya era pasado del medio día. Se levantó, se duchó y bajó en busca de su esposa.

-¿Mimi?- entró a la sala y ahí estaba ella con Emi hablando en el sofá.

-¡Papi despertaste!- la niña lo fue a saludar- buenos días, mejor dicho buenas tardes, oye te levantaste tarde ¿eh?- le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola mi princesa- el rubio le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla- si es que anoche me dormí tarde, ¿de qué hablaban?

-Mi mami me estaba explicando que nunca debo irme con extraños ni menos hablar con ellos, no debo hacer lo que hiso Haru, algo así- sonríe confundida su hija.

-Y debes hacerle caso a tu madre porque tiene toda la razón, jamás hables con extraños ¿estamos?- el rubio ladea su cabeza mirando a su hija serio.

-Sí, bueno ahora voy a ordenar mis Barbies- la niña sube a su habitación.

Mimi se levanta del sofá y camina al jardín, no quería hablar con Matt, el chico frunce el ceño confundido y la sigue.

-Hey, Mimi- la llama y la toma de un brazo- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesta?

-No estoy molesta- responde seria.

-No claro que no- ironiza el rubio rodando los ojos- se puede saber ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

-No solo contigo, también lo estoy con Tai- se suelta del agarre del rubio y se cruza de brazos.

-No me digas que es porque golpeamos a Jackson- exclamó incrédulo- porque si es por eso ahí sí que estarías mal.

-Lo golpes no eran necesarios. Y sí, es por eso, ahora si crees que estoy mal – se encoge de hombros y alza sus brazos- haz lo que quieras.

-Es que no lo entiendo, en serio Mimi, no te entiendo- frunce el ceño- como puedes estar enojada conmigo cuando fue él quien te trató como quiso anoche, y sabias perfectamente lo que íbamos a hacer con Tai, ¿Qué te preocupas por ese bastardo?

-Llamaron de la comisaria esta mañana- suspira y baja la mirada- dijeron que Jackson estaba internado y con una conmoción cerebral- Matt la mira confundido y la castaña aclaró- perdió el conocimiento, aun no saben si será permanente o temporal. Todo esto es mi culpa… el solo quería ver a su hijo- solloza- soy lo peor- se lleva ambas manos a la cara.

-No digas eso, amor- toma sus hombros- se lo merecía en cierto modo, siéndote sincero… no me arrepiento de nada.

Mimi se suelta bruscamente de él y se aleja mirándolo consternada.

-¡¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Pudo haber muerto! Y tu hubieras ido a la cárcel si eso pasaba… eres muy cruel- respira entrecortado.

-Y tú muy ingenua, ¿crees que volvió para hacerse cargo de su hijo? ¡A el mismo se le salió que regresó solo para buscar la parte de su dinero!- le gritó indignado- ¡eres bastante necia! Definitivamente ya no se qué hacer contigo para que entiendas, ¡Jackson se lo merecía! ¡Te ha hecho mucho daño! ¡Y no solo a ti! – El rubio se mostraba bastante molesto- date cuenta del error que estas cometiendo al preocuparte por el- dice serio y se va…

**0o0o0o0**

-¡Haru! ¡¿Haru donde estás?

-¡En el baño, mamá! ¡En el baño! ¡Déjame un rato tranquilo!- grita en niño.

-¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así de nuevo! ¡Tenias que avisarme!– la pelirroja se paró afuera a esperar que saliera.

-¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para venir al baño?- el niño sale con el ceño fruncido.

-No, pero no deberías andar por ahí solo, ¿y si te pasa lo de ayer? nunca más vuelvas a…

-Irme con extraños ni hablar con ellos, lo sé mamá me has regañado ¡toda la mañana!- el niño termina la frase por ella molesto- igual no me pasó nada.

-Haru- llegó Tai por los gritos que había escuchado- no pelees con tu madre- dice con un tono de reproche.

-¡Ella es la que me regaña por todo, y no me deja en paz! ¡Me sigue a todos lados!- todo eso lo gritaba mientras apuntaba a la pelirroja con un dedo- y tu también me regañaste en la mañana. ¡No me quieren! ¡Ustedes me odian!- hace un puchero con intenciones de llorar.

-Cariño no digas eso- Sora se pone a la altura de él y Tai la imita- si te regañamos por lo de ayer fue porque nos diste un susto muy grande y estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Así es, si te decimos todas estas cosas es porque no queremos volver a pasar por lo mismo, lo que hiciste ayer estuvo muy mal, hijo- el castaño con una mano en el hombro del pequeño lo miraba con un severo semblante- espero que hayas aprendido tu lección y no te vuelvas a ir nunca más con un extraño solo porque te ofreció dulces.

-Y no digas que te odiamos porque eso no es cierto, Haru con tu padre te amamos más que nada en este mundo, y lo sabes- le da una media sonrisa y lo abraza- sabes que eres mi niño regalón favorito- besa su frente mientras daban una risita.

-Mamá- se zafaba del abrazo el niño- no me despeines, no ves que así no podré tener un look genial como mi papi.

-Ese es mi campeón- ríe Tai- pero nadie puede tener este look más que yo- bromea el chico desordenándole el cabello con una mano a su hijo.

-¡Papá!

**0o0o0o0**

-Hola Mimi ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Kari le preguntó preocupada a su amiga que había llegado con TK y su hijo a visitar a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- los saluda haciéndose una lado para que pasaran a la casa- pues no muy bien, llamaron en la mañana por el asunto de Jackson…

Llegaron a la sala y la castaña les explica lo que había pasado a sus amigos…

-Matt igual tiene razón, se lo merecía- dice TK apoyando a su hermano.

-Es un ser humano, cometió muchos errores, pero aun así… no lo sé como que siento compasión hacia el- sincera la ojimiel melancólica.

-Amiga- habla Kari mirando muy seria a la chica- eres muy corazón de abuelita y eso es algo bueno, pero Jackson es una persona que no se arrepiente de sus actos, el no regresó por ti ni por su hijo, el regresó por ambicioso. Es un ser humano como dices tú, pero uno sin corazón, y sinceramente te digo que no deberías lamentarte por él.

-Ya no se qué pensar de todo esto…- confiesa la chica afligida- pensé que me apoyarías Kari.

-Con cualquiera menos con Jackson, sabes que puedo ver en las personas cuando son buenas o no, y el definitivamente es una pésima persona, un oportunista, alguien que no merece tu atención- replica la chica segura.

Mimi no dijo nada, estuvo cabizbaja varios segundos, no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y debiera dejar de preocuparse por Jackson, el solo había regresado por dinero, y eso era algo que la decepcionaba bastante, pero cuando le contó lo del aborto… el chico se comportó extraño, ella notó en los ojos de él cierto arrepentimiento o culpa, quizás eso hacía que sintiera compasión por Jackson.

-Oye y…- TK rompió el incomodo silencio- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Mimi lo miró y demoró bastante en responder.

-No lo sé, supongo que en la habitación, o con Emi, no sé en realidad…-se pasó las manos por el cabello, estaba bastante frustrada- chicos necesito pensar un poco, Sora me avisó que vendría en un rato con Tai, ¿pueden ustedes recibirlos, y explicarles lo que pasa? Por favor…

-Claro Mimi- contesta Kari viendo preocupada a su amiga- ¿A dónde vas?

-Solo al jardín, quiero estar un rato sola…- tanto Kari como TK asienten y la castaña se va.

Pasan unos minutos, TK conversaba de cosas triviales con Kari cuando sienten que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Matt apareció en la sala…

-Hola- saludó a su hermano y cuñada.

-Hola Matt- responde la pareja.

-¿Están aquí hace mucho?

-Más o menos- le contesta TK- ¿Cómo estás?- Matt se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que ya saben- el rubio menor asiente y Matt suspira- ¿Dónde está ella?

-Afuera- habla esta vez Kari- quería estar sola un rato.

-Chicos… ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esto? ¿Creen que tiene razón?- pregunta el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Por supuesto que no, Matt- dice Kari entristeciendo su ceño- le dijimos que no debía preocuparse por él, pero no hay caso, no sé qué le pasa, es como si estuviera cegada de la realidad.

-Ya no la entiendo- replica en un suspiro.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, Matt- dijo TK- conoces a Mimi, es una chica con un alma muy pura, muy buena. Siempre está preocupada por lo demás, y eso no lo podrás cambiar en ella. Tal vez nosotros estamos siendo injustos al hacerla recapacitar por algo tan mínimo, porque lo es, que se preocupe por una persona que se encuentra con amnesia, creo yo, que es algo demasiado imperceptible, no la culpes por eso…-finaliza el menor de los rubios dejando muy pensativo a su hermano- aunque yo también pienso que se lo merecía.

Al rato después llega Tai, Sora y Haru. Los chicos pusieron al tanto de todo a los recién llegados, el castaño estaba al igual que Matt de confundido, como era posible que Mimi se sintiera tan mal por ese bastardo. Sora no decía nada, conocía a su amiga por un momento llegó a pensar que pasaría algo así, pero no creía que en verdad iba a suceder.

El resto de la tarde estuvieron hablando del tema, excepto Matt, sentado en un rincón de la sala se encontraba totalmente sumido en sus cavilaciones.

¿Y si TK tenía razón?, tal vez debería entenderla, no tiene porque hacerla recapacitar en algo que no podría lograr con Mimi, ella realmente era como dijo su hermano, una persona muy pura, siempre preocupada de los demás, preocupada del débil…

Pero no era cualquier persona ese "débil", se trataba de Jackson, su ex novio, el chico que la embarazó y la abandonó, que ahora aparece para buscar a su hijo y obtener parte de un dinero. Aparece y la llama asesina, le grita e incluso tuvo las intenciones de golpearla.

¿Debía entonces comprender a Mimi? La respuesta la tenía muy clara, por supuesto que no. AL ponerse a pensar en todo eso, hacia que la sangre le hirviera, sentía mucha rabia, coraje, furia, ira, ¿Cómo haría para que Mimi entendiera? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto un maldito oportunista?

Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y llevó sus manos a la cara. ¿Por qué cuando estaban en lo mejor de sus vidas aparece un maldito sujeto a confundir a Mimi? Un momento… ¿confundir? Se enderezó rápidamente mirando hacia el jardín por la ventana ¿eso sería? ¿Mimi estaba confundida con Jackson? ¿Por eso le preocupa tanto su salud? No… no podría ser eso… llevan cinco años de casado, tienen una hija y… ella lo ama.

Aunque…

Matt se paró de su asiento, cegado por la ira y los celos sale disparado al jardín, aclararía ahora mismo todo…

_**Continuaraa…**_

**Hooola! Lo siento mucho por el corto capitulo nuevamente! D: no sé lo que pasa conmigo la inspiración nunca está de mi lado y eh estado muy distraída toda la maldita semana! **

**Pero bueno, lo que importa es que es sábado, un poco tarde, pero lo subí igual :D**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Para mí como que me gustó y no, la pelea tan esperada por todos fue… lo sé bastante aburrida! xD debía haber sangre por doquier y esas cosas ¿no? Pero es que no se me da narrar esas escenas D: lo siento**

**Todas querían que matara a Jackson no lo hice pero si lo dejé sin memoria, ¿eso cuenta? D:**

**También creo que está mal eso de que estuviera la policía ahí mismo viendo como Matt y Tai golpeaban al chico y no les hicieron nada a ellos, no sé de leyes ni de justicia ni nada de eso, pero los chicos por haber dejado en ese estado a Jackson ¿debían ir a la cárcel? La respuesta si fuera sí o no, igual no los mandaría en mi fic tras las rejas xD**

**Como sea, Mimi es tan inocente no hay nadie que la haga recapacitar ella CREE que Jackson estaba arrepentido pero no lo está créanme yo hablé con el chico y no lo estaba para nada, me lo dijo incluso ._. (jajajajaajaja xD) **

**Y finalmente Matt se puso a sacar conclusiones y uuuuuu no creo que vaya a tratar muy bien a Mimi en el próximo capítulo, un Matt celoso y enojado es…. No sé cómo explicarlo ._.**

**Muuuchas gracias por sus reviews! Me emocioné bastante con todos los que recibí! Fueron muchísimos! Aparecieron las lectoras perdidas! :D y tengo nuevas lectoras! Wow! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y bienvenidas! :D**

**johita0310, Anxelin, Lizzie, Ishida de Tachikawa, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, Princesa De Rosa, jaruna-chan, anaiza18, otakuorihime, mimicullen, rouse malfoy, Faty Takenouchii, CherryMurder, hatsujaya, Rolling Girl, , krayteona, yul1smile, Roxa-XIII.**

**Todos sus reviews son los que me motivan a seguir y seguir la historia! Y nunca fallarle los sábados! Aunque suba un poco tarde igual lo hago! :)**

**CHICAS! Tal vez…. Este sea el penúltimo capítulo… solo tal vez… pero no se preocupen tengo en mente otra historia muuucho mejor que me tiene muy emocionada por empezarla :D**

**Nos vemos!**


	37. Una difícil decisión

**Capítulo 37: Una difícil decisión.**

-¿Qué pasó con Matt?- preguntó Tai al darse cuenta de cómo salió disparado hacia el jardín.

-Con el portazo que dio parece que no estaba nada bien- dijo TK preocupado- ¿se habrá enojado por todo lo que está pasando?

-La respuesta es obvia, TK- Kari roda los ojos- hay que ir a calmarlo.

-No- se interpuso Sora- dejemos que arreglen sus cosas solos, el es el único que puede abrirle los ojos a Mimi.

-Pero es muy terca- dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño- si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, no creo que Matt pueda hacer algo…

-¿Por qué nadie comprende a Mimi?- TK se exasperó- ¿en qué les influye que se preocupe por Jackson? El sujeto ya está perdido, aparte de estar con amnesia irá a los tribunales y lo más probable es que lo envíen a la cárcel. Es un ser humano, Mimi solo está preocupada por su salud, porque ella no quería que pelearan.

-Te entiendo TK- interrumpe el castaño- ¿pero no crees que le pone mucho?

-¿Y tú no crees que se pasaron de la raya al dejar al chico en ese estado?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Tu también estas de su lado?- Sora exclamó confundida.

-No, pero no deberían obligar a Mimi a recapacitar…

**0o0o0o0**

Matt camina hacia la castaña y la ve de espaldas, abrazándose a sí misma, sollozando exageradamente, como si estuviera muy dolida. Eso lo enfadó mas y cuando llegó a su lado con un tono muy duro le dijo…

-¿Sigues lloriqueando?

-Quiero estar sola, Matt- responde casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué estas tan atormentada?- exclama parándose enfrente de ella- ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que pase con Jackson?

-Déjame sola, Matt- lo ignora mirando el suelo.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Quiero que me digas porqué es que te afecta tanto! ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos encontrados?- fue directo- ¿estás confundida? El volver a verlo ¿te hizo darte cuenta que aun sientes algo por él?

-Estas delirando- le dice mirándolo enojada y sorprendida.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el que delira? ¿En serio, Mimi?- replica alterado- ¿Quién es la que anda llorando por un maldito que la abandonó años atrás? ¿Quién es la que está preocupada por el infeliz que raptó al hijo de su mejor amiga? ¿Quién es la que sufre por un idiota que intentó golpearla? ¡¿Quieres que siga, Mimi?

-Cállate… - la chica mas devastada no podía estar…

**0o0o0o0**

-¿No vas a jugar?

-Se me quitaron las ganas- le responde a Haru la pequeña castaña algo triste.

-¿Por qué no? Si ya tenía todo instalado- dice enseñándole el Wii- Por eso me caes mal y no me gusta jugar contigo- se cruza de brazos- nunca te decides a que jugar.

Emi camina hacia la ventana de su habitación y ve a sus padres nuevamente peleando, era la segunda vez en el día que los veía así, no entendía que pasaba, pero presentía que tenía que ver con lo de anoche.

Miró a Haru y negó con la cabeza, si tan solo no hubiera sido un tonto y se hubiera quedado en casa en vez de irse con un extraño…

-¡Es tu culpa!- le gritó la niña de la nada.

-¿Qué?- la mira confundido.

-¡Mis padres pelean por tu culpa!- lo apunta con un dedo furiosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada- frunce el ceño sintiéndose atacado.

-¡Si no te hubieras ido con el chico de las paletas nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tus padres?- replicó muy confundido el castaño.

-¡Es tu culpa!- volvió a gritar y se lanzó sobre él para golpearlo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?- apareció Sora junto con Kari que habían escuchado el primer grito de Emi.

-¡Déjame niña loca! ¡Mamá sácamela de encima!- Haru trataba de tomar las muñecas de la ojiazul.

-¡Emi no le pegues a Haru!- gritó Kari cuando tomaba a la niña, Sora a la vez agarraba a su hijo.

-¿Por qué están peleando?- exigió saber la pelirroja.

-¡Es su culpa!- Emi lloraba mientras apuntaba al castaño- ¡mis padres pelean por culpa de él!

-¿Por qué dices eso, Emi?- Kari la miro confundida.

La niña no le respondió, se soltó de los brazos de Kari y salió corriendo.

Fue al jardín y se dirigió donde sus padres, al llegar donde ellos les gritó…

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- los adultos no habían notado su presencia hasta que oyeron el grito de la niña.

Ambos la miraron atónitos, la pequeña niña estaba desolada de rodillas en el pasto llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Mimi por inercia se arrodilló para abrazarla, Matt también se arrodilló pero solo puso una de sus manos en la espalda de su hija en forma de consuelo.

-Por favor mamá, por favor papá, no sigan peleando- decía entre cortado por el llanto.

-Emi…- Mimi acariciaba su cabeza- tranquila, no sufras por esto amor…

-¿Cómo quieres que no sufra? Mírate mamá estas peor que yo- le señala la cara- ¿Por qué están discutiendo? ¿Por lo que le pasó ayer a Haru? ¿Es eso? ¿Papá? – la niña miró al rubio.

-No, Emi, no es por eso- el rubio mira de reojo a Mimi y vuelve a hablarle a su hija- estamos discutiendo por otras cosas, eres muy pequeña no lo entenderías…

-Quiero saber- exige la niña molesta.

-Emi…-musita Mimi.

-Chicos- apareció Sora con los demás- llamaron de la comisaría, nos dieron noticias sobre Jackson…

**0o0o0o0**

-El chico ya está en condiciones para que lo vean- anunció el doctor- pueden entrar si quieren- les señala la puerta y se aleja de ellos.

-¿Iré sola?- Mimi le preguntó a sus amigos.

-No me pidas que vaya a ver al sujeto que raptó a mi hijo, por lo menos yo y Sora no pensamos entrar, acordamos que hasta acá no mas te acompañaríamos- Tai habla firme.

-Lo mejor sería que fueras tu Mimi, con Kari no tenemos nada que ver en este asunto- TK trató de sonar lo más suave posible.

-Entiendo…- asiente ella y mira a Matt- tú me vas a acompañar, ya que si no lo haces pensarás estupideces –le dice dura.

El chico abrió la boca para contestarle pero nada salió de sus labios, evitó los comentarios, asintió y la acompañó, aunque con un semblante para nada amistoso…

Habían llamado a la casa de Mimi para comentarles sobre el avance de Jackson, al parecer habían "buenas noticias", para la suerte del chico su amnesia fue solo temporal.

El ojiverde mandó a llamar a los chicos, tenía algo que decirles, especialmente a Mimi.

Tai a toda costa se negó en ir a visitarlo, por su puesto Sora lo apoyó, no tenían nada que hablar con ese chico, TK y Kari solo trataban de mantenerse fuera de los conflictos. Mimi poco menos les suplicó para que la acompañaran, por mucho que Tai y Matt se negaron, sobre todo el ultimo, igual terminaron aceptando, solo con la condición de no ver al sujeto.

El rubio se sentía pasado a llevar, nunca terminó de aclarar las cosas con Mimi, y ahora se encontraba caminando a la habitación del causante de sus problemas, solo esperaba mantenerse calmado. Aceptó a entrar con ella solo para notar las reacciones de la castaña ante el chico, y hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba con ella…

-Matt- la castaña se detuvo justo en la puerta y le habló a su marido viéndolo a los ojos- antes de entrar quiero aclararte algo… -le habló dura- no tengo sentimientos encontrados, ni mucho menos estoy confundida, no sé como llegaste a pensar eso. Llevamos años de casados, tenemos una hija, rara vez peleamos, sabes lo mucho que te amo, y tú…

-La hora de las visitas va a terminar- interrumpió el rubio indiferente, no quería escuchar mas, no era el lugar ni el momento- mejor entremos de una vez.

La ojimiel asintió molesta, odiaba cuando Matt se ponía así de frío y flemático, ella quería arreglar las cosas y el pareciera como si quisiera empeorarlas.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron al chico en la cama conectado a varios cables y con varios moretones en su cara, Matt por un momento llegó a sentir lástima por él, Mimi en cambio lo miraba con mucha culpa.

El castaño al verlos medio sonrió y dijo:

-Pensé que no vendrían.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Mimi acercándose a él.

-Adolorido –respondió con una triste sonrisa- pero me lo merecía ¿no?- miró a Matt que lo miraba muy serio, quieto como una roca.

-Jackson…-suspiró la castaña, se sentía tan culpable de ver al chico en ese estado como que tenía ganas de pedirle disculpas o darle ayuda sin motivo alguno.

-No… Mimi no digas nada- interrumpe el- no me pidas disculpas, ni te sientas culpable, todo lo que me hicieron me lo tenía bien merecido, de hecho por eso los llamé, yo… les debo una disculpa, sobre todo a ti Mimi…-baja la mirada, suspira y mira a la chica nuevamente- te he hecho bastante daño, la verdad de todo es que yo si te amé en el pasado Mimi…

La chica abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, escuchar eso de los labios de Jackson era algo que nunca llegó a creer, es decir, el chico al momento de dejarla le dejó muy en claro que solo estuvo con ella por su dinero y que nunca la amó, ¿Qué significaba todo esto entonces? Matt por su lado se encontraba un tanto confundido, pero mantenía su postura frívola, no pensaba mostrarse asombrado delante de ese sujeto.

-¿No lo crees verdad?- rió en un suspiro- pues es cierto, al principio de nuestra relación, me sentía el chico afortunado del mundo, estar al lado de una linda chica que me daba todo su amor, me encantabas de todas las formas- Matt pasó a fruncir su ceño- eras muy buena conmigo, sabías mi condición económica, sabías los problemas que tenia con mis padres, las deudas, etc. Y tu… me ayudaste demasiado, me diste de todo, me apoyaste demasiado económicamente, y ahí comenzó el problema… me convertí en un ambicioso, me transformé en un verdadero oportunista, era un aprovechado sin vergüenza. El dinero realmente me cambió, fue entonces cuando te engañaba descaradamente con otras, y me sentía poderoso, una de las tantas mujeres con las que estuve fue la que me dio la idea de dejarte y bueno ya sabes el resto…- baja la mirada apenado- cuando ya me tenias con auto, tarjetas de crédito, y una gran cuenta en el banco… te dejé.

Mimi estaba muy consternada en ese momento, no esperaba tremenda confesión del chico, no llegaba a creer como Jackson por culpa del dinero se convirtió en una pésima persona…

-Y ahora volviste por más ¿no? Por eso querías saber de tu hijo…solo por el dinero…-logró musitar la castaña con su ceño entristecido.

-Si…pero…-la miró directo a los ojos- no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, con esta lección créeme que recapacité mucho, no tener memoria, luego de la nada recuperarla y ponerme a pensar todo lo que eh hecho estos últimos años, es algo que te marca la vida… me eh dado cuenta la clase de persona que era y no me ha gustado para nada. Por eso ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo… por eso te pido una sincera disculpa Mimi… además que fue mi culpa que hayas abortado, y en verdad no te culpo por eso, se que pastaste un momento muy difícil después de todo lo que te dije, pero en serio ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Jackson…- la castaña podía percibir en la mirada del chico lo arrepentido que estaba y que su disculpa era muy sincera, ella siempre mencionaba que no era rencorosa y esta no era la excepción. Miró a su marido que la miraba serio, la observaba como dándole a entender de que no perdonara al chico, Mimi ladeó sus labios y volvió a mirar al castaño- por supuesto que te perdono…

Luego de eso se escucha un fuerte portazo, al rubio no le puso muy contento aquello…

-Supuse que él no me perdonaría, gracias Mimi- sonríe feliz el ojiverde.

-No sabes los problemas que tendré ahora- intentó bromear y suspiró preocupada.

-Te eh causado muchos últimamente, lo siento por eso también…

-No te preocupes, yo ya debo irme...- la chica mira hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Mimi- se despide él.

-Adiós Jackson- ya estaba girando la manilla de la puerta cuando se da vuelta para decirle una última cosa- apropósito, no dejaré que te envíen a la cárcel.

-¿De verdad?- exclama sorprendido- pero…

-No pongas peros, haré que te dejen en libertad- le sonríe de lado.

-Muchas gracias Mimi, eres una buena chica- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Cuando la ojimiel sale de la habitación y va hacia la sala de espera ve a sus amigos mirándola muy serios, especialmente Matt, Tai y Sora. Temerosa llega al lado de su marido.

-Ya podemos irnos- dice insegura.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer Mimi- Tai viéndola muy enojado le dijo.

-¿Qué pasó con todo lo que decías de él? ¿Por qué diablos lo perdonaste?- Sora estaba igual de desilusionada.

-Me quiero ir a casa…- ignora esos comentarios y habla cabizbaja.

-Pues dile a Jackson que te lleve, supongo que ahora son amigos ¿no? – Matt colérico le contesta irónico- en serio me has decepcionado Mimi, vuelve por tu cuenta a casa- la mira con rabia y se va, Tai y Sora lo siguen.

-¡No pueden dejarme acá!- la castaña les gritó inquietada.

-Descuida Mimi nosotros te llevamos- TK se puso a su lado.

-¿Ustedes también me criticarán?- preguntó desanimada.

-Que lo hayas perdonado después de todo lo que hizo no lo esperábamos, pero tienes tus razones y yo por mi lado te comprendo, amiga- el rubio le sonríe de lado.

-Yo…-Kari articula al tener la mirada de la ojimiel encima, suspira y le dice- eres mi amiga te apoyo en todo, ya escucharé los motivos de porque lo hiciste, y no te preocupes prometo no criticarte.

-Muchas gracias a los dos- Mimi los abraza a ambos a la vez por el cuello.

De camino a casa Mimi les explicó a los chicos lo que había pasado, les mencionó el porqué estuvo tan preocupada por Jackson y los motivos del porqué lo perdonó.

Al parecer TK tuvo razón, el dijo que la chica solo le preocupaba Jackson por su salud y así fue como lo confirmó Mimi.

-Y por eso estaba tan rara, le pedí a Matt que no lo golpeara, que no siguiera el plan de Tai, pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control y ya ven como lo dejaron- suspira- debe ser horrible perder la memoria…

-Bueno aunque hay que admitir que tuvo su lado positivo- Kari que iba de copiloto mira a Mimi ladeando sus labios- al menos recapacitó y se disculpó por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Si… pero mis amigos ahora me odian por perdonarlo- niega con la cabeza melancólica.

-Yo no te odio, y Kari tampoco, es tu decisión- el rubio la miró por el retrovisor- Sora y Tai se sintieron por que Jackson se llevó a su hijo y Matt bueno… él, a lo mejor se siente traicionado- dudó en decirlo TK.

-¿Traicionado de qué? –frunció el ceño confundida la ojimiel.

-Lo mejor será que tú hables con el Mimi, que él te explique, yo no quiero decir nada por ahora- el chico replicó – llegamos.

-¿Quieres que entremos contigo?- preguntó Kari mirando a su amiga.

-No, gracias por traerme, nos vemos- la castaña se baja un poco distraída.

-Me llamas cualquier cosa- le grita Kari, pero la castaña ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Mimi estuvo un buen rato parada en la entrada, no quería entrar y pelear con Matt nuevamente, estaba muy agotada y cansada de todo, en esos mismos momentos no le interesaba nada.

Cuando al fin se decide entrar escucha ruidos en el segundo piso, sube las escaleras para ver de qué se trataba…

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta a Matt.

El chico se encontraba trasladando su ropa de una habitación a otra, al ver a la castaña la ignoró por completo.

-¿Piensas cambiarte de habitación?- volvió a hacer otra pregunta y fue ignorada nuevamente- ¿sabes qué? No me interesa lo que hagas- se da media vuelta y va a la habitación de su hija- ¿Emi?

-Dime mamá- la pequeña ojiazul estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana muy decaída.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy triste, ya lo sabes – mira molesta a su madre- nunca habían discutido tanto y pareciera que las cosas empeoran cada vez más. ¿Viste a papá? Me dijo que se cambiaba de habitación por que debía ordenar no se qué y que pronto se iría- hace un puchero para luego ponerse a llorar- ¿se van a separar?

-¿Dijo que se iría?- pregunto Mimi más preocupada que su hija.

-Sí, no me quiso decir donde, mamá no quiero que se separen- la niña fue a abrazarla.

-Espérame aquí, y no te preocupes no nos separaremos…- trató de tranquilizar a su hija con palabras que ni ella misma sabía si eran ciertas.

Sale de la habitación y va donde el chico, lo vio metiendo cosas en una maleta.

-¿Qué pretendes, Matt?- inquirió molesta- ¿adónde piensas ir? ¿Por qué haces sufrir a tu hija diciéndole que te vas?- el rubio con el ceño fruncido la seguía ignorando, Mimi se exasperó y le quitó lo que tenía en la mano para que la mirara- ¡respóndeme Matt!- le gritó ya molesta.

El chico ni se inmutó con la prenda que la chica que le quitó no había logrado obtener la atención del rubio, el chico siguió con su maleta.

Mimi perdió la paciencia, muy enojada lo toma del brazo para girarlo y que la viera a los ojos.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

-¡No me toques!- el chico se soltó bruscamente del agarre- y no vengas a hacerme preguntas estúpidas, como si no fueran obvias las respuestas.

-Entonces pretendes irte –asintió la castaña- ¿y qué? ¿También piensas divorciarte?- preguntó directamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Matt la miró por varios segundos muy serio, dio un respiro y respondió…

-Si así las cosas tienen que ser…-asintió encogiéndose de hombros- tendremos que hacerlo, Mimi- mantuvo su postura seria.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- la chica la no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas- ¿Por qué no simplemente respetas mis decisiones? Si yo quise perdonar a Jackson fue porque él en verdad estaba arrepentido…

-Eres muy ingenua- negó con la cabeza mirándola con desprecio- yo no le creí ni una palabra, ¿Cómo va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo es que le creíste todo lo que te dijo?

-Porque no estaba inventando nada, su disculpa fue muy sincera, yo no soy como tu Matt- achicó sus ojos mirando al rubio cada vez más molesta- no soy una rencorosa, como tú, ni resentida de nada. Pero tú… desconfías de todo.

-Con cada palabra que me estás diciendo haces que aumenten las ganas de separarme de ti- admitió el rubio cerrando sus ojos respirando por la nariz.

-Haz lo que quieras- caminó hacia la puerta y de espaldas le dijo- con esto me doy cuenta que tu amor hacia mí nunca existió, ya que quieres separarte por este insignificante asunto, me hace pensar muchas cosas ¿sabes?- iba a salir de la habitación pero el chico la detiene tomándola de un brazo.

-Podrás decirme, rencoroso, resentido, desconfiado, de todo menos decir que nunca te amé, porque sabes que no es así- ya fuera de sí le grito en la cara- y deja de hacerte la victima Mimi porque todo esto es por tu culpa- el rubio de la nada comenzó a sollozar- todos estos años eh tratado de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, hice de todo para que olvidaras lo que te pasó, el día que escuché lo que ese desgraciado te hizo, le tomé un odio intenso, no sabes cómo sufría al no poder hacer nada por ti, al no poder vengarme. Y ahora que aparece, tú lo perdonas como si nada, y más encima te enojas conmigo por golpearlo. Te contradices tu sola, porque recuerdo perfectamente como decías lo mucho que lo odiabas, es más, sufriste demasiado por él y ahora…- le suelta el brazo- me has decepcionado por completo.

-Matt…-musita cabizbaja, jamás en su vida había visto al chico en ese estado, y verlo ahora así le partía el alma- perdóname…

-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con Jackson?- ironizó- ¿así de fácil?

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?- alzó sus brazos desesperada- ¿Qué valla y le diga a Jackson: "sabes que ya no te perdono y te odiare nuevamente"? ¿Qué me arrodille y te suplique? ¡¿Qué quieres, Matt?

-Dame un tiempo…-aun sus ojos desprendían pequeñas lagrimas- tengo mucho que pensar, y siéndote sincero, pero muy sincero, Mimi- aclaró- no quiero verte en mucho tiempo- admite desviando la mirada- lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es estar con una persona como tú.

-¿Qué va a pasar con…Emi?- gimoteó demasiado triste, no quería creer las crueles palabras que le decía el rubio.

-Prefiero llevármela, como ahora eres "amiga" de ese sujeto, supongo que irás a visitarlo o incluso traerlo a casa, y lo que menos quiero es que ese desgraciado interactúe con mi hija- habla firme.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes llevarte a mi hija!- le gritó inquietada.

-Si puedo, y lo haré- afirma.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto? Si quieres vete y no vuelvas mas, pero… no te lleves a Emi.

-¿Llevarme a donde?- la niña entra a la habitación al escuchar la pelea de sus padres.

-Emi- Matt se acerca a ella- hija…-suspira arrodillándose en frente de ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estas llorando, papi?- entristece su ceño la ojiazul- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Amor- vuelve a hablar el rubio- con tu madre hemos tomado una decisión, estaremos separados un tiempo, y…

-¡¿Qué?- chilló asustada- ¿se van a separar? Pero ¿Por qué?-comienza a llorar la pequeña.

-Cosas de grande- trata de explicarle a la niña- y tú te irás conmigo.

-Pero yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejar a mi mamá- va a abrazar a Mimi que en silencio sollozaba.

-¿Quieres quedarte con ella?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Si papá, no voy a dejar a mi mamá.

-Pero…

-Ella quiere quedarse conmigo, Matt- la castaña interrumpe a su marido seria.

-Está bien-asiente molesto- termino de ordenar mis cosas y me voy…

-Por favor papi, no te vayas- Emi abraza a Matt por la espalda impidiéndole seguir guardando cosas en la maleta.

-No lo hagas mas difícil, hija…-musita el rubio al borde del llanto nuevamente.

-Emi vamos- Mimi la llama- dejemos a tu padre solo, ven conmigo amor voy a prepararte algo rico- toma a su hija en brazos y la saca de ahí.

A penas ambas castaña salieron por la puerta Matt se desplomó. Ver a su hija suplicarle que se quedara lo había dejado destruido, guardó lo poco que le quedaba y cerró su maleta.

Estaba dolido y se sentía muy traicionado, si tan solo ese sujeto nunca hubiera aparecido, si Mim no hubiera sido tan terca, si tan solo…

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, su corazón cada vez se comprimía más y más, odiaba estar en esa situación, lo que más quería en esos momentos era salir…salir y no volver en un buen tiempo, tenía mucho que pensar.

Pero la pregunta era ¿A dónde se iría?

_**Continuará…**_

**Emm… ¿hola? Jejeje ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué cuentan?**

**._.**

**Aaaaa que rayos! Lo siento muuuuucho! Soy una irresponsable! Una yegua suelta! Una mona inconsciente! Y muchas cosas más! Pero nenas tengo mis motivos! xD**

**Lo que pasa es que este es mi último año del colegio yyyyyy! Este último mes tuve las últimas pruebas del año, y muchos últimos más me entienden? xD**

**Ayy hasta en las notas de la autora hablo como mono! Pero bueno esas eran mis razones de por qué no subía cap! Este último mes fue un mes de locos! Pruebas! Trabajos! Disertaciones! Los cinco días de la semana! Aparte tengo que estudiar para la PSU (esa maldita prueba para entrar a la universidad), también debía ir a ver vestidos para la graduación, los zapatos, las joyas, ir a pedir hora para la peluquería! Es tan difícil crecer! D:**

**Pero ya todo está listo :) terminé todito! Yyyy bueno hace rato que terminé todo pero ahora tengo problemas con la inspiración! No me llega! Nunca! Me sequé! xD y eso que dije que este a lo mejor era el ultimo cap pero se complicó todo! Como rayos llegué a esto? **

**Mimi y Matt se van a separar? Jackson está arrepentido de todo? Mimi perdonó a Jackson? Emi prefirió quedarse con Mimi? Kari y TK apoyan a Mimi aun después de haber odiado a Jackson? Tai y Sora volverán a hablar con Mimi? La Natasha pasó de curso? O.o**

**Jajaj estoy como un poquito loca ._.**

**Ya no sé si aun tendré lectores después de haberme demorado tanto :( espero que les haya gustado este enredado y feo cap, porque hay que admitirlo esta re maloo! xD aquí pueden notar mi mala inspiración y eso ._.**

**Muuuuchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre lindas!**

**Princesa De Rosa, yul1smile, Rolling Girl, anaiza18, hatsujaya, Faty Takenouchii, jaruna-chan (la idea del epílogo me encantó! Podría pensarlo :D), Lizzie, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, rouse malfoy, tefy.1202, CherryMurder, Ishitawa, krayteona, Roxa-XIII, Anxelin, Wielder 01**

**Gracias! :D perdón por no responderles D: mañana tengo colegio y estoy agotada :( **

**STEFI: perdóname la vida! Hace años que no me metía al mail y ahora que lo hice vi tu mensaje yyy awww fue tan bonito! Asique lectora secreta eh? Jaja xD que no te de vergüenza loca! :D me alegra que te guste mi historia y me alegra más que te haga reír con Tai :) muchas gracias por leer :) **

**Ya ahora si el próximo cap debe ser el ultimo! Si o si! Ya no puedo más con este fic! ._. es como una naranja que la exprimo y exprimo y ya no le queda jugo ._. mi cabeza está igual! **

**Hablo cada tontera ._.**

**En fin!**

**Nos vemooos! :D**


	38. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme enamorad

**Capítulo 38: Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de ti…**

Hace diez días que Matt se había ido, diez días donde Mimi y Emi lloraban en silencio por los rincones de la casa. El rubio ni por si acaso ha dado señales de vida, ni una llamada ha recibido la castaña, ni siquiera TK sabía algo de su hermano.

-¿Y Emi todavía no te habla?- Kari junto a TK y su hijo estaban de visita en la casa de la castaña.

-No- responde Mimi desanimada- no sé que le dio, de la nada dejó de hablarme. Aunque bueno la comprendo, no la culpo, lo debe hacer porque sabe que es mi culpa que Matt se haya ido- baja la mirada- apropósito… ¿aun no saben nada de él?

-No- le contesta TK entristeciendo su ceño- no contesta su celular.

-Ya veo…-suspira la ojimiel- ¿y que han sabido de Sora y Tai? ni en el jardín los eh visto.

-Pues nada interesante, están bien, y aunque suene feo…aun no quieren saber de ti- Kari le dijo temerosa- pero estoy segura que igual te extrañan Mimi, deben sentirse igual de mal, no te pongas triste por esto…

-Las cosas cada vez se ponen más difíciles- dice en voz alta para ella.

-No lo creo- la castaña menor la mira extrañada- a medida que pasa el tiempo las cosas se van arreglando un poco, Matt se fue para "pensar" y bueno yo creo que ya debe estar recapacitando…- trato de animar a su amiga.

-Me refiero a otra cosa, pero bueno no quiero hablar de eso- suspira como por milésima vez.

-Está bien- Kari la mira más confundida- oye y ¿qué has sabido de Jackson?

-Oh pues… cuando le dieron de alta y después de haber ido a aclarar todo para que lo dejaran en libertad, se fue de vuelta a su ciudad natal, volvió con sus padres. Me dijo que quería comenzar de nuevo y que a lo mejor era la última vez que nos veríamos- explica sonriendo triste- nos despedimos, le deseé lo mejor y se fue- se encoge de hombros- Matt estaba equivocado, las palabras de Jackson si eran ciertas, el en verdad estaba arrepentido de todo.

-Bueno mi hermano es un poco desconfiado a veces- el rubio menor escusa al chico- pero lo que haya dicho en su momento fue porque estaba dolido y ya sabes…

-Si lo sé, y está bien, cuando uno está así de furioso siempre dice cosas sin pensar- dijo un poco dudosa Mimi- pero se supone que al momento de que se le pasara volvería… y ya no lo ha hecho en diez eternos días- sus ojos se cristalizan- justo ahora cuando más lo necesito- dice sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?- Kari preguntó preocupada.

-No… no es nada- titubea mirando el suelo.

-Mimi- habló seria su amiga mirándola fijo- hace un rato también dijiste algo parecido- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La castaña alzó la vista y estalló en llanto, tenía que contarles la noticia a los únicos amigos que la apoyaban en esos difíciles momentos…

**0o0o0o0**

-Esto es estúpido…

-Lo sé…

-No pero en serio, ¡es estúpido!

-Ya lo sé Tai- lo mira molesto.

-Pero es que Matt, ¡de verdad esto es muy estúpido!- alza sus brazos exasperado insistiendo en lo mismo- ¡diez días en que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estas acá! Incluso cuando nos ha visitado todo el mundo, bueno no todo el mundo solo TK y Kari- aclara ladeando sus labios- y ni notaron que estabas acá.

-¿Tal vez porque estaba escondido, genio?- ironizó el rubio.

-Y Mimi ni cuenta se da cuando la espías por la ventana mientras ella está en el jardín de tu casa- roda los ojos divertido- eso es lo bueno de ser vecinos, puedes espiarlos sin que se den cuenta.

-No me parece gracioso Tai- mira el suelo hipnotizado- aun estoy dolido…

-Si lo sé, y yo también un poco, pero han pasado tantos días que ya se me está pasando- admite Tai ladeando sus labios y el rubio lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que estarías de mi lado en todo momento.

-Y lo estoy, pero Matt déjame decirte algo… sí, yo te lo voy a decir, aunque suene algo raro de mí, y sea extraño y no tendré tampoco la moral para hacerlo, y tal vez tu…

-¡Ya dilo Tai!- se exasperó el rubio.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Te lo diré – ensancha sus ojos- estas siendo un poco inmaduro amigo mío- pone una mano en su hombro y pone una dramática cara.

Matt no pudo evitar dar una irónica carcajada, ¿con que cara Tai le decía eso?

-¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro? ¿Tu? ¿Taichi Yagami vienes a tratarme de inmaduro a mi?- exclamaba sarcástico y medio molesto el chico.

-Te dije que sería extraño cuando te lo dijera- se encoje de hombros - pero es verdad, porque yo creo que ya deberías volver a casa con Mimi, no te estoy echando ni nada, pero no la estas pasando nada de bien sin ella. No me lo niegues –dice al notar el rubio se quejaría- se que la extrañas y que la necesitas, mira esto va a sonar muy contradictorio pero…

-¿Ahora qué estupidez me vas a decir?- interrumpe el ojiazul cabreado.

-¡Escúchame! Lo que te quiero decir es que bueno tal vez….deberías… comprender a Mimi, déjala que sea amiga de ese mono feo, total está casada contigo, y no creo que te abandone para irse con él- el castaño comenzó a retroceder al ver a su amigo caminar furioso hacia él con las manos empuñadas- o-oye era solo una sugerencia…- ríe nervioso.

-En serio que te mereces una buena golpiza- lo mira colérico- ¡tú eras el que me decía que no perdonara a Mimi! ¡Que no la comprendiera! ¡Que estaba muy equivocada en haber tomado esa decisión! ¡Que no debería siquiera volver a casa! Influiste demasiado en la decisión que tomé Tai –achica sus ojos- y ahora… ¿me estas pidiendo que la comprenda?

-Te advertí que iba a decir algo súper contradictorio de mi parte- alza las manos asustado.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón- asiente el rubio con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Tai se sorprendió.

-No.

Lo siguiente que hizo Matt fue plantarle y golpe en la cara a su mejor amigo…

**0o0o0o0**

Mimi había estado un buen rato dudando en hablar o no, TK y Kari la miraban insistentes e impacientes, ¿Cuál era la noticia que la chica debía darles?

Dio un largo y pesado suspiro…

-Hace unos días fui a un chequeo médico- la castaña comenzó con su relato- según el doctor estaba más desanimada de lo normal, le expliqué que no estaba pasando por un buen momento familiar y que a lo mejor era por eso, no se quedó tranquilo y me mandó a hacerme unos exámenes- suspiró entrecortado- ayer fui a retirarlos, pasé a ver al doctor y me dio las nuevas noticias…

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes?- TK se intrigó.

-Estoy embarazada- comienza a sollozar nuevamente.

-Mimi…- musita Kari mientras abrazaba a la castaña- no te preocupes, ten por seguro que con TK no te dejaremos sola en estos momentos, te apoyaremos en todo y lo que necesites cuenta con nosotros.

-Cierto – el mencionado asiente sonriéndole triste- aunque creo que deberías decírselo a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Mimi frunciendo el ceño- si no eh sabido nada de él desde que se fue ¿Cómo esperas que le cuente?

-Verdad… lo siento-suspira apenado el rubio- ¿Quién mas lo sabe, Mimi? ¿Le contaste a Emi?

-No- mira el suelo- nadie más lo sabe, y por favor les pido que no se lo cuenten a nadie tampoco.

-Descuida no lo haremos- le sonríe de lado Kari- vamos Mimi, ánimo, esta noticia ¿no te da siquiera un poquito de felicidad? ¿No estás contenta tampoco?

-¿Debería estarlo, cierto? Pero como están las cosas… lo único que siento en estos momentos es tristeza, me eh puesto a pensar… si Matt no regresa ¿criaré sola al bebe? ¿Estaré sola en los momentos más importantes?

-No estarás sola Mimi, te dijimos que estaremos contigo en todo momento- recalcó TK.

-Amiga…-habla Kari mirando muy seria a Mimi- no tendrás pensado hacer una locura de nuevo ¿verdad?

-¡Kari!- le reprende su esposo.

Mimi mira fijo a la castaña menor, por supuesto que no haría nuevamente una locura así de grande, no abortaría nuevamente un hijo solo porque estaba sola en esos momentos. Llegó a sentirse ofendida por un momento al ver que Kari pensaba eso. Bajó la mirada y muy segura le respondió…

-No lo haré Kari, no puedo creer que pienses eso- frunce levemente el ceño.

-No lo pensé, solo quería asegurarme- pone una mano en la espalda de ella- perdóname si te sentiste ofendida.

-Está bien…- le sonríe de lado, no quería pelear por algo tan insignificante como eso, además, no quería perder a otra amiga.

-Ya es tarde amor, Shiro debe descansar lo tratamos como a un muñeco de trapo lo llevamos de allá para acá, mi hijo después va a quedar todo demacrado el pobre- exageró el rubio.

-No digas tonterías TK- frunció el ceño la castaña- bueno Mimi nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Y quédate tranquila prometo llamarte.

-De acuerdo, gracias por venir y por darme ánimos, los quiero mucho- le da una media sonrisa.

-Y nosotros a ti- Kari la abraza y luego TK se acerca para despedirse.

-Adiós Mimi.

-Adiós TK, adiós pequeño hermoso- la ojimiel besa una de las mejillas del pequeño rubio que TK traía en brazos.

Una vez que sus amigos se van, la castaña se dirige a la habitación de su hija a ver si de una vez por todas la pequeña se dignaba a hablarle.

TK acomoda a su pequeño hijo en la sillita del auto, cuando lo deja bien seguro se sube al volante, Kari se fue atrás con el bebe.

-Pobre Mimi- suspiró Kari- odio en la situación en la que se encuentra.

-Si…-contesta el rubio mientras encendía el auto- y mi hermano ni da señales de vida, me da tanta rabia te juro que cuando lo vea lo golpearé.

-Es un ingrato- niega con la cabeza la castaña- si tan solo supiera que Mimi está embarazada- suspira nuevamente-a lo mejor eso arreglaría las cosas.

Cuando ya iban por la casa de Sora y Tai a TK se le ocurrió mirar de reojo mientras pasaban por enfrente, frenó en seco cuando notó lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡TK!- la castaña gritó- ¡ten más cuidado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre frenar así de repente?

El rubio poco tomaba en cuenta los regaños de su esposa, estacionó el auto en la acera y le dice a la chica.

-¡Kari!- se da vuelta para mirarla- tengo que ir al baño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no pudiste haber ido donde Mimi? Ya llegaremos a casa, aguántate- le sermoneó.

-No, no, no, no aguanto voy a la casa de los chicos, espérame aquí- se baja del auto dando esa estúpida explicación y Kari le dice.

-En ese caso yo también voy y saludo a mi hermano y a Sora- replica con intenciones de bajarse.

-¡No! Espérame aquí ¡ya vuelvo!

El rubio corre a la puerta antes de que la castaña lo siguiera, toca el timbre y Sora sale a recibirlo.

-¿TK? Hola- saludó extrañada- no sabía que vendrían ¿Kari vino contigo?- inquirió un poco nerviosa si entraban y veían a Matt estarían fritos.

-Hola Sora, lamento no haber avisado lo que pasa es que íbamos por aquí y me dieron ganas de ir al baño, Kari me espera en el auto, no estaré más de un minuto- mintió TK- ¿puedo pasar?

-Cl-claro – titubeó la pelirroja y se hizo a un lado- ¿quieres algo para beber?- ofreció más nerviosa.

-No estoy bien, gracias, oye ¿puedo usar el baño de arriba? aquí esta Haru- mintió señalando el baño que estaba en el primer piso.

-¿Haru está ahí? Si quieres…-TK la interrumpe.

-No te preocupes no creo que hayan problemas si voy arriba- sube las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba seguro que vio desde la ventana del segundo piso a una persona muy familiar, aunque se sentía estúpido al inventar tal escusa de querer ir al baño, en fin, lo que le importaba ahora era encontrar a Matt…

**0o0o0o0**

-¿Piensas ignorarme toda la vida?- Mimi apoyada en la muralla de la habitación de su hija exclamó- Emi, te estoy hablando.

La niña no le tomaba en cuenta seguía ordenando sus muñecas, sin dirigirle la mirada a su madre.

-Vamos hija, no me hagas esto- se acerca a ella y se arrodilla a su lado- soy tu madre y la única persona que tienes en estos momentos.

Emi soltó la muñeca que tenía en sus manos y miró molesta a Mimi, se supone que con lo último que dijo ¿debía sentirse mejor?

-Sé que mi papá volverá algún día- musita cabizbaja mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- el te dejó a ti, no a mí, la que está sola eres tú, no yo- molesta al fin se digna a dirigirle la palabra a la castaña.

-Emi…-la mira escéptica- piensas que todo esto está pasando por mi culpa ¿verdad? Por eso es que me has estado evitando estos días…- habla en afirmación.

-No lo pienso, lo sé- asiente- mi papá nunca se había enojado tanto contigo como lo hizo ahora, si no ha aparecido en…- camina hasta una pequeña hoja que tenia pegada en la muralla- uno…dos…tres…- con su dedo contaba las pequeñas rayitas que tenia marcada- ¡diez días! ¡Fue porque hiciste algo muy malo mamá!

-Yo no hice nada malo, Emi- le dice entristeciendo su ceño- sólo…- suspira- no lo entenderías…

-Siempre me das la misma respuesta- frunce el ceño mirando muy molesta a Mimi- ¿y sabes que mamá? ¡No te hablaré hasta que mi papá vuelva! Ahora sí que te haré la ley del hielo, ¡desde ahora ya!- cierra su boca y pone una expresión amurrada.

-Tienes un carácter bastante duro, ¿lo sabías amor?- da una pequeña risa- igual a su padre- roda los ojos- bien jovencita si así lo quieres, está bien, ignórame, pero yo te seguiré hablando, igual vendré a darte las buenas noches y a contarte historias. Asique no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente- le sonríe y le da un abrazo cosa que Emi a toda costa trataba de zafarse.

**0o0o0o0**

-La próxima vez que me pegues avísame para estar preparado, con un hielito al lado o un botiquín de primeros auxilios- el castaño se sobaba la mejilla- Apropósito, voy a salir con Sora asique te quedas cuidando a Haru ¿ok?- Tai mientras salía de la habitación le decía a su amigo- no me pongas esa cara, desde que estas acá me has sido muy útil como niñera- lo dice rápido y cierra la puerta al segundo se sintió un fuerte golpe en ella- ¡Ja! No me diste- camina al pasillo mientras reía y…- ¡TK! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Haru- dijo rápidamente.

-Ah… yo solo vengo al baño- replicó tranquilamente como dándole a entender a Tai que le creyó.

-¿Vinieron de visita? ¿Mi hermana está abajo?- trató de cambiar el tema.

-Si está con Sora- mintió.

-Bueno… iré a saludarla- camina hasta las escaleras y se gira para decirle algo al rubio- TK…- el chico lo mira- te aconsejaría que no entres en esa habitación, Haru está durmiendo y no quiero que se despierte- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

-Oh, claro no entraré- asiente sonriendo ¿Tai podría ser más obvio?

Cuando el castaño llega abajo el rubio fue al baño, pero solo abrió y cerró la puerta, luego de eso sigilosamente se apoya en la muralla esperando que pasara lo que suponía…

Y tal como lo sospechaba, Matt abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó cuidadosamente, se fijó específicamente en la puerta del baño, sin notar que al lado estaba su hermano.

TK negó con la cabeza y comenzó…

-¿Crees que es muy bonito lo que estás haciendo?- el mayor saltó a notar lo cerca que estaba TK.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó viéndolo temeroso.

-Tienes una esposa y una hija que pasan el día llorando por tu ausencia- ignoró la pregunta del chico para seguir con su sermón- hace diez días que las abandonaste, diez días donde tu esposa y tu propia hija sufren por tu culpa- lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y viéndolo molesto- Emi ya no le habla a Mimi, y ella está pasando un muy mal momento con una noticia que supo…- quiso dejar intrigado al rubio mayor, cosa que lo logró.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó asustado.

-No pienso decírtelo yo, no me corresponde, pero debes saber que lo que estás haciendo es algo que jamás llegué a pensar de ti. Mi propio hermano está huyendo de sus problemas como un cobarde- dijo sin rodeos y muy enojado.

-Estas siendo injusto conmigo, TK- se sintió ofendido- no estoy huyendo de mis problemas solo quise tomar un tiempo para pensar.

-¿Para pensar? ¿Pensar qué? ¿Qué es lo que tanto has pensado todos estos días que no te decides nunca? –Inquirió- ¿consideraste el divorcio? ¿En verdad no quieres ver nunca más a Mimi? ¿Por qué mierda estás haciendo todo esto Yamato? – ahora sí que estaba enojado…

Matt no respondió bajó la mirada y suspiró melancólico. Mimi y Emi no son las únicas que lo han pasado mal esos diez días, él también estaba sufriendo más de lo que imaginaban, tenía la cabeza destruida de tanto "pensar".

-Tú no entiendes TK…-murmuró aun cabizbajo.

-Es que no hay nada que entender, el problema aquí eres tú Matt, tú eres el único que te haces la vida miserable, y solo porque Mimi perdonó a Jackson. ¿Te digo algo? No volverás a saber nunca más de ese sujeto- Matt lo miró extrañado- se fue de vuelta a su ciudad natal y le dijo a Mimi que sería la última vez que se verían –le comentó- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No sé…- respondió Matt mirándolo de reojo.

-¿En serio? ¿O sea que sigues considerando el divorcio?- su hermano mayor se encogió de hombros y TK perdió los estribos- ¿Eso es un sí? ¡¿Te gustaría ver a Mimi rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre? ¡¿Te gustaría ver a tu propia hija considerar a otro sujeto como su nuevo papá? –El chico prácticamente le gritaba en la cara al ojiazul para que recapacitara- ¡¿Te gustaría que Mimi amara a otro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Matt? –lo miró fijo- porque eso es lo que pasaría si te separas de Mimi, no creas que se quedará sola por el resto de su vida, al contrario ella es joven, es linda, es inteligente, y puede obtener a un hombre –chasquea sus dedos- así de fácil, y no sabes cómo Emi te va a odiar por eso.

El rubio menor veía que su hermano no mostraba ninguna expresión ni decía nada, no había caso con él, dio un suspiro cansado y le dijo una última cosa…

-Si no haces algo de aquí a mañana, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarle un nuevo chico a Mimi- muy decidido exclamó y se fue dejando muy sorprendido a su hermano…

Matt entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y con la vista perdida en el piso se puso a repasar todo lo que TK le había dicho…

Después de tales palabras cualquier persona en el caso de Matt quedaría destruido, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran y sintiera un horrible nudo en la garganta…

_¡¿Te gustaría que Mimi amara a otro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Matt?_

Por supuesto que no quería eso, ver a Mimi en los brazos de otros le desmoronaría la vida, con solo pensarlo ya le carcomían los celos y la ira, y lo peor es que TK le dejó muy en claro que el mismo se encargaría de buscarle a otro hombre…

Si eso llegara a pasar no se lo perdonaría nunca, no lo soportaría. Se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por no haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a Mimi, por no haberla apoyado en vez de empeorar las cosas, por simplemente no aceptar las decisiones de ella…

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró a la casa de al lado… su casa… como extrañaba estar en ese jardín junto a Mimi y a Emi…

Emi, su preciada princesa, su hermoso tesoro, la niña a la que más amaba en el mundo y a la pequeña que más extrañaba. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estará enojada con él? ¿Estará sufriendo demasiado por su ausencia? Dio un suspiro, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y escuchar de su labios una vez más como le llama _papá…_

No pudo hacerse más el fuerte y explotó en lágrimas, pensar en su hija lo dejaba peor que cualquier otra cosa…

_¡¿Te gustaría ver a tu propia hija considerar a otro sujeto como su nuevo papá?_

Eso simplemente lo mataría, el era y va a ser siempre su único padre, no permitiría que su pequeña le dijera papá a otro, nunca…

Poco a poco por fin llegó a una determinación…

Si no quería ser reemplazado por otro hombre, lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar, perdonar a Mimi, comenzar de nuevo, dar vuelta la página y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Al fin y al cabo el causante de sus problemas se había ido y no regresaría nunca…

Sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, al final de todo el único que tenía que recapacitar aquí… era el…

Estaba decidido, hoy mismo regresaría a casa. Se acercó al closet y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la maleta. Cuando lo hacía siente que alguien entra en la habitación…

-Parece que TK hizo bien en venir- afirmó Tai con una sonrisa, Matt le contestó con otra y asintió.

-Me di cuenta que el único idiota aquí era yo.

-Siempre supe que eras un idiota desde que tocaste mi puerta pidiendo alojamiento hace unos días, me alegra que por fin te hayas dado cuenta- da una pequeña risa el castaño.

-Aunque bueno tu también lo eres en ese caso ¿o no Tai?- lo miró alzando una ceja – tu tampoco querías comprender a Mimi, tu y Sora.

-Con Sora hace rato ya que decidimos entender a Mimi, pero no te lo habíamos dicho para que no te sintieras traicionado- le confesó con una media sonrisa- nos propusimos esperar hasta que tu recapacitaras, asique aquí eres tu el único culpable y el tonto que perdió todo este tiempo. Si quieres vamos contigo a pedirle una disculpa a Mimi.

-Gracias, pero no, me gustaría que fueran mañana, esta noche será muy larga con mi disculpa- replica Matt ladeando sus labios.

-¿Qué clase de disculpa dura toda una noche, eh?- inquiere alzando sus cejas con una picara sonrisa.

-Tarado- le lanza lo primero que encontró.

-¡Hey! por poco me das en la otra mejilla- esquiva el zapato que Matt le lanzó riendo- pero bueno hablando en serio, espero de todo corazón que las cosas se solucionen y que vuelvan a ser la familia perfecta que siempre fueron- le sonríe sinceramente a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Tai, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener- se acerca para abrazarlo- aunque das los peores consejos igual te quiero amigo- al separase lo despeina.

-Ay pero que cosas dices- lleva una mano a su mejilla- no ves que me sonrojo.

-Bueno, terminaré con mi maleta y…-suspira temeroso.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- lleva una mano a su espada- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué llegues y te diga "Matt cuando tu no estabas encontré a otro hombre y no solo eso te daré una noticia que te encantará, nos casaremos jojojo"? no lo creo –ríe en un suspiro.

-Noticia…-musitó… y recordó.

_Ella está pasando un muy mal momento con una noticia que supo…_

-Será mejor que me apure- la sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos cambió drásticamente a una cara de preocupación y comenzó a guarda todo rápido.

Una vez que termina le agradece a Sora y a Tai por todo y parte rumbo a su destino…

Iba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, hasta se podría decir que nauseas sentía. Llegó a la puerta de la casa y se detuvo, ¿entraría con las llaves o tocaría el timbre? Prefería lo segundo sería extraño llegar y entrar como si nada.

Respiró hondo, miró el cielo y suspiro una última vez, luego de eso se decide y toca el timbre finalmente…

No pasó ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una castaña que al ver al chico parado ahí quedó poco menos en un estado de shock.

-Hola…-dijo un poco tímido, verla luego de tanto tiempo hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

-Matt…- musitó la castaña con sus ojos cristalizados.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Mimi asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara, llegaron a la sala, Matt dejó su maleta a un lado y se acerca a la castaña…

-Mimi… -clava sus ojos fijo en los de ella- hace diez días yo me fui por un propósito ¿no es así?

La chica asiente temerosa creyendo lo peor, aquí era donde él le diría que quería el divorcio y que la dejaría para siempre. Solo pensarlo hizo que se le escapara una pequeña lágrima…

-Dije que me tomaría un tiempo para pensar-continuó- y bueno ya tomé una decisión. Pero primero me gustaría que llamaras a Emi, no sabes como la extraño y quiero que ella también esté presente para que escuche- propone.

-Preferiría que no- habló finalmente la castaña con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría- si tu decisión es la que creo… no quiero verla sufrir en el momento en que me dejarás…- se le escapó un sollozo y no pudo seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

-Mimi - la miró extrañado no pensaba que la chica iba a creer eso, si hasta con su maleta llegó, debía darle esperanzas no angustiarla más de lo que ya estaba- yo…

-¡¿Papá? –Fue interrumpido por el grito de Emi que corrió a abrazar a Matt- ¡papá volviste!

-Emi- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- no te imaginas lo mucho que te eh extrañado amor.

-También yo papi- le sonrió muy contenta- dime que volviste para quedarte, por eso estas acá ¿verdad? –preguntó esperanzada, su padre le dio una triste sonrisa y dijo.

-Eso es lo que quería hablar con ustedes ahora –Emi se hace a un lado y Matt empieza a hablar- primero que todo Mimi te debo un disculpa –suspira- aquí el único culpable de todo era yo, el único que debía recapacitar era yo. Por favor perdóname te traté como quise y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Todos estos días estuve pensando y pensando pero no llegaba a ninguna determinación, porque estaba cegado, no quería aceptar las cosas ni entender, y no fue hasta hoy que TK me encontró y me abrió los ojos… Si pensaste que quería divorciarme de ti estas completamente equivocada, lo que menos quiero es eso, no me gustaría que rehicieras tu vida con otro hombre ni mucho menos que Emi considere a otro como su padre –explicó desviando la mirada- me comporté como un idiota y fui muy injusto contigo. Aun me duele lo que pasó con Jackson pero… estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo si me das otra oportunidad – la mira a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al verla llorar así de angustiada- te amo Mimi, a ti también Emi y no podría soportar otro día sin ustedes- entristece su ceño y finaliza- les pido a las dos con todo corazón que me perdonen y que comencemos de nuevo…

-Papá –la pequeña ojiazul abraza al chico- te perdono todo, no deberías disculparte pero igual te perdono –dice con mucha felicidad- y mamá te va a perdonar también ¿cierto?- miró a la castaña.

-Emi, nos puedes dejar a tu padre y a mí a solas por favor – le pide a su hija viéndola fijo.

-Lo haré solo para que arreglen las cosas, y espero mamá que lo perdones, ya que si no lo haces no te lo perdonaré a ti nunca- le amenaza frunciendo el ceño.

-No amenaces así a tu madre, Emi- el rubio le dio un pequeño regaño, la niña frunció sus labios y se fue a su habitación- TK me dijo que ya no te hablaba…-Mimi asintió y suspiró- ¿estás bien?

-Matt… desde que te fuiste han pasado muchas cosas y no eh estado nada bien, no contestabas el celular, no sabía dónde estabas, no tenía siquiera noticias de si estabas bien o no… No sabes cómo te necesité… -ahogó un sollozo- me hiciste mucha falta, también con todas las palabras que dijiste antes de irte pensé que me dejarías para siempre. Pero ¿sabes qué? no me importa, sé que no lo hiciste adrede y que tampoco querías hacerlo- ladeó sus labios- Matt perdóname tu a mí, tu no fuiste el culpable de todo, también fue mi culpa, bueno… los dos la tuvimos. Y también estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo, porque te amo demasiado y quiero perdonarte todo no importa lo que haya pasado- camina hasta quedar muy cerca de él- aceptamos tu disculpa amor…- dijo sonriendo y con doble sentido pero Matt no captó porque ya tenía sus labios puesto sobre los de ella…

El rubio tenía tomada la cara de Mimi con ambas manos, ansiaba con todo sus ser volver a probar sus labios, sentir su piel y tenerla entre sus brazos. Al separarse apoyó su frente con la de ella…

-Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de hacer eso- clava sus azules en los ojos mieles de ella- Mimi prométeme que no volveremos a pelear nunca y que jamás nos vamos a separar de nuevo...

-Te lo prometo- le roba un beso sonriente- ahora menos que nunca…

-Oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-la castaña asiente y el chico suspira poniéndose serio- ¿Cuál es la terrible noticia de la que te enteraste que te dejó tan mal?

Mimi se separó de él y lo miró extrañada…

-¿Qué tanto te dijo TK?- inquirió viéndolo seria.

-Solo eso, que te enteraste de algo y que estabas pasando por un muy mal momento, como si con lo que supiste las cosas hubieran empeorado…-replicó confundido- ¿Qué pasó Mimi?- comenzó a preocuparse.

-Fui al médico y me detectó algo…-bajó la mirada y Matt se asustó.

-¿Qué tienes? –la tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-No sé como decírtelo…- estaba exagerando, pero le gustaba estar en esa situación, ver a Matt con esas caras daba mucha risa.

-¡Mimi, por favor me estas asustando!

-Amor pronto tendremos un Tsunomon.

-¿Un Tsunomon? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -Matt la vio extrañado.

-Cuando nació Emi obtuvo su Tanemon ¿no es así?- el rubio asintió mas confundido- ya, ahora vamos a tener un Tsunomon ¡oh vamos Matt piensa!

-No…-abre sus ojos desmesuradamente y la apunta con un dedo sin creerlo.

-Si- asiente ella riendo.

-P-pero… ¡¿Cómo? ¡Cuando? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exclamó gritando como histérico haciendo reír mas a Mimi.

-Primero ¿Cómo? No voy a responder a eso- se sonrojó y él también- segundo ¿Cuándo? Lo supe ayer y tercero ¿Por qué no te lo dije? La respuesta es más que obvia –suspira y sonríe de lado- presiento que Emi pasará a ser una niña muy celosa- comenta asintiendo- tiene un carácter que te juro…-lo mira de reojo- me recuerda a alguien que yo amo mucho.

-Pues entonces…-el rubio pone una mano en el vientre de ella- esperemos que este pequeño o pequeña saque el adorable carácter tuyo amor- besa sus labios- me has hecho muy feliz de verdad- la mira con cara de enamorado- Soy un tarado por no haber vuelto antes- se lamenta arrepentido- oye ¿y cuanto tienes?

-Cinco semanas.

-Valla… esto es maravilloso… nuestra familia crece cada día como el amor que siento por ti-la abraza por la espalda - te amo, te amo, te amo…-repetía en susurros en su oído.

-También yo, Matt- besa su mejilla- ¿y cuando se lo diremos a Emi?

-Esperaba que me nombraran para salir de aquí y gritar ¡AAAAHHH!- a niña salió de su escondite y corrió a abrazar a sus padres mientras chillaba de emoción- ¡tendré un hermanito! ¡Tendré un hermanito!

-¿Estabas espiándonos jovencita?- Mimi inquirió viéndola con una ceja en alto.

-No estaba espiando sólo… sólo…

-Bueno no importa – Matt interrumpió y la tomó en brazos- ¿Estas preparada para cuidar de tu nuevo hermanito?

-¿Qué si estoy preparada? Papá puedo cuidar tres muñecas a la vez, es obvio que puedo con un hermanito y más – sonríe orgullosa.

-Una muñeca es muy diferente a un bebé Emi- Mimi roda los ojos y mira a su hija- no pensarás darle tus extraños pasteles de barro o una mamadera con agua de la piscina ¿o sí?

-No si tú no le das de comer tus extrañas recetas mamá- le responde mostrándose muy astuta.

-Oye niña nunca te habías quejado de mis recetas- dijo la castaña haciéndose la ofendida.

-Porque papá decía que tu…-es callada por la mano de Matt.

-Basta, no discutan ahora que todo está arreglado- el rubio tomó la palabra como el hombre de la casa- Emi supe por ahí que has estado haciéndole la ley del hielo a tu madre ¿Cómo es eso amor?

-Eso fue porque no estabas papá y sabía que ella era la culpable- comentó la pequeña mirando de reojo a su madre.

-Ella no fue la única culpable hija, quiero que le pidas disculpas no está bien tratar a tu madre con tanta indiferencia y frialdad- escucharlo decir eso sonó raro hasta para él.

-No entiendo- Emi mira a sus padres que se miraban divertidos- ¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Qué cosa dijiste papá?

-Nada –Matt se queda mirando fijo a su hija mientras sonreía, la pequeña era tan parecida a Mimi, tenía sus mismas facciones y ponía sus mismas caras, eran como dos gotas de agua, la única diferencia era que tenía el fuerte carácter de él- ¿te doy un consejo hija? En el futuro si alguien te hace perder la paciencia no pierdas el control y mandes todo por la borda ¿bueno?- la pequeña ojiazul lo miró confundida- olvídalo cuando crezcas te explicaré mejor, solo espero que no se te cruce un Tai cualquiera en tu vida- habla más para el rodando los ojos divertido.

-¿Quién me nombró?- el castaño apareció de la nada junto con Sora y Haru.

-¡¿Qué rayos? –Matt se asustó al verlos aparecer de la nada- ¿Cómo entraron?

-Tenemos llaves, si no lo recuerdas vivíamos aquí- explicó con una sonrisa el chico.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que vendrían mañana?-inquirió alzando una ceja el rubio.

-Es que no me aguanté… -vuelve a responder sonriente.

Al mismo tiempo Mimi estaba cabizbaja y se sentía algo tímida e incómoda, no había visto a los chicos hace bastante tiempo y el último encuentro que tuvieron no había sido muy lindo. Entristeció su ceño los extrañaba mucho, esperaba que no solo vinieran a ver a Matt…

En cambio Sora miraba con una triste sonrisa a la castaña, verla así de nerviosa e incómoda la enterneció por completo, también extrañaba a su amiga y no pensaba irse hasta volver a recuperar su amistad.

-Mimi…- su esposo le habla con una media sonrisa- los chicos quieren decirte algo…

La castaña alza la mirada algo insegura…

-Nosotros…-comenzó la pelirroja.

-Perdónanos- Tai la interrumpió y fue directo al grano.

-¡Tai!- le reprendió su esposa.

-Está bien Sora- habló por fin la ojimiel- es mejor así, no hay nada que me tengan que explicar. Por supuesto que los perdono y espero que ustedes también me perdonen a mi yo…

-Te perdonamos- volvió a interrumpir Tai.

-Oye por lo menos deja decir algo bonito- el rubio miró a su amigo de reojo.

-¿Para qué? Porque no simplemente olvidamos todo y ya, aparte es una lata dar motivos de nuestras disculpas ¡Vamos directo al grano y punto! –finalizó sonriente y extendiendo sus brazos- dame un abrazo llorona.

-Oye no me digas así- Mimi hizo un puchero y lo abrazó, al separarse la chica miró a Sora ambas se dieron una sonrisa y se abrazaron- te eh extrañado mucho.

-También yo amiga, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

-Y yo a ti, ¡no sabes de lo que te has perdido!

-Y volvieron la viejas chismosas que se juntan en las tardes supuestamente a regar el jardín, pero no hacen más que conversar horas y horas del vecino amargado y de la teleserie de la tarde- se burló Tai mirando a Matt que solo asintió con una pequeña risita.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde hablando, poniéndose al día y riendo de los estúpidos comentarios de Tai…

Mimi les comentó lo de su embarazo y no tardaron en felicitarla, mientras hablaban de aquello la pelirroja estaba un poco distraída, pensando en la palabras correctas y en cómo decir cierto secreto que llevaba guardando desde que salió de su médico en la mañana. Se levanta de donde estaba y…

-Chicos- habló Sora haciéndolos callar - tengo una noticia- sonrió para todos y miró fijo a Tai- cariño… tu también pronto estarás cambiando pañales nuevamente… ¡estoy embarazada!- dijo eufórica.

-¡¿Otra vez? ¡Si hace poco estuviste embarazada de Haru! –Tai comenzó a hablar incoherencias de la sorpresa.

-Y aquí llego el chistosito –ironizó Sora frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ay amiga eso es grandioso! ¡Felicidades! ¡Las dos estamos embarazadas! ¡Iremos juntas a comprar ropa de bebe! ¡Y también…- Mimi es interrumpida.

-¡Y las dos estaremos gordas como ballenas al mismo tiempo ay amiguis qué emoción!- Tai con voz chillona se unió a las emocionadas chicas burlándose- jajaja.

-Tai no seas estúpido- Matt lo miró con vergüenza ajena- te acaban de decir que serás padre y tú te pones a bromear como si fuera un chiste- roda los ojos- al menos felicita a tu esposa, por cierto, felicidades Sora.

-Oh vamos – el castaño alza una ceja sonriente y se cruza de brazos- Sora lo dijo para darle emoción al momento y seguirle el juego a Mimi, no creo que este embarazada ¿Cómo tanta coincidencia? –inquirió.

-¿En verdad crees que lo inventé? –la pelirroja indagó molesta.

-No creo que Sora juegue con eso Tai, yo si le creo- Mimi miró a su amigo asintiendo.

-¿Tienes pruebas? A ver muéstrame la barriga.

-Idiota ¿Cómo piensas que tendré barriga si apenas tengo dos semanas de gestación? –La chica puso sus manos en la cintura- ¿quieres pruebas? Bien te daré pruebas, en casa tengo los exámenes y la orden para la ecografía que tengo mañana- informó la pelirroja y Tai abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Mañana iremos a esa cosa que te echan una cosa bien helada y la cosa nos muestra en la pantalla la cosa que estas esperando?

-Tan viejo y tan inmaduro aun- Matt negaba con la cabeza- ¡ja! y a mí me estaba tratando de inmaduro -dice para él mientras reía irónicamente.

-Entonces… si estas esperando un bebé- Sora asiente a la afirmación de Tai- valla… creo que voy a dejarme crecer un bigote- entrecierra sus ojos mirando el horizonte- y tu amor vas a tener que empezar a engordar, ya sabes cuando la familia empieza a sumar más hijos unos comienza a ponerse viejo, a nosotros se nos cae el pelo y nos crece un feo bigote y a nuestras esposas les salen arrugas y son gordas- explica el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

Los tres adultos restantes se quedan viendo al chico con una fea cara, ¿esa era la visión del futuro de la vida de Tai? aunque bueno a ciencia cierta esperaban algún comentario estúpido por parte del castaños, no por nada lo conocían hace toda la vida, Mimi y Matt lo dejaron pasar ya acostumbrados, pero Sora se había molestado…

-Mira Tai- comenzó la chica tomando aire- dejé pasar que llamaras "cosa" a tu hijo, pero ya ponerte a hablar este tipo de disparates es algo que muy difícil pueda tolerar- frunció el ceño- ¿crees que yo…

-Sora- interrumpe el chico acercándose a ella y pasa su brazo alrededor se sus hombros- amor- sonríe de lado- llevamos años juntos, me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco a mí, sabes mis virtudes, mis defectos, mis cualidades, mis fallas de fabrica- ensancha mas su sonrisa- en pocas palabras sabes todo. ¿Y ahora te vienes a enojar por una broma? ¿Una broma? ¿Cuándo te las eh hecho desde el día que te conocí?

-Perdón que me meta pero Tai tiene razón Sora, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, incluso ya ni lo tomo en cuenta- Matt sonríe abriendo sus ojos.

-Está bien- suspira la pelirroja- perdón, supongo que exageré – se encoge de hombros- y tienes razón me has hecho bromas desde que nos conocimos- asiente recordando.

-Y este es el momento en el que me pongo serio y felicito a mi esposa- dijo Tai fingiendo estar serio- pero en mi casa. Me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado Mimi, nos vemos mañana. ¡Haru nos vamos, ven aquí!

-No sé qué tipo de felicitación me querrá hacer este hombre- comenta Sora hablando confundida- pero también me alegro de que las cosas se hallan arreglado amiga- sonríe- estamos en contacto, te veo mañana.

-Claro, adiós y que tengan una linda noche de felicitación- ríe Mimi mientras alzaba sus cejas repetidamente.

Cuando se fueron, Matt y Mimi fueron a acostar a su hija, Emi no podía estar más feliz por tener a su padre de vuelta, extrañaba mucho los besos y abrazos de buenas noches…

-Te quiero mucho hija- el rubio acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña- duerme bien y mañana me comprometo a jugar contigo todo el día ¿sí?

-¡Sí! –Exclama muy sonriente y lo abraza por el cuello- no me vuelvas a dejar papá…

-Eso nunca- besa su frente- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami- Mimi se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla.

-Te quiero- la ojimiel le sonríe de lado- dulces sueños mi niña- poco a poco la niña se fue quedando dormida.

Matt y Mimi fueron a su habitación, el rubio desarmó su maleta y guardó todo nuevamente en su lugar.

-Hay algo que aun no te pregunto Matt- Mimi que estaba ayudando a su esposo se le ocurre preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Dónde te estabas quedando?- la chica inquirió y Matt rió negando con la cabeza.

-No vas a creerlo, todo este tiempo estuve a menos de cien metros lejos de ti- ella lo miró confundida- me quedé con Tai y Sora- aclaró.

Mimi abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿todo ese tiempo estuvo en la casa de al lado? ¿Con Sora y Tai? o sea que ¿si le hubieran dado las agallas de ir a visitar a los chicos lo hubiera encontrado? Se sentía estúpida por no haberlo pensado, por no haberlo imaginado, por simplemente no haberse dado cuenta.

-Fue estúpido ¿no?- rió en un suspiro el rubio- TK y Kari las veces que fueron nunca me vieron, bueno también estaba el motivo de que yo debía estar escondido- recordó las veces en que hizo eso- por cierto debo llamar a TK para agradecerle que me abriera los ojos.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?- dijo mas para ella.

-Pero bueno, olvidemos eso, lo importante es que ya estoy acá y no pienso irme de nuevo- se acerca Mimi, la toma en brazos para caminar hasta la cama y recostarla en ella- te extrañé tanto…-besa sus labios.

-Lo sé lo has repetido al menos unas mil veces- bromeó ella.

-No me cansaré de decírtelo- estaba sobre Mimi mirándola directamente a los ojos- eres la persona más importante en mi vida Mimi, hemos pasado por tantas cosas. Te juro que amo a Tai por ser un cabezotas- ella lo vio confundida ¿Qué tenía que ver Tai?- si no fuera por su estúpida idea de vivir todos juntos nunca me hubiera fijado en ti…

-Eso no sonó lindo- frunció el ceño.

-Es la verdad, ahora quizás que sería de mi vida, hubiera cometido un error al estar con Sora, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, porque ¿para qué estamos con cosas? Antes de vivir juntos ni nos hablábamos, no sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo- Mimi sonríe- mi visión hacia ti era muy diferente a lo que es ahora, para mi eras una niña caprichosa, consentida, engreída, egoísta, pesada, presumida…

-Entendí- interrumpió seria y Matt ríe.

-No te enojes, no me caías mal sólo que no eras de mis personas favoritas que digamos, a veces no entendía como había llegado a enamorarme tanto de ti. Nunca me gustaron las niñas superficiales y ricas, sin saber lo que realmente era la vida... y aquí estoy, muerto en vida por ti Mimi- la mira serio- jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, jamás me arrepentiré de haber aceptado la absurda idea de vivir juntos, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte besado una vez por un simple impulso- ambos ríen al recuerdo- jamás me arrepentiré de haberte apoyado en todo y tampoco de ayudarte a salir adelante, pero sobre todo… jamás me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de ti – se inclina a besar sus labios- te amo y siempre lo haré.

-También yo, y también me alegra haberte conocido –sonríe de lado- ¿sabes? Yo jamás me arrepentiré de todo lo que dijiste y mas, por ejemplo, no me arrepiento de haberte lanzado un cojín porque me ensuciaste todo el piso ¿recuerdas? Esa vez que estabas enojado y entraste a la sala todo mojado, yo me enfadé porque pasé la tarde limpiando y tu entras como si nada, luego te acercaste a mí y me dijiste un rosario de cosas- roda los ojos divertida- si no lo hubieras hecho no hubieras tenido que ir a pedirme disculpas, no hubieras sabido que teníamos cosas en común cuando viste mi guitarra, no hubieras conocido esa parte de mi… y bueno ahí comenzó todo- suspira- gracias por todo Matt… gracias por ayudarme a salir adelante, por ser mi amigo, por defenderme, por robarme ese beso- vuelven a reír- por enamorarme y por amarme como lo haces hasta ahora.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –acaricia su mejilla.

-Convivir juntos fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida- afirma Mimi.

-Sí y seguiremos _Conviviendo Juntos _por el resto de nuestras vidas… porque ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar, menos con este pequeño que llevas dentro- pone una mano en el vientre de ella- por siempre juntos Mimi…

-Por siempre juntos Matt…- unen sus labios y se funden en un apasionado y romántico beso…

_**Fin**_

**¡Hola! Jajajaja que final mas fome xD no se me podía ocurrir algo más decente, la falta de inspiración me tenia pésimo, estaba horas con el Word abierto y nada… ._.**

**Lamento la demora :( pero como era el ultimo cap disponía de más tiempo jejej (esa no es escusa ¬¬) ayayai pero al menos es largo ¿no? El más largo que eh hecho en mi vida! ._. **

**Aun recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió inventar esta historia… -v- jaja estaba tan emocionada con publicarla! Y lo hice! **

**Tengo en mente otra historia… pero no sé si escribirla o no, es que como tengo estos serios problemas de inspiración -_- y como me eh demorado tanto en publicar :/ no sé si podré con otra mas, aunque dije en un capitulo anterior que trataría de un hecho real no sé si podre llevarla a un final feliz jaja es algo triste pero si es que la llegara a escribir obvio que tendría un lindo final no mataría a los chicocos, a! y Por supuesto sería Mimato :D**

**Emmm bueno eso espero que les haya gustado este largo fic, se que algunas querían epílogo… lo siento no creo que lo haga :( con suerte pude con el último cap no creo que pueda con uno más D:**

**Perdón :c**

**Muchas muchas muuuuchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron a lo largo de todo el fic! :D con los que estuvieron conmigo hasta el final y bueno a todos muuuchas gracias! :D**

**Mimichibi-Diethel, Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida, Princesa De Rosa, Mareridt, Veddartha, Multicolored Midnight, digimon4ever99, snoopyter, Lizzie, Silvia5sisi, Arashi Shinomori, Azul Tachikawa, FraaanU, Meems-ishikawa, Sakura Tachikawa, Puchisko, Mimato196, debbylove994, Mimi Hyuga, MissPerfectLunaStar, SofiixBadgirl, samysam, Ferny, daai, Blue flower, maria jose, l0v3nist, krayteona, darkywitch, Rima princess, shun k75, , dark-fallen-angel91, Sheccid Ishida, chechu, Roxa-XIII, Rnit Sltrin, MimiDeIshida, Vale, Princessmalfoy10, Meems Tachikawa, MeemsIshida, 0-aThErY-0, Nga13141, Sakura Kuran-Haruno, Pixie'66, lukas 10, MariahGalux, Eri, tefy.1202, Ishitawa, agussh, jeshu, Rikarinamon-Alicehydranoid, Fran, Rolling Girl, Guille, Panchi, , camilo-ishida-tachikawa, Ichigo Hideyasu, Mitsuki Neko Nozoni, YamatoXDawn, Anxelin, Faty Takenouchii, CherryMurder, chechu96, Rouse Malfoy, shunyu-lanig, pinky princees, alexmar, CarmelaBB, hatsujaya, Hikari Takaishi Hihara, estefhany, Ayame, anaiza18, jaruna-chan, otakuorihime, mimicullen, yul1smile, Wielder 01, STEFI07, key.**

**Valla…. :'l muuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews! :'D (perdón si se repitió un nombre ._.) muchas gracias de verdad! Gracias a las chicas y chicos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y de dejarme un review! Los amo! :D fueron muy lindo al apoyarme con este fic! Nunca los olvidaré! :')**

**Espero verlos pronto si es que me decido a escribir mi siguiente historia xD **

**Gracias nuevamente y nos veremos por ahí…**

**Un abrazo, los quiere Naty :)**

**PD: miren si no me quiero ir sigo dejando mensajitos acá ¬¬ jaja emmm hice un dibujo de esta historia :$ sería como meses después del final espero que les guste c: es como una compensación por no hacer el epílogo :l (perdón nuevamente por eso)**

**Es de Matt, Mimi, Emi y el nuevo bebé pero en el vientre de Mimi jijiji**

**Aquí el link…**

**http: / mimatoxlove. deviantart. com/art/Matt-Mimi-y-Emi-273027794**

**Aun estoy aprendiendo a usar esto del paint y blablá asique no está perfecto xD**


End file.
